Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy
by The Advent91
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since Z Fighters! Their legend having been spread throughout the galaxy even the legend of the Super Saiyan only for the Saiyan's and Z Fighters to be forgotten. On the planet Ninjato full of ninjas anyone believes they can become a Super Saiyan. One Saiyan remains, his name is Naruto! Long desendant of the legendary Goku! Is Naruto really the last?
1. Prologue: A Hero's Legacy

**Advent91: **This is Advent91 out with a new crossover story and one that was inspired after watching DBZ movies! Introducing Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy! Please enjoy the story of my first Naruto DBZ crossover attempt! Please leave me a review because I am really want to know what you think of this one! Soon my other Naruto fic will be out Naruto: The Non-Uchiha as well as Assassin's Creed: Guardian's of Free Will being updated, if you havnt read it give Red X Rises a shot! Feel free to tell any of your freinds about my fictions if they enjoy this kind of thing! I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO!

"A Hero's Legacy!" Talk

_"A Hero's Legacy!" Thought_

**"A Hero's Legacy!" Telepethy Talk, Demon talk or a note from the Author.**

_**"A Hero's Legacy!" Flashback**_

* * *

"Why am I so different?" Naruto asked himself as he sat in one of the many trees outside the Hidden Leaf Village, the twelve year old child holding his brown furred tail in his hands. The boy wore a black an elbow length long sleeve shirt wearing an orange sash around his waist with dark blue pants and wearing black fingerless gloves, crimson red ninja sandals and a dark blue Gi. His hair wiled and spiky being black instead of blond like his father but within it one would notice the small little amount of streaks of blond, his hair style was different from his fathers as well as it stuck out some to the left meaning that it had to have been from an ancestor of sorts, a red bandanna tied around his forehead, the whisker lines on his cheeks just BARELY visible for it required one to get closer to see them. His hair being like that of Goku's having his father's eyes and his mothers face and being the same height as even Sasuke. His sad yet angry looking eyes looked into his tail; he hated the villagers for them treating him like this and all because he was different! Naruto was in fact someone that was supposed to be looked upon as a hero for the events of twelve years ago, not only that but he was also a rare occurrence. The rare occurrence being that he was a Saiyan but not that of a pure blood, he was one of the out of a billion lucky ones to have his Saiyan powers from his ancestors or somewhere within his unknown family tree to be born with it. Of course he did not know yet that he was a Saiyan but only that he was different from everyone else, seeing as he was the only person in the whole village or that of the world having a monkey tail. He made the tail wrap back around his waist under the safety of his orange sash, last time someone grabbed his tail squeezing it and it was during a mob chase and felt weak but some ANBU saved him in the last minute.

Naruto himself did not yet know that he was a Saiyan, one of the very last or perhaps he was who know? But the legend of Goku and the other Z fighters faded into nothingness, they were hundreds of years ago, and were regarded as being none existent. BUT there was one legend that did not fade into memory and that was story of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Why? Well Saiyan's were disregarded or no longer known. The story of the Super Saiyan was told even before the Sage of Six Paths and the Sage was mythicized to have been the one to have been a Super Saiyan, even though it's not true. You see now that Saiyan's existence in none existent to the world people didn't regard them as a existing race and as a result ninja's assumed anyone can become a Super Saiyan? They didn't even take the word Saiyan after Super into an account. But if you also think about for many years humans have been pushing themselves thinking they could become Super Saiyan's…That. Is. Laughable! Something so laughable that Broly would laugh his ass off to such a thing as if it were a joke!

"Hey there!" A cheery voice greeted and Naruto looked up toward the figure seeing a man wearing a big grin upon his face and had a lot of black hair with what looked to be a floating halo above his head?

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the man lowered himself levitating down to Naruto's level sitting in the tree.

"My name is Goku!" He revealed (GT Adult Goku). "And I am here to help you…Naruto,"

"How do you know my name? Are you from the village?" Naruto asked and was starting to think if maybe this man came to hurt him.

"No I am not here to hurt you Naruto," Goku said as if he read Naruto's mind "And a lot of people I know of your name," He said.

"Really...?"

"Yeah…in fact we are both the same," Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said confused and that is when he saw Goku unravel his tail revealing to be the same as Naruto's! IT WAS A MONKEY TAIL! "You have a tail like me?!"

"That's right!" Goku said with his big smile putting his hands behind his back.

"So does everyone call you a monster too?" Naruto asked in a sad tone that Goku picked up on. It wasn't like Goku didn't know of Naruto's burden that was sealed within him.

"Naruto just because you have a tail does not make you a monster,"

"That's not what everyone else says," Naruto said lowering his head.

"They are only blinded by their fear Naruto,"

"Fear…?" Naruto said and looked back up to Goku and this time standing up "What would they all have to be afraid of me for? I didn't do anything wrong?!"

"I know you didn't and right now I am going to be real honest with you," Goku said placing his hand upon Naruto's shoulder "You may not know it Naruto but I have been watching over you for a long time now…I have seen how the people treat you, cursing your name and running you out of your village…how the kids of the village don't show you any sort of respect like their parents, at least only some look past this."

"You've been watching me…?"

"I first learned of you when you were first born through a good friend of mine," Goku said.

"So since we have the same tails…does that mean we are family?" Naruto asked.

"Well not exactly but in a way for we are from the same race," Goku said with that smile ever present on his face.

"What does this make me…us?"

"Well Naruto you are like me a Saiyan!"

"Saiyan?"

"Yes, a powerful warrior race that was known throughout the universe as the strongest of warriors."

"So what like a clan?"

"Clan is a family Naruto, a race is one of millions of people…but hey maybe you and I possibly are family? Really as a matter of fact me and you are family," Goku pointed out.

"Really?!"

"That's right! I'm your great, great; great, great, great…a lot great's grandfather and you are my grandson alright!" Goku revealed and Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears knowing that he wasn't alone. Naruto then composed himself…

"So what is so special about being a Saiyan?" Naruto asked.

"Well for one Naruto you are stronger than most humans having an endurance, agility and strength that everyone would die for! Oh and not to mention that you contain something more powerful than chakra but Ki! On top of that the more you fight the stronger you become not to mention if you came close to death and recovered afterwards you get a dramatic power boost making you even stronger!" Goku explained with the same cheery voice.

"Really…?" Naruto said with a smile growing on his face and getting excited. "Then how come I don't feel like what you described, I don't feel any stronger and I have taken a punch before and it really hurt?"

"That's because you haven't gotten someone to help you awaken your true potential," Goku said "That is why I came here silly!"

"You mean…?"

"I Son Goku am going to train you Naruto into a powerful capable warrior."

"Really?!" Naruto asked aloud.

"That's right," Goku said with a smile.

"Will I be able to learn how you're doing what you're doing now?" Naruto asked referring to Goku's flight.

"Of course I will teach you how to do that," Naruto cheered and then gave Naruto a serious face "But I ask you that you don't teach anyone what I am about to teach you and train you in."

"Huh?"

"I already know how the people of this planet are…known of all their wars and their greed…their jutsu and bloodlines. The last thing that I would want is anyone getting the knowledge to use these abilities…I heard of their capacity for war, it would do more harm than good." Goku said "Is that understood?" Goku asked.

"Yes,"

Goku gave him his usual smile "Good! Now I am also aware of your village's council Naruto and I am sure that once you display these abilities that they will want answers or try to ask you to teach these abilities. That is why I am also going to teach you a special technique that is one of my favorites," Goku said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked already excited.

"I call it the Instant Transmission!"

"Instant Transmission?"

"Yeah and it's a really cool trick that can not only be used for travel long distances but also in a fight!"

"Really?!" Naruto was excited to learn this technique.

"Not only am I going to teach this technique as well as how to fight but also how to use you're Ki," Goku said.

"About that, what is Ki?"

"Ki is far different from Chakra. In fact it is more powerful then Chakra," Goku said "It is a tangible energy inside every living being, the major focus in the center of one's body. That is the first thing we are going to work on and its drawing your Ki out," Goku said.

"COOL! When can we start?!" Naruto asked excited.

"Well we can start now if you want but not anywhere here," Goku said.

"Where other than close to the Leaf?" Naruto asked.

"There are plenty of places Naruto and I know of one," Goku said and reached his hand out to Naruto "So let's go!" Goku said in his usual happy tone.

"Yes sensei!" Naruto said excited to learn and grabs Goku's hand and the next thing that happened was the two teleported thanks to the Instant Transmission. Meanwhile the Third Hokage with his crystal ball on his desk was confused? One second he was keeping his eye on the boy Naruto who was sitting in a tree in the woods the next his crystal ball went blank and distorted? He tried to figure it out but then some minutes later the image came back but Naruto was no longer there? It was as if he was blocked by some unknown force but what? One thing was for sure this has never happened before…

On the familiar planet that was the Grand Kai's planet present in the Other World the North King Kai stood working overlooking to make sure that Goku's conversation was not spied on by the Third Hokage.

"He should be here any second now," King Kai said and reappearing in front of his was Goku and Naruto freaking the North Kai out along with Bubbles and Gregory. The North Kai falling back on his butt to rising again yelling at Goku "I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT GOKU!" Naruto looking at the Kai weird wondering what he was and Goku rubbing the back of his head, the Kai taking notice of Naruto and made himself appropriate "So this must be Naruto I assume,"

"Yeah this is him alright King Kai," Goku said.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said with the Kai nodding his head.

"Now Naruto I assume that you already know why you are here?" The Kai asked.

"To train!"

"He already reminds me of you Goku," The North Kai said with Goku laughing.

"Yes it is to train seeing as you are neglected on your home Goku here felt compelled to train you. I know of the torment you go through in life within your village and for that I am very sorry," Naruto giving him a nod. "Now I don't want to disturb you two as you train, and don't worry about time for you have a mere week before your Graduation Exam."

"So I am going to be here for a week?" Naruto asked Goku.

"That's right; it should be plenty of time to finish with the training."

"What's this Kakarot?" A voice asked as the figure made its way toward them.

"Hey there Vegeta!" Goku greeted (GT Vegeta).

"_Vegeta?" _Naruto said the man's name with his thoughts as Vegeta made his way toward the gathered group. The man now before Naruto crossing his arms over his chest looking down on him, the man having a halo over his head like Goku and King Kai…

"So this is the Saiyan boy you two located?" Vegeta asked as he continued to look down upon the young Saiyan boy.

"This is him, he was on a planet that was located on the far side of the Western Galaxy and his home planet is very similar to Earth actually."

"_So this is the boy that we sensed 12 years ago?" _Vegeta said within his own thoughts as he continued to examine the boy _"He doesn't seem to have that high power level he was born with that I felt at that time as well as Kakarot and the Kai? Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me? He doesn't seem all that special." _Vegeta concluded. "So you are a Saiyan like us?" Vegeta said.

"You're a Saiyan too?" Naruto asked.

"I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyan's." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You don't look much like a prince to me?" Naruto said as he looked skeptical.

"What was that?!"

"Question?" Naruto said the question directed at Vegeta.

"What?"

"What's with the halos above your heads?"

"Sorry that I forgot to tell you that…we are dead Naruto." Goku said.

"Well that would explain it…?" Naruto said and then asked "Wait if you guys are dead then what is here?"

"This is the planet of the Grand Kai," King Kai said and Vegeta saw the opportunity to get back at Naruto.

"In other words this is where the dead walk," Vegeta said and Naruto panicked thinking he was dead and began running around much to Vegeta's amusement.

"Vegeta that's just cruel," Goku said.

"I didn't think so," Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

"Calm down Naruto you are not dead," The North Kai assured calming the boy down "Do you see a halo above your head?" Naruto feeling the air above his head with his hands and shaking his head in no "Then you are not dead." Naruto calmed and then gave a glare directed at Vegeta who scared him.

"I'll get you back for that!" Naruto said pointing at the Prince of all Saiyan's.

"I would like to see you try," Vegeta said and then Naruto called him…

"Prin-CESS!" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"YOU HEARD ME PRINCESS!" The two exchange a glare.

And so Naruto trained on the Grand Kai's planet within Other World with Goku…it took Naruto nearly a whole day for him to summon forth his Ki revealing it to be a blue color with small tints of red within it. Right now Goku and Naruto were within a training field where other warriors, legends that died and had the privilege of keeping their bodies. Naruto was stunned seeing the many warriors from throughout time for there were hundreds, thousands, who knows maybe MORE! As promised Naruto was being taught how to use the Instant Transmission by Goku startinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng NOW!

"Now the Instant Transmission is sort of a tricky technique to use Naruto, it requires concentration and to recognize one's energy. For instance by recognizing and sensing your energy I can instantly teleport to where ever you are at any time," Goku then put his fingers to his forehead "Let me demonstrate for you." Goku then vanished and reappeared beside Naruto making him more excited to learn this technique "This technique will allow you to travel to places you never knew of such as other planets!"

"Could it be used in battle?" Naruto asked.

"I like how you think Naruto," Goku said with a smile "I use it in battle too! It can be really nifty in battle and not to mention that when one uses this technique you cannot be sensed but it gets real tricky if another knows it and uses it against you." Goku said remembering his battle with Meta Cooler on New Namek. "You recognize my energy right? You got a sense of it?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I think so," Naruto said "What happens if I mess up?"

"I am sure you will do great Naruto," Goku assured and back flips away into the air away from Naruto landing about 70 yards away from Naruto "Try it! Feel for my energy and then let her rip!" He shouted to Naruto.

"Right!" Naruto said and gulped bringing his right pointer and middle fingers together to placing them atop his forehead and using his senses he found Goku's energy that felt…well it felt good and pure. "Here goes!" Naruto said clenching his eyes shut and then he vanished, Goku smiles and as he expected Naruto reappeared next to Goku looking the other way still having his eye clenched shut "Is it over?"

"Naruto you did it!" Goku said. Naruto opening his eyes and looking up to see Goku and back to his original position then back to Goku "Didn't I tell you can do it,"

"I did it!" Naruto said happily as he jumped up and down with his tail free, he had his tail out freely letting it show feeling right at home here. "So what's next?" Naruto asked excited.

"_Wow King Kai was right; he's like me when I was his age!" _Goku thought "Next Naruto I am going to teach you how to use your Ki as a weapon and then we will move on to flight. From there you will move to meditation with Piccolo,"

"Who's Piccolo?" Naruto asked.

"He's a really good friend of mine and has been through most of battles throughout my life when I was alive," Goku said.

"Meditation sounds boring," Naruto said.

"It's required and most of all worth it trust me in the end you will be happy you went through it with Piccolo." Goku assured and then brings forth both his hands before Naruto "Now watch as I bring forth my Ki," Goku said and Naruto paid close attention as Goku draws on Ki energy and appearing between the palms of his hands were appears a ball of blue energy amazing Naruto "This is Ki and with this you can use this as a weapon," Goku said and demonstrated by throwing the Ki Blast to a tree destroying it.

"That is so cool!" Naruto said.

"Are you ready to try?" Goku asked as he sat on the ground Indian style.

"Yes Goku Sensei!" Naruto said sitting on the ground before Goku. The two were being watched by Vegeta who was looking at Naruto as he brought the palm of his hands before him and began trying to draw forth his Ki; of course he didn't get it on a first try. Something like that wasn't something you get done on a first try, sometimes it takes time. Yes Vegeta knew of the boy…he knew what has been happening in the boy's life, notably the abuse he received from the village itself and it made Vegeta angry! Vegeta wondered why Naruto would let those people beat up on him when he, a Saiyan, can put them in their place or at least defend himself? He would have to tell Naruto about Saiyan pride…more like lecture him. It was an hour later with much sweat going down his face Naruto finally managed to bring out the ball of Ki floating in between the palm of his hand in a blue color. "I did it!"

"Excellent work Naruto!" Goku said "Now that you have brought out your Ki it should be that much easier for you to bring it out from now on." Goku stood followed by Naruto who wiped his forehead from sweat "Now onto flight," Goku said getting Naruto more excited "This requires you to manipulate your Ki and in order to fly you have to put your Ki underneath you thus causing you to accomplish flight," Goku then levitated off the ground into the air "Try reaching me Naruto." Naruto proceeded to concentrate his Ki as Goku observed and then to his surprise saw Naruto float just barely what looked to be five inches above the ground before falling back down on his butt! _"Wow! He's a natural! He must have gave himself the proper training back on his home planet," _

Just as Goku said of it not being easy it took Naruto sometime…at first he was sluggish but as time passed he started to get better at it and gain proper control as now he was in the air with Goku sharing an almost exact identical smile to Goku. "Pretty neat huh Naruto?" Goku asked.

"This is just awesome sensei!"

"Now that I taught you the Instant Transmission, how to control and use your Ki and how to fly you will head off to Piccolo, but right after we get something to eat! I'm sure your hungry right?"

Naruto's stomach growled and Vegeta who was watching only thought _"Just like Kakarot…" _

"Let's go and get something to eat Naruto, after that you will head off to Piccolo, follow me." Goku said as he was dropping down toward ground level with Naruto doing the same. As Naruto sat in a kitchen eating bowls of ramen finishing his tenth bowl he couldn't help but be perplexed by Goku and Vegeta as they were dogging down so much food! Goku puts Naruto to shame when it comes to a stomach.

"_Wow!" _Naruto thought. Minutes later Goku and Vegeta finally finished their food seeing many plates and bowls stacked top one another atop the table.

"That hit the spot!" Goku said as he patted his stomach.

"Goku Sensei there is something I need to ask you," Naruto said as he finished eating.

"What is it?"

"Since I am a Saiyan like you and Vegeta does that have anything to do with Super Saiyan's?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised you know the word Naruto, I don't recall telling you?" Goku said.

"No, everyone on my planet knows of a Super Saiyan."

"Well that is strange? How do they know of a Super Saiyan, the only Saiyan on the planet is you?"

"Well all the ninja's all over the world know of the Legendary Super Saiyan and is said that any ninja can become a Super Saiyan if they trained hard enough," Naruto said and that's when Goku and Vegeta were silent…then looked at each other and then busted laughing. "What's funny?" Naruto asked.

"That's not true at all Naruto," Goku said regaining himself.

"Huh?"

"Your people are quite foolish to believe they can become Super Saiyan's since none of them are born of Saiyan blood," Vegeta said and looked at Naruto growing a smirk "Except you."

"Me?"

"Yes you are a Saiyan of course boy and the only one capable on your planet to become such," Vegeta informed.

"I can become a Super Saiyan?!" Naruto said excited.

"It takes training Naruto to become a Super Saiyan like us," Goku said.

"Wait a minute you two are Super Saiyan's?!" Naruto asked.

"That's right!" Goku said.

"Is it possible for me to become a Super Saiyan? I mean like any time soon in the future?"

"Well it's not impossible because my sons Goten and Gohan and Vegeta's son Trunks became Super Saiyan's at a very young age, your age!" Goku said.

"No way…so it is possible for me to become a Super Saiyan if I trained hard and put my mind to it,"

"We were able to become Super Saiyan's because of provided equipment that was on the planet we lived on when we were alive," Vegeta said "Your planet does not have a Gravity Chamber like ours did which helped us greatly. It may take you time…"

"I don't care how long it takes! I'll train myself really hard and become a Super Saiyan just like the both of you!" Naruto said standing up in his chair punching his fist into the palm of his left hand adorning a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Goku said giving Naruto his support.

"Who's this?" A new voice asked causing Naruto to turn to the source of voice.

"Hey there Piccolo!" Goku greeted. Naruto stares at the green man "Naruto this is Piccolo, Piccolo this is Naruto. He is the Saiyan King Kai found on his home planet Ninjato.

"_So this is him…" _Piccolo said in his thoughts as he continued to look at the boy who was looking at him. "Are you finished with you meal?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes Mr. Piccolo," Naruto said making Piccolo having flashbacks when Gohan called him that.

"Good then follow me, your meditation begins now." Piccolo said turning and walking away, Naruto saying a farewell to Goku and Vegeta to following after Piccolo.

"So what do you think of him Vegeta?"

"He is powerful for his young age Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"Yeah I know, pretty amazing huh!"

"I'd say his power level is about 5,000 but when he was born but with that demon sealed within him afterword's his power level increased and was close to that of Broly's when he was born." Vegeta said. Yes when Naruto was born his high power level did not go unnoticed by King Kai and when the Kai recognized it to be the energy of a Saiyan that day he and Goku were called to sense it themselves. Both Goku and Vegeta were perplexed at Naruto's power level being close to that of 10,000 like that of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly but the reason his power level could have been so high was probably because of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed within his as a newborn baby. At first both Goku, Vegeta, King Kai and the rest of the Z warriors were worried thinking that this was another Legendary Super Saiyan born but as he was watched throughout his life Naruto WASN'T a crazed kid. He was a tortured young soul that was alone that did not have any friends and was shunned because of what was sealed inside of him, because he was seen as the thing that took away a lot of loved ones 13 years ago on that tragic night. "The boy doesn't even realize that he could be the strongest warrior on his planet, he just doesn't know how to use his power."

"Well Vegeta by the end of his training he will have the potential to become a great warrior," Goku said.

True to their word Naruto was receiving the training a Saiyan was supposed to have, he trained with Goku bettering his combat on both air and ground, meditation with Piccolo in front of waterfalls. Hell even Vegeta pitched in training with Naruto as well as talking to him about defending himself from the abuse from the villagers. Naruto of course complained but Vegeta countered saying that his Kage wouldn't mind a few broken bones and that he should defend his Saiyan pride. He had even met the others Z warriors meeting Goku's sons Gohan and Goten, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and his wife 18, Chiaotzu, Trunks, Pan and Uub. He even learned some additional techniques from them! He even met Pikkon who was actually a sparring partner of Piccolo's at times. It was time to return to the Hidden Leaf Village in the Living World that was now a day before the Graduation Exam in the academy. Now Goku and Vegeta along with King Kai were standing before Naruto before he returned via Instant Transmission…

"Good luck Naruto, become the greatest warrior you can be!" Goku said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Goku sensei!" Naruto said.

"Don't take any crap from now on boy," Vegeta said giving Naruto a glare.

"Yes…Vegeta sensei," Naruto said giving him a small glare right back.

"Take care of yourself Naruto and remember what Goku said, you mustn't teach anyone what you were taught for it would do more harm than good and try to stay out of trouble." King Kai said. "Know that we are always here for you but know that we cannot walk amongst the living for we are dead."

"I understand King Kai," Naruto said and brought up his fingers to his forehead to perform the Instant Transmission back to Ninjato.

"Good luck Naruto! We will be watching!" Goku said giving him a thumbs up. With that said Naruto focused looking for chakra to teleport to and found the old Third Hokage's chakra signature and then he was gone teleporting through a pocket dimension back to his home planet to within the Leaf village and reappearing in the old Third Hokage's office. His sudden appearance in the office of the Third surprised the old man who dropped some papers on the floor, blinked a couple of time and realized who was in his office that appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto?"

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto where have you been? I had ANBU searching for you almost all week within and outside the village?"

Naruto had to lie "In my apartment of course!"

"Why would you stay in your apartment missing your days at the academy? Graduation is tomorrow,"

"I was kind of sick old man," Naruto said lying again.

"Oh well I am sorry you had missed out," The Third said and then thought _"I never did have a squad search for Naruto in his apartment? Why didn't I think of that?" _

"Well old man I think I am just going to go home," Naruto said making his way to the door.

"Of course Naruto, I will inform Iruka on your condition…" The Third said. "But Naruto how did you do that?" The Third asked about his technique stopping Naruto in his tracks "Was that the Body Flicker?"

"Not exactly old man…it's something that I have been working on!" Naruto said.

"You created a new jutsu?"

"Sort of," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Does it have a name?"

"Old man Hokage…?"

"Yes Naruto…?"

"If its ok with you I don't wish to share, I want to keep it to myself, after all its part of being a ninja!"

The Third smiled "Yes it is Naruto, as you wish. Now run along home." Naruto did as told walking out the door of the office and was soon back on the streets of the Leaf Village making his way home. He felt the glares and whispers that were upon him. As he was making his way home he was passing by the academy training field that was surrounded by a fence and saw all his fellow students here either hanging out or training in their taijutsu skills. Every time Naruto tried to get in here to try and at least talk to someone to make some friends there was always that group of fan girl's of Sasuke Uchiha blocking his path and telling him to leave. He was making his way to the gate to enter the Academy Training Field placing his hand upon the gate but he then didn't want to go seeing as there would be no point.

"**Remember your Saiyan pride boy!" **The voice of Vegeta who he recognized said and was gone the next. Meanwhile up in Other World on the Grand Kai's planet on a pier were King Kai and Vegeta walking away having just spoke to Naruto through King Kai. Meanwhile Naruto who just heard Vegeta made a serious face and pushed open the gate making his way into the Academy Training Ground. And just as he predicted he saw the group of Sasuke's fan girls that numbered more than ten led by Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno led toward him. Of course they stopped blocking Naruto's way with Ino crossing her arms and Sakura putting her hands on her hips and the other girls gathered blocking Naruto's path, even some boys that were in the area sitting in bleachers were watching this. Naruto of course had to stop seeing as he did not want to run into anyone, the group of girls in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing here Naruto? This is for ninja's in training not LOSERS!" Ino said.

"Yeah you stupid idiot so leave!" Sakura said. But to their surprise Naruto did not budge and it was surprising seeing as that usually worked, instead Naruto was giving them an angry look.

"Didn't you hear us dumb ass? Leave!" Ino demanded pointing back to the gate Naruto entered through.

"I am here to train like everyone else, move." Naruto said in a tone that was final.

"You think that you can talk like that us! Besides you are not allowed here because you are weak and a loser! You don't deserve to be on the same grounds as Sasuke for he is training to become a Super Saiyan which is something that you could never accomplish because your a loser!" Ino trash talked with girls agreeing with her.

"Yeah only the strong are welcomed here!" Sakura said with girls agreeing with her as well. "Go train out in the woods or something!"

"So says a bunch of girls that don't even train but take care of their hair and pursue a single guy that has interest in none of you whatsoever," Naruto said making boys that were watching snicker at how true it was.

"What did you say?!" Ino yelled.

"I am warning you for the last time!" Naruto said "Move or I am coming right through," Naruto threatened.

"That's it Naruto!" Ino yelled and all the girls began to converge around him "We are going to kick your ass!"

Naruto growls clenching his teeth "I! Said!" His hands turn to fists "MOVE!" He shouted and a yellow electrical current coursed over his body crackling making the girls fall back on their butts in total shock and then the crackling energy vanishing, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else as they felt that high powerful type of energy! Was it Chakra? Sasuke was even looking with wide eyes at Naruto over a shoulder feeling that energy! "You call me weak when none of you even train but fawn over Sasuke, the weak ones here are you! That means you shouldn't be here," Naruto said walking past the girls that were on their butts looking at Naruto in total shock following him with nothing but their eyes, everyone was in shock…in silence as Naruto made his way to one of the stations where he can practice throwing his shuriken and kunai at the practice dummy ahead. And right now in the Other World or the Afterlife on the Grand Kai's planet Vegeta couldn't help but smile for some reason. Naruto proceeded to throw his kunai and shuriken into the dummies ahead having gotten better hitting them near vital points; he could just blow the thing up by Ki Blasting it.

"How did he do that?" An academy student asked another that was sitting in the bleachers with others. Sasuke was in ear shot…

"Was his Chakra visible? How is that even possible?!" Another whispered.

"I heard that only really strong ninja are able to accomplish such a feat but their chakra is blue, Naruto's was crackling like electricity in a yellow color? Never have I read or heard any type of chakra like that?"

"No way Naruto could be that strong! How is it even possible for someone like him?"

"You think maybe in the future…he can become a Super Saiyan?" A different academy student asked. That's what got to Sasuke…Naruto becoming a Super Saiyan.

"_No way can HE become a Super Saiyan…its ridiculous! But how did he do that? That wasn't chakra I saw and felt? It was stronger! No way can he become a Super Saiyan, only an Uchiha can!" _Sasuke thought as he continued to watch Naruto over his shoulder continuing his practice with everyone else _"He can't be stronger than me can he?" _Sasuke just had to find out how strong Naruto was, after all Naruto was gone near a whole week not seen anywhere in the village? Perhaps he received some sort of special training that Sasuke thought he should have to kill his brother.

Naruto threw another kunai and to his excitement he hit a bull's eye dead center "Yes!" Naruto cheered.

"Nice shot Naruto," A fellow academy student said shocking Naruto because he never had anyone in his life compliment him before.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Hey idiot?" The voice of Sasuke addressed, the voice alone made Naruto angry as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets.

"What ass?" Naruto said.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you just did to make those girls back off and what kind of Chakra that we felt was?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am an Uchiha of noble blood and you are nothing but that of a peasant, you will give me an answer when I ask it."

"Arrogant stuck up prick," Naruto said.

"It was some special type of training wasn't it? You were gone nearly the entire week,"

"I was ill Sasuke,"

"Bullshit! You have been receiving a type of training that not someone like you but me should have. Who helped you Naruto." Sasuke said demanding an answer.

"You are so full of yourself Sasuke, thinking that just because you are the last of your clan that you should get everything you deserve!" Naruto said turning to face Sasuke and the two causing a scene "Just because you have a bloodline doesn't make you better than anyone else! Who made you Hokage?"

"You will answer Naruto or else!"

"Yeah get him Sasuke!" Ino and his fan girls cheered.

"Or else what Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"I'll make you," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You really expect me to say yes to a jerk like you?"

"On the contrary I was hoping not so that I can show you just how much more superior I am to you in front of everybody," Sasuke said with a smirk and next thing that happened was everyone started gathering up to watch the fight and already people were cheering giving them space, some going to bleachers to watch. Sasuke pooping his knuckles and Naruto just stared at Sasuke with the same look he had on with the one he came in with.

"Trust me when I say this Sasuke…you don't want to do this,"

"Don't make me laugh, by the end of this you will be on your knees to I one of the elite, an Uchiha." Sasuke said as he was now in his stance and Naruto just standing there taking no such stance to defend himself.

"Then at least do your best to make me kneel before you," Naruto taunted with a smile. Yeah it seems that Vegeta had rubbed off on him over the week. Sasuke got angry and charged Naruto with the intention to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp and reaching striking range he threw the first punch only for Naruto to bring up his left arm blocking his attack, Sasuke then attacked with his other fist only for Naruto to block that as well! He proceeded to throw a combo of five strikes with his fists using his style of tiajutsu only for Naruto to block them all while still standing in the same position! Sasuke then spun up delivering a kick only for Naruto to tilt his head to his right just barely avoiding Sasuke's kick as the young Saiyan's hair blew. Sasuke landing some distance away from Naruto wondering what the hell just happened as Naruto brought his head back up looking at Sasuke. Everyone was wondering what was going on because they have seen Naruto's fights with Sasuke only to be overpowered but now Naruto was avoiding Sasuke's attacks like they were nothing! "Something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke charged with a yell and threw a punch but to everyone's shock once again Naruto vanished before Sasuke's punch could even touch his face! The next second Naruto came appearing out of nowhere introducing his foot into Sasuke's stomach making the Uchiha spit up with wide eyes as he was implanted atop the Uzumaki's foot it was similar to Like how Meta Cooler in the Return of Cooler kicked Vegeta after Vegeta blasted down at Meta Cooler and Goku on the ground, Goku saving Vegeta from suffering a hurtful blow! Naruto having that angry face he adorned as he came into the training ground. Naruto then removed his foot, Sasuke still in the air, and delivered a punch to Sasuke and was launched through the air and came tumbling on the grounds of the Academy Training Ground! They couldn't believe what they were seeing as Sasuke picked himself up only to his knees holding his stomach and taking in breaths of air.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto ahead of him who lowered his foot back on the ground slowly, he glares _"Where did all of this come from?!" _A trickle of blood trails down the side of Sasuke's mouth who wipes it off looking at the blood, there was so much power behind Naruto's punch that was going to leave a bruise _"Where did he get this power?!"_

"Did you see that?!" An academy student said.

"How did he move that fast?!" Another asked.

"He was gone a second and next thing you know the next second he appears out of nowhere?!"

Passing by on rooftops of the village was a squad of Genin consisting of Neji Huyga, Lee and Tenten lead by the Jonin leader Gai, a team that has been in circulation since last year. They took notice of the fight taking in to be nothing more than a sparring match between two graduates and decided to watch. Tenten and Neji took notice of Naruto and Sasuke and Tenten right then and there said that Sasuke was going to win while Neji was silent. But all of that changed when they saw Naruto effortlessly block all of Sasuke's strikes as well as dodging Sasuke's kick, Tenten called it nothing but luck but then they were shocked by Naruto's speed as he vanished dodging Sasuke's punch and then next the Saiyan appears out of nowhere implanting his foot into Sasuke's stomach! Lee was excited seeing as there was someone with such speed alone being incredible and even Gai was surprised at this, Naruto was faster than Lee and if Naruto's this fast…? Imagine how fast he will be in the future with further training! Who knows Naruto could possibly not be using his real speed due to look Naruto had on his fast looking to have not broken a sweat yet, who knows? In fact Naruto's speed reminded him of the Fourth, they continue to watch the fight as Sasuke picked himself back up…

"Is Sasuke…losing?" Sakura asked not believing what she was seeing.

"No way Sasuke can lose Sakura you should know better!" Ino said "Remember he's of the Uchiha clan! Naruto must be cheating!" She said as everyone continued to watch as Naruto block or dodge all of Sasuke's attacks. In fact to Naruto the punches and kicks Sasuke threw at him seemed to almost move in a slow motion?

"_Man the training with Goku, Piccolo and the others paid off!" _Naruto thought as he remembered when Piccolo and him were in a training session…a gruesome one at that.

_**Flashback!**_

_**There Naruto stood before Piccolo who had his arms crossed, the two on a training field surrounded by trees within Other World somewhere on the Grand Kai's planet.**_

"_**So Mr. Piccolo what are you going to teach me today?" Naruto asked excited.**_

"_**DODGE!" Piccolo shouted and next thing Naruto knew he was kicked across the face with stars in his eyes! The boy going into a couple of tumbles along the ground to going over the edge of a cliff and landing in a lake safely!**_

_**Flashback Ends!**_

Naruto dodges another one of Sasuke's kicks but this time he counters by grabbing Sasuke's leg and throwing over his shoulder into the practice dummy he was using! Naruto stood back up dusting his hands off as if they were dirty, turns and walks away…Sasuke was clearly beaten.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke said as he picked himself back up dusting himself off "We are not through here!"

"There is no point in fighting anymore Sasuke, you are clearly beaten and outmatched!" Naruto said as he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha.

"You think you're better than me?!"

"Would it totally be surprising right now if I said yes?" Naruto couldn't help himself right now, everyone picked on him calling him weak and inferior as well as Sasuke. So he was going to do the same and get some pay back. Sasuke was angered by Naruto's response and prepared a fire jutsu and HERE where people were around!

"You're DEAD!"

"That's enough!" Iruka's voice yelled as he appeared between Sasuke and Naruto, he was clearly displeased at what Sasuke was about to do and even more displeased of the fight Naruto and Sasuke were having. The fight they were having wasn't even a spar. "From both of you!" He then looked at Sasuke seeing him with the most damage having a bruise on the side of his face from Naruto's punch as well as the smear of blood; he then looked at Naruto seeing he had no damage which was surprising. "What happened here?!"

Someone but more like a group of certain fan girls decided to take advantage of the situation. It was Ino and Sakura that ran up to Iruka along with some fan girls behind them and Ino said "Iruka sensei! Naruto assaulted Sasuke!" She falsely accused pointing a finger at Naruto.

"What…?" Iruka said confused as he looked at Naruto, he wouldn't do something like that? That's just not Naruto?

"Yeah! Naruto and Sasuke were having a friendly spar but Naruto took it too far, he didn't stop even when Sasuke asked his to!" Sakura said, the other girls nodding in agreement "He even threatened that he was going to put Sasuke in the hospital."

"That's a total lie!" Iruka turned to Shikamaru Nara who walked up along with some other academy students that were other boys.

"Shikamaru stay out of this!" Ino said.

"Iruka sensei what these girls are telling you are nothing but lies to get Naruto in trouble just because Sasuke lost, the one who started the fight was Sasuke and he was the one who made the threats and the first move. Naruto simply acted in self-defense and no it was never a friendly spar to begin with," The Nara said as Naruto was shocked that someone was defending him along with seeing the other kids behind Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

"That's right!" Choji sitting in one of the bleachers said while chewing on his bag of ships.

"I also concur!" A new voice said and all turned to the voice of Might Gai who was now standing atop the metal fence surrounding the training area with his fists on his hips. "Iruka I and my team were just heading back to the tower to report on the success of our mission to the Hokage, we witnessed the whole thing. What young Shikamaru says is correct!" Gai said grinning showing off his teeth as one of them gave off a sparkle. "Let's not forget that young Sasuke was intending to use a fire jutsu even with others in the area, an area that jutsu is not allowed."

Iruka looked down at Sakura and Ino with a small glare; the two feeling like two chibi's looking up to a giant "Care to change your statement?" The girls didn't say anything but instead looked down "If you two intend to become ninja's to the Hidden Leaf Village lying to your superiors is an offence, even to the Hokage!" Iruka looked to Sasuke "Sasuke aren't you aware that using such a jutsu in an area against Naruto would have most likely hurt your comrades?" Sasuke didn't say anything; he just kept giving a death glare to Naruto who wasn't affected by it. "Naruto you are free to go," Iruka said "Sasuke me and you are going straight to the Hokage."

Naruto proceeded to walk away heading for the exit and Iruka taking Sasuke to see the Hokage, his fan girls glare at Naruto as he was walking away. He however comes to a stop when he is approached by Shikamaru…

"Hey there Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru…thanks for that," Naruto said.

"No problem, it's about time someone put Sasuke in his place thinking he was better than everyone else."

"Believe me though I didn't want this to happen,"

"Don't blame yourself, its Sasuke's own fault wanting to show off."

"Well I got to go Shikamaru, see you tomorrow at graduation." Naruto said and walked away.

"Yeah see you,"

Naruto made it home without incident and the next day quickly came as Naruto ran from his home to the Ninja Academy, he did not want to use Instant Transmission appearing in his class with everyone wanting answers especially Sasuke knowing that he was going to demand answers. He would have flew but that would cause suspicion and next thing he would want is being questioned but that didn't stop him from using his speed, Naruto vanishing from one spot appearing in another as he was running. Naruto finally reached the ninja academy skidding to a stop with his feet in front of the entrance doors into the academy and went inside at a normal pace. He slides open the door entering his classroom and as he suspected upon his entry everyone stares at him, most of the girls that were part of Sasuke's fan club glare at him, Sasuke off on his lonesome brooding like always.

"_Geez what am I like the talk of the village or something?" _Naruto wondered as he made his way up the stairs with his hands in his pockets making his way to an empty seat, him hearing mutters as he passed other students that were attending the graduation exam. Naruto took a seat away from everyone else as Iruka finally walked inside the classroom having called role and after marking down that everyone had arrived he called out what the jutsu that was required to graduate.

"The Clone Jutsu,"

"_NO! Not that one!" _Naruto yelled in his thoughts and lowered his head on the desk behind his arms. Meanwhile girls were smirking seeing as Naruto sucked at the clone jutsu and believing that justice was served. "Now there is no way that I am going to pass," Naruto said to himself in a sad tone, he was going to fail a third time and stay in the academy another year.

"**Hey don't worry Naruto you'll pass!" **

Naruto recognized the cherry voice _"Goku?!"_

"**Yeah it's me! Listen here you will pass! You got this technique down!"**

"_No I don't…I failed the jutsu many times and never got it right."_

"**When you perform the technique Naruto just use your Ki instead of Chakra, just put the appropriate amount into it and I guarantee you will pass! Just try not to put too much into it ok?"**

"_Right…I'll try,"_

Everyone had gone…the ones that passed back in their seats and Naruto having been called last going in a minute ago.

"Any minute now and Naruto will come out a failure whining like a cry baby," Sakura said.

"That's right, Naruto a ninja come on now." Ino said with a smirk. That's when the door opened and walking out was a happy and proud Naruto Uzumaki wearing the Leaf village headband but his was red with the bandanna he wore, the length of the headband reaching down to his mid back level. Iruka walking out along with Mizuki, who had a frown but was barely noticeable, Iruka placing his hand upon Naruto's shoulder,

"Congratulations Naruto!" Iruka said "I knew you could do it,"

"Thanks Iruka sensei!"

"_No way!" _Were the thoughts of Sakura and Ino.

"**Told you so!" **Goku's voice said.

"_Thank you grandpa Goku!"_

"**Not a problem Naruto!"**

Afterwards Naruto was walking out of the academy seeing parents picking up their kids and congratulating them. As the remaining Saiyan was walking away with his tail free and wagging showing a sign that he was happy parents began to glare not liking what they were seeing.

"Can you believe they passed that freak?" A mother asked another.

"What were they thinking making him a ninja?" The other mother said.

"We should put out a petition against him that he shouldn't be a ninja,"

"I agree with you."

"Look at him wagging that tail of his, disgusting!"

"Someone should cut it off,"

Naruto continued to walk through the village as the evening was approaching and just as he was approaching his apartment building he wasn't surprised when he saw a group of villagers waiting with blunt objects, one with a pitch fork and looking above to the third level of where his apartment was located he saw his door broken down and can here commotion of others trashing his apartment.

"Not again," Naruto said.

"Just what do you think you are doing demon?" A villager asked as he approached Naruto with his knife with the others following him. "Wearing that head band, tainting the Leaf village's ninja's name!"

"I am warning you right now…leave or be prepared to hurt," Naruto said.

"As if you would do anything to harm us!" The man charged Naruto who just stood "I'm going to cut off that tail of your MONSTER!" Reaching striking distance the man swung down his knife only for Naruto to catch the man's wrist preventing the man's knife from advancing down upon him! Naruto's strength more superior "L-Let go!" The man demanded but the only response he got was a squeeze causing the man yelp in pain dropping the knife on the ground, Naruto continued to squeeze until the man feel to his knees. No one expected this as they watched as Naruto break the man's wrist, the man's hand now bent back having been broken and he screams in pain! Naruto letting go as the man's now broken wrist, his hand hanging, he attempted to reach for the knife once again only Naruto's foot stomped upon it even causing cracks to appear around his foot, the now angry and scared man looked up to Naruto who then backhands him in the face sending him sailing through the air to going into a tumble! The others surrounded him numbering in four, three more having exited Naruto's apartment and joining in now Naruto surrounded by a total of seven.

"I am warning you now, leave or end up like your friend over there."

"Get him!"

One rushed Naruto swinging his pipe but Naruto jumped over his swing and delivered a kick into the man's face making him fly into another one of the villagers! Another that was attacking from behind while he was still in the air but Naruto made his tail smack the man across the face sending the man into the dirt! The next villager came at Naruto with a Bow Staff attacking Naruto but the Saiyan caught it within his hands, the villager attempting to pull away but didn't budge, not even Naruto.

"Nice staff," Naruto said as he swung the man off the staff, the man hitting the ground and Naruto spinning his new weapon all around showing off that he had some skill with the weapon. He ended his little show now having his new weapon behind him in a reverse grip, him smiling at the remaining three villagers that came to do harm to him.

"What's going on here, he usually runs?!" One of the remaining three said.

"What's wrong scared?" Naruto taunted with a smile on his face. He got one of them riled up as he came at Naruto only for the Saiyan to disarm the man using his newly acquired weapon to tripping the man off his feet with said weapon and then quickly delivering a kick! The man hitting the dirt joining the rest, "Honestly is that all you got?" Naruto said as he threw the weapon aside as it cracked, Naruto must have put too much force in the weapon. The ones he took down slowly picked themselves back up to grabbing their weapons again and surrounded Naruto once again, even the one Naruto sent into the trash.

"You're dead now!" One of them said.

"I'm ending this!" Naruto said and he powered up showing off his Ki yelling aloud, the force blowing his attackers away! ANBU that arrived on the scene, a total of four, were put at awe at Naruto's display. Not at how he defended himself as they were glad that he did but at his Chakra, which is really Ki unbeknownst to them, was visible flaring all around his form along with his hair dangling being blown up by the force of the Ki. Naruto then powered down as his Ki vanished and his hair returning back to its normal style.

"Well done Naruto," A voice said and Naruto saw four ANBU land in the area "Very curious your new abilities are Naruto," The lead ANBU wearing a Dragon mask said _"Was it the Nine Tail's Chakra that we saw? But it didn't feel like it? Yes we know Naruto has two types of Chakra being that of normal and demonic but what was that we just saw? Could he have a THIRD type of Chakra? It's unheard of!" _The Dragon ANBU thought. "You don't have to worry about these people; they are under arrest for the charges of assault. Oh and sorry about your apartment," These four ANBU were ones that were assigned by the Third tasked to watch over and protect Naruto, one was a former being one called Weasel but he left. They follow Naruto wherever he goes IN THE VILLAGE to protect him and they did see the fight he had with Sasuke, perhaps they would speak to the Hokage about making Naruto not just a Genin which he is now but a Zenshin Genin and their were very few of those. "But well done for defending yourself," Dragon said.

"Thanks guys and don't sweat it about the apartment, I'll just go for a walk." He said with a smile and then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"He would make a fine Zenshin Genin don't you think?" Dragon asked his comrades.

"Yes," One of the ANBU said with the others agreeing as well.

"Well then let's take away the trash," Dragon said as they got to arrest the assaulting villagers.

The darkness has already come upon the village with no one in the streets, it was like a ghost town and Naruto was the only one on the road. He had been walking for more than about 20 minutes when next thing he knew he could sense multiple chakra signatures that appeared to be scouring the village as if looking for someone? "What's going on?" Naruto asked no one but himself. That is when four Chunin rank ninja landed before him putting Naruto on guard as he got into a stance but realized they were Leaf ninja…one of them was Iruka.

"Naruto have you seen Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"No I haven't Iruka sensei? Why what's happening? I'm sensing multiple chakra signatures all over the place?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki had betrayed us Naruto; he has stolen the Sacred Scroll!"

"That's not good is it?"

"The Leaf would be in danger,"

Naruto then made a serious look "Ok then I'll help you find him!"

"No Naruto! He is a Chunin and is above you, you should go home where it's safe!"

"But!"

"No buts!" Iruka and the other Chunin that were looking for Mizuki left taking to the roofs of the village.

"Mizuki of all people?" Naruto said to himself _"No matter he has the Sacred Scroll and he or anyone gets there hands on the village is in danger! Wait I'll just find him using Instant Transmission!" _He put his fingers to his forehead closing his eyes…concentrating, Piccolo's training in meditation paying off. "Let's see here," Naruto can feel multiple chakra signatures all around the village of the ninja are searching the village and then he felt one that was outside the village in the forest? Only one and that told him that Mizuki was making his escape, now that he felt the Chakra was full of rage and malice that had to be Mizuki! He vanished from his spot using the Instant Transmission and reappeared before in a clearing in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees and ahead of him was a shack where Mizuki was crouched down taking in deep breaths, the Sacred Scroll on his back! "Mizuki!" The traitor that was Mizuki sort of jumped as he stood himself back up turning to the familiar voice that was Naruto of all people.

"Naruto…? How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter right now! What matters right now is you having just stolen the Sacred Scroll!"

"So you know then huh? Well then I'll just have to kill you then!" Mizuki shouted as he brought out one of his giant shuriken spinning it and threw it toward Naruto! The Saiyan only powered up his Ki making the shuriken bounce away from the force, the shuriken spinning in a new direction before stabbing into a tree! "What the?!" Mizuki was confused at the Ki that was flaring around Naruto's form, it didn't feel like Chakra? "You really are a demon aren't you?" Mizuki seethed.

"Blah, blah, blah, heard it before!" Naruto said as he was hoping that someone felt his Ki and were now on the way, not that he couldn't take Mizuki…

"Oh but don't you know why they call you such?" Mizuki said with a smirk, Naruto interested really wanting to know why.

"STOP MIZUKI!" Iruka's voice commanded as he landed in the area, he was alone. "You know it's forbidden!"

"Twelve years ago the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacked our village! Many Leaf ninja were lost that night defending the village from the fox even out beloved Fourth Hokage who sealed the fox in you on that very same night you were born! The Nine Tails was never killed but sealed inside you the night you were born! Why do you think the villagers gave you the cold glares and spite your name talking behind your back and attempt to kill you? Because Naruto you are not human at all! YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX! THAT TAIL OF YOUR EVEN PROVES MUCH!" Mizuki shouted taking joy to seeing Naruto's shocked face as his Ki dispersed, he was shocked at the revelation and it made since…

"_The Nine Tails…is sealed inside of me?" _

Mizuki took advantage of Naruto's shocked state and threw his second shuriken "NOW DIE NINE TAILS!"

Naruto however snaps out of it but was too late as the shuriken cuts right through him! Iruka shouting Naruto's name but then both Iruka and Mizuki saw something strange…Naruto slowly shimmered away like he were never there?

"What the?!" Mizuki didn't get to finish as Naruto appeared out of nowhere behind him driving his knee into the back of Mizuki's spine! The traitorous Chunin coughing out blood and having heard the crack and felt the crack in his spine! Iruka was flabbergasted at the speed Naruto displayed! Mizuki hitting the ground face first, the Sacred Scroll coming off the man's form and rolling away to a safe distance out of Mizuki's hands, Naruto landing back on the ground angry!

"Amazing!" Iruka said.

Naruto walked around to standing before Mizuki who looked up at him seeing Naruto's angered face and the demon slit eyes of the Nine Tails replacing Naruto's blue! The Saiyan then brought his hand pointing down at Mizuki and Ki started to form in the palm of Naruto's hand intending to blast the man from existence!

"Naruto don't do it! The ANBU are almost here let them take him to be interrogated!" Iruka reasoned as he ran up to Naruto's side with the Sacred Scroll in hand, something told him that energy Naruto was forming in the palm of Naruto's hand intended to kill.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth.

"What?"

"IS IT TRUE?!" Naruto yelled while looking at Iruka.

"…Yes Naruto," He watched as Naruto's face turned from anger to sadness and the Ki in the palm of his hand subsiding "Let the ANBU have him…he isn't worth it." The Saiyan lowered his hand and that's when ANBU forces arrived, even the Third was with them.

The Third was confused as to why Naruto was here in the first place and then took notice of Mizuki who was groaning in pain, did Naruto take Mizuki down? "ANBU take him away!" The Third said and ANBU did as told apprehending Mizuki, the old Kage walking toward Naruto seeing his shocked and hurt face.

"Lord Third the scroll is safe," Iruka said as he handed the Sacred Scroll to the Kage.

"Good job to bringing Mizuki down,"

"It wasn't me sir, it was Naruto."

The Third looked to Naruto not surprised as he had his suspicions "What's wrong with him Iruka?"

"He knows about it Lord Third, Mizuki broke your law."

The Third's eyes widened to narrowing because of Mizuki and inwardly cursed the man's name; his focus was back on Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Naruto asked as he turned to the Third with tears coming down his face "Why…?"

"Forgive me Naruto…but it was for the hope that you would make friends but it seems that parents have passed their hatred to their children, it was also to protect you. I'm sorry,"

"But I had a right to know," Naruto said.

"Yes….you did," The Third said in an apologetic tone "You don't have to forgive me Naruto…"

"It's not that I hate you now old man…although it makes me angry that you didn't tell me, I just wanted to know why everyone hated me so much."

"They are merely blinded by their fear and anger as well as it clouding their judgment…you were supposed to be recognized as a hero on the wish of the Fourth…but sadly the villagers hindered this wish instead with only a mere few accepting it. I one of them as well as Iruka…" Naruto began to compose himself wiping the tears away although his now blue eyes were still watery "So Naruto I heard from a squad of ANBU that witnessed your capabilities recommended for me to make you a Zenshin Genin?" The Third said with a smile.

"What…?" Naruto asked.

"It's a rank that is above Genin in between Genin and Chunin, a rank awarded to only a few." Iruka explained.

"That's right; it shows that you are an advanced Genin with exceptional skills. Seeing as how you were able to take down Mizuki, a Chunin, I hereby award you the rank. But you will still be assigned to a team tomorrow and occasionally you will be called away to perform certain duties for such Zenshin Genin," The Third said.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said having a smile on his face now, the old Kage giving Naruto a smile of his own and Iruka sharing one as well.

"_I'm proud of you Naruto," _Iruka said within his thought as said boy looked up to him with a smile that would make Goku proud.

"I also here that you are skilled with a Bo Staff," The Third said.

"Yeah,"

"Well in that case Naruto come by my office early in the morning, I will have something for you."

In the Other World on the Grand Kai's planet King Kai had a smile on his face and standing behind him was Goku who had a hand upon his shoulder, Goku having a smile on his face as well with his eyes closed watching over the scene.

"I got to say Goku; he is going to be one fine great warrior. He is definitely your descendent," King Kai said.

"Yeah, that's my grandson!" Goku said _"Naruto…I am so proud," _Goku said within his thoughts as he was looking at Naruto who had a smile on his face. King Kai was right…he is going to become a great warrior.

* * *

**Advent91: **I hope you enjoyed that! Chapter 1 in progress! Fell free to leave a review and Guest reviews are allowed be sure to leave behind your pen name! Dont want people thinking that when the dont put in a pen name leaving it to say Guest that they will think I am reviewing myself. Zenshin is suppose to mean advance in Japanease.


	2. Chapter 1: As One!

**Advent91: **Here is the newest chapter and i was wowed at how fast I got reviews and all of them positive! I got a lot of followes up to 30, alot of favs and myself favoirted! That makes me fell good and warm inside so I thank you all! Oh and here is a warning...Naruto will NOT have a harem and dont exspect him to be paired with Hinata because I may just put him with a OC or something? Hell I'll probably pair his with Lightning/Claire from FFXIII, all I'd have to do is "Narutoiz" her like I did to her in my Assassin's Creed story and no one's complaining so far! In fact I myself am a fan of the pairing of Naruto and Lightning! Legend of the Defiers is a great read full of action, adventure and drama. Seriously go read that fic if you havnt, its good! Sorry to all of you that have just face faulted because this will not be a harem and he wont be with Hinata, most DBZ Naruto crossover fics to me and another author agreed that their are too many of those! Naruto will not be god like just because he has awesome speed and power and is able to do things that others cant and he will have hardships even against human opponents for he is not going to hit them all with one punch and that's it. There may be opponents that could do things like Naruto? Perhaps there will be someone out there that could fight like him and give him a run for his money? After all...the galaxy is a VERY VERY (and who knows how big) big place *wink*! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki Saga**

* * *

A brand new day and seven in the mourning Naruto wakes up from the top of a water tower on a building having slept on it throughout the night, his apartment completely trashed. The young Zenshin Genin picking himself up stretching his legs and arms, even going as far as to hop up and down to wake himself up for he had to see the old man Third Hokage. He was wondering what his gift to him was and got him excited! He gave out a loud yawn…

"Time to see what the old man has got for me!" Naruto said as he jumped down to street level and seeing as the streets looked clear right now, being this early in the morning, he grew a playful grin on his face and said "Turbo Speed!" He then began running at a super human pace that when passing one early rising villager he was at awe seeing how fast Naruto went past him! His speed making his cloths lightly blow leaving behind small smoke trail! Naruto in the meantime was having fun as he ran in this speed enjoying the wind that was going through his hair! Now he wanted to fly but knew that he couldn't do that right now, you may never know at who might be watching? You know what he'll get the chance to fly after he was done with today as he really wanted to explore the sky; he had a feeling that it was going to be an awesome amazing experience! Right now he came to a stop skidding on the ground along his feet stopping before the entrance gate into the grounds of the Hokage Tower, a small wall surrounding it and the two guards that stood at the gate were…well stunned at the speed he was running. "Hey guys!" Naruto saluted as he ran forward and when running past them he said "Bye guys!"

"Either what I saw was real or I have been drinking something?" One of the Chunin guards said as he pulled out his cantina of water and peeking inside its contents with his eye.

Naruto entered the tower running up the floors stairs to reaching the near top floor where the Hokage's Office was and coming to a stop finding the single entrance door into the Third's Office, he gave it three knocks and heard the Third who was inside say…"Come in!" and Naruto did as he had permission. Entering the Hokage's Office and closing the door behind him.

"I'm here old man!" Naruto said as he runs up to the front of the desk kind of excited what the Third had for him. Was it a jutsu of some type? Just because he knew how to use his Ki as an offensive weapon doesn't mean he still doesn't want to learn about jutsu, goes to show how much he wants to learn. "So what do you have for me?"

"Well as you know one of my ANBU that is part of the team protecting you witnessed your skill with the Bo Staff and they wanted me to give you something, a weapon that was developed within R&D."

"R&D?"

"That's Research and Development,"

"Oh!" The Third brought out what looked to be two separate metal sticks that appeared to have special seals etched into them? "What are these?"

"These Naruto are Eskrima Sticks, but these aren't your ordinary Eskrima Sticks though, they are unbreakable and great for defense." The Third grabbed each stick in a hand holding it out before him and in front of Naruto "Watch what happens when I channel Chakra through them," He said and when he did the seals glow a blue color and the ends of the sticks electrify. "It is not enough to kill someone but more to paralyze,"

"That. Is. Awesome!" Naruto said.

"I am quite fond of them myself but this is the best part," The Third said and brought them together at their ends and twisted those making them lock together creating a Bo Staff! "This weapon is called the Bo Eskrima due to how it is changeable into two weapons."

"That's genius!"

"Yes it is, some members within are ANBU Division have them but they would like you to have a pair." The Hokage said stretching the held weapon out to Naruto who took the weapon that was a gift to him from the ANBU Black Ops. Naruto taking a few steps back and began spinning the weapon around his form showing his skill, got to thank Goku for that. After a couple of seconds he holds the weapon before him once again "I love it already old man! But how am I going to walk around with it?" That's when he saw the Third reach to his drawer pulled out a belt that went secure around his shoulders with two slanted brown sheaths for Bo Eskrima; each stick would stick out behind each one of his shoulders slanted. Within the center of the belt that held the two slanted sheaths for the sticks there was another slanted on in the center slanted to Naruto's right between his shoulder blades, this was used when Naruto if he doesn't want to detached the Bo Staff he can just sheath it in this one.

"With this of course Naruto," The Third said with a smile. "Don't worry it's your size," The Third said tossing the belt to Naruto who put it on. He then twisted the weapon Bo Eskrima that was in "Bo Mode" and now back in "Eskrima Sticks Mode" and sheathed each one behind his shoulders. "It looks good on you Naruto," The Third said.

"It does don't it?" Naruto said as he walked to a nearby mirror looking himself over as well as turning his back to see how it looks.

"You better head on to the Academy then Naruto so you don't miss out being assigned to a team,"

"Oh that's right! Thanks again old man and see you!" Naruto said and ran out the door with the Third waving him good by "Good luck!"

Naruto was able to arrive in time or perhaps he arrived a bit early? When he entered his classroom there were only a few here being Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Hinata. Some of Sasuke's fan girls were here seated and some other boys.

"Oh hey there Naruto," Shikamaru greeted as Naruto walked in "Man you're a bit early."

"I guess I am?" Naruto said and decided to take a seat next to the lazy guy seeing as he didn't know anybody else.

"Man this is going to be such a drag!" Shikamaru said "Hey those look new?" Shikamaru said taking notice of Naruto's new arsenal "Are those Eskrima Sticks?"

"Not just any Eskrima Sticks!" Naruto said as he rolled himself over atop the desk to landing on his feet on the floor and having put space in between him and Shikamaru he pulled out his weapons to connecting them making the Bo Staff and began displaying his skill.

"That's pretty cool and clever," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah it is!" Naruto said as he twisted them and putting his Bo Eskrima away to getting back in his seat, "I am already in love with this weapon and I haven't tried it out yet!"

"Did you hear?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hear what?"

"About Mizuki of course?" Shikamaru said.

"_Man how fast does word spread around here?" _Naruto asked himself within his thoughts. "What about Mizuki?"

"He stole the Sacred Scroll and attempted to leave the village, he was stopped by graduate apparently…a really strong one at that. I even heard he was made a Zenshin Genin by the Third Hokage himself."

"Any idea who it is?"

"Nobody knows," Shikamaru said as he stared at Naruto _"But I have a good theory,"_

They all continued to wait as time passed to eight and by then everyone was attended except for two and that Sakura and Ino who raced through the door only to get stuck within the frame and fought over who entered first and then raced over to the seat Sasuke was at fighting over it? Seriously why are you going to fight over a seat just to sit by one guy? They all waited for Iruka to arrive to assign Genin into teams while talk about Mizuki's betrayal and defeat by a graduate of this class took him down and became a Zenshin Genin, of course the girls of the class assumed it to be Sasuke.

"It was you wasn't it Sasuke? You stopped Mizuki taking the Sacred Scroll back right?" Sakura asked, her having won the seat over Ino with a random Genin sitting beside her.

"Of course it was him Forehead! He's an Uchiha, come on where is your brain?" Ino said one row above them.

"Shut it Ino Pig!"

"What do they see in him?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me," Shikamaru said as he had his head on his arms on the verge of going to sleep and Choji eating his bag of potato chips.

"I will never understand either Naruto," Choji said with his mouth full.

Within the Hokage's Office the old Kage say in his desk using his crystal ball viewing all the students within the classroom in a bird's eye view, before his desk gathered around were the Jonin that were to be the teachers. One of them was Kakashi Hatake, Kurenia and Asuma along with others and when the view changed to Naruto,

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi said. Kakashi knew that this was his sensei's son.

"So he is the one that took down Mizuki huh?" Asuma asked.

"That's correct and is a Zenshin Genin, skilled one at that." The Third said.

"I'm sorry but I am having trouble believing it Lord Third?" Kurenia said.

"Why do you say this?"

"His grades for one tells me otherwise, his scores are the lowest in the class."

"Hey is that a Bo Eskrima he's wearing on his back?" Asuma asked.

"I thought those weapons were in ANBU? Not to mention that those are fresh out of the Research and Development Department?" Kurenia said.

"I wonder how he got one?" Kakashi wondered.

"It was a gift from the ANBU and they were the ones that recommended Naruto to be made a Zenshin in the first place," The Third said.

"The ANBU? Seriously?" Kurenia asked.

"You can't deny the ANBU, they have sharp eyes." Kakashi said as he bent over a bit taking a closer look at Naruto in the crystal ball "He's an interesting one,"

Back in the academy…"Quiet down!" Iruka demanded as he walked in holding a clip board and everybody did as told as the man stopped just in front of Naruto's desk "Now I will announce first Squad numbers and then I will call your names followed by your Jonin instructor, when your name is called after the Squad number that is the team you are assigned to and your partners." Iruka said aloud and was about to start but…

"Iruka sensei so who is the Zenshin Genin that stopped Mizuki last night?" Sakura asked wanting believing it was Sasuke.

"It was Sasuke right?" Ino asked.

"SASUKE!" All the girls cheered as they looked at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes, the Uchiha groaning in annoyance although he was curious who the Tokubetsu Genin in the class was.

"Sorry to disappoint you girls but Sasuke is not the Zenshin Genin," Iruka said.

"Who is other than Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Now as I was saying,"

"Iruka sensei who is the Zenshin Genin?" Sakura asked.

Iruka sighed because of the interference "Is it really that important to you ladies?"

"We're just curious like everyone else," Ino said with others agreeing.

"He's sitting right in front of me," Iruka revealed it being Naruto and just as he expected.

"WHAT?!" Yelled all of the girls as they stood up, Sasuke was on the same boat but never standing except stares at Naruto with hatred in his eyes, mummers heard once again.

"That can't be! That's impossible!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah! Naruto can't be the Zenshin Genin!" Sakura shouted.

Iruka slammed his clip board on the desk row Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting in clearly angry "SIT DOWN!" And they immediately all did as told as if Iruka were God, in fact in this classroom he WAS God! "I am getting tired of you girls criticizing Naruto just because of your jealousy of his improvements! If you would wish to have further proof then let me tell you that I! Was! There! If you have problems then take it up to the Hokage!" Teams were called and then came "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki!" Said person smiles "Sakura Haruno!"

"_NO!" _Sakura yelled in her head.

Naruto was quiet _"So long as I am not paired with Sasuke," _

"And Sasuke Uchiha!"

"_NO!" _Naruto yelled in his head.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered aloud, Sasuke groans in annoyance.

Other teams were called after being Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame under the Jonin Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 was still in circulation since last year and Team 10 was consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi under the Jonin Asuma Sarutobi. Teams that were called left having their sensei's picking them up leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura alone in the classroom on their lonesome, Sakura sitting in her chair having a hand under her chin supported by her elbow on the desk, Sasuke doing his usual thing and Naruto was laying down atop the desk having his Bo Eskrima in "Bo Staff Mode" spinning it above him atop his fingertip with one hand under his head using it as a pillow.

"What's with the staff idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business,"

"Naruto! You don't speak to!"

"Sakura leave me alone," Naruto said and surprisingly she did. He seemed to have been thinking with his eyes closed as if he were feeling out for something like a presence? They watched as he opened his eyes at the same time stopping his playful spinning of his staff to flipping himself forward to standing atop the table to twisting his weapon going into "Eskrima Stick Mode" and putting them away on his back. Naruto looked to the door watching as he drops to sitting on the edge of the desk and said "Annnnnnnnnnd now!" That's when the door finally opened to Kakashi Hatake enters the room taking a look at them, first to Sasuke then to Sakura and finally Naruto.

"So Team 7 I presume?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU'RE LATE! THREE HOURS LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down you harpy," Kakashi said picking his ear.

"Anyway meet me on the roof," Kakashi said and Body Flickered away to the roof of the academy.

"Let's move," Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto who was sitting on the desk wearing his usual smile right now wagging his tail, Sasuke acting as if he were the leader of the team already. Sakura following close behind…

"Move it Naruto you're slowing us down!" She said scolding him for no reason and Naruto gave her a small glare with narrowed eyes. Seriously before she even knew of Sasuke she nicer to him and the two were friends when they were younger. She really believes that by belittling him that it will get Sasuke's attention? That is pathetic! Naruto however grew a smirk as he two unfortunate team mates were about to walk out the door, the young Saiyan putting his right pointer and middle fingers to his forehead and with sensing Kakashi's Chakra he used Instant Transmission vanishing and reappearing on the roof in front of Kakashi who had his book in front of his face having just missed out. Kakashi lowered his book feeling Naruto's presence that came out of nowhere?

"You must be a fast one huh?" Kakashi said as he put his book away in his pouch. "So you are my Zenshin Genin?"

"That's me!" Naruto said.

"_Guy told me that Naruto moved as fast as Minato sensei's infamous Flying Thunder God! But Naruto doesn't seem to require some special kunai like the Fourth? Guy said Naruto was able to move about freely and said it may be his actual speed! It has to be a jutsu? There is just no way anybody can move faster than the speed of light?" _Kakashi pondered in his thoughts. That's when he took notice of Sasuke and Sakura who was pestering Sasuke about a date and her being denied, but Sasuke stopped in his tracks seeing Naruto ahead waiting. Sasuke was confused? How was Naruto able to get past them? Sakura was even perplexed taking notice…

"Hey Naruto how did you get up here first?!" Sakura demanded.

"_I'm wondering that myself?" _Kakashi said within his thoughts. He would ask what jutsu he was using, unbeknownst to him he wasn't using any at all, but Naruto had a right not to share for they were his developed jutsu. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he sat on the concrete…

"It's not my fault that both of you are so slow," Naruto taunted as Sasuke and Sakura walked over taking seats with Sakura in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now then let's get started," Kakashi said "First I would like for you to tell me about yourselves?"

"Like what sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Your name for starters… What are your hobbies? What are your likes? What are your dislikes? What are your dreams for the future?" Kakashi said.

"Well how about you go first just to give us an example," Sakura said.

"…You seriously need an example for that?" Kakashi asked but sighs "My name is Kakashi Hatake…My hobbies? Well I have a lot of hobbies. My likes? I like a lot of things. My dislikes? Well things that I don't like of course. As for my dreams of the future that if for me to know and you to not," He said giving them an eye smile "Your turn!"

"_He only told us his name…" _Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"Let's start with you High and Mighty," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke making Sasuke narrow his eyes at him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and there are a lot of things that I hate. As for dreams mine is not a dream but I plan to make it a reality, it's more like an ambition, I plan to restore my clan and kill a certain person that I have sworn to kill!" Sasuke said.

"_Just as I thought…an avenger," _Kakashi sighed _"I'm going to have my hands full with this one."_

"Now you Bubblegum," Kakashi said pointing at Sakura who narrowed her eyes like Sasuke for the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are fixing my hair and reading…I like…" She looked at Sasuke and hearts were in her eyes as she glee to herself "My dreams for the future are…" Looks back to Sasuke and glees again to herself making the Jonin twitch his lone eye at what he's got in his hands,

"_Girls are more concentrated on getting at boys, now I have a fan girl along with a stuck up kid that is obsessed with revenge…" _Kakashi sighs "And your dislikes?" He knew what she was going to say.

"NARUTO!" She shouted and Naruto only closed his eyes shut clenching his fists. Kakashi took notice of this and understood why. Ever heard of the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover?" Well that is what Sakura and the villagers did, they judge when they don't know anything about him.

"Now last but not least our Zenshin Genin!" Kakashi said with an eye smile, Naruto receiving a glare from both Sakura and Sasuke because of the rank he had, Naruto opening his eyes looking at Kakashi giving his smile "Your up!"

Naruto stood "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my hobbies are training and getting stronger! I like my friends as well as training and to fight strong opponents! I really dislike people that look down on you for no apparent reason when they know nothing about you and stuck up pricks as well as people that try to cut off my tail or try to grab it! My dreams for the future are to become a powerful strong warrior! In fact I intend to become a Legend just like my great, great, great, great grandfather! Who knows maybe I will become the next Hokage?" Naruto said with his smile still on his face, his tail wagging behind him as Sakura was looking at it.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask _"Interesting one he is, who is his great grandfather?" _Kakashi thought. "Well now that we have gotten to know each other with our introductions I will tell you of the real Graduation Exam,"

"Real exam? But sensei we already took the exam and we are already Genin?" Sakura said.

Kakashi chuckled "No Sakura that wasn't the REAL test, that was to separate the ones that are capable and the ones that weren't, separating the big boys from the small you could say, one's that are capable of becoming ninja and in this case all of you. You may wear that headband upon your heads but your still just kids; you may have made Genin but you are not ninja yet, that decision…" Kakashi gets off the railing he was sitting upon to putting a hand in his pocket "falls to me if you should be ninja or not." There was surprise on Sakura and Sasuke's face while Naruto was calm keeping a steady mind "And by the looks it right now the chances of you failing is 66 percent, possibly higher."

"When is this test and when does it begin?" Naruto asked.

"The test will be explained tomorrow on Training Ground 3, be there at 7…" Kakashi said "Oh and I would recommend not eating breakfast unless you don't want to puke." Kakashi added getting a gulp from Sakura "Bye!" He poofs away and was gone.

"_I wonder what the test will be?" _Naruto wondered as he made his way toward another end of the roof of the academy building to leaping up and landing atop the railing looking down below, he was about to jump intending to do flips while enjoying his decent. But of course when you're in the moment of enjoyment it has to be ruined unfortunately…

"Where do you think your going?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed in annoyance and looked over his shoulder and asked in an annoyed tone "What do you want this time?"

"Why are you a Zenshin Genin? How is it that someone like you with having inferior skills before improves so much and suddenly in just under a week? How did you get this strong Naruto tell me?" Sasuke said in his demanding tone.

"A ninja never reveals his secrets for it can hinder him in the future," Naruto said with a smile with closed eyes holding up a finger and moving it left and right.

"Naruto just tell Sasuke already!" Sakura said.

"See you later!" Naruto said back flipping forward off the railing and descending down through the air laughing. Seriously doesn't this remind you of a young Goku? You know what scratch that Goku is still the same way even in death. He definitely was Goku's descendant! However before hitting ground level he vanished looking like he teleported but this was his speed, Sasuke and Sakura looking over the railing just missing him!

"He's gone!" Sakura said.

"_Damn you Naruto what's your secret? How did you get this strong?!" _Sasuke wondered in his thoughts _"At this rate I will never kill that man!"_

One would be lucky to even notice Naruto appearing in different locations appearing then vanishing to reappearing again further ahead as he looked to be running using his awesome speed that would put Might Guy in awe! To Naruto as he was using his speed everything was in a slow motion but this was nothing compared to when using Instant Transmission because it's faster, not to mention your moving in a sort pocket dimension. He was heading to the outside of the village wanting to get out of view because there was something he was excited to do and that was flying! He just couldn't wait! Less than a minute later making record time he passes the village gates to going into the forest running on the forest floor to jumping into the trees, the Saiyan hopping to one branch to another laughing while doing so! He came to see a clearing up ahead and he jumps emerging out of the trees to landing and running on the open field "Alright!" Naruto powers up his Ki around his form as he ran "Let's go!" And then he flew taking off into the sky, it was not a total surprise hearing him laughing making spins and turns as he flew, his Ki around his form and his hair blowing through the wind! "This is awesome!" He yelled flying higher into the sky and was soon flying within the clouds! This feeling was amazing! For the first time in a long time Naruto was happy and at peace.

He held his hands apart and turned himself now flying upside down with closed eyes "I can't believe this is actually happening!" He made his Ki that was surrounding him subside and was now flying at a normal speed instead of within a Ki Burst. That's when a flock of birds came flying with him! The Saiyan then let himself drop no longer flying performing flips while laughing, he decided to challenge himself as he was falling to an ocean floor outside of Fire Country. The ocean floor was coming closer…closer…closer! He was able to just in time take flight once again pulling up in a Ki Burst now flying over the ocean floor "Yes!" He no longer was flying in a Ki Burst and couldn't help but look at his own image that reflected on the water just below him as he put his fingertips just above the water feeling it. That's when dolphins started to leap out of the water either side of him, he decided to speed it up and the dolphins were keeping up with him. "Bye guys!" Naruto said to the dolphins as he flew back up into the sky Ki Bursting and reaching a point within the clouds he stops and looking down, it was a sight to see as he can see all of the land that was the Five Great Nations! He can see it all! Fire Country all the way to Wind country as well as to Lightning Country, the land that was Demon Country and even Water Country and its small islands around it! Naruto spread his arms apart and yelled aloud "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Within the Hidden Leaf Village deep underground standing in a wide open spaced room that were chambers, within the "roots" of the Leaf, submerged within its darkness was the council elder Danzo Shimura and before him on their knees were four members of the supposed to be disbanded ANBU training division called ROOT, the four ROOT Ninja having black cloaks around their forms and wearing masks over their faces. They were "The unseen ones who support the great tree of Kanoha from the depths of the earth".

"What? Sasuke was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki? As in Naruto Uzumaki the one with the tail, the Nine Tail Jailor?"

"Yes Lord Danzo, he had defeated Sasuke in a matter of seconds displaying speeds similar to the Leaf's Yellow Flash, possibly faster." The ROOT Ninja said.

"That's impossible!" Danzo said "There is no way he would have the secrets of the Flying Thunder God jutsu nor could he move faster than the jutsu, especially on their own free will being their very own speed that would be ridiculous! That would make Naruto the fastest ninja in the world making the current Fourth Raikage second now instead of first since the Fourth's death!" Danzo refused to believe such a thing, someone moving faster than Minato's Flying Thunder God as their own speed was just insane! If Naruto did accomplish such a way then it must have been through some kind of jutsu he developed and HE WANTED IT. He wanted Naruto himself when he was a newborn wanting to raise him into and developing him into a weapon but the Third shielded the baby Naruto then. He was also aware of Naruto's new rank being that of a Zenshin Genin which was awarded to only a few in the village, there was a small force of Zenshin Genin and now Naruto is part of that advanced force. "Find the boy…capture him…extract the knowledge of his jutsu."

Naruto had been flying around for so long that the sky was now orange and he had to get back to the Hidden Leaf Village for the evening was approaching. Where was he right now? Oh that's right he's flying in the clouds above Sea Country "I guess it's time to get back," Naruto said as he looked to the sun while flying and with a Ki Burst he now flew in the direction of the Leaf village. Reaching Fire Country and seeing one of the training grounds, which was ironically Training Ground 3; he flew down and then cancelled his flying from 50 feet in the air to going into front flips to landing on the grass safely! "That was fun!" Naruto said to himself and made his way to the Hidden Leaf Village following a path, the darkness started to descend and as Naruto was walking along the path he suddenly stops, narrows his eyes feeling something coming and that's when four ROOT Ninja's jump out of the trees surrounding Naruto as they were dressed in black cloaks wearing masks like ANBU covering their faces! The four quickly pulled out what looked to be wire attached to kunai and all of them threw two kunai with wire attached! The kunai spun around Naruto's form entangling him in the wire to having the wired shuriken return back to their throwers and upon them catching their wired shuriken back in their hands they each stabbed they each stab their kunai in the ground having Naruto trapped in the center tangled up and subdued!

"Well that was easy," ROOT Ninja 1 said.

"This boy beat Sasuke? And he's supposed to be a Zenshin Genin what a joke." ROOT Ninja 2 said.

"Here how it's going to go down Naruto Uzumaki, you are going to stand still like a good boy and let us extract the knowledge of your jutsu. The jutsu you created allowing you to move as fast as the Fourth will be in more capable reliable hands than yours," ROOT Ninja 3 said and motioned with his hand for the fourth ROOT Ninja to begin the process.

"Don't worry you won't remember this encounter after I am through," ROOT Ninja 4 said as he was walking toward Naruto extending his open hand.

Naruto smirks "You make it sound as if you guys already won," He said and then began to yell, his Ki bursting forth all around his form increasing his strength allowing him to break his binds! The ROOT Ninja taking steps back.

"How did he do that?" ROOT Ninja 1 asked in his emotionless tone as he they watched the boy Ki subside who was now free.

"It doesn't matter how he did it," ROOT Ninja 3 said appearing to be the leader of the group "We'll just have to use force." He said and brought out his tanto as well as the others "Besides he is still just a mere Genin," That's when Naruto vanished reappearing in the air in front of ROOT Ninja delivering a kick across the man's face! The ninja launching somewhere in the forest to hearing breaking branches being heard!

"How did he?" ROOT Ninja 2 didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto appears in front of him with a blue ball of Ki energy in his right hand and thrusts his hand into the ninja's stomach, the ball of Ki seeming to phase inside the man's stomach, and the ninja is blown away from Naruto's Ki blast flying straight into a tree looking as if Naruto threw him! Naruto reached over his shoulders grabbing his Eskrima sticks turning quickly to block a strike from one of the two remaining ROOT Ninja being ROOT Ninja 1 as he deflected the ROOT Ninja's tanto away with his right Eskrima stick to swiping the ninja's feet with his left stick causing the man trip falling on his back and Naruto quickly stabbing down his right stick into the ninja's stomach and channeled his Chakra through the sticks, the result was the ROOT Ninja being electrocuted not killed but paralyzed. Naruto suddenly looked up seeing the last and final ROOT Ninja being ROOT Ninja 4 swinging down his weapon and Naruto jumps away evading the blade, this ROOT Ninja was fast as he dashed forward at Naruto extending his open hand toward Naruto's head but the Saiyan managed to bend back avoiding the ROOT's hand that looked to have a glow of chakra around it as the ninja goes past him! The ROOT Ninja turns quickly facing Naruto who he sees connect his Eskrima sticks together twisting them making a Bo Staff. Naruto began looking at the unknown ninja's glowing hand…

"_His hand is glowing? Some kind of jutsu obviously that must be meant to grab one's head as if he intended to read your mind? Is that what it is…?" _Naruto wondered. That's when ROOT Ninja 3 appeared who recovered from Naruto's attack landing next to ROOT Ninja 4 "Well looks who back," Naruto said.

"Is it the Nine Tails?" ROOT Ninja 4 asked in a whisper to ROOT Ninja 3.

"Unlikely, whatever kind of Chakra that was he displayed was not demonic at all but now I see why he is a Zenshin," ROOT 3 whispered. "Here is what we are going to do, I will attack first and he will be forced to evade…that's where you come in, you will take advantage of that opening and take a grasp of him to retrieve his secrets."

"Sounds solid," ROOT Ninja 4 says.

"Let's go!" ROOT 3 dashes toward Naruto with ROOT 4 close behind.

"What are you guys up to?" Naruto said and once again he had to (Insert Piccolo's voice) DODGE! So he did as Piccolo taught him evading the strike of a tanto by evading to his left pushing himself away using his right foot as the ROOT went past him. Then he saw other ROOT Ninja's hand closing in on him and said only one word…

"Shit!"

Naruto didn't dodge it as ROOT Ninja 4's hand clasped his forehead _"Got you!" _ The ROOT Ninja thought, now he can dive into his mind and exploit the boy's secrets or that's what he would have done if Naruto didn't go poof revealing a log in his place! "What?!"

"Substitution!" ROOT Ninja 3 said.

"Where did he go?" ROOT Ninja 4 asked as Naruto reappeared above with his staff above his head swinging it down his staff hitting the ninja atop his head with enough force to knock him out!

"His speed is ridiculous for someone like him and his age," ROOT Ninja 3 said as he faced Naruto who turned to him "You truly are skilled,"

"Thanks for the compliment but what I want to know was who sent you! You guys certainly aren't ANBU that's for sure!"

"You wish you knew, not that you could ever find out…" The ROOT Ninja said and pulled out what looked to be a multiple of three smoke bomb's between his fingers, he then threw them up in the air where they separated landing all around Naruto! The impact as they hit the ground around Naruto making the smoke burst out surrounding the Uzumaki in a wide space as he began to cough and when it all cleared all the ROOT Ninja, unbeknownst to him, he had knocked out were now gone…disappeared.

Naruto looked around trying to feel for their chakra but they were gone as they were suppressing it, they had gotten away "Who were those guys?" Naruto asked himself as he spun his staff to sheathing it behind him in the center sheath behind his back between his shoulder blades "Perhaps I should talk with old man Third," Naruto said and used Instant Transmission tracking the Third's Chakra, he was still in his office tonight and Naruto vanished reappearing in the Third's office.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" The Third asked as he takes notice of Naruto's sudden appearance and having concluded that whatever technique Naruto was using was not the Body Flicker but something else, something perhaps better? Oh it was unbeknownst to him.

"I was attacked," Naruto said.

"By villagers again," The Third said with narrowed eyes not at Naruto but at the mistreatment, he was sure that he was going to hear of more villagers in the hospital now like what happened yesterday in front of the building apartment complex Naruto lived in. "I am sorry Naruto."

"No not them,"

"Then who?"

"Ninja,"

"Ninja!" The Third thought fellow Leaf ninja when he made it clear to any Leaf ninja that would attack Naruto the consequences…well let's just say they were going to have a bad day from the Third himself.

"No not Leaf ninja if that's what you are thinking old man," Naruto said as he was still wondering who they were. "They wore masks like the ANBU but they weren't?"

"How many?"

"Four…"

"Describe what they looked like, the mask and what they wore?"

"Well the masks were more sinister looking and they just wore black cloaks around their bodies like members of ANBU would, they were armed with tanto's though. I didn't see a face but one of them had this weird jutsu I think?"

"Weird jutsu?"

"Yeah, the guys hand was glowing with what looked like his own Chakra? The guy tried grabbing my head for some odd reason? They even told me that they were after my jutsu before I broke free."

"So you fought them off?"

"Yeah but they got away with one of them using smoke bombs taking his comrades with him, they were definitely working for someone though."

There was one thing that made the Third Hokage suspicious and that was the weird jutsu Naruto described as well as the unknown ninja trying to grasp for Naruto's head, to his knowledge and it was obvious it was related to the Yamanaka clan. It was clear that this ninja intended to invade Naruto's thoughts to steal his secrets most likely for this person that they were working for. But the question was who? "I will look into this Naruto don't worry…in the mean time you should go home, I had your apartment repaired."

Naruto smiled "Thanks old man!"

The Third gave Naruto a smile of his own "It's not a problem Naruto," He said as Naruto walked past him to opening the window "Get a good night's sleep Naruto; you will need it for tomorrow."

"Thanks gramps!" Naruto said before jumping out over the ledge of the window.

"He is just full of surprises…" He said but he also had to find out who attacked Naruto.

The next day came as Naruto walked out of his redone apartment that was fixed and refurbished by the Third just like he said. He locked his door right behind him, him still having his weapon still in its Bo Staff or Bo Staff Mode instead of his Eskrima Sticks or Eskrima Sticks Mode. He stretched his arms to stretching his legs and made his way toward Training Ground 3 and upon walking his way over there this early in the mourning doing as Kakashi said to arrive at seven sharp, instead he arrived about twenty minutes early. No one was here yet and he was the only one that arrived so with going to a tree and hopping up to a tree branch he decided to wait sitting down against the bark of the tree and waits. Sasuke arrived ten minutes later followed by Sakura who arrived five minutes after Sasuke and all of them waited, Sakura and Sasuke had no knowledge that Naruto was just above them sitting in the tree relaxing. They waited for Kakashi to arrive and Naruto, who was already there, and you know how long? THREE HOURS! Passing during the time Sakura tried to strike conversation with Sasuke who only made then "Hmm" sound and tried asking him out on a date in which he just ignored her to wondering where Naruto was calling him an idiot that had no sense of time, she was just trying to impress Sasuke and she believed by scolding Naruto she can. Naruto questioned in his mind why she had to be so mean to him? He and Sakura got along fine when they were young kids playing together and even called his tail cute, but that was only for ONE day when her parents took her away from him. The next day Sakura hates him? He then remembered what the Third said of their parents passing on their hate to their children so he couldn't blame her but her parents, he hoped during their time as a team things would change…that is if they became a team. He even pulled out a small box of pokey candy sticks eating one or two and three, he became addicted to them when an ANBU that saved Naruto more than once in his life from villagers introduced them to him. Sometimes he wondered who that ANBU was.

The man of the hour finally appears being Kakashi Hatake "Yo!" He greeted.

"YOUR THREE HOURS LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to go around the long way," Kakashi said making an excuse but was most likely reading his book of pornsomewhere possibly under a bridge. "Now we will begin the survival exercise," He said.

"We can't Kakashi sensei," Sakura said.

"Oh and why not?" Kakashi asked.

"The dobe is not here yet," Sasuke said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and motioned his lone revealed eye up slowly to a Naruto who was sitting on a tree branch above the two dangling his legs having that smile on his face and waving his hand at Kakashi. The Jonin motions his eye down at the two other unsuspecting Genin and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah sensei he isn't here," Sakura said at this time Naruto was now hanging upside down using his tail still wearing the same smile dangling above the two as well as having his arms crossed, Kakashi couldn't help but think it to be kind of cute. "He is such a dunce, he has no concept of time it seems or maybe he chickened out?" Sakura said.

"Are you ABSOLUTELY certain?" Kakashi asked.

"He isn't here," Sasuke said. "Let's just start without him."

"You'd love that wouldn't you ass?" Naruto said making Sakura jump and Sasuke to look up as well as Sakura seeing Naruto dangling from the tree using only his tail. "Right here!" He said uncurling his tail, dropping and landing between the two giving off a tooth grin smile.

"_Why didn't I sense his presence?" _Sasuke thought.

"How did you do that Naruto?" Sakura asked curious.

"Do what?"

"Stay up there without any of us realizing it?"

"Well nothing actually," Naruto answered honestly.

"In other words you two weren't paying attention to your surroundings, something like that will most definitely get you killed." Kakashi pointed out. "It's not that you wouldn't have felt his presence it's just you two were not giving your surroundings enough attention because A: you didn't bother doing so or B: you had your thoughts somewhere else or on something else entirely as well as performing the actions of A which I just ran by you." For instance Sakura had her attention and mind on Sasuke and Sasuke his on revenge against his brother.

"_Unbelievable…" _Sasuke thought as he scoffed it off.

Kakashi coughed getting their attention "Now the test we are going to be doing is what is called the Bell Training Exercise or Test," He said pulling out two bells and holding them up "I am sure you followed my orders to the letter in skipping out breakfast yes?"

"We did as told," Sakura said. All of them really did follow the order to the letter, even Naruto.

"Can anyone of you tell me what is set near the Memorial Stone?" Kakashi asked.

"Three boxes of lunches?" Naruto said. "Are they for us?"

"Well you can say that but really only two of you will be eating,"

"Only two of us?" Sasuke said.

"That is where the bells come in which play a significant role in this exercise, you see only two of you can have a bell meaning those two will pass and get to eat lunch with me while the one that fails will be tied to one of those three logs and that person will watch as we eat it in front of he or she." Kakashi said getting looks that basically said that it was just cruel "But that is not all…the person that doesn't get a bell will not only fail this survival exercise while tied to a log that person will be sent back to the academy for another year." He got horrified faces off of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura "But that is also not just another lease to your problems as there is time limit to all of this," Kakashi said as he walked over to the center log and placed a clock on it "You have to get the bells from ME before noon or else you ALL fail and go back to the academy together." He said walking back to stand in front of his horrified Genin to be or not to be "Any questions?" He asked giving them an eye smile.

"_If I don't get one of those bells then I'll be sent back to the academy and I won't be with Sasuke anymore!" _ Sakura yelled in her thoughts horrified over being separated and no longer part of Sasuke's team.

"_I will get one of those bells! I have come too far to fail now!" _Sasuke said in his thoughts.

"_Two bells…?" _Naruto wondered. He was suspicious about this entire thing. How were they supposed to get the bells against a Jonin? Well maybe he can but he didn't know if he could or not, just because he was fast didn't mean Kakashi was quick to react or let his guard down. Naruto was sure that this was not going to be a walk in the park. He thought about what he was going to do. He wasn't going to fly because the last thing he would want is EVERYONE pestering him, demanding like Sasuke or from the council to teach them how to fly. He remembered what Goku told him to not teach anyone the abilities he knew because it would really more harm than good, it would all be abused. Some things are better left out of the knowledge of others, especially ninja. Using Ki Blasts was his option, he was sure that if he used them that it would spark up some conversation…but…you know what it was probably going to get council attention and if he went down that road and was demanded to tell them his secret he was going to stand tall and say NO! Besides he had Instant Transmission so that he will get out of there not to mention the Third would defend his decisions. They couldn't make him that's for sure; they don't have the right to. Another thing was this tests…only two would pass and one would go back to the academy? Has there ever in the Leaf's history been a two cell squad under a Jonin's command? Even Naruto knew that there has always been a three man squad led by a Jonin Instructor, there was something else behind this whole thing, something more important?

"In order to get the bells from me you have to come at me with the intent to kill!" Kakashi said in a serious tone "Ready? Start!" He said aloud and the three Genin quickly go to different hiding spots within the trees or in the bushes. At least they were hiding effectively. Sakura was hiding in some bushes watching Kakashi as he stood in the center of the training ground with his hands in his pocket, Sasuke was hiding within the trees watching the man and Naruto was in the trees as well but just a bit further away. Naruto was once again hanging upside down with his tail wrapped around a branch high in the trees, his arms and legs crossed as he was thinking.

"_This is a survival exercise…we are Genin and he is a Jonin? Let's see if one of us doesn't get a bell we don't not only get lunch and tied to a log but are sent back to the academy? Sakura doesn't want to get back and will definitely try to get a bell to stay close to Sasuke; Sasuke will try getting one for himself so that he can…well whatever his reasons are? None of us don't want to fail and we all want a bell to move on but how are any one of us by ourselves supposed to get a bell off of him, this would have to be a team effort? Hold on that's it!" _Naruto thought aloud _"This is a survival exercise and in order for a team to survive it takes the cooperation of others in your team, if one falls than the rest may as well! We have to do this by working together otherwise it's a lost cause!" _Naruto uncurls his tail and flips himself into many rolls until landing safely on his feet on the ground.

As Kakashi was waiting the next thing he saw was the familiar Naruto flipping out of the tree line to landing on the ground before him.

"So the Zenshin Genin of the group comes to face me alone," Kakashi said "Are you sure you can take me…all by yourself?"

"Not really! I mean me ALONE against a JONIN!" Naruto said a bit too loud making Kakashi give him a raised eyebrow. He took notice that Naruto looked to be waiting for something to happen or someone to show up. That's when it hit Kakashi, Naruto was waiting for one of his squad to appear with him but they didn't show.

"_You seem to have grasped the entire point of this exercise, that's good. He truly is surprising one. Sadly the rest of his squad hasn't," _Kakashi can still sense Sakura and Sasuke nearby; he knew Sakura was in that bush, he knew Sasuke was in that tree. As far as Kakashi knew in a way Naruto had already passed but that doesn't mean he will become a ninja because the whole purpose of this was teamwork, working together to beat someone stronger. Even if any of the three of the Genin got a bell for themselves and the third didn't they would all still fail and Kakashi would send them back to the academy. He noticed that Naruto was searching around with his eyes to his left and right and then saw him make an angry face, he was waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to show but they didn't seem to realize the point of this whole training exercise.

"Well here I go…ALONE!" Naruto said the last word loud but still no show _"Come on guys!" _

"_What does Naruto think he's doing? Trying to be like Sasuke," _Sakura thought.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke said in a whisper.

Naruto got into a stance that was similar to one his great grandfather Goku would take up and Kakashi spread his feet altering his stance with his hands still in his pocket, the two having a stare off as the wind blew. Neither one was going to take each other lightly or think any less; you NEVER underestimate your opponent no matter how big or small! They may surprise you. Kakashi was looking at Naruto's stance and to be honest it looked effective…

"_I can hardly see any weakness in it but that doesn't mean it has none…who on earth taught him this?"_ Kakashi wondered. Kakashi then said "Let's go,"

At that moment Naruto brought up his left knee and picked the rest of his body up with the front of his right and seemed to stop on the ground leaving behind his footprint breaking the ground and then launched himself through the air toward Kakashi! Kakashi was impressed seeing that, not the whole jumping toward him and all but the strength he put behind his launch for the imprint of his foot left behind crushing through the ground and at the speed he was coming at him!

"Nice," Kakashi said and jumped up avoiding Naruto's punch as he came passing under him, the Jonin then flips himself forward while in the air pulling out a kunai and threw it at the turned Naruto! However Naruto aware of this vanished using his speed! Kakashi's kunai stabbing into the ground as he land on his feet looking at the spot where Naruto once was, the only word that came to Kakashi's mind was fast. He kept his senses up not letting his guard down but where was Naruto? He detected for Naruto's Chakra feeling Sasuke and Sakura's who were still in the same place, he can't feel Naruto's chakra signature or a small sign of it but one couldn't fully suppress his or her Chakra signature. Kakashi was an experienced Jonin and as such he can detect the faintest of Chakra signatures from individuals in these types of situations. He suddenly turned throwing another kunai he pulled that stabs into the bark of a tree within the field, behind and standing behind said tree was Naruto who only smile at this.

"_He's good!" _Naruto thought.

"Found you!" Kakashi said as Naruto walked out surprising Sasuke and Sakura having not seen him move there, them seeing him wearing a smile on his face.

"Wow your good Kakashi sensei," Naruto complimented.

"Thank you Naruto and you are fast," Kakashi said "You must have put yourself into some pretty intense training to be able to move like that." He said _"I expected Naruto to have surprises like this; after all he is your son sensei." _Suddenly Naruto vanished from his spot again and this time reappeared behind Kakashi in midair delivering a spinning kick but the Jonin was quicker to react as he ducked before Naruto's kick can connect, surprised face on Naruto, and Kakashi grabbing his leg and throwing him over his shoulder toward a tree! "Nice try," Kakashi said with an eye smile as Naruto hits the tree with his feet, the tree groaning from the impact and Naruto looking up while sticking to the tree at Kakashi, he was smiling. _"Well would you look at that, he already knows how to connect to a tree by channeling Chakra to the souls of his feet. He is already is promising!" _ Naruto then pushed himself off the tree while vanishing that was his speed, the tree he was on even tilted slightly, and he reappears ten feet away from Kakashi on one knee with his left arm on resting atop his left knee and his right hand on the grass. The wind blowing both Naruto and Kakashi's hair _"Look at that, moving at that speed he doesn't look like he hasn't broken a sweat…just like what Guy said." _

"_That kick I threw at him from behind…he was able to avoid it even at the speed I was moving at! Just as I suspected, I may be a fast attacker but he is a fast reactor! He was able to duck first even before I threw that kick! He really is a powerful ninja if he can do that!" _Naruto said as he stood up. The two had a stare off once again as Sakura and Sasuke were at some awe.

"How did Kakashi sensei manage to avoid that?" Sakura asked herself because she remembered Naruto and Sasuke's fight in the academy training ground, Naruto was gone the next second and reappeared the next delivering his foot into Sasuke's gut! "Not even Sasuke was able to avoid it…well sensei is not a Jonin for no reason." Sakura whispered to herself.

"How did Kakashi do that?" Sasuke said to himself.

Back with the fight with Naruto and Sasuke the young Saiyan narrowed his eyes causing Kakashi to do the same. Naruto suddenly ran at Kakashi with enhanced speed impressing Kakashi a little and reaching striking distance Naruto threw punches and kicks with Kakashi blocking or dodging them as he moved back as Naruto moved forward. All the time Naruto was smiling as he attacked Kakashi and after about half a minute of throwing punches and kicks he threw one last punch only for Kakashi to block catching Naruto's fist, the power behind the force of Naruto's punch echoing, Kakashi's hand hurting a little and if you looked behind Kakashi you would see the grass blowing for a mere second from the force of Naruto's punch, the Jonin was even slid back on his feet just a mere inch! Naruto and Kakashi stare into one another staying in this position as the wind blew again. The two then jumps back putting distance between one another, Kakashi locked at the hand he used to block Naruto's last punch having felt the power behind the punch. It was close to Guy's level. Then he looked back to Naruto and said "A Zenshin Genin…" he lowered his hand "you indeed are Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke seethed at seeing and hearing this, Kakashi who was a Jonin acknowledged Naruto's place and rank as an Advance Genin and you couldn't object to that.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei," Naruto said getting a nod from the Jonin. He then reached for his staff removing it.

"Oh you any good with that?" Kakashi asked and in response Naruto spun his weapon all around his body showing that he was indeed trained in using this weapon to holding it back within his hand as he still sported that smile.

"Plenty sensei!" Naruto said.

"Well in that case," Kakashi reached into his pouch spinning out a kunai "Show what you can do with that thing."

"With pleasure," Naruto said and dashed toward Kakashi who did the same and the two met in the middle with Naruto swinging his staff only for Kakashi to block with his kunai, Naruto then swished the other end of his pole to trip the Jonin but Kakashi using the pole his kunai was holding back flipped himself up and over Naruto. Kakashi managing to maneuver himself in the air to throwing his kunai with another at the turned Naruto who quickly turned knocking the kunai away but didn't suspect the second as it grazed his cheek putting a cut, good thing at least managed to avoid it! He chased after Kakashi who landed and attacks with his pole for the Jonin to avoiding Naruto's strikes as the Jonin sidestepped, ducked or blocked with another kunai he pulled out. It seemed that Naruto wasn't getting anywhere and Kakashi managed to parry Naruto's staff making Naruto stagger back, the Jonin slashing for Naruto with his kunai only for Naruto who was quick on his feet to leap back to quickly dashing toward the Jonin and threw a punch and Kakashi seemed to have sidestepped dodging Naruto's punch with Naruto having come at him with increased speed! The young Uzumaki landing on the ground on one knee with his left arm still extended forward and his staff in a reverse grip behind him in his right hand, the Saiyan had a frown on his face. The wind blew again moving their hair as Kakashi looked at the turned Naruto impressed.

"That was a waste of time Naruto didn't even hit him but Kakashi sensei managed to cut him, that's what you get fighting someone above you." Sakura said to herself.

"You missed Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kakashi and slowly grew a smirk much to Kakashi's confusion "Or did I?" Naruto said and that's when Kakashi felt something open on the skin of right cheek, a cut revealed itself and Kakashi feeling its opening even though he didn't flinch from it but was impressed once again.

"_But how?! We saw it from here!" _Sakura said in her mind replaying what happened with Naruto throwing that punch and Kakashi dodging it _"He missed?! How did he still get a hit?!"_

"_Even though it looked like he missed Kakashi's cut appeared right after Naruto's punch! Naruto STILL managed to hit Kakashi somehow!" _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi brought up his finger wiping the cut to looking at his own blood while Naruto was now turned to him with a smile on his face as Kakashi lowered his hand; even though Naruto couldn't see it Kakashi was smiling behind his face mask and Naruto's cut healed thanks to the Nine Tails inside him. The Jonin began to chuckle and said "Very impressive, you will make a fine ninja!" He complimented.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"That is if you pass, you still haven't managed to get a bell from me?" Kakashi said.

"I wasn't trying to," Naruto revealed confusing Sasuke and Sakura but not Kakashi.

"_I see…he was merely testing me." _Kakashi said within his thoughts _"Trying me out in a way and I don't mean in a perverted weird way either." _Kakashi suddenly threw a volley of kunai at Naruto who jumped over them and extended a kick at Kakashi while moving down toward him but the Jonin caught Naruto leg and threw him again, this time far as the Genin air recovered into backflips and landed next to a tree. That's when Kakashi said "Let me know how the view is up there,"

"View, up from where?" Naruto asked confused and then his left ankle was wrapped around in a rope pulling him up and dropping his staff that hits the grass below, the Zenshin Genin being pulled up high and now hanging upside down from the tree having his arms crossed and looked to give a pouting face. He was thrown and landed in one of Kakashi's traps.

"From there," Kakashi said as he walked up to and was standing below Naruto looking up at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, your very funny sensei." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke finally saw an opening from the turned Kakashi and threw out from his hiding spot kunai and shuriken all aimed for Kakashi!

"You a good Naruto and you have great potential to be Ho..." He didn't get to finish as kunai and shuriken stabbed into the back of Kakashi. Naruto gave a horrified look and Sakura gasped but then THE LOG APPEARED! The log having kunai and shuriken stabbed within being revealed out of a poof also revealing Kakashi using a Substitution. Meanwhile Sasuke was moving through the trees away to a different location knowing that Kakashi knew his position, Kakashi himself ducked behind some leaves in trees observing this.

Naruto can feel Sasuke moving away sensing him "Sakura where are you!" He called "Get me down from here!" Kakashi observed this too hoping to see what he wanted to see but to his disappointment he saw Sakura seeming to ignore Naruto's call for help as if she didn't heat a thing and went after Sasuke. Kakashi disapproved from that, she left Naruto dangling upside down from a tree leaving him behind to be with Sasuke. At this rate the team was going to fail because of these two. Naruto can now sense Sakura moving away going in the direction Sasuke went! He couldn't believe this! "Sakura! Sasuke! Guys?" He called, he then yelled now angry "WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM EFFORT!" They literally, Sakura even, ABANDONED Naruto leaving him to fend for himself! Imagine if that were an actual mission, Naruto would probably be dead. "Did they just really…?" His eyes began to water "Was I just ditched?" He honestly wanted to cry because he attempted when they became a team make more friends and that was with Sasuke and Sakura. He was honestly about to cry but didn't get the chance too when he heard the familiar sigh of Kakashi who was below him once again, the Jonin looking up at him with a sad face "Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm sorry Naruto…what they just did was cruel beyond imagining. Sasuke could have took the time to cut you down with at least throwing shuriken or kunai, Sakura could have as well…you don't know how disappointed I am in those two right now, it's sad. You are right Naruto…that is answer to this entire exercise to passing…its team work." Kakashi saw the hurt in Naruto.

"We're going to fail aren't we…?" He asked in a sad tone as he closed his eyes letting himself dangle.

"I am going to be completely honest Naruto…at this rate…yes you are going to fail but with all rights you passed, you will fail even though you met the requirement because of those two." Kakashi answered with all honesty.

"So I guess the fail chances went from 66% to 100 huh?"

"…..Yes it seems," Kakashi said and to Naruto's surprise the man threw a kunai cutting his rope setting him free, Naruto landing on the ground safely as Kakashi walked up to him until standing before the boy. "You did a good job Naruto…you no longer have to participate Naruto."

"So you're failing me right now?" Naruto asked with a sad tone.

"All be explained Naruto in the end," Kakashi assured and then heard Naruto's stomach growl "Hungry?" He asked with an eye smile.

"Of course I am sensei,"

"Go help yourself to one of the bento lunches Naruto but just ONE, ok?"

"But I didn't get a bell?" Naruto said confused.

"All will be explained within the end," Kakashi said placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders "Don't worry about the test Naruto, like I said your part is done."

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Don't worry about them, no go fill that empty stomach of your and remember just one." Kakashi said and Body Flicker's away.

Meanwhile within Other World the familiar North Kai was on the pier having witnessed what happened, his direction pointing west to the galaxy Naruto was in. He felt bad for Naruto "Poor Naruto…" King Kai said.

"Something happen King Kai?" The familiar voice of Goku asked as he walked up the pier, the North Kai turning to Goku.

"Nothing serious Goku but it seems that Naruto won't become a ninja…"

"What, why?" Goku asked.

"Well Naruto and his so called teammates were participating in a survival exercise by this man called Kakashi,"

"Kakachi?"

"KakaSHI," North Kai corrected "Anyway Naruto just fought him and the man is good, but he had two bells on him, the bells are meant to divide the team…sort of like every man for himself basically,"

"Ok I see where you're going, go on…"

"What do you do Goku if you are going up against a powerful opponent that even you couldn't beat?" The North Kai asked.

"Well I would need some help and that would require teamwork basically?" Goku answered.

"That's the whole point of the survival exercise Naruto and his so called team are having," The Kai said turning back looking in the direction that is west "Naruto realized the answer and managed to get caught in one of Kakashi's traps being hung up from a tree, the one Sasuke I believe took advantage of the opening on Kakashi only that it was a Substitution…"

"Substitution?"

"A replacement, a ninja technique used by the many ninja's of Ninjato except this replacement was that of a log."

"Ok go on…?"

"Well Naruto was waiting for someone to cut him down but his so called teammates Sasuke and Sakura were being sore losers and left him hanging there much to Naruto's hurt, they left him there, they abandoned him…" The Kai said and Goku made an angry look, he disapproved of this "They aren't supposed to be working divided but as one…his teammates are being selfish and because of their selfishness Naruto will fail."

"That's terrible! Why should Naruto fail for their mistakes?"

"But interestingly Kakashi cut Naruto down?"

"Huh?" Goku said.

"He told Naruto his part in the exercise was done?"

"So he passed?"

"Well Kakashi said that he passed in all rights, he told Naruto all would be explained in the end…" The North Kai said and then he hums in wonder.

Back on Ninjato within Fire Country within the territory of the Hidden Leaf Village and within Training Ground 3, Sasuke was in a clearing and then heard Kakashi's voice…

"Lost…?" Sasuke spinning around with a kunai.

"This is better than lost; you came to me, now I have you." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"You sound so confident," Kakashi said as he was reading his book.

"I have a right to be," Sasuke said smugly.

"Just because you are of Uchiha blood and Rookie of the Year doesn't mean a thing Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Blood is not everything and I will tell you now, even if you had the Sharingan at this moment you wouldn't beat me."

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke yelled and charged the Jonin with a battle roar.

"Oh no!" Kakashi said as he was reading "What's going to happen to her?!" He was clearly more concerned for what was happening in the book. He meanwhile brought up his hand blocking a kick while still reading and then leaped up avoiding Sasuke swiping for his legs landing in a crouch, the Uchiha then slashes his kunai for the Jonin only for him to vanish and reappear behind Sasuke crouched having his hands together and fingers in with his pointer and middle fingers extended out together! Sasuke unaware of Kakashi's presence behind him, "Sacred Taijutsu!" Kakashi said aloud as Sasuke looked over his shoulder with his eyes becoming wide as dinner plates, Kakashi poking his attack into Sasuke's butt as the Uchiha goes flying in the air and he called out his attack "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" The Uchiha landing on the ground with Kakashi revealing it to be nothing but a mere kunai in between his fingers and merely poked Sasuke who got up rubbing his butt, looking back at the Jonin with a death glare! The Jonin having his book already as he said "Oh thank goodness! He arrived saving her," Kakashi said referring to the events in the story of his book. He then took notice of Sasuke making the familiar hand seals for the Fireball Jutsu "No way! That takes too much Chakra!" Kakashi said.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew a torrent of flames toward Kakashi seeming to have engulfed the man as it burned into the area he was in only when it cleared that Jonin was gone and a burnt circular steaming crater was left behind "Where did he go?" Suddenly a hand pops out of the ground next to his foot grabbing his ankle and it pulled down through the ground. Cut to scene with Sasuke's head above ground while the rest of his body us under and Kakashi looking down at him.

"Well I expected more from the last of the Uchiha clan and it seems that you can't beat me Sasuke," Kakashi said as he stood up and walks away, Sasuke struggling to free himself "Too bad you fought me alone," Kakashi said taking off within the trees to find Sakura.

Sakura right now was within the trees hiding looking for Sasuke and that's when she heard right behind her…

"Psst! Sakura?" She looked back over her shoulder seeing Kakashi right behind her who said "Hi!" Then birds from the forest fly away hearing the scream of Sakura who ran away. Minutes later she is seen jogging through a clearing and that's when leaves suddenly blow around her form and the area then settle? The next thing she saw ahead revealing himself out from behind a tree a dying Sasuke with kunai and shuriken in his body and blood all over him calling for her help, she screamed in horror and then fainted. Kakashi was nested at the top of a tree holding a hand seal for he had put her in a C level genjutsu, he only shakes his head left and right. Since the time was not yet up Sakura woke up many minutes later, Sasuke not free yet, time almost and about up, Sakura walked into the clearing where she was called by Sasuke's voice, looking to the source she sees Sasuke's head thinking that he was decapitated and he was now a talking head she screamed again and then fainted…again. Naruto who finished eating his bento lunch now sitting against the center log where the clock was placed atop of was still sad. Then he hears the clock ring…he lowers his head, Kakashi walking up and stopping the ringing from the clock, Naruto looking up at him still upset and Kakashi looking at him and said "Test over…"

Now seen were Sasuke and Sakura lying against the logs with Naruto, Sakura to his left and Sasuke to his right as Naruto in center still had his head down with his staff leaning against his shoulder. Kakashi standing before them about ten feet away…he sighs.

"Well its official…" He said grabbing their attention "Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yes…?" Sakura asked and Sasuke quiet.

"You two….are NOT going back to the academy,"

"WHAT?!" King Kai in Other World said.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked and this time he placed his hand on the Kia's shoulder to see what was happening.

"I don't understand? He's failing Naruto?!" The Kia said confused.

Back down on Ninjato…Sakura was jumping in joy having passed, Sasuke was smiling and Naruto…he lowered his head again and this time closed his eyes as tears seeped out of them. He didn't understand why Kakashi would fail him?

"That's not fair?!" Goku said in Other World.

Back on Ninjato, Kakashi continued to watch Sakura and Sasuke in their moment of joy…Naruto in his of sadness…he took notice of the tears drops hitting the grass even though he couldn't see Naruto's face.

"_I guess there is always…next year…" _Naruto thought.

"Instead," Kakashi said grabbing Sasuke and Sakura's attention "THE BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE DROPPED FROM THE NINJA PROGRAM INDEFINENTLY!" He yelled angry stopping Sakura moment of joy having a look of horror on her face and Sasuke's smile going into a scowl, Naruto bringing his head up showing the dried tears.

"B-B-But I don't understand! You said we weren't going back to the academy? That's mean we pass right?" Sakura said.

"Wrong Sakura! You and Sasuke FAIL! Naruto will go back to the academy and have another chance next year while you two will NEVER become ninja!"

"Naruto passed? How?!" Sasuke demanded.

"He didn't get a bell?!" Sakura said.

"He figured out the true concept and purpose of this exercise! It was never about getting the bells! Do you really think any of you could have taken me down and retrieved a bell alone?! Didn't hear the signals Naruto was practically yelling to you at the begining of the test? He was calling you out to help get the bells! He knew he couldn't get a bell off of me, a Jonin and ex- ANBU Black Op Captain!"

"I don't understand?" Sakura said and Sasuke didn't either.

"You seriously don't understand? The concept is so basic, TEAMWORK! Sakura!" Said girl flinched "You were obsessed about Sasuke that you ignored Naruto's call for help! You didn't bother cutting him down from the tree! Sasuke I expected at least you attempting to cut Naruto down but your focus was mainly on me when you threw those kunai and shuriken! You could've have thrown another cutting Naruto down at least! As for the bells I wouldn't have really cared if you'll get the bells off me, even if you were able to working as a team and only two of you possessing them, I would've passed you all regardless because you used TEAMWORK!" Kakashi scolded, Sakura looking down and Sasuke angry "Imagine if that were an actual mission with all of you out in the field? Naruto gets caught in a trap similar to one I threw him in, but you two decide to leave him behind! You two ABANDONED him! You two basically KILLED him because of both of your selfish desires! In the end Naruto suffers and the mission is still a failure! This is why we have three man cells!" Kakashi calmed his voice until speaking again "The only among the three of you worthy of the ninja name is sitting right there between you," Said person had his head down "Sad…upset…all his hard work undone because of your selfishness. No! Naruto will go back to the academy for another year;" Naruto was gripping his staff tightly "You two…don't deserve to be ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village…the both you don't deserve those headbands upon your heads. Naruto I am sorry for this, but with this action your head band and status as Zenshin Genin will be taken away and you will have a shot next year."

Sasuke suddenly rushed Kakashi intending to attack the man but was easily subdues as he was held down to the ground!

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in worry.

"You think this is all about you Uchiha? Did you think I would pass the team even if you ALL failed that I would still pass you just because of your name? You have no idea how wrong you are!" Kakashi picked him up and pushed him forward and away back with Naruto and Sakura.

"Please sensei give us another chance!" Sakura begged.

"We won't fail!" Sasuke said.

The two didn't deserve it…but Kakashi looked down at Naruto, perhaps he could give them one more chance…another test. It was half a minute that went by with silence as Kakashi stare at the two with disappointed look and finally said "I will give you ONE more chance!" He said bringing up a finger holding it up, sighs of relief from Sakura and Sasuke intending to do better. However without them knowing Sasuke and Sakura are tied to their logs and Kakashi reappearing back in his original spot "Since you two failed you are to remain tied to these logs until I return with your new test, Naruto will be eating your lunches right in front of you as punishment. Naruto…?" Naruto looks up to him "You are NOT to feed them while I am gone, understood?" Naruto shook his head "Good," With that said Naruto is seen with two bento lunches in front of him with one of them being opened and him taking down a bite, Sasuke and Sakura watching…both of them hungry. Naruto was in thought…whatever the nest test was it was sure to be difficult and Sasuke and Sakura would barely have any strength as it is. Kakashi who was watching from within the tree line was waiting for what he wanted to see, Naruto stood up and suddenly Sasuke feels a spoon shoved into his mouth making him swallow it down.

"What the *cough* hell?!"

"Just shut up and eat!"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked "Kakashi sensei said…"

"I know what he said Sakura but we are all going to need our strength for whatever he has next for us," He said.

"Why are you doing this Naruto? Risking it all?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we are supposed to be a team…and I not going to leave you guys to starve," He said and that honestly hit home with both Sasuke and Sakura, he was going to feed them regardless of what Kakashi said! He was going to risk his chances as a ninja! He was going to feed them when they abandoned him…? It really hit them in the heart.

"Naruto…?" Sakura called in a low sad tone.

"Yes…?"

"We're sorry…we shouldn't have left you out to dry…you wouldn't have to us…I should have cut you don't from that tree."

"I could have at least…attempted as well," Sasuke said. He was still jealous of Naruto's strength but he was apologetic for leaving him behind and he couldn't afford to fail this.

"We're not asking you to forgive us," Sakura said.

"Well I'm going to,"

"What?" Both of them asked looking at Naruto who had a smile.

"I forgive you…both of you…but right now I can't let you guys starve so shut up and eat." Naruto offered.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded "Then hurry before he gets back," Sasuke says and keeps a look out while Naruto feeds Sakura which made her go red in the cheeks because she was being feed by Naruto.

"Well would you look at that…" Kakashi said as he observed them. This is what he wanted to see…they were acting as a team…as one or the other kept a look out for him as Naruto switched to feeding between the two. Kakashi chuckled and even though they now passed there would still need to be some team bonding in the future. Suddenly smoke blows up emerging scaring Naruto as he fell back on his butt dropping the food, Sasuke and Sakura freaked out as Kakashi emerged out of the smoke and said aloud "WHAT THE *BEEP* DID I JUST SAY?!"

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto addressed.

"Didn't I just tell you Naruto to NOT feed them?! I hope your punishment!" He made some seals and suddenly the clouds seem to darken adding to his act.

"But I had to feed them! There would be no point if I didn't!"

"That's right! Naruto wouldn't accomplish anything if we didn't eat anything!" Sakura said closing her eyes.

"That's right! Because without Naruto we wouldn't be one! Him without us we still wouldn't be one!" Sasuke said closing his eyes, Naruto closing his.

"You pass…" Kakashi said in a now calm tone, the three slowly opening a single eye seeing Kakashi wearing an eyes smile and the sky normal as birds flew overhead.

"What…?" Sakura said.

"You three pass, get it?"

The two were cut down by Kakashi quickly by Kakashi.

"We passed…?" Naruto said.

"That's right…when Naruto feed you two regardless of my orders, you two agreeing with him you were working as a team…you were working as one. Pay attention to what I am about to tell the three of you…they were words spoken to me by my father..." He coughed "Those who break the rules are trash…Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" They understood the words "Naruto didn't abandon the two of you…you may have passed but expect you two to have learned from this experience." Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads as Naruto wears a smile on his face.

"So this mean…!"

"That's right! Squad 7 begins its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said giving them a thumbs up! Naruto jumping up laughing pumping his fist up yelling aloud…

"I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" As Sasuke laughed and Sakura cheered.

King Kai and Goku in the Other World were both smiling…

"I knew there was something to it," The North Kai said.

"And those two learned from their mistakes, they now know the importance of teamwork!" Goku said, the North Kai nodding his head as the two watched as Naruto was walking away with his team, Kakashi taking them out to celebrate.

Naruto then heard within his head the voices of King Kai and Goku say…

"_**Congratulations!" **_

The boy stopping as he looked up into the sky with his smile and said "Thanks King Kai…and thanks grandpa Goku." He said as the wind blew his hair.

"Naruto come on!" Sakura called as she, Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting for him.

"Coming!" Naruto said as he ran to catch up with his team.

The winds blew accompanied by leaves from the trees as the images of Goku, King Kai and the rest of the Z Warriors and Minato and Kushina, his parents reflect in the sky, all of them having smiles on their faces, their faces not literally being in the sky for all to see.

* * *

**Advent91: **And so you are done with chapter. Did you like it? I'm sure you did or maybe you didnt I dont know? Now it is 3:32 AM! I am going to finish the rest of this ! And then go to bed! Get up in morning and begin next chapter! Assassin's Creed Gaurdians of Free Will update coming soon! See you in the next chapter my freinds! NOW SOLAR FLARE! *BLINDS YOU ALL!* If i didnt blind you with my Solar Flare then damn I will get you next time in Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy!


	3. Chapter 2: Council and Mission TO Wave!

**Advent91: **I use to draw like a badass and now I have lost my touch...been trying to draw out Naruto in my version of this story but well I have lost my drawing ability. Anyway I am back with another chapter for you guys! Resently got a review from a Lil' Lady LaLa saying Sugoi, i honestly didnt know what that meant so I looked it up and found it meant either "cool", "wow" or "super" and its japanese right? I appreciated the comment very much! A LOT of visitors for this story! Just remind everyone of the following...

NO harem! He will be a one woman kind of guy!

NOT be paired with Hinata like in most DBZ Naruto Crossover fics!

NOT be WITH women older than himself like over ten years! (That is unless he gets older)

NOT be god like as he will have difficulty with even human opponents no matter how high his power level is! An example of this is in Chapter 1 of Naruto fightning Kakashi.

Please enjoy the newest chapter and from now on I will be leaving in my Profile a percentage of how close to completion chapters are for my stories, refer to my profile to see.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a full week since Naruto and his team became official ninja's of the Hidden Leaf Village and oh the "joys" of being a Genin! You do a lot of interesting "fun" things such as painting fences…walking the dogs of the Inuzuka clan…taking out the trash for a local villager…cleaning the horse stable of their droppings…pulling out weeds of someone's front yard with Naruto accidently making some mistakes picking some that were not weeds…babysitting…and of course chasing that damn cat that is Tora having just returned it! Team 7 walking away out of the missions building when all of a sudden running past them on all fours was Tora the cat with her owner chasing after him saying aloud…

"Tora come back!"

Kakashi then said "Quickly!" To his students and began walking away from the area at a quicker pace not wanting to chase that cat again. It had been the first day Team 7 was active as a team…

"Sensei why are we moving away so quickly?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to chase that cat again," Kakashi said.

"Agreed," Sasuke said with Naruto giving a nod. Naruto even had trouble catching the cat; animals have a better and higher sense by the way. Took them five hours catching Tora!

"_I'm surprised no one has tried "accidentally" killing that cat," _Naruto thought as he had one little dark fantasy of him blasting that cat with a Ki Blast! That was because he was getting frustrated with the cat Tora when they were attempting to capture the cat. All these low D rank missions Naruto was going on were boring but he did see a point to it, it was for the village's economy and was all mostly labor. Until a certain amount of missions if the Jonin Instructor feels his Genin are ready he will ask for their first C rank or if the Hokage believes their ready he will give it to them. Right now they didn't want to deal with Tora again and besides they still had more D rank missions to fulfill such as boarding a broken fence cause by kids who wanted to make trouble. Right Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were replacing the broken fence and making it new, their sensei was crouched atop the fence reading his book. As Sakura was boarding up her board of the fence she ran out of nails and was going to reach into the bucker to get a few more that is until the bucket was held up in front of her by Naruto's tail! She looked at the bucket being held up by the tail as it was wrapped around the handle and then looked to Naruto who was chuckling and had a big goofy smile on his face.

She smiled reaching in for a few while saying "Thanks," and then went back to boarding up the fence, Kakashi having saw this couldn't help but chuckle as he then see Naruto's tail motion the bucket to Sasuke's side who took some more. Next was cleaning the small stream as it had trash thrown in it thanks to some villagers that don't seem to care if they pollute. The two Genin and one Zenshin Genin having baskets strapped on their backs, Naruto's was with Kakashi who was relaxing under the shade of a tree reading his book as he and the others worked at picking up the trash. After that they were given the rest of the day off as Naruto was walking outside of the village to where there was a huge lake just outside the village, it was perfect as he stood on the shoreline. He was going to keep practicing that awesome move that going taught him in Other World on the Grand Kai's planet, the Kamehameha Wave! It required for him to gather all the latent energy in his body and then release it all at once; the trick was to drawing his Ki into the palms of his hands and then expels it into an explosive beam! He slightly crouches spreading his feet apart, putting both his hands forward cupped and then brings them back to his lower right and began saying the incantations for the attack.

"Kaaaaa…meeeeee!" A blue sphere of Ki starts to form between the palm of his cupped hands, the Ki coming out of his palms, the sphere of blue Ki getting bigger and shining throughout his parted fingers "Haaaaa…meeeeee….HAAAAAA!" He shots his cupped hands forward and a blue beam fires forth out of the palm of his hands! The Kamehameha Wave he fires forces up the waves revealing the floor of the lake! The waves shot up to about 40 feet high and Naruto's attack dissipates before it reaches the other side, the waves falling back down into place with the water. The attack was over and Naruto only cursed "Damn!" They still weren't high enough like Goku's, he showed him the Kamehameha Wave shooting over water and he made the waves shoot up to 100 feet! Maybe higher! Naruto wanted his to go that high as well and seeing as how Goku made the waves go that high meant that his Kamehameha Wave was strong! Naruto's was below medium strong right now and he wanted to make it stronger like his grandpa Goku! He fired another Kamehameha and it was still parting the waves up at the same height, he had to keep at it making it stronger by putting more Ki into it and when he fired a third time the waves increased to 50 feet! "Let's try that again," Naruto said to himself and readies another Kamehameha Wave, but he was being watched by a member of Danzo's ROOT who was hidden in the tree line watching the entire thing as Naruto fired another Kamehameha. It was amazing! The kind of jutsu Naruto was using was evolutionary! He was firing some sort of beam! How was he doing this with his Chakra?! The ROOT Ninja can now see why he wanted Naruto's secrets and so he took off to inform Danzo.

Two hours have passed as Naruto had finished training with the Kamehameha which he didn't reach his goal but made some progress to about 55 feet which was the height of the waves he caused. After about the twelfth attempt he had moved on to training in his taijutsu fighting an imaginary opponent throwing punches and kicks! After he left the area and was now walking back toward the Hidden Leaf Village passing its main opened gates, that's when he stopped in his tracks seeing what he didn't expect to see and that ANBU numbering in a total of three.

"Hello Naruto," ANBU 1 said.

"Hey I don't remember pulling any pranks today what did I do?" Naruto said defending himself.

"You didn't do anything Naruto you are not in trouble," ANBU 1 assured.

"Then why are you guys here?"

"The council has converged and wishes to see you in their chambers,"

"_I have a bad feeling about this," _Naruto thought but was also suspicious.

Now he was being escorted through the village with the three ANBU surrounding him as if he were arrested? It obviously didn't go unnoticed by the villagers that were muttering obviously negative things about him, as he was passing through the village he was passing by Ichiraku Ramen where the rest of Team 7 was at and they to take notice of this. Kakashi was wondering what was going on and so exited the stand parting open the flaps and asked "Do you mind if I ask what you are doing with my student ANBU-San?" Sakura and Sasuke standing behind Kakashi as the three ANBU stopped with Naruto in center.

"Hello Kakashi, the council has converged and has called Naruto in." ANBU 1 greeted and said.

"What for? He didn't do anything serious now did he?"

"No he didn't…we honestly don't know why the council has called for Naruto, they just told us to find Naruto and bring him in."

"May we go with him?"

"Sorry Kakashi, they specifically said Naruto Uzumaki alone, no one else. Now if you will excuse us," ANBU 1 said and Kakashi gave him a nod letting them go taking Naruto to the council.

Sakura was about to follow until Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her "No Sakura, you heard him; the council has specifically called for Naruto."

"What would they want with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered.

Doors of the Council Chambers were parted open by two of the ANBU Black Ops revealing a waiting Naruto Uzumaki with an ANBU right behind him, he looked to said ANBU over his shoulder who jerked his head forward telling Naruto to go in. The Zenshin Genin walked inside and when he did the doors behind him closed as he saw ahead of him a simply rectangular long ways table and behind it sitting was Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homaru Mitokado. There was only one seat empty and that is where the Third sat and it was between Danzo and Koharu, this was in front of Naruto as he walked up to standing on the symbol of the Leaf. The only Councilman here was the Elders with the Hokage absent or he did not know of the current meeting taking place?

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am sure you are wondering why you have been called here?" Homaru said.

"Actually yeah I am?" Naruto said "What did I do?"

"It's not anything based on your laborious pranks but what you are able to do," Koharu said.

"What I am able to do?" Naruto said in suspicion.

"You see Uzumaki we have recently learned that you were seen outside the village using some sort of jutsu that has never before been seen, one that allows you to fire a beam?" Danzo said getting a frown from Naruto while Danzo grew a smile "Is this true and please remember that you are to tell the truth, lying to us would be an offense as lying to your superiors is not only an offense to them but to that of the Hokage."

"I have such a technique…not that it's any of your business," Naruto said.

"It IS our business," Danzo said.

"You mean you want to MAKE IT your business, mainly YOU, when it's my mine and MINE alone!" Naruto said.

"Respect your elder's boy!" Danzo said.

"Mind you own business! My life is not any of yours to peek in!"

"The point is what that jutsu you were seen using over the lake! How did you develop such a jutsu? What were the requirements? How does it work? Most of all how did a Genin such as you even develop something so evolutionary when your scores at the Ninja Academy were lower than everyone else's? Perhaps you have been using forbidden jutsu and don't deserve the rank of Zenshin Genin for this behavior!" Danzo said and stood "An investigation lead by me will have to be done."

"Screw you! You just want the things I have developed for own you selfish FOSSIL!" Naruto said with Danzo giving him a snarl and that's when they heard voices outside the closed doors of the Council Chambers.

"Lord Hokage I am afraid there is a meeting afoot, Lord Danzo has called a meeting between the Elders and Naruto." An ANBU said.

"I am the Hokage and I go wherever I please! You should know better than to try and stop me knowing you serve under me!" The Thirds angry voice said and that's when the double doors are forced open forcefully by the Third himself and he looked displeased.

"Old man Third?" Naruto addressed.

"Something you need Sarutobi?" Danzo asked.

"That's Lord Hokage to you, Danzo." The Third said as he walked up and stood next to Naruto.

"I have already announced that I am conducting a full investigation on Naruto Uzumaki,"

"What is this all about?" The Third asked.

"Uzumaki is being selfish," Danzo said.

"What?!" Naruto almost yelled.

"Do explain this ridiculous accusation," The Third said.

"Uzumaki here has developed a jutsu of some sort that could be evolutionary to the modern ninja of today, he has a technique that was witnessed of him being able to fire a sort of beam the palms of his hands. He has somehow developed a sort of powerful jutsu that can be of use to all of our forces and not to mention his scores in the academy show that he couldn't have possibly developed such a thing,"

"This is it? This is why you brought up this meeting? Because of a jutsu that Naruto has developed? You and I both know that forcing the secrets of one's own developed jutsu is an abuse of power Danzo, this waste of a time meeting is over! Here is your verdict and MY ORDER! Whatever jutsu Naruto Uzumaki develops is his own and his decision whether to teach it to anyone," Danzo gave the Third a narrowed eye "Oh and your investigation is denied," The Third added and then looked down to Naruto "I am sorry about this Naruto, you are free to go." He said with a smile. Naruto gave the Third a nod and walked for the exit with Danzo displeased, once again he failed at taking Naruto's secrets "Besides," The Third said as Naruto walked out of the Council Chambers "I am already holding a full investigation on Naruto's unknown attackers a week ago,"

"Villagers Sarutobi? Why would you go so far with villagers?" Koharu asked.

"Not villagers Koharu but ninja that tried to steal Naruto's secrets," The Third then motioned an eye at Danzo who didn't flinch at the Hokage's stare "Unfortunately who the unknown assailants were working for has not yet been uncovered…but the investigation will continue on." The Hokage said walking for the exit "This meeting is dismissed!"

Naruto walked down the steps of the Hokage Tower out of the building across its grounds and out its entrance back into the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. He had an angry look upon his face and right now he was putting two and two together, he may be clumsy at times and make mistakes but Naruto is no idiot, with those unknown ninja attacking him and attempting to steal his secrets or jutsu like they revealed before he fought them off and now Danzo tried to force him in a way to get at his techniques. Obviously Danzo and those unknown ninja that attacked himwere connected.

"_That man Danzo is trouble and he is connected to those guys that attacked me that night. I was sure there was nobody near my area where I was practicing the Kamehameha Wave? He must be spying on me…?" _Naruto thought as he was now walking through the village of course getting glares which really had no effect on him, the villagers wouldn't dare try anything right now because Naruto's ANBU guard are above watching over him as his guardian angels. Interesting fact was that these four ANBU were nicknamed within the ANBU Core the "ANBU Angels" that watched over Naruto, their hero and savior from the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The four ANBU were Dragon, Tiger, Mantis and Bear with Weasel no longer apart of the ANBU Angels and it is a fact that once ANBU Black Op kept his eye on Naruto most of the time even outside the village. Dragon was standing atop a water tower atop a building with his arms crossed, Tiger was atop a power pole watching Naruto below, Mantis who was a female of the group with long black hair was standing on an opposite building from Dragon with one foot atop the low ledge of the building she was on and Bear was within the shadows of an alley watching from ground level. The four kept their eyes not just on Naruto but on the villagers as well watching like hawks if anyone was about to make a move, an attempt to do any harm against Naruto. They were sure that Naruto would defend himself but they were not going to take any chances at all, sure Naruto is a Zenshin Genin now but that doesn't mean that another ninja that could possibly be stronger than him would come his way and attack.

Dragon then saw a villager that followed Naruto with his eyes as the young Saiyan passed by, the man reaching into his robes and was pulling out what looked to be a kunai knife that was curved! Although the villager didn't pull the whole blade out of his robes he was shocked, freighted, afraid, and nearly wet himself when a kunai cuts across his cheek to stabbing into the building wall behind him! Naruto kept walking on. The villager that was now sweating and shaking slowly looks up, as well as some others, to the ANBU Dragon atop the water tower who had his hand extended down toward him showing that he was the one who threw the kunai and would have killed him! The scared man dropped his weapon and ran for it away! Villagers sweated seeing this and also narrowed their eyes, because they wanted the so called "Nine Tails" dead.

Naruto came upon the Academy Training Ground's surrounding fence, couldn't help but remembered kicking Sasuke's ass and was making his way toward the Leaf Ninja Academy. He wanted to visit Iruka and thank his for teaching him the Tree Climbing Exercise that greatly helped him with his Chakra Control, he didn't get it to work properly during the time of graduation having to use his Ki instead but afterwards he was greatly improving on his Chakra control. He didn't go unnoticed by some of the children, which were academy students ranging from 6 to 11 as they were watching him pass by…

"Hey isn't that the kid that beat Sasuke?" A 10 year old academy student girl asked.

"Yeah that's him," An academy student boy confirmed "He was also the one that defeated Mizuki, a Chunin! Everyone knows now that he is a Zenshin Genin like that Huuyga kid, not even Sasuke is a Zenshin."

"So what he's better than Sasuke?"

"Maybe…?"

"My mommy says that he is evil," The little girl said.

"Didn't know that someone who beats Mizuki takes back the Sacred Scroll keeping it out of the wrong hands was evil?"

"I'm just telling you what my mom says about him,"

"Do you really believe everything what your parents tell you?"

The Zenshin Genin enters through the front doors of the academy and just right around the right time when class is dismissed and everyone to go home, doors open with kids walking out of them going around Naruto as he made his way through the halls. Two boys that were tossing a ball back and forth coming down Naruto's way, Naruto was forced to catch the ball and toss it back to one of them that gave him their apologies. Finding the door into his old classroom which was Iruka's he grabs and slides open the door walking into the classroom seeing Iruka sitting behind his desk with his arms crossed, the Chunin /Academy Teacher was watching a group of three sitting within the first row and it was Konahamaru, Moegi and Udon!

"Oh come on Iruka sensei! Let us go!" Konahamaru said.

"Your little prank with the eraser dropping atop my head right when I opened the door tells me that you obviously don't respect your teacher, so its detention! You two were in on it and will share Konahamaru's punishment,"

"But it was Konahamaru's idea!" Moegi whined.

"Should I come back at a later time Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked grabbing the Chunin ninja's attention.

"Naruto!" Iruka said the boy's name with a smile "I heard you passed Kakashi's test, congratulations! Rarely anyone has ever gotten to have Kakashi as their sensei, most of the teams he tested he failed."

"Guess they should have worked on their teamwork," Naruto said.

"So do you go on any "exciting" missions yet?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"That's not funny sensei," Naruto said as Iruka laughed aloud "All we are doing is nothing but boring D rank missions," Naruto said with a grumble.

"Don't worry Naruto there is a reason for it all," Iruka assured.

"I just came by to say thanks for recommending the Tree Climbing exercise, if it weren't for that then my Chakra control wouldn't be improving so much."

"Do you want something that will help you out in your training Naruto?" Iruka asked with a smile still present on his face.

"Of course," Naruto said "Anything to get stronger!"

"Then meet me back here in one hour," Iruka said and getting an ok from Naruto he backed up closing the door going off somewhere to wait, he decided to wait back on the roof where Kakashi had first introduced himself to his team and them to him, Naruto was sitting Indian style on the roof meditating until the time for him to return to Iruka came.

"Iruka sensei who was that?" Konahamaru asked.

"That was Naruto Uzumaki, this year's Zenshin Genin graduate." Iruka answered.

"_Naruto Uzumaki huh?" _

1 Hour Later…

Iruka was putting some papers away in his desk when suddenly appearing out of nowhere from thin air via Instant Transmission was Naruto atop the desk with his legs folded having a smile on his face looking at Iruka, it freaked Iruka out!

"Naruto?!" Iruka shouted and then asked "Was that the Body Flicker? I didn't know you knew the Body Flicker?" Iruka said.

"I don't," Naruto said.

"Then how did you appear just like that out of thin air?"

"I developed a new jutsu specifically for me!" Naruto said happily but lied for it was taught by another.

"Well that's amazing Naruto, what's it called?"

"It's called Instant Transmission!"

"Instant huh? Well I have something for you that should help you greatly in your training if used the right way, a jutsu."

"A jutsu!" Naruto said happily.

"Yes, consider it my graduation present to you."

"What's it called?"

"It's called the Shadow Clone jutsu, it is an A level jutsu that takes up a lot of Chakra and when used you create multiple solid clones of yourself but this jutsu is classified forbidden because of its users driven near to Chakra Exhaustion, not to mention that you would experience the pain of your clones when destroyed. Another amazing use for them is whatever they have seen when they are destroyed or dispel you will have their memories transfer to you,"

"That sounds cool not to mention sounds useful," Naruto said.

"Would you like to learn it?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Where did you learn the…?" Naruto was going to ask but he instantly realized remembering the night of the recovering the Sacred Scroll from Mizuki "Iruka sensei did you peak into the Sacred Scroll?"

"Well not peeked…more like spelunk," Iruka said.

"But how? You clearly gave to the old man Third?"

"Well Naruto he retired that night to his quarters and ask me to place the Sacred Scroll back in its proper place, I took it and I…well I went spelunking," Iruka said.

"Why teach me this awesome jutsu? I mean sure as a graduation gift but how do you know it's good for someone like me?"

"Well Naruto we are both aware what is sealed inside of you," Iruka said.

"Yeah," Naruto said in a low voice.

"Well Naruto because of the fox which is the strongest out of the Tailed Beast's sealed inside of you he gives you ridiculous amounts of Chakra, this jutsu is perfect for you."

"Well since you put it that way Iruka sensei teach me it!" Naruto said.

"Alright then, let's get started."

The next day came with Naruto having gone through two things the previous, one being called to a meeting of council and the other learning a cool new jutsu that was the Shadow Clone jutsu from Iruka. Now he was back with his team on a brand new day having gone through other low ranking D rank missions, they had already caught that damn cat Tora AGAIN! THREE HOURS IT TOOK TO CATCH TORA! BOY THAT'S A NEW RECORD FOR TEAM 7! Right now Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were within the missions building where they were watching Tora getting "hugged" by the fat wife of the Fire Daimyo.

"_That's why he keeps running away from you lady. You think you would realize that by now and we wouldn't have to have been catching that damn cat again!" _Naruto thought as he saw the Third reach for another scroll within the D rank scroll mission's pile.

"Let's see what other missions we have here for Team 7…? Ah there is fixing the fence once again, cleaning the stables, pulling out more weeds, watering the flowers in the Yamanaka Shop…" Suddenly Tora hops away escaping from the Fire Daimyo's wife's life taking grasp running out the door with a hiss!

"TORA COME BACK!"

"Catch Tora again...?" The Third said with a smile toward Team 7.

"No!" Sasuke yelled "There is no way we are going to chase that cat from hell! Give us a REAL mission!"

"I have to agree with Sasuke on that…" Naruto said.

"_So do I," _Sakura said within her thoughts.

"_I know I am going to get it after all of this," _Kakashi thought with a sigh as he saw himself getting in trouble for Sasuke's demanding outburst.

"How dare you speak to the Hokage in such a tone!" Iruka said standing up from his seat "You receive these missions due to your current rank and will receive higher ones until your sensei or the Hokage himself believes you are ready!"

"Well Kakashi your team seems quite enabled," The Third said with a smirk on his face.

"Apologies Lord Third," Kakashi said.

"Very well I will give Team 7 its first C rank mission," The Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage…?" Iruka said. The Third can understand Iruka's concerns because they just graduated out of the academy.

"Don't worry Iruka they are ready, they have already completed the required number of D rank missions and have a Zenshin Genin with them. I believe they will do just fine," The Hokage said.

"So what's the mission old man? Is it recusing some princess?" Naruto asked excited.

"No nothing of the sort like that. Send in the client!" Walking through the door was an old man that looked like he was on the verge of becoming fully drunk, his name was Tazuna. "This Team 7 is Tazuna, he needs escort back to his home in the Land of Waves and requires protection, and your mission is to make sure he gets back to Wave in one peace."

"What's this? I ask for protection and you give me nothing but a bunch of brats! One with a duck ass haircut…" Sasuke narrows his eyes "another with weird colored hair…" Sakura narrows her eyes at Tazuna calling her hair weird "and a little…is that a tail? You give me a monkey?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as well.

"_This MONKEY can kick your ass!" _Naruto thought angrily.

"Easy Naruto…" Kakashi said calming Naruto from doing anything that was the opposite of protecting the client.

"No need to worry Tazuna, with Team 7 you are in capable hands for you have two Genin and one Zenshin Genin who happens to be the "monkey" and one Jonin of the Leaf."

"_Damn I was hoping better than just one Jonin and a bunch of kids!" _Tazuna thought "I guess they will have to do then," He said and walked out the door.

"Alright squad," Kakashi addressed as he turned to them "Meet in front of the Leaf Entrance Gates in one hour, should give you all enough time to pack what you need and that for a two day travel to the Land of Waves understood?" He received nods from his Genin "Until then!" He then Body Flickers teleporting away. The Body Flicker jutsu is a ways of "teleportation" but is really swift movement allowing them to move too short to long distances at ALMOST untraceable speeds but only so far. The Body Flicker is in reality nothing more than movement and when using the jutsu the user cover himself in smoke masking his or her movements, this is what makes others think that the individual has "teleported" because when smoke clears the user is gone. Instant Transmission enables to instantly teleport to any location so long as the user detects an energy or life force to be teleported to by traveling through a pocket dimension. Instant Transmission is obviously faster than the Body Flicker and when used the user is untraceable unlike the Body Flicker.

"Until then!" Naruto said as he walked for the door to make his exit.

"Hold it Naruto!" Sakura said making the Uzumaki stop and look over his shoulder to said girl "We need to talk," Sasuke seemed to agree.

"About what?"

"Well how about for one us seeing you taken away to the council by the ANBU like a criminal on trial?" Sakura said.

"Oh that! Big misunderstanding!" Naruto lied, he had to lie because he didn't want to go telling them of Danzo spying on him as he was practicing the Kamehameha Wave and the part about said attack, next thing he would know was that either Sasuke might demand him to teach him or worse both of them. _"Remember what grandpa Goku said "It would do more harm than good."" _Naruto reminded in his thoughts.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not being truthful with us Naruto," Sasuke said narrowing his eyes, obviously suspicious.

"What reason would I have to lie? Look I am telling you that it was all one big misunderstanding, no need to make this a big deal right?" Naruto reasoned with his lies and Sakura and Sasuke seemed to by it. "Well I'm going to go by my place and pick up some stuff," Naruto said and ran his way out the door while yelling out "See you in 55 minutes!"

"What a weirdo," Sakura said as she and Sasuke made their way out the door to go to their separate homes to pack for a two days traveling journey. The Third Hokage couldn't help but smile at Naruto's energy and he just knew that the boy was destined for great things…

Arriving outside the apartment complex he lived in and looking up to the second floor he saw his apartment door kicked down AGAIN!

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled and sped running up the stairs and arrived on the second floor in record time but stopped as he heard what sounded like that of a scuffle? And it was coming from inside Naruto's apartment? Was a fight breaking out in there? He cautiously walked forward taking cautious steps ready to break some more bones if necessary. That's when he saw one villager fly out the doorframe of his apartment making him stops in his tracks to falling on his butt, he couldn't help but watch the villager fly until hitting the ground…he would live. He looked back to his broken down door in apartment and then heard what sounded like smack and that when another villager flew out! Two more smacks and two more fly out followed by another four and FOUR MORE flew out, each landing in a pile on top of one another, all eight of them! Naruto looked ahead wondering who just did all of that and then saw an ANBU step out of his apartment dusting off her hands, it was the ANBU Mantis which was one of the ones that watched over him.

"Breaking and entering is a crime you know," Mantis said and then she took notice of Naruto who stood himself back up on his feet "Oh hello there Naruto," She greeted.

"Hey there Mantis so what gives?"

"Well these villagers intended to raid and destroy your apartment again so I thought I would do something about it, don't worry not a thing is scratched. Well except the door…" Mantis said.

"Well thanks Mantis!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't worry about the door; we'll have it fixed right away while you are gone." Mantis assured.

"Thank you but right now I need to get some things," Naruto said and ran past Mantis who stepped aside letting him in.

"Don't just pack ramen Naruto!"

"I know!"

Time always seems to fly by fast as Naruto arrived appearing before Tazuna and Kakashi making the bridge builder jump, the speed Naruto appeared freaked him out.

"Here sensei!" Naruto said having his pack on his back over his staff.

"Kid how you do that?!" Tazuna asked.

"Do what?" Naruto asked confused by the question.

"Move so…well…FAST?"

"Oh well I train very hard," Naruto said.

"_To move so fast like that alone and Naruto doesn't look to have broken a sweat…" _Kakashi thought as he looked down at the smiling boy. Now that Kakashi looked upon this boy seeing him wear that smile he was surprised that he lasted so long without snapping like most just like Naruto himself, most leave their villages and never return or they are thrown out. Even worse even though it hasn't happened yet, release his Tailed Beast sealed within him to get revenge against his mistreatment! This showed how strong Naruto was "Now to wait for the others," Kakashi said and then arriving next was Sasuke and then finally Sakura "Alright team as you know we are going to the Land of Waves and out jobs are too protect Tazuna here until he gets there, this will be a two day trip and once we get there dropping the client off we will come straight back home."

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Any chances of us encountering other ninja?"

"Not likely, this is just a C rank mission and in these sorts of missions only mere bandits are involved. They shouldn't be a problem for you guys right?"

"None," Sasuke said.

"We'll wipe the floor with them!" Naruto said punching his left fist into the palm of his right hand with a smirk on his face.

"I guess," Sakura said and Kakashi could tell that within her voice she was nervous.

"Ok then, Tazuna if you may lead us the way?" Kakashi said.

"Follow me then,"

"_The Land of Waves huh? I am so curious to see what it looks like!" _Naruto thought excitingly.

Nothing was happening within the first day of travel and so fat no bandits of any sort have yet to reveal themselves. As Naruto kept walking staying in the back with Sakura having his hands tucked in his pockets with a smile he took notice of Sakura to his right, she was sweating and no doubt it was from the sun that was taking away her energy as she readjusted her pack. _"This is what happens when you neglect training for admiring boys," _Naruto was right, Sakura may have passed all the tests and graduated from the academy but when it came to fighting she had little amount of moves, she was a bookworm and to tell you the truth her taijutsu was below average. Not to mention that she knew only knew two jutsu that you learned from the academy being the Clone jutsu and the Transformation jutsu. "Give it to me," Naruto said gaining Sakura's attention.

"What…?"

"Your pack of course?"

"Don't you have your hands tied?"

"Well this one isn't," Naruto said as he uncurled his tail from around his waist line and wags it. Sakura takes off her pack with a thanks and watched as Naruto's tail curls around the leather strap at the top of the pack and was now carrying her pack behind Naruto, it didn't seem heavy to him meaning that the tail must be strong.

"Can I ask you a question Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Naruto said looking to her from the corner of his eye.

"Well it's more like a personal question if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, shoot!"

"It's about your tail,"

"My tail?"

"Yeah…you don't feel…strange having one?"

"Well when I first seen it I was sort of freaked out at first but I have grown fond of it, the useful thing is that it helps me out with the dishes and doing other useful stuff."

"Haven't you ever thought about it getting it…removed?"

"No way! Anyone who even tries to remove my tail will have to get ready to hurt!" Naruto said defending his tail.

"But if you removed it maybe you would seem…you know more normal?"

"What are you trying to say…?" Naruto asked with a saddened face, he then looked to the ground in front of him "Not to be rude Sakura but you wouldn't understand," He said "This is all that I have of any clue of my family…my roots,"

"You don't know you're…?"

"I never knew my parents…I don't have a shred of a memory even when I was a baby…Died on the night I was born, on the night of October 10th," Sakura inwardly gasped at the revelation of Naruto's birthday…how can anyone forget what happened on the tenth of October and Naruto was twelve years old, that night was the mysterious appearance of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that attacked the village.

"_He lost his parents to the Nine Tails too…" _ Sakura assumed. "I'm sorry Naruto; do you at least know what they look like?"

"I don't even have picture of them Sakura,"

"Have you tried asking the Hokage for one?"

"He says he doesn't have one or that he even knew my parents, whoever they are…"

"Well Naruto…at least your parents gave their lives not just protecting the village that night…but you." She said with a smile in the end and it made Naruto smile a little. "It was thanks to heroes like your parents that the Fourth defeated the Nine Tails that night," That's when she saw Naruto's face change into a scowl, once he heard "the Fourth" he became angry.

"Don't mention that man!" Naruto said angrily. Naruto once respected that man seeing him as his role model and idol but once he realized the Fourth was the one that sealed the fox in him he began to hate the man! _"Why did he choose me? That man had no right! That bastard!" _

Kakashi took notice of Naruto's behavior as he looked over his shoulder _"I was afraid this would happen, it seems after Mizuki's reveal that Naruto contained the beast and was sealed inside Naruto by the Fourth he has now turned his hero into his enemy." _As they continued to travel throughout the day the night was approaching and Kakashi called out to set up camp. Not set up camp on the road because that would be obvious, open and unwise but luckily there was a lake nearby within the forest and were still close to the road. So Kakashi started giving out orders… "Mr. Tazuna will stay here with me as well as you Sasuke; we are going to check the area to make sure it is safe. Naruto and Sakura you are to go and gather some firewood and fill these up" The Jonin pulls out two empty cantinas "with water, understood?" He received the nods giving the cantinas to Naruto and Sakura then waved his hand at them like they were flies while saying "Now go away," Getting glares from his students as he chuckled to himself.

"Are you sure this team of yours is capable?" Tazuna asked.

"It's fine Tazuna," Kakashi said but was taking notice of the clients odd behavior _"He's been acting strange ever since we left the village…?"_

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura arrived at lake as they both gathered water in cantinas for the group to share with one another, when Naruto finished filling up his closing the lid and ringing its strap over his shoulder putting it aside he searched for wood. Sakura was still filling up her container with water and Naruto as he was searching took notice of something on the shore line that was washed up, it was what looked to be a long piece of log that looked 15 foot in length. Walking over to it and looking it over it was perfect for making firewood out of it and he was lucky enough to find one of this size and shape, not too big and wide but just right.

"Perfect!" Naruto said walking to the end of the log.

"What's perfect?" Sakura asked as she finished filling up her container with water, she looked to Naruto's direction seeing him just grabbing the end of the 15 foot log and started to scold him "Naruto! How are we going to?" She didn't get to finish as her face went into shock and awe seeing him easily hoist it up on his hands! He was now balancing it on his hands while maintaining his footing, the container of the Nine Tails laughing as he tried balancing himself. _"HOW IS HE DOING THAT?!" _

Naruto finally had his footing while looking up the log once again as he held it up tall and then looked to Sakura who was in awe "You ok?" She didn't reply…she was still at awe.

"Sakura you're a strange girl sometimes," Naruto said and then he threw it up in the air with Sakura following after it with her eyes, next thing she saw was Naruto jumping up to the level of the log that was in the air and began delivering punches are karate chops throughout the log? She couldn't tell because his punches or karate chops were in a blur! Did she just see a kick in there? Naruto then lands on the ground on one knee and behind him pieces of perfectly cut rectangular fire wood all landing atop one another in a triangle! Sakura was still in further awe…how did he do that? "Sakura what's with you?" Naruto asked as he was now carrying fire wood in his arms "Come on grab some fire wood," He said as he made his way back to the camp "Girls are weird sometimes," Naruto said as Sakura looked at Naruto…she was still in shock.

Arriving back at camp with plenty of fire wood it was placed within a circle of rocks being stacked up, Kakashi was impressed by their time of gathering fire wood and perfect looking one at that. Soon it was night once again and all of Team 7 and Tazuna were gathered around a fire eating cooked rabbit, how Kakashi managed to eat without removing his mask they will never know? Naruto had an angry glare looking into the fire in front of him, Kakashi was pretty sure that Naruto was thinking about the Fourth Hokage or maybe fantasizing in his mind killing the Fourth himself, or maybe beating the man in a bloody pulp blaming him for everything?

"I would like to tell you guys something," Kakashi said.

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"It's about a selfless man that protected all of his loved ones with all of his power and for his village…"

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"The Fourth Hokage,"

"Not interested!" Naruto said getting up and walked away in the direction of the lake they were near.

"Naruto?" Sakura called.

"Screw the Fourth…" Naruto said under his breath but it was heard by his team, Kakashi and Tazuna.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, he was lying.

"How can he say that about the Fourth? Doesn't Naruto know the Fourth defeated the Nine Tails?" Sakura said.

"_Sakura you have no idea…" _

Naruto was back on the shore line of the lake outside of camp pacing back and forth, he hated the Fourth with all his heart and the reasons…well you already know…. Seeing a boulder Naruto walked over to it and delivered a punch to it! Nothing seemed to happen to the boulder or Naruto seem to make any damage, most people would assume this but they would be wrong. About a mere five seconds later the whole boulder grows a multitude of cracks and pieces of the boulder fall out of place, the whole half fell apart while the bottom remained connected but was cracked and damaged from the strength of Naruto's punch! Naruto still held his fist forward from where the top of the boulder stood, his teeth clenched and his eyes filled with anger…and then the outline of his form began to light up a blue color and had an aura radiate up in the air off his form, it was his Ki. He looked at the damage he caused to the boulder and then brought his fist to holding it in front of him, he took a deep breath with closed eyes calming himself down and his aura slowly receded no longer visible. To get his mind off the Fourth not wanting to think about that man he removed his staff from his back and began practicing with it.

It was the next day they resumed their travel toward the Land of Waves, Naruto was quiet most of the travel today as he hung out in the back, Sakura a little ahead followed by Sasuke then Tazuna with Kakashi up front leading the group. That's when Naruto took notice of Kakashi turning his head in a direction to his left taking notice of something odd? Naruto looked to what he was looking at moving only his eyes and it was odd what Kakashi saw, a puddle of water?

"_I didn't rain last night? Hasn't rained for a while actually…?" _Naruto thought. Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem to take notice and Naruto was suspicious of the puddle so as he and the group he was with were about to pass it he closed his eyes, he sensed the area using Ki Sense but instead of sensing Ki in the puddle he sensed Chakra and two separate signatures within the puddle! Naruto opened his eyes remaining calm having a feeling of what was coming and prepared himself for the worst. Meanwhile as the group passed the puddle continuing on their way toward Wave out of the puddle rising and revealing it to be the Demon Brothers aka Gozu and Meizu, both were Missing Ninja classified as B class criminals and once served the Hidden Mist Village as Chunin.

Naruto suddenly stops in his tracks with his eyes widening at the same time sensing the Demon Brothers attacking! Suddenly appearing out of nowhere the Demon Brothers having a shuriken chain attached to their gauntlets, Meizu having the chain attached to his left and Gozu to his right and Kakashi is suddenly wrapped with said chain!

"Now big brother?!" Meizu asked aloud.

"Yes!" Gozu said.

It was quick for Kakashi as they pulled with all their might and Kakashi was "killed" be shredded to many pieces! Naruto knew Kakashi was not dead because he could sense Kakashi thanks to Ki Sense and from the direction it was coming from Kakashi was in the trees hidden. The Demon Brothers were about to attack rest of Team 7 and Naruto took up a stance as the Demon Brothers sped his direction but they went past him going in the direction of the bridge builder! While that was quite odd and seeing what or more likely who the real target was he had to move fast to get the Demon Brothers away! What faster way than Instant Transmission as he suddenly vanished! Naruto is now seen running through a pocket dimension, the pocket dimension of the Instant Transmission looks like what it did in The Return of Cooler, of the Instant Transmission toward the slow moving Demon Brothers to intercept them! As the Demon Brothers were closing in on Sasuke who was up front of Sakura and Tazuna he was going to attack but suddenly out of nowhere Naruto appeared in the air in front of Gozu with his right fist reared back! Gozu was shocked at the speed Naruto appeared and also that he couldn't detect the boy! None the less with a roar Naruto's fist connected with Gozu's face! The power behind Naruto's punch breaking his mask and was sent back flying and since Meizu was attached to Gozu by the chain he was dragged back as well through the air! The Demon Brothers taking a tumble into the ground having traveled about 25 feet when they came to a stop, Naruto landing on his feet on the ground having successfully stopping the Demon Brothers from getting any closer! Naruto loved Instant Transmission, it was well…instant!

"Idiot I didn't need your help!" Sasuke said but Naruto ignored him.

"Damn that hurt!" Gozu said as he picked himself up to his feet.

"Brother what happened?" Meizu asked confused.

"You didn't see him?"

"Who?"

"That brat!" Gozu said pointing to Naruto and Meizu was confused, didn't they pass him up?

"When did he get there?!" Meizu asked.

"I don't know! Next thing I know he appears in front of my face and punches me?"

"How is anyone that fast? Especially his age?"

"No idea but his punch. Felt like I was hit by a tractor! But the way he appeared is what scares me a little…"

"What?"

"He appeared almost…instantly?" Gozu replayed what happened in his head of them passing up the boy one second and then the next the boy appears delivering a punch to his face! _"Reminds me of the Yellow Flash's descripted jutsu? This kid can't know that jutsu can he?" _Gozu wondered _"No that can't be because he didn't appear in a yellow flash but I couldn't even detect his approach? It must be a different jutsu of some kind? Whatever it is this kid is clearly a problem." _Gozu thought "Meizu?" He whispered.

"Gozu?" Meizu whispered back.

"The kid with the wild hair will be a problem; we have to take him out first."

"Got it!"

"Let's go!" Gozu said and the Demon Brother's charge once again.

As Naruto watched the Demon Brothers charge again he noticed in between their chain the circular shape and he had an idea as he quickly spun out his staff and using the Instant Transmission once again vanishing the first second and reappearing midair stabbing his pole through the center of the chain to nailing his pole into the road! Now the Demon Brothers were nailed and stopped thanks to Naruto nailing his staff through their chain and into the ground, this forced the Demon Brothers to stop thanks to the current situation they were in as Naruto stood crouched atop his pole.

"Damn you!" Gozu cursed Naruto as he and his little brother detach the chain from their gauntlets.

"We're going to rip you apart brat!" Meizu yelled as he and Gozu both rushed Naruto with their gauntlets to slash Naruto with their poisoned claws! Naruto waited for the right moment as he had mischievous look on his face, he had his hands grasped around the top of his staff that he was crouched upon. They got closer…closer and NOW! Naruto leaps up while pulling his pole out at the same time while saying aloud…

"Whoops!" And that's when Meizu and Gozu ran into each other, both Chunin Missing Ninja of the Hidden Mist falling on their butts with stars in their eyes at the moment and Naruto landing on his feet leaning his staff atop his right shoulder having a smile on his face. The kid was a CRAZY prankster and even in this situation!

"_Since when did Naruto become so cool?" _Sakura wondered.

"_How is Naruto doing all of this?!" _Sasuke wondered as he stood guard in front of Sakura and Tazuna wondering Naruto's secret to his strength.

"Hey Gozu am I the only one seeing a golden monkey right now?" Meizu asked in his daze.

"Oh shut up!"

The next thing that happened was Kakashi appearing behind them quickly grabbing their shoulders and spinning them around his form in a single complete 360 he threw them both toward a tree, the Demon Brothers slamming into said tree and a figure using his own great speed sped around them tying them up against the tree! Walking casually from behind the tree was none other than Kakashi Hatake and said to the Demon Brothers a loud "Hi!"

"Kakashi sensei?!" Sakura said as well as Sasuke and Tazuna being shocked and confused.

"Damn it we thought we killed you!" Meizu said.

"Well you missed," Kakashi said as he stood before the Demon Brothers.

"But we saw you…?" Sakura looked to Kakashi's so called remains being nothing but shredded pieces of wood "A Substitution!"

"Sakura? Sasuke? Good work in guarding the bridge builder," Kakashi commended as the bridge builder was the most important part of the mission "Naruto?" Said individual looks at his sensei "Good work fighting off these two I expected nothing less from Team 7's only Zenshin Genin," Kakashi praised and it made Naruto scratch the back of his head while saying a thank you, Sasuke narrowed his eyes which was not surprising.

"Amazing!" Tazuna said impressed by Naruto's skill.

"I told you he was a Zenshin!" Meizu argued with Gozu.

"And you expected me to BELIEVE one of your stupid guesses?!" Gozu argued back.

"Well I was RIGHT wasn't I?!"

Everyone witnessed as they watched Gozu and Meizu kicking one another with their feet and spiting profanity at one another. They continued to argue with one another for half a minute…

"Little bastard!" Gozu cursed his little brother.

"Dumbass!" Meizu said and Gozu managed to kick Meizu "Mom was right about you!"

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi demanded.

"Now you've gone and pissed him off," Gozu said as they were now looking at Kakashi.

"Sure blame EVERYTHING on me! You did when you broke moms TV!"

"WHAT?!"

The Demon Brothers felt the murderous intent within the air and traced it back to Kakashi who had a murderous look in his eyes and the Demon Brothers felt like little chivies to that of a giant.

"We're going to shut up now," Meizu said.

"Agreed," Gozu said.

"Good!" Kakashi then looked to Tazuna with an angry eye and the man gulped "You didn't tell us that Missing Ninja were after you Tazuna!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"After I supposable "died" I stayed hidden so I can know who the target was, seeing as how they passed up Naruto it was obvious who they were after, not to mention that terrified look on our clients face. It also explains your odd behavior through our travel to your country, they are after you aren't they Tazuna!" Kakashi nearly yelled "With other Missing Ninja after you this bumps the current mission up to that of a B rank instead of C as well as the mission pay being a lot higher, not to mention that this is above my teams level! You better explain yourself right now!"

"Alright!" Tazuna gulped. He was hoping that he wasn't attacked during their trip to Wave, not until they were within the country first at least. "Our country is in dire need! Our country use to be peaceful but now it has been taken over by a man called Gato! He has bled our village and all of us nearly dry!"

"Gato…? As in of Gato Shipping Industries?" Kakashi asked.

"The same! You see the man uses his money to hire mercenaries, killers…"

"Possibly more Missing Ninja?" Kakashi said with his narrowed eye and Tazuna only looked down to the ground.

"Possibly," He said and Kakashi only sighed in frustration "This easily escalates this mission to an A rank,"

"As for money Kakashi…the amount of money I paid for a C rank mission was all we could afford, we couldn't afford an A or S…the money that I paid with was gathered from all that was left from the people."

"You lied to us Tazuna! Give me one good reason why me and my team should not just leave you here and go back to our village?"

"Well fine go ahead and do that…make my family at home waiting and worry of this old man not returning…let them live in the fear that I am dead and I wasn't able to finish our bridge, all because a mission payment and a small lie."

"A BIG lie!" Kakashi corrected.

"Fine, leave to our fate to die under Gato's rule…we will just fend for ourselves like always…after all its what we've been doing for the last couple of years."

Kakashi decided that him and his squad would decide this as a team; it was either leave Tazuna here and go back to the Leaf or continue on with the mission.

"We move forward," Sasuke said. He wanted to prove himself and fight serious opponents, most likely in the hopes of awakening his bloodline.

"We have to go back; this mission is too much for us." Sakura said. She was obviously scared and she was little experienced but hey this was the life of a ninja and as a ninja when you partook in missions for your village then you was expected to possibly face enemy ninja.

"Naruto…?" Kakashi addressed as the addressed boy took apart his staff now Eskrima Sticks putting them away behind his shoulder in their small sheaths.

"Kakashi sensei we can't just leave him out here," Naruto said.

"But he lied to us Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"That may be but if we leave him here and go back leaving him without protection we are abandoning him, that would make us trash would it not?" Naruto said getting to his teammates remembering Kakashi's words to them.

"_**Those who break the rules are trash…Those who abandon their friends are WORSE than trash." **_Those words echoed in all their minds…well except Tazuna. The client may not be a friend but if they left him out here to die then they are STILL trash, it wasn't how Leaf ninja acted.

"Are you saying we should continue on Naruto?" Kakashi asked his only Zenshin Genin.

"Yes," Naruto answered with a determined look on his face, he was willing to go through this mission till the end to protect Tazuna no matter how high the risk of danger and death was.

Sakura mustered up courage and said "Naruto is right! Let's continue on!"

Kakashi closed his eyes thinking it over in his head, they have decided as a team…even with the stakes high the team was willing to push on. He sighed opening his eyes and said "Alright then…we continue on to the Land of Waves,"

"Thank you!" Tazuna said relieved.

"What about those two…?" Sakura asked and everyone looked upon the Demon Brothers that were fighting once again, since the brothers were tied together once another they bonked their heads at one another as weapons while cursing one another.

"Leave them," Kakashi said "They'll be picked up and arrested." Kakashi then continued on his way toward the Land of Waves with Sasuke passing up Naruto, and then Tazuna passes him followed by Sakura as Naruto decided to stay in the back following the group.

"_Land of Waves…Missing Ninja…Gato…Something tells me this just got complicated." _Naruto thought.

* * *

**The Advent91:** Chapter 3 in progress!


	4. Chapter 3: Demon of the Hidden Mist!

**The Advent91: **Here is Chapter 3 of Naruto Z! I know that some of you read in my profile that a teaser of my upcoming DmC: Vendetta would be in here at the end of this chapter but I decided against it, I'm sorry! Instead it will be within Additional Story Details within my Profile! Any of you out their that are looking forward to the new upcoming DmC game did you see the newest trailer revealing Vergil! I did and it was awesome and now I cant wait till next year and hope that like Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition that their will be a Vergil playthrough, probably wont be a part of the game when it comes out next year but a special edition? The reason I am going to love Ninja Theory's DmC is because Dante and Vergil actually look REAL! Who cares if Dante doesnt have white hair? He does when he goes DT? If you havnt seen the trailer with Vergil go check it out! But anyway please enjoy Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy!

* * *

"I thought you said those two idiots could take care of Tazuna! Didn't you tell me that Zabuza?!" Gato yelled to the darkened figure of the former Hidden Mist Swordsman sitting on a couch, his arms resting atop the head of the couch and leaning against it was a large sword. Standing in the shadows beside Zabuza shadowed as well looked to be a mask teenage individual?

"Geez Gato don't you ever stop screaming?" Zabuza said in an irritated tone.

"Listen hear Zabuza! You better fix this or!" Gato didn't get to finish his sentence as the end of Zabuza's long sword Kubikiribocho in his face, the sharpen curved end a mere inch from his face. Zori and Waraji, both of which are Gato's trusted guards grabbing the hilt of their swords having beads of sweat coming down their brows.

"Listen here Gato…I will take care of the bridge builder and seeing as he has a Leaf ninja team with him, it's going to cost you extra."

"_Bloodsucking bastard!" _Gato yelled in his thoughts.

"Know this Gato…I will fulfill what the Demon Brothers failed to, the death of the bridge builder!"

Team 7 was now within a boat crossing over the waters to the Land of Waves through the thick mist that surrounded it, the rower…well rowing…them across the water and were now passing a tall unfinished bridge.

"So that's the bridge you are building?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"Yes…it is our only hope; once the bridge is complete connecting us to the main land Gato will be finished!" Tazuna said. The bridge builder could not help but looked at the Indian sitting styled Naruto at the back of the boat facing in the opposite direction they were going, he was calm having his arms crossed over his chest…concentrating but more like meditating. The bridge builder couldn't t help but also look at Naruto's tail that was wrapped around his orange sash "Kakashi is he from some sort of clan or something?" The man asked Kakashi across from his in a whisper.

"Not to my knowledge…not to ANYONE's knowledge in the Leaf in fact," Kakashi said "Naruto is a complete mystery."

"So he is not from some…monkey clan?"

"Just because he has a monkey tail doesn't mean that he is from some clan of monkeys," Kakashi said. If only he knew that Naruto was a Saiyan part of an extinct RACE of warriors that bore monkey tails and when they looked at a full moon they would turn into a Great Ape. Tazuna is a way sort of right.

"How strong is he Kakashi…the way he moved back there, he didn't even look worried?" Tazuna said referring to Naruto's battle with the Demon Brothers.

"I am sure he was worried in some degree otherwise he wouldn't have moved so fast for yours and his teams protection," Kakashi said. "As for his strength…even I don't know the full depth of it so I can't tell you how strong he really is. Like I said…Naruto Uzumaki is a mystery,"

It was minutes later until their boat rows out of the fog and into the shores of the Land of Waves, it was at this time then they used the motor on their boat since they didn't want to use it during their travel through the mist not wanting to alert anyone that was possibly nearby. It wasn't long until they docked by the pier and the rower giving Tazuna a wish of good luck before taking off on his boat using its motor, Naruto could see the whole bridge from this angle and the thick mist beyond it, he had to give Tazuna and others that helped build it credit. The group of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna were then on the move with the bridge builder behind Kakashi leading them to his home but along the way they would have to cut through a clearing with the ocean shore that was close. As they were cutting their way through the area Naruto with his hearing thought he heard something within the bushes to their left and so he threw a kunai! This action put the others on alert with Sasuke not looking impressed and Sakura was confused, Kakashi was on the alert as well having heard what he believes what Naruto heard. The boy with the monkey tail walked over to the bushes with a serious face and parted through the bushes and found what looked to be a white snow rabbit? Above the frightened rabbits head was the kunai he threw just barely missing, Kakashi was now looking over Naruto's shoulder at the scene at the rabbit as well having the same face Naruto wore. A white Snow Rabbit…here in this time of season?

"Idiot," Sasuke said.

"Naruto you could have killed the rabbit!" Sakura scolded for the rabbit's life.

Kakashi was confused, mainly with the rabbit? _"That's a Snow Rabbit and its fur is white? Snow rabbits are only white in winter and seeing as it isn't winter means this one was raised by someone indoors belonging to someone nearby?"_ He then looked down to Naruto who was now looking off in another direction but was nor really looking in said direction, he was concentrating as if he was searching for something in the area with his mind? Naruto was trying to sense for Chakra with his Ki Sense that enabled him even to detect people with Chakra even though they didn't possess any Ki. _"Something is coming and I can feel it and so can Naruto," _Kakashi thought. Suddenly both Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widen when they both heard something with their ears spinning through the air toward the direction of the bridge builder and the others! "GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled and he and Naruto vanished to Kakashi appearing behind Tazuna quickly grabbing him and pulling him down to the ground, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura who were side by side pushing them both down to the ground! Naruto however leaned back and just barely the spinning large sword spun over his nose and cut off small hairs from his head! The large sword then spun back around embedding itself into the side of a tree and appearing standing on its hilt with his back turned was Zabuza Mamochi, Missing Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village with a rank level of ANBU, former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist looking over his right shoulder at the group below.

"Damn…I was so close, at least to cutting off one head." Zabuza said referring to Naruto; he almost had the boy he brought himself up from leaning himself back dodging his blade as well as the others picking themselves up.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked freighted.

"Zabuza Mamochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist!" Kakashi said now before the group.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, the ninja said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost," Zabuza said not aware that it was Naruto who ultimately took them down.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"You didn't take down the Demon Brothers? Then who could have possibly too them down? Surely not the bridge builder and not those brats behind you," Zabuza said and started to look over each one of them. First he looked upon Sakura who immediately shakes in fear feeling his eyes were upon her _"Definitely not her, she's shaking…" _Zabuza said dismissing Sakura and then looked upon Sasuke _"He may put on a brave face but look at the sweat that is going down his brow…possibility," _Zabuza thought but then looked at Naruto _"Then again there is that one," _Zabuza remembers how Naruto evaded his blade at the last second, in all his career as a ninja and life as a hired gun as a Missing Ninja not one was able to avoid his attack at the last moment like that, no one was that lucky. _"Would you look at that, he's not shaking at all nor is he nervous or even scared, perfectly calm." _He and Naruto stare…Naruto stood tall looking at Zabuza with not a trace of fear in his eyes, his face was serious and calm…and from what Zabuza could tell was ready for a fight. "I see," Zabuza said "So out of all the rotten apples in your bunch only one didn't go bad," This made Sasuke angry as he knew that it was Naruto he was referring to that didn't go bad while he and Sakura were the rotten apples, he knew because of the stare off the two were having. "So it was YOU who took down the Demon Brothers?"

"Well more like held them off until sensei came in tying them up," Naruto said.

"_This kid held off TWO chunin by himself!" _Zabuza thought, he was impressed because no one has survived the Demon Brothers or held them off for that manner. "Well then kid I commend you for no one had been able to hold off the Demon Brothers,"

"If I were you Zabuza I would keep my eyes off of him and focus them more on me," Kakashi warned as he stepped up.

"Listen here Kakashi, I will make this nice and simple…give up the bridge builder and live...if you don't then you will all die," Zabuza said.

"Sorry Zabuza but that is not going to happen," Kakashi said and brought up the left side of his headband revealing an implanted Sharingan! It was much to all of his squad's confusion and mainly Sasuke wondering why he had a Sharingan in the first place and how he got one. Sasuke took notice of the cut over his eye with the Sharingan and it told him that it was implanted telling him Kakashi wasn't an Uchiha.

"The Sharingan…how unaccomplished," Zabuza said.

"_How does he have MY clan's bloodline?" _Sasuke wondered.

"Well then…" Somehow Naruto knew that Zabuza was smiling behind those white cloths wrapped around his lower face "Let's get this started shall we?" Zabuza crouches down grabbing his sword and vanished along with said sword with pure speed alone and reappeared on the water going into a stance and said aloud "Hidden Mist jutsu!" and the mist came engulfing the area and Zabuza himself! One moment Naruto saw him there and then he was gone, this was going to be a challenge. Why was it going to be a challenge? Well the mist is made out of Zabuza's Chakra and right now even as Naruto was using Ki Sense he did sense Zabuza but it felt as if Zabuza were all around him!

"_Even though this is not good I can't help but feel excited?" _Naruto thought, he really couldn't help it being excited. Must be his Saiyan blood in him for their love of fighting…

"Squad protect Tazuna!" Kakashi demanded as he went down into his stance while drawing a kunai, the squad doing as commanded as Sasuke and Sakura held kunai with them but Naruto grabs his Eskrima Sticks, Tazuna was within the center of them. Kakashi was barely able to see his students and Tazuna behind him. "Eight points…" Zabuza's voice echoed causing Sakura to gasp "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian, artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" Zabuza's voice echoed, Sasuke was beginning to feel the killing intent descending upon him, never had he felt for such a thirst for blood.

"_What an intense thirst for blood…One breath or one eye movement could be detected and get me killed…That is the atmosphere I feel…If I stay here for an hour I'll lose my mind! The murderous intent of two Jonins clashing…the feeling that my life is in someone else's hands…It's too much to handle!" _These were Sasuke's thoughts as he brought up his kunai to end his own life.

"Sasuke I will not let my comrades die!" Kakashi assured bringing Sasuke to his senses.

"Useless…" Zabuza said as he instantly appears in the center of the genin's formation and was about to make an attack upon the bridge builder! Naruto would have done something but Kakashi beats him to it as the Copy Ninja stabs Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai before Zabuza's strike fell! But water starts to pour out of the wound and collapses into a puddle!

"_A Water Clone!" _Kakashi said within his thoughts and Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and slices him in half! The genin's eyes filled with shock but then shocking them again and even Zabuza as Kakashi dissolved into a puddle of water.

"_A Water Clone?! He must have seen through my jutsu before he attacked mine!" _The ex-mist ninja freezes as a kunai is placed in front of his neck from behind by none other than Kakashi.

"It's over," Kakashi mocked, Sasuke and Sakura thinking that Kakashi had won but Naruto thought otherwise.

"_Too easy," _Naruto thought.

"Oh I don't think so," Zabuza said as he reverted into water again and the real revealed behind Kakashi "It's over when I say it's over!" The Missing Ninja said and attacks with his blade but Kakashi quickly turns blocking the weapon with his kunai and the next thing that the Genin witnessed was the clash between two ex-ANBU ninja! The fought with speed and strength moving around the place, their weapons clashing on ground and even in the air giving off a loud clang and showing off their experience in taijutsu, to Naruto it was amazing because he had never seen a battle between two ninja like this even though he has seen a battle between Goku and Vegeta in Other World that makes a fight like this pale in comparison...on second thought made this battle look like nothing. As the battle went on Kakashi chased Zabuza toward the water as the Missing Ninja dived into it and Kakashi followed, when he was under water he saw no sight of Zabuza? He surfaced and looked to the water in the palm of his hand, it didn't feel right?

"_This water…it feels dense?" _Kakashi thought and that's when he realized but was too late as Zabuza came appearing beside him performing hand seals to a jutsu while saying…

"Too late! Water Prison jutsu!"

"NO!"

Kakashi was then sealed in a prison of water! He looked like he was floating in a bubble, Zabuza's hand within it pushing his Chakra through it to keep the Copy Ninja imprisoned.

"One down," Zabuza said. He could kill Kakashi now and drown him in the water prison but he wanted the Copy Ninja to see what was going to happen to his squad and Tazuna himself. He looked to the genin "and three to go." He then chuckled "Let's see what these brats can do shall we?" He made a hand seal and forming out of the water was a Water Clone of Zabuza as it walked up to land and toward the group of Genin "I am curious to see what Monkey Boy can do," Zabuza said and the nickname made a tick mark appear on Naruto's forehead showing that he didn't like the nickname. Ok he was called monkey by Tazuna but Monkey Boy?

"So says the freak with no eyebrows," Naruto countered with a smirk and this time a tick mark appeared on Zabuza's forehead not liking what he was called.

"Your dead brat!" Water Clone Zabuza said.

"All of you run away now!" Kakashi yelled.

"What about you?!" Sakura asked yelling back, scared for her sensei, herself and the others.

"I will be fine! You four need to get away as fast as you can away from his Water Clone, it can only go so far!"

"We're NOT going to leave you behind!" Naruto yelled "We're NOT going to abandon you!"

"I'm not ASKING you to! I'm ORDERING you to!" Kakashi yelled with authority.

"Sorry sensei but we are NOT going to do that!"

"What!"

"Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" Naruto said.

"Might as well let them stay Kakashi, after all it's not like they would have escaped my Water Clone regardless." Zabuza said. While that was not true because Naruto could simply use Instant Transmission to somewhere else nearby to the nearest energy within Wave he just didn't want to leave Kakashi behind. He thought using Instant Transmission to get Kakashi but then that would not work either because of the Water Prison restricting movement within it, if he used it he would be trapped inside with Kakashi!

"Let's get started then…Naruto," Water Clone Zabuza said drawing its blade as Naruto himself connected his Eskrima Sticks making it into a staff now in Staff Mode.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Protect Tazuna!" Naruto said.

"But,"

"Protect him!" Naruto said as Water Clone Zabuza dashed toward him and Naruto toward Zabuza! The Water Clone swung its blade and Naruto brought his staff to block! He was successful but there was so much power behind the strike of the clone's blade that it sent Naruto through the air! The Saiyan air recovers landing on his feet and as soon as he did Zabuza appears out of the mist next to him swinging down his blade from above his hand but Naruto managed to block once again with his staff! The Saiyan was now holding off the massive blade above him as he held his staff within both his hands horizontally. _"Wow! He puts a lot of power within his attacks!" _Naruto thought impressed as he held off the Water Clone, both in a struggle but none getting anywhere.

"_Not bad…for a Genin," _Zabuza thought.

Water Clone Zabuza swipes for Naruto's feet catching Naruto by surprise as he feel back, the water clone takes another quick swing but before his blade can even touch Naruto he vanished with speed and reappeared in midair behind the Water Clone swinging his staff but said clone thinks fast as it ducks, the staff going over its head! The Water Clone Zabuza swings his blade back up at Naruto while turning, Naruto manages to block the blade as he is batted away through the air! The Zenshin Genin manages to recover as he lands on the ground and when he did using one foot pushing himself forward with his right foot he dashed over the ground toward the Water Clone, the others have no idea that he is really flying over the ground toward Zabuza and believe that he launched himself toward the Missing Ninja! Reaching the Water Clone he threw his left fist, the Water Clone brings up his blade to block Naruto's punch! Naruto's left fist collided with the Water Clone's blade, having put more power behind his punch then he did with his battle with Kakashi during the Bell Test, Naruto's fist BROKE THROUGH the Water Clone's blade as the blade itself disperses into water and Naruto's himself punching and going through the Water Clone's chest! In a slow motion moment Naruto is now wet having punched through the Water Clone, the Water Clone with wide eyes as a hold was in his chest with water leaking out! Naruto however lands on the ground going into a tumble rolling forward until coming to a complete stop on the grass; the Water Clone Zabuza disperses into water wetting the grass below it!

"_What?!" _Zabuza wondered within his thoughts. He can understand a Water Clone with one hit could be destroyed but never had he seen the blade of the clone destroyed even though it was made out of water. Also he had never seen especially a Genin manage to defeat one of his Water Clones for they were formidable. _"This kid is something else," _Zabuza thought. He can always make another Water Clone and he was going to but this time the roles will be reversed "Not bad kid, I'm impressed." Zabuza said as Naruto picked himself up and glares at the man "Some but not everyone have managed to defeat one of my Water Clone's," Zabuza made the same hand seal and forming out of the water next to him was another Water Clone, Naruto prepared himself for another fight and was sure that this clone would be more cautious "But this time things are different," Zabuza said and all watched as the Water Clone walked over placing its hand within the Water Prison the Copy Ninja was imprisoned in, the REAL Zabuza removing his hand and walking forward with a chuckle "You'll fight the REAL thing!" and grabs the hilt of his blade on his back as he continued forward onto land.

"All of you RUN!" Kakashi yelled for this time it was the real Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist would fight and he was going to fight Naruto. However Team 7 still disobeyed Kakashi's order not wanting to abandon him for it wasn't the Leaf's way to abandon their comrades.

"You brats should take your sensei's advice otherwise you'll be dead," Zabuza said as he stops ten feet from Naruto, he didn't see a sign of fear within his eyes "I will say this…your brave to face someone like me kid." He said and then the mist engulfed his form, the Missing Ninja now hiding in the mist leaving Naruto standing there on the alert for Zabuza's attack.

"_This is not good," _Naruto thought _"It's hard to sense his presence within this mist that was made from his own Chakra, if he was able to use Ki then this would be a lot easier."_ Zabuza's Chakra is all around him (the mist) disguising his movements and Zabuza himself. Naruto remained calm as he stood within the mist holding his staff within his right hand behind him in a reverse grip and then Zabuza appears behind him slashing his weapon at him! Naruto BARELY evaded as he turned around jumping away as Zabuza's blade cut through his Gi! He was lucky that it wasn't his chest! Zabuza vanished within the mist again and Naruto was receiving more close calls! One was he almost got decapitated, another he almost had his legs cut off and there was even a close call with his tail almost having lost it! Zabuza was hiding in the mist again and Naruto was searching with his eyes, the Missing Ninja appears behind him for a brief second making Naruto turn around but was gone again before Naruto saw him. _"He was?"_

"Right here," Zabuza's voice said from behind and Naruto turned expecting a blade but instead got a fist across his face sending him through the air and into a tumble until coming to a stop, he even lost grip of his staff from the surprise attack.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled worried.

Suddenly appearing above in the air over Zabuza he saw Sasuke who performed a Fireball jutsu down toward him, Zabuza managed to evade it using his superior speed moving away jumping back to skidding on his feet along the grass, his sword leaning atop his right shoulder and when he came to a stop he vanished! It was quick as Zabuza reappeared before Sasuke delivering a knee into his gut to grabbing the boy's collar and spinning in a complete 360 he threw the Uchiha down toward the ground! The Uchiha of course hit it to going into a tumble and Zabuza landing on his feet and began to chuckle "Is that it? I expected more," Zabuza taunted.

Naruto picked himself up with his arms supporting himself up with his hand, blood coming down the side of his mouth and Zabuza shaking the hand he used to punch Naruto with. It felt as if he hit a brick wall? Naruto didn't understand why Zabuza didn't just go after the bridge builder? He can surely kill Sakura and then finish Tazuna? It was not hard to figure out what Zabuza was doing "He's playing with us!" Naruto seethed as he brought himself up to one knee looking over his shoulder and glares at Zabuza who was walking his direction.

"Disappointing," Zabuza said and that's when Naruto vanished and reappeared before Zabuza with his right fist reared back! Zabuza's eyes were wide at Naruto's speed and managed to bring up his blade blocking Naruto's punch! Naruto hitting the blunt side of Zabuza's blade with a loud growl and unlike the Water Clone's blade Zabuza's didn't give way, instead with all the power that was put behind Naruto's punch he was sent skidding through the ground on his feet until hitting the bark of a tree! His feet left a trail through the grass and dirt and the tree croaked as his back hit it, his blade vibrating for a short while until stopping and then lowered his blade. He had a look of surprise on his face at what just happened with the kids speed and not to mention the strength behind the punch that sent him over thirty feet away across the ground! "What was that?!" Zabuza questioned as well as wondering where that strength came from. He was lucky that he was able to block the punch in time because it would have HURT!

Naruto was on the ground with his right fist held forward while taking in some breath, his knuckles slightly red and he had on an angry face. Meanwhile Sasuke, Sakura and even Kakashi were shocked seeing what happened with Zabuza being launched across the ground by Naruto's punch!

"_How did Naruto do that? The power behind that punch!" _Sakura thought.

"_Naruto how are you doing this?!" _Sasuke wondered as he picked himself up.

"_The power behind Naruto's punch!" _Kakashi eyed the blunt side of Zabuza's sword where Naruto delivered his punch and saw slight dents from Naruto's knuckles, this did not only prove that Zabuza's blade is strong but the power behind Naruto's punch. Kakashi was sure that it was that much more powerful then when Naruto delivered his punch to him within the Bell Test _"It was definitely more powerful," He_ thought as he continued to observe with a keen eye.

Zabuza meanwhile walked it off making his way toward Naruto and leaning his blade atop his right shoulder "That was…..interesting," He said and that's when Sasuke appeared in the air attacking Zabuza with a punch, Zabuza simply leaned back as Sasuke went past him! Sasuke landing on the ground quickly turned dashing toward the Missing Ninja and jumping toward Zabuza throwing a spinning kick but before he even hit Zabuza the Missing Ninja vanished within his mist and reappeared behind him delivering a kick to the Uchiha's back sending him into the ground. Sasuke quickly rolled away as avoiding Zabuza's blade that stabs into the ground, he's lucky he managed to avoid it or he would have lost his head! "So you want to die that quickly huh? Well I won't disappoint you then," Sasuke proceeded to fight with the Demon of the Hidden Mist who would block or avoid every one of his moves or use his Hidden Mist jutsu hiding within the mist avoiding Sasuke's strikes to reappearing and attacking Sasuke but he was toying with him as the demon was toying with Naruto himself. Naruto would have attacked but had the feeling that he should use his Ki Sense again even though he knew it was useless, however listening to his instincts and calming his mind. As Zabuza was present not hidden within his mist Naruto could feel his Chakra signature simply because it was larger and out than the Chakra that was mist, when he hides in the mist using his jutsu his large Chakra signature vanished?! His Chakra signature was hidden within the mist as if his Chakra became part of it but was really masked by the mist that was made from his Chakra.

Naruto was going to give up with using Ki Sense but if he did then he wouldn't have felt that slight and barely noticeable movement! _"What is that? It feels like that part of the mist is being pushed away…going toward Sasuke's direction?" _ Simply it goes like this…The mist that was surrounding the area was made from Zabuza's Chakra and that's what made it difficult for anyone to sense for Zabuza because of the mist masking it signature. This is what made it impossible for Zabuza to be detected within his mist along with his silent movements. Now when what Naruto was feeling was that Zabuza's mist made from his own Chakra was being pushed away, parted by something moving through the mist? _"Is that Zabuza moving through his mist?" _Naruto wondered and watched as Sasuke was searching for Zabuza with his eyes and trying to detect him by feeling for his Chakra, he was unaware that this was useless. Naruto continued to watch with a calm mind while still using Ki Sense feeling all of Zabuza's Chakra that was around them which was the mist, he felt the "Chakra Mist" by what he will call it being parted and moving in on Sasuke from his blind side! "SASUKE DUCK!" Naruto yelled and taking Naruto's advice he did barely dodging the large blade that belonged to Zabuza who appeared revealing himself from his mist! Zabuza giving Naruto a look wondering how he knew? He was sure that no one would have been able to detect him as his mist masked his Chakra? Sasuke jumped away from Zabuza putting distance between him and Zabuza, said man vanished again using his Hidden Mist jutsu. Naruto using his Ki Sense felt the mist above Sasuke being parted as it was coming down toward Sasuke from above! "Sasuke roll!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke did avoiding Zabuza's blade once again that embedded into where Sasuke once was while the man was revealed out of his jutsu! Zabuza looked toward Naruto's direction narrowing his eyes…

"_He can see me?" _Zabuza thought _"Monkey Boy here is very surprising I'll give him that much,"_ Zabuza had to duck further down avoiding a kick from Sasuke and letting go of his blade he grabs Sasuke's leg spinning around in a single 360 and threw him away toward Sakura and Tazuna! Then he grabs his blade and dashes toward Naruto while pulling his blade out of the ground at the same time, the release of his blade from the ground kicking up dirt! _"But also annoying!" _He intended to kill Naruto now! As he dashed forward he vanished as a mist engulfed his form vanishing from sight! Naruto brought up his fists going into his stance using Ki Sense to sense Zabuza's movements and required concentration for the movements he felt were slight and one slip up could cost him his life!

"Here we go!" Naruto said and using Ki Sense he felt Zabuza coming at him from his right! He quickly jumps up avoiding Zabuza's blade that was revealed out of the mist on appearance to attack along with Zabuza who was surprised and angry! He gave Zabuza a smirk as he delivered a kick to the left side of the Demon of the Hidden Mists face! The result from the kick was sending Zabuza through the air but the Demon of the Hidden Mist stabs his blade into the ground slowing him down and ultimately stopping him to landing back on his feet, the ninja pulling his blade out of the ground holding it out to his right.

"Impossible!" He said as Naruto still had the smirk on his face in his stance ready for more "How did you do that?!"

"A ninja never reveals his secrets!" Naruto said wagging a finger left and right as a sweat went down his brow.

"Little brat," Zabuza muttered "Well congratulations kid, you're the first one ever to detect me through my mist like that however you did it…" Somehow Naruto was able to detect him through the mist therefore letting him anticipate his attack and from what direction; unbeknownst to him this was because of his Ki Sense. "But now it's over for you!" He said an appearing behind Naruto was ZABUZA catching Naruto off guard and stabs his blade through Naruto's back out his chest!

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in horror.

The Zabuza that was talking to Naruto disperses into nothing but another Water Clone while the real was behind Naruto having his blade embedded through Naruto "You were good kid…but not good enough," Zabuza said but to his surprise and everyone else's "Naruto" poofs into smoke!

"What?!" Zabuza almost yelled.

"_That's was a Shadow Clone!" _Kakashi said in his mind.

"_What that some sort of clone?" _Sakura wondered remembering the clone and she noticed the sweat that went down the side of the clones face _"That was a SOLID clone!" _

"_Where and how did Naruto learn the Shadow Clone jutsu?" _Kakashi wondered and began looking around the area with his eyes as another question came to his mind _"Where is Naruto…?"_

Zabuza was wondering the same thing as he was searching for the boys Chakra, from now on we will call it Chakra Sense that normal ninja can do while Ki Sense is something that only Naruto can do but allows him to sense Chakra as well with Ki Sense, and using Chakra Sense he was looking for a different Chakra within his mist that was not his. He detected Kakashi's brats with the bridge builder and Kakashi himself that was trapped within his Water Prison being held by his Water Clone but where was Naruto's? "Where are you?" Zabuza said as he was searching with his eyes along with using Chakra Sense, that's when he felt it just ahead of him within the mist on the other side of the clearing! However he and everyone else saw a blue light along with the sound of something building up from that of a different type of Chakraunbeknownst to Zabuza which was really Ki, the sound reminded one of spinning? That's when they all saw his figure revealed through the mist from the blue light, he looked to be crouched with his legs apart and his hand cupped to his lower right and a blue orb building up with said palms as the light shines out from between his fingers? "What the hell?" Zabuza said and then all heard the incantations from Naruto's voice…

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeee !" The blue orb between Naruto's palms building up and becoming bigger, the attack forming from the Ki that was coming out from the palms of his cupped hands "haaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee e!" The blue orb completes now charged and the Kamehameha Wave ready to fire!

Zabuza saw the "jutsu" seeing it was an orb formed in the palm of the Zenshin Genin's hands "Just what do you intend to do with that jutsu when you're not even close enough to hit me with it or throw it for that manner?" Zabuza said, taunted and asked and the mist around Naruto cleared revealing him to have a smirk on his face.

"Who said anything about throwing it?" Naruto said and shot his cupped hands forward while yelling aloud "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as the Kamehameha Wave FIRED from his cupped hands, it was not big but above medium size to below average, this "jutsu" put everyone in awe and shock seeing as he was FIREING a BEAM like "jutsu"! It's unheard of! The Kamehameha Wave came at Zabuza, who said,

"NO WAY!" He yelled and thought fast and the only thing he could do was bring up his blade in hopes to stop it! The Kamehameha Wave collides with Zabuza's blade on its blunt side making him skid back across the ground on his feet! Zabuza himself was trying to stop himself with his feet while holding back the beam and managed to stop himself holding Naruto's attack off but slowly he was being pushed back slowly! Zabuza growling and Naruto as well hoping to overcome the Missing Ninja but Zabuza managed with all his strength bring his blade up above his head along with Naruto's Kamehameha sending it shooting up into the sky! Everyone couldn't help but watch the blue beam shooting up into the sky until they could no longer see it but it did diminish. Zabuza looked back toward Naruto, as well as everyone else, who was taking in steady breaths as steam came off the palms of his cupped hands. Zabuza himself was on the edge as well because of the "jutsu" Naruto used, he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if that attack of Naruto's hit him "What was that?!" He said and then looked at the blunt side of his sword seeing the scorched circle on it from Naruto's Kamehameha; if you looked closer you would notice the slight small crater showing that Naruto's so called "jutsu" seemed to have been melting through his weapon as well! Zabuza was not freighted but now he was cautious taking Naruto seriously "What is the kid?"

"_Damn! It's still not strong enough!" _Naruto said in his thoughts, his Kamehameha not going through Zabuza's blade was proof of that or it could be that Zabuza's sword was VERY tough? _"Should I use the power up?" _Naruto wondered because if he used the power up taught to him by Goku then by the end of it he would be drained of Ki, plus he was still in training at it and he would only be able to hold for five minutes tops, it was risky but necessary…especially in this situation right now! Naruto vanished reappearing next to Sasuke's side, Sakura behind him and Tazuna behind her, Naruto still taking in steady breaths.

"Naruto how did you do that?" Sakura asked and Sasuke wanted to know the same thing for he could use it against his brother, he even believed that if he had his Sharingan right now he could copy it but this was about to be proven wrong by none other than Kakashi as he couldn't copy Naruto's attack!

He however ignored Sakura's question even though he heard it "Sasuke I need your help,"

"With what exactly idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to free Kakashi sensei," Naruto said.

"And how do you plan on doing that pray tell me?"

"I got an idea; do you have a Demon Wind Shuriken on you?"

"In my pack why?"

"Like I said because I have an idea," Naruto said and the two began to whisper to one another with Zabuza getting impatient as he progressed toward the group walking to them.

"You think that would actually work? What makes you think this gut would let them go through or the plan even works?"

"We're ninja Sasuke…part of being a ninja is taking risks and right now is one of those times."

"Fine give IT to me," Sasuke said and the two came closer together and Naruto looked to have reached into his pack for something and pass something to Sasuke without Zabuza noticing. What did Naruto just give to Sasuke behind their backs?

"When you see an opening take it," Naruto said.

"And how am I going to get an opening?"

"I'll distract him of course," Naruto said and dashed at Zabuza who dashed at him, Naruto taking notice of his staff ahead of him and managed to pick it up now armed. Naruto stabs his staff into the ground and Zabuza swings his blade when the two meet in center but Naruto uses the staff to help him jump and flip over Zabuza "Hey eyebrow less freak over here!" Naruto taunted.

"Little bastard!" Zabuza said as he looked over his shoulder at Naruto who landed and put some distance between him and Zabuza.

"This should be good enough," Naruto said and preps himself _"I am not able to last in this power up like the others as I am still trying to properly accustom to it, only five minutes of time and hopefully Sasuke sees his opening, after five minutes I'll be almost completely drained of my Ki." _Naruto thought "Here goes," He said "Well Zabuza I'll tell you this, you're going to be the first one to experience this fist hand…"

"What are you talking about brat?" Zabuza asked "Experience what?"

Naruto smiles and then a gust of wind seem to pick up around and his Ki flares up revealing itself impressing everyone present. He was building up his Ki and his hair was blowing up "You'll see!"

"Is that his Chakra actually visible?" Zabuza wondered "It doesn't feel like Chakra, it feels…foreign? What is this?" Everyone else was on the same boat as they watched Naruto's Ki continue to flare and then seconds later after building up enough Ki it seemed to absorbed into him and with a short yell and a burst of power from his body wind blew from his figure blowing the grass, the leaves of the surrounding trees, some mist away from his form and small waves were made on the water! Everyone looked upon Naruto and couldn't help but be at awe seeing something like…There Naruto stood with his entire figure seeming to be outlined by a blue light and flowing along up his arms and the top half of Naruto's body radiated an aura of his Ki! Naruto was in his power up state being called "Aura Spark"! With Aura Spark he had increased strength, endurance, agility and speed but his Ki was the cost of draining quickly due to him not fully have been able to complete his training in the power up.

"Ready for some more Zabuza?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Annoying brat!" Zabuza said now holding his blade before him within both his hands.

Naruto stomps his right foot into the ground taking off toward Zabuza the same he did with Kakashi in their Bell Test when he fought Kakashi, he looked to have jumped across the ground with a strong push but really was dashing toward Zabuza! Naruto leaving behind a kick up of grass as he dashed toward Zabuza with improved and increased speed! When Naruto got halfway to Zabuza he vanished with great speed and reappeared with his right fist planting into the right side of Zabuza's face! However "Zabuza" dispersed into water revealing him to have been a Water Clone and reappears behind Naruto slashing his sword! Before his sword even touches Naruto the boy vanishes and reappears behind Zabuza in midair delivering a kick but Zabuza now taking this seriously vanished reappearing behind Naruto, this does not mean that Zabuza is moving at speeds like Naruto but is quick to react in evasion, slashing his sword again! Naruto once again vanished to reappearing behind Zabuza but was cartwheeling backwards on his hands and feet four times before flipping himself back up to his feet to skidding back along the grass. Zabuza vanished again using his own speed to reappearing in front of Naruto! This time Zabuza did not have his sword drawn but was put away on his back and was now engaging Naruto in taijutsu combat, hand to hand and so far he was very impressed by the kid as he was blocking or dodging all his punches and kicks!

"_Obviously this brat has had some affective training!" _Zabuza thought as he threw another punch with Naruto blocking with his left forearm! As soon as his attack was blocked by Naruto's forearm that second Naruto delivered a right kick but Zabuza managed to block with his left forearm, this was all in quick session and as soon as Naruto's kick met Zabuza's forearm that one second Naruto vanished the next to reappearing up to Zabuza's right! Naruto coming down at him with a reared back right fist but Zabuza vanished evading and Naruto's fist smashing into the ground leaving a crater breaking up rocks! Zabuza appearing away putting distance between him and Naruto…

"_He's as good as Kakashi sensei at evading my attacks, even with my speed!"_ Naruto using his speed vanished from his spot and the next second reappeared throwing a punch for Zabuza's face, however Zabuza reacts quickly evading the punch and delivering a right punch to Naruto's face sending him away from him! The Saiyan landing on his feet and feeling his time in Aura Spark running out, he had to guess that he only had three minutes left.

Zabuza shakes his hand having felt Naruto's endurance was stronger than before when he first punched the boy. Naruto hoped Sasuke would soon find his opening to throw the Demon Wind Shuriken past Zabuza in order to hit the Water Clone that was holding Kakashi prisoner in the Water Prison jutsu. With Sasuke at the moment he still hadn't seized his moment yet as he still felt that it wasn't yet time to throw the weapon, Sakura who was behind him sees Sasuke holding the Demon Wind Shuriken that Saiyan boy gave him behind his back. Sakura watched as Naruto who was glowing radiating his Chakra, which is what Sakura assumed it to be, radiating off his form and Zabuza fight. The two were vanishing and disappearing trying to hit one or the other but evading said attacks with just their speed! Zabuza and Naruto reappeared in midair coming at one another with Zabuza delivering a kick with Naruto blocking said attack with his right knee, and then both vanished again to reappearing on ground level! Zabuza throwing a punch into Zabuza's stomach making the man's eyes widen but with a Chakra enhanced punch Zabuza threw a right punch into Naruto's face making the boy tumble away on the ground! Zabuza was slightly hunched over with one hand on his stomach where Naruto punched him while taking in steady breaths _"That was one hell of a punch the kid threw!" _Zabuza thought.

Naruto was back up on his feet having blood coming down the sides of his mouth that leaked like tears, a bruise from Zabuza's punch on the right side of his face mainly on his cheek. Zabuza threw one hell of a punch that was Chakra enhanced! _"Only a minute left!" _Naruto yelled in his mind and was wondering when Sasuke was going to see his opening?! Naruto had to keep Zabuza distracted and hope Sasuke sees one as he dashed toward Zabuza making the last sixty seconds last! Sasuke continued to watch as he watched Naruto and Zabuza charge one another in when they met in dead center it was Zabuza that threw the first strike but Naruto CAUGHT his punch, Zabuza throwing his other free fist only for Naruto to catch that one too, now Zabuza was subdued!

"_Now's my chance!" _Sasuke yelled in his mind and spun around with the Demon Wind Shuriken that was given to him by Naruto to jumping in the air and throwing the spinning shuriken going through the air to going over just above the ground! Zabuza saw where the Demon Wind Shuriken was going as it went over both him and Naruto who was holding Zabuza with all his strength, the Demon Wind Shuriken was heading for his Water Clone that was holding Kakashi prisoner!

However the Water Clone CATCHES Sasuke's thrown weapon putting Sakura in a horrified state! "Did you really think that would work?!" Zabuza said and that when he took notice as well as his Water Clone seeing ANOTHER one coming its way! It was when Zabuza realized when Sasuke spun around he pulled out another and must have thrown it with the first! The weapon was living up to its name _"A second one was HIDING in the shadow of the first?!" _ The Water Clone did something that Sakura and Tazuna did not want to see and it was it leaping up pulling up its feet as the second Windmill Shuriken went past and under its feet missing!

"_Oh no!" _Sakura yelled in horror seeing as the second shuriken missed.

"YOU MISSED!" Water Clone Zabuza said and that's when the Windmill Shuriken poofs revealing a Shadow Clone of Naruto! The Water Clone looking over its shoulder with widens eyes and saw as the Shadow Clone that was transformed into a Demon Windmill Shuriken! The Shadow Clone charged a ball of blue Ki within the palm of one of its hands…

"Take THIS!" The Shadow Clone yelled and threw the blue ball of Ki, a Ki Blast! It came quickly and made a direct hit into the back of the Water Clone Zabuza shooting it forward making his hand come out of the water dome Kakashi was imprisoned in, Kakashi being released and falling into the water and the Water Clone dispersing into water along with the Shadow Clone poofing away in smoke!

The real Zabuza was angry and takes notice of Naruto. Naruto's Aura Spark disperses, subsides, the blue energy his form was outlined with now gone, his hold on his fist weak and Naruto himself looked completely drained as he had a tired look on his face wearing a goofy smile. This was the result of Naruto's incomplete Aura Spark training; he was now completely drained of his Ki. "You little BRAT!" Zabuza yelled in anger and knees up the chin with his knee making Naruto fly back through the air spitting out blood, the Saiyan boy to landing on the ground going into a tumble until coming to a complete stop.

"T-That's it for me," Naruto said and closed his eye welcoming the embrace of unconsciousness. Zabuza however jumped through the air down toward Naruto with his blade held above his head!

"DIE!" Zabuza yelled but then Kakashi saves Naruto by introducing his foot into Zabuza's face kicking him away from Naruto! The Demon of the Hidden Mist recovering himself in the air and landing on the ground skidding back along the ground on his feet until coming to a complete stop, the Demon of the Mist looking to said individual who was leaking water from his form giving Zabuza a glare with his eyes including his Sharingan "Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked to the unconscious form of Naruto to Sasuke who was on one knee _"Those two did a good job, they make a great team." _He saw how they cooperated in their plan to free him from his water prison and they did it by working as a team. They all did their part including Sakura who may have not fought but she stayed by Tazuna's side protecting him and didn't run away. He looked back to Zabuza with a glare once again "Zabuza…" He brought up a kunai and said "Your future is DEATH!"

* * *

**The Advent91: **Chapter 4 in progress! Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 4: Week of Preparation

**The Advent91: **Chapter 4 is here! Just finished this and I hope you like it because I did. A thank you out to Mind-Slaver for telling me of my mistake of Tokubetsu being LOWER and not HIGHER, as a result the mistake in all previous chapters has been corrected to Zenshin meaning Advance. Another thank you out to Devourer Galen who was Agato - Saiyan Of Legend helping pointing out the Tokubetsu's I missed to helping me correct them all! Thanks guys! Now please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

He groggily moved in his slumber and opened his eyes half way, his vision was blurry and starts to focus and clear and then he heard the conversation between his team and Kakashi who was sat up talking with Sakura and Sasuke. It seems that they haven't even noticed yet that Naruto was awake…

"I am fine Sakura, I just overused the Sharingan is all…" Kakashi said.

"_I'm in the same boat…in a way," _Naruto said to himself in his head. Kakashi may have overused the Sharingan that took up Chakra while Naruto did use Aura Spark he was completely drained of Ki; it was the price of one not completing the Aura Spark training in the power up. Whenever he completed his training within the power up that was Aura Spark then he would be able to sustain it for a longer amount of time. Aura Spark was developed in inspiration after Goku's Kaio-Ken power up, it worked similar to Goku's power up. A massive upsurge of Ki, everything is heightened, power, speed, even hearing and vision improves dramatically. Can only be sustained for a short time so when using it things had to be done quickly but unlike Kaio-Ken the Aura Spark had two drawbacks and it had a shorter time limit then that of Kaio-Ken. It may be similar to Kaio-Ken all about quick attacking with speed and power but was with a shorter time limit. The second drawback was Ki consumption which after Naruto used it completely drained Naruto of all his Ki, this drawback is because he did not fell he completed his training in Aura Spark because he wanted it similar to Kaio-Ken.

"How did Naruto do that?" Sasuke questioned, this when Naruto closed his eyes slowly and completely without them even noticing, pretending to still be asleep.

"You mean that jutsu Naruto performed against Zabuza?" Sakura asked "The one with firing that sort of beam from his hands?" Sasuke nods his head.

"Whatever sort of jutsu that was that Naruto performed it didn't use Chakra that's for sure?" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean sensei? All jutsu require Chakra?" Sakura said.

"What I sensed and felt from Naruto's "Kamehameha" was not familiar to Chakra at all, at least not to my knowledge; I never felt such a type of Chakra before…that is if it is Chakra? Not to mention the same type of…energy…that he displayed before going into his "Aura Spark" was felt and similar to the energy from the Kamehameha he performed? Then there was that small ball of energy he threw at Zabuza's Water Clone holding me prisoner, it was same type of foreign energy that just didn't feel like Chakra?"

"So what are you saying Naruto possesses another source and type of energy that isn't Chakra that no one has ever seen?" Sasuke asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying Sasuke," Kakashi answered "It is this type of energy that Naruto has that allows him to use these techniques of his, without it he wouldn't have been able to do so."

"So what are you saying? That no one but Naruto can use those jutsu he performed?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct, and who knows those techniques he performed probably are not jutsu at all? I wasn't even able to copy any of them with my Sharingan," Kakashi said putting Sasuke in disbelief.

"Impossible! The Sharingan can see through and copy anything! Be it ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu!" Sasuke argued. He wanted what Naruto had; he fired a BEAM for Kami's sake!

"Not Naruto's techniques," Kakashi said "The blast he fired from out of the palm of his hands, his Kamehameha, only he can use it."

"So what NO ONE can learn such a technique?" Sasuke asked on the verge of yelling, he just refused to believe it. Only Naruto would be able to use such amazing attacks, and all for himself!

"Not without the source of energy Naruto uses," Kakashi said.

"So what if we used Chakra instead as a substitute then?" Sakura suggested.

"There is no guarantee that it would even work Sakura, high chance that it won't." Kakashi said "If they were jutsu then perhaps the reason I couldn't copy his attacks means he could have Kekkei Genkai?"

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke asked.

"Abilities passed down GENETICALLY within specific clans, if one has a Kekkei Genkai and uses jutsu that is specific to that one clan then it can't be TAUGHT or COPIED by Sharingan, the Sharingan is not invincible Sasuke." Kakashi said and educated.

"So Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked almost in disbelief herself, no one would have expected Naruto of all people to have such a thing.

"Maybe,"

"But Naruto isn't from a clan!" Sasuke argued.

"_There is the Uzumaki clan but they were well known for their large Chakra reserves, feared for their seals and known to living long lives? None of the techniques Naruto used were part of the clan nor was Naruto's father from a clan at all?" _Kakashi wondered "It's possible that Naruto could have awakened a Kekkei Genkai within his blood from a long past family member or possibly ancestor?"

"I such a thing even possible?" Sakura asked.

"It's not impossible Sakura but it is incredibly rare," Kakashi said "But this doesn't mean that we know for sure that he has a Kekkei Genkai for this is just all hypothesized."

"Who knew Naruto could be such a mystery," Sakura said.

Kakashi chuckled "Who knew," That's when Naruto who was faking his sleep opens his eyes giving out a loud yawn alerting the others that he was now awake, even though he was the whole time, sitting himself up and popping his neck. "Welcome back Naruto," Kakashi greeted.

"What happened to you sensei?" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer.

"Well after you and Sasuke managed to free me I took over the fight with Zabuza, I went a bit overboard with the Sharingan's use to a state of severe Chakra Exhaustion, which I am in now and will probably be walking on crutches for maybe a day or two."

"Well that sucks," Naruto said "But at least you took care of Zabuza right!"

"About Zabuza…I don't believe he is dead," Kakashi said shocking the others.

"What do you mean sensei? You clearly said he was after checking his pulse, that Tracker Ninja killed him!" Sakura said.

"Tracker Ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes you were unconscious," Kakashi said "After I was about to kill Zabuza myself a Tracker Ninja of the Mist intervened by "killing" Zabuza himself seeing the opportunity."

"Sensei what makes you suspect Zabuza is not really dead?" Sakura asked.

"For one the way that Tracker Ninja supposedly killed Zabuza where he struck at Zabuza and with the weapons he used," Kakashi said.

"That's right," Sasuke said remembering the weapons that were used "Senbon needles."

"The Tracker struck with the right type of weapons and in the right area which is the neck where one would be capable to put the individual a death like state, if only brief." Kakashi said "Not to mention how quick the Tracker was in taking Zabuza's body away from the area, Tracker Ninja are supposed to work on the body disposing of it and any secrets it may carry right then and there in front of us."

"Are you saying that this Tracker is working with Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Zabuza is alive, I am sure of it."

"So what do we do then?" Sakura asked scared knowing that Zabuza was alive.

"We have a week before he recovers is my estimated guess, that will give me enough time to train you two."

"Two…?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke, you and Sakura."

"What of Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"From what I can recall Naruto has already done this type of training and mastered it," Kakashi said. He was going to help Sakura and Sasuke with their Chakra Control and that was with the Tree Climbing Exercise. Naruto had already demonstrated that he already knew how to walk on trees during their battle during the Bell Test.

"What type of exercise?" Sasuke asked.

"The Tree Climbing Exercise," Kakashi answered "And it's not an easy one,"

"Where did you even obtain the knowledge of such an exercise Naruto?" Sasuke asked and this time in a demanding tone, which was something that Naruto didn't like.

"You know the Academy, Sasuke? You know those people that stand at the front of the class educating everyone, writing on a chalk board, Chunin or Jonin ranked? Yeah they are not Academy TEACHERS for nothing that possesses knowledge within that thing called the brain." Naruto said being a smart ass. Remember when Naruto had to use Ki to perform the Clone jutsu in order to graduate? Well that was a risk he took because Ki was so strong and he was lucky he got it to the right level and didn't overdo it like he sometimes did with Chakra, he was mastered the Tree Climbing Exercise the next day after being assigned a team. A thirty minute break that day was taken before they had to report back to the room to be picked up by their Jonin Instructor's, during that break Naruto managed to complete the Tree Climbing Exercise. He even noted to self that when it comes to using jutsu that it should only be performed with the use of Chakra and not Ki, while Ki was strictly for his Ki based attacks.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

The two glares at one another and Kakashi says "Don't start, not now."

"So what am I supposed to do then sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well continue to train yourself, improve your abilities which we are all very curious about." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto said even though he knew where this was going; they were suspicious and wanted answers.

"Naruto where did you learn how to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Do what…?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play games with us dobe we all saw those techniques of yours!" Sasuke said "That Kamehameha beam like attack, throwing the ball of energy as well as that Aura Spark or yours!"

"Where did you learn it Naruto? Who taught you?" Sakura asked curious as well. Naruto knew this would come one day that when his teammates and his sensei saw that he was going to be bombarded with questions.

"No one taught me," Naruto said lying.

"So you developed these techniques yourself then?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said lying.

"Well that's very impressive then Naruto," Kakashi complimented.

"So you want us to honestly believe that you of all people managed to develop a powerful jutsu like that?" Sasuke said being an ass right now.

"Oh is duck ass here jealous?" Naruto retorted getting an angry look from Sasuke "What is Sasuke mad just because he believes he himself an Uchiha should be able to accomplish such thing and not a PEASANT?" Naruto said with a smile on his face. Even though it was not right to rub it in but Sasuke was being an ass right now!

"How did you do it?!"

"A ninja," Naruto began with a smirk.

"Don't you dare!"

"NEVER reveals his secrets!" Naruto finished with a smirk as he brought up a finger wagging it left and right.

"You better talk or else!" Sasuke threatened stepping up.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said worried.

Naruto stood up stepping up into Sasuke's face and said "Or else what?!"

"Naruto!" Sakura stands up worried as the two were on the verge in starting a fight.

"Now let's act like adults now," Kakashi said "No need to act like children."

"If you don't tell me now Naruto you'll be back in the world of unconsciousness!" Sasuke threatened.

"This coming from you? Remember what happened the last Uchiha!" Naruto reminded with a smirk. Indeed Sasuke remembers it and he did as if it were yesterday, he was beaten and embarrassed in front of everyone that day, it plague his mind and only increased his rage! "I don't think you want a repeat of that day now would you?"

"That's ENOUGH from both of you!" Kakashi demanded upset; this was not how partners or teammates were supposed to act to one another "Step away! Sit or else I will PERSONALLY knock you both unconscious!" It was first Naruto that steps away to sitting back on the floor crossing his arms and looking away and then Sasuke doing the same "You are supposed to be ninja! You're not kids anymore and both of you were acting as such! When you wear that head band not only does it say that you are a ninja but also an adult, and from the behavior I just witnessed both of you weren't acting as such!" Sasuke scoffs it off. The Copy Ninja sighs _"These two are a handful…"_ He thought "Naruto…?" The addressed individual looks at him "Can you explain that type of energy we all saw, the one that flared around you? That wasn't Chakra now was it?"

Naruto was reluctant to answer, in truth he didn't want to answer but he had to because if he didn't then he would not gain any and lose trust "No its not," Naruto answered shocking Sakura and surprising Sasuke that it wasn't Chakra at all but something far new and stronger.

"What is it then?"

"I don't know," Naruto lied "It's something that only I have access to." He answered truthfully. Kakashi either didn't detect any lie or Naruto wasn't lying at all? It was honestly hard for him to tell as Naruto was doing very well to hide it.

"_He's lying! I know it!" _Sasuke yelled in his mind with rage, he really wanted to know what Naruto knew; he wanted it for himself and his obsessive revenge.

"Alright then Naruto," Kakashi said putting the whole thing aside for now. "I have something to say to each and every one of you. Sakura good work staying with Tazuna, most would run away but you didn't abandon him or your comrades. Sasuke that was excellent work teaming with Naruto, even when the odds were stacked against you still dived in assisting." Kakashi said to the two and then looked to Naruto last "Naruto, well what could I say other than that was amazing. You have grown from a boy to a man quickly; you within the group have grown the most." Kakashi said with a closed eye looking like an eye smile to all of them, praising them all "It was your teamwork that allowed you to overcome Zabuza and set me free." Right now Zabuza was the situation and they all needed to prepare and they had a week at most! That's when Naruto's stomach growled and it was heard by everyone in the room, Naruto scratching the back of his head with one of his hands wearing the goofy Goku like smile.

"Can we eat please? I'm starving!" Naruto said.

"I am hungry myself," Kakashi said.

"Hey where's my staff?" Naruto asked and this is when Sakura pointed it out to him where all their packs were set and his staff leaning against the wall with them next to Naruto's pack. "For a second I thought I lost it?" Naruto said.

That's when they heard a knock at the door and their upstairs room opens to Tazuna "Lunch is ready for you guys," He said and this pretty much answered Naruto's question where he was and that must be Tazuna's home. The journey downstairs to the kitchen was easy for the squad that was Team 7 except for their Jonin Instructor seeing as how he was coming down the stairs with crutches, Naruto even stops at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the man. He was probably worried that Kakashi would slip and take a tumble down the stairs but being the Jonin that Kakashi was he most likely…you know what scratch that he wasn't going to fall. Proof of that was Kakashi now at the bottom of the stairs with him now and the Jonin gave Naruto a pat atop the head with one of his hands for the appreciation. They were now sitting at the table with Tazuna and Naruto taking notice of the new face in the kitchen being an older woman, Tazuna taking notice decided to introduce her…

"This here is my daughter Tsunami," Tazuna introduced.

"It is nice to meet you Naruto," Tsunami said with a slight bow.

"You too," Naruto said with a nod. Soon all of them had a bowl of rice in front of them and were eating with the chop sticks provided, Naruto was looking to his left…at Kakashi. Now why was he spying Kakashi from the corner of his eye? The rest of his team may not be curious but Naruto was TO SEE UNDER THAT MASK! He continued to watch as Kakashi picks up the chop sticks, Naruto's eye slightly widens, Kakashi reaches for his mask, Naruto's eye widens more, Kakashi's finger peals under his mask and Naruto's eye was now wide open to its fullest as his heart beat raced! He was going to see what was under that mask! HE WAS GOING TO SEE KAKASHI'S FACE!

"Hey Naruto is that a giant ape outside?" Kakashi asked pointing out the window in the other direction to Naruto's right.

"Giant Ape!" Naruto said and looked in said direction out the window and saw…nothing "There's no giant ape? Hey!" Naruto quickly looked back only he was too late as Kakashi's bowl of rice was already empty and the man had his hands together as if he were in prayer! So fast!

"That hit the spot!" Kakashi said with a satisfied face making Naruto plant his head in the table having missed seeing Kakashi's face, he doubted anyone else even saw Kakashi's face. Naruto looked to Tsunami and she looked to have hearts in her eyes, Kakashi giving her a confused look "Huh?"

The team having finished eating was now being led to the "Forest of Chakra" which was the surrounding forest around Tazuna's house, as they were following their sensei Naruto who was in the back of the group felt like they were being watched and so looked over his shoulder. There he saw looking out a second level story window at them was a boy, the boy being Inari who was the son of Tsunami and grandson of Tazuna. Naruto and Inari stare for a while before Naruto is called by Kakashi to follow to soon finding themselves in the forest still close by to the house; they were in a small clearing surrounded by trees and before the group were three trees. It would have been one for each of them but seeing as Naruto already completed the training he stood at the sidelines with Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke were side by side facing individual trees.

"The purpose in this exercise is to not only climb to reaching the top of the tree but also to better your Chakra control," Kakashi said.

"That won't be so hard then," Sasuke said.

"That's what I said," Naruto said. He tried the Tree Climbing with Ki before instead of Chakra; it didn't work at all for it was strictly in need of Chakra. "It's not as easy as you think."

"Naruto is right," Kakashi confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"Well there is a catch in this exercise," Kakashi held up his hands and said "No hands."

"What?!" Both Sakura and Sasuke said.

"Sensei I don't see how that is even possible?" Sakura said.

They watched as Kakashi made a hand seal, a small wind blowing away from the souls of his feet along the grass and he began walking toward the nearest tree on his crutches while Naruto stood at the side watching, he wasn't going to show off. What the genin witnessed for the first time in their lives was stunning to them…Kakashi walking up the tree like he were some sort of vampire! The Copy Ninja kept on walking higher and higher until he was now hanging upside down from under a tree branch looking down at them and said "Like this," even though he didn't explain how yet. "How to do this requires proper chakra control…now I will put it short and simple. You need to focus your chakra to the souls of your feet so that it can stick to the surface of the tree, with proper control and balance of chakra you will remain attached to the bark of the tree and that of any surface. Your goal is to get to the top of the tree," Kakashi threw down two kunai stabbing into the grass before each of his genin that were Sakura and Sasuke "Use these kunai to mark your progress as you ascend up the tree, try marking how far you get before falling and then try to surpass that mark and then again and again and again until you reach all the way to the top. Until you reach the top of the tree will you have mastered this exercise." Kakashi said. He then took notice of Naruto walking off in a different direction "Naruto…?"

"I'm going to go and train by myself sensei by the coast that I believe is nearby, if that's ok with you?"

"Go ahead," Kakashi said as Naruto leapt up into the trees and made his way in the direction of a river leaping through the trees. The Jonin looks back down at Sakura and Sasuke and says "Well you two better get started,"

As Naruto continued to leap through the trees going over branches as well as occasionally swinging from them he could smell water as he neared, soon he is seen leaping out of trees going down into some flips before landing on his feet on the rocky sand covered shore line of the coast. He looked to his left and right seeing the clear shoreline as the waters brushed up along the sand to retreating back, and the seagulls flying.

"This is perfect," Naruto said and looking ahead out into the sea there was nothing ahead of him meaning he wouldn't have to worry about hitting anything or anyone. _"Maybe I can fully master the Kamehameha as well as the Aura Spark?" _Naruto even felt stronger after his fight with Zabuza and Vegeta and Goku did say that after every fight that a Saiyan grows stronger, gaining a power boost if they win or lose which was called for short "Zenkai" amd this word means Full Recovery and is only available to Saiyan's. He remembered how his Kamehameha Wave was resisted against Zabuza's blade and that must have meant that the sword was made out of a powerful material that can resist even a Ki based attack or was just damn lucky. Naruto walked into the water only to ankle level deep going into his stance cupping his hands together and bringing them down to his lower right next to his lower right hip, the Ki building in between his palms coming out from them as it made its usual sound of indicating it was charging.

"KamehameHAAAAAA!" Naruto unleashed his attack, the beam firing over the ocean floor kicking up waves revealing the ocean floor, the beam dissipating in the distance. He noticed that the waves went higher than before and that brought up a smile to his face. "Hey I'm getting better!" He fired off another Kamehameha again in hopes of completing the Kamehameha Wave. As Naruto was training off on his own back with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura they could hear the same sound they heard when Naruto used his Kamehameha attack on Zabuza, it could be heard by them from the distance because Naruto was close by. Kakashi wondered if Naruto was fighting anyone and using Chakra Sense he could only feel Naruto's Chakra with no one with him but he did feel that unknown same energy Naruto used for his Kamehameha, he assumed that Naruto was training to better said attack and dismissed the thought of Naruto fighting anyone right now, that he was in any danger.

An hour had so far passed and Naruto had his cupped hands outward before him and was on his knees, steam coming off the palms if his hands and he looked to have a satisfied look on his face. He had just finished firing off another Kamehameha and seeing the big smile on his face must have meant something right? The Saiyan falls back within the water, now he was sure that next time whenever he used a Kamehameha on Zabuza and if he blocked with his blade it would put MORE damage! If it hit someone head on…ITS GONNA HURT, do SERIOUS DAMAGE! "Speaking of Zabuza I wonder…?" Naruto said and placed his right pointer and middle fingers to his forehead _"I can go to Zabuza now if I wanted! All I have to do is feel for his Chakra signature and presto!" _ He did search out for Zabuza and was sure what I would feel like being that of most likely hate and malice but here was the thing. Naruto shot open his eyes and sitting back up he said "I CAN'T find him?!" He tried again and he got the same result, he couldn't find Zabuza's Chakra signature? "The Instant Transmission…is it broken in some way or something? Could Kakashi sensei be wrong? Maybe Zabuza really is dead? But sensei feels certain?" Was Zabuza really dead or alive? If he were alive then Naruto would have felt his Chakra signature or found it but he couldn't which would mean he is dead right? Maybe he fled Wave? Or maybe…? "Is it possible to make one's Chakra signature none sensible?" Naruto wondered. Like a sort of force field blocking one Chakra from the outside world. "Maybe I should ask Kakashi sensei?"

Deep within the deep forests of Wave somewhere within said forest within its trees was a built tree house and resting within it was Zabuza on a bed and at his side was Haku, right now Gato was yelling at Zabuza's failure with his trusted body guards next to either side of him…Zabuza really didn't like the sound of Gato's voice nor did he want to hear it. If one were to look around the tree house one would take notice of special seals placed on it here and there, what were the purpose of these seals, these tags? Zabuza was waiting for Gato to get closer so he can kill the midget with the knife he had with him under his blanket within his grasp, just a little closer. But then Haku stops Gato grabbing Gato's wrist telling him to stay away and even went as far as nearly breaking it, Gato's guards reacted but before they could even draw their swords Haku was already behind them shocking them with his speed! With the mention that Haku was not in a good mood Gato and his guards made their leave with Gato himself threatening that if he didn't get the job done before the bridge was finished then Zabuza and Haku were done!

"You didn't have to do that Haku," Zabuza said.

"We still need him Zabuza," Haku said and he was right, Gato kept them safe from Tracker's that would be after their heads wanting them dead. Plus there was the money that was needed for Zabuza's dream to be realized and Haku would see that dream to be a reality.

Naruto returned within the area where Kakashi was training Sasuke and Sakura in tree climbing landing on the same branch that Kakashi was upside down under, that's when Naruto took notice of Sakura seeing her in one of the high branches sitting and not a single cut within the bark of her tree she must have done it in one go!

"_Wow! That alone says that Sakura has good Chakra control, she always has." _Naruto thought and when he looked at Sasuke's tree he was only half way up and seeing said Uchiha making another go running up the tree. He watched as Sasuke surpassed his original height making a new mark to landing back down on ground level, Sasuke looking at the tree with a frustrated look. _"It isn't easy Sasuke, I felt your pain." _Naruto in the meantime made his tail uncurl from around his waist to letting it wrap around the branch he was upon and let himself hang upside down next to Kakashi facing the man.

"Naruto, how goes your training?" Kakashi asked as he continued to monitor Sasuke.

"Kakashi sensei I have something to ask you," Naruto said.

"Ask and I will answer, I am your sensei after all."

"Is it possible to cover ones Chakra signature like making you undetectable?"

"Yes it is, there are special seals called Chakra Suppression Tags. These tags can be used to as a sort of barrier in a way."

"Like…?"

"For example," Kakashi began as a scenario ran in his head as Tazuna's house appears in his head and four chibi figures of Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto are outside the house "Say if we had any in our possession and we were to set those tags up placing them all on Tazuna's house." The four chibi figures of Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto set up said tags all around on the house "If we were outside the house then our Chakra Signatures could be sensed, detected…" The Team 7 chibi's jump in fright as a chibi Zabuza comes in the area with holding his large sword in the air "but if we were inside the house," scenario resets with the Team 7 chibi's now inside with happy looks on their faces and chibi Zabuza coming in the picture looking around with a question mark over his head "then we would be undetectable, the tags casting out a sort of barrier around the building shielding all Chakra signatures within it." Kakashi finished and chibi Zabuza throws down his blade angry and walks away, scenario over.

"_So then Zabuza must have these tags to protect him and ensure that no one can sense his presence to come after him while he is weak as he recovers." _Naruto said in his thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked.

"No particular reason sensei, I was just curious." Naruto said.

"Well then I am glad that I was able to answer your question then Naruto," Kakashi said "So have you fully mastered your Kamehameha?" Naruto gave him that look "It is obvious you have been training to fully master it and I am sure once you do it will do significant damage."

"Yeah if it hits them," Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto? Did any of that have anything to do why you were taken before Council?" Kakashi asked and once again Naruto looked at him "The Kamehameha, your Aura Spark?"

"This guy called Danzo tried to force me to give up my secrets to development of my techniques," Naruto said.

"_Danzo…?" _Kakashi wondered.

"But luckily old man Third came in putting him in his place," Naruto said with a smile.

"That's good," Kakashi said "No man or woman has the right to take from one that has worked so hard to create or attain. But may I ask where you learned the Shadow Clone jutsu?" That's when Naruto paled.

"The Shadow Clone jutsu?"

"Yes?"

"Iruka sensei taught me," Naruto said hoping that he wasn't going to get Iruka in trouble.

"Hmm? That's a surprise, never knew Iruka new a high level jutsu such as that? Who'd have thought?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said with a smile.

Within the Other World on the Grand Kai's Planet in one of the training fields two certain saiyan's were fighting or what they called a "spar", there two saiyan's were Goku and Vegeta and both of them were exchanging punches mashing fist to fist, knee to knee, kick to kick appearing here and there in the air with their amazing speed, every punch was almost like the sound of a thunderclap! Their audience being their sons and one's daughter Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Bulla from below at their so called spar that was really looking like a clash of the titans. Both Goku and Vegeta appear in the air flying toward one another giving out a loud battle cry and both threw a fist! Their knuckles of their fists clashing with one another making that loud thunderclap, sending out a powerful force of power from their punches alone causing trees below to shake! The two saiyan's vanish after their fists collide and more thunderclaps are heard within the skies above as the two saiyan's fighting in high speeds that wouldn't seem possible to the human eye.

"Gohan?" Goten addressed his big brother.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is just a spar?"

"I don't know anymore…"

"You should see Piccolo and Pikkon; those two not only make perfect sparring partners for one another but are an amazing team." Trunks said.

"I've never seen those two in action?" Bulla said.

"Probably because you were too busy flirting with the other warriors," Trunks said under his breath messing around with his sister. One would wonder why he would say that under his breath without being heard because his sister was right next to him.

"What?!" Bulla said angrily and bonked Trunks, her older brother atop the head as his face plowed down into the ground! All of their attention was brought back up to seeing Goku and Vegeta now throwing kicks and punches at one another blocking or dodging trying to hit one another, the speed at how fast they threw their attacks made it look as if they had multiple limbs! Goku and Vegeta…their power was amazing even in a normal state and the fight would just get more fierce if they went Super Saiyan, basically if these two were to fight seriously they would need an entire planet as their arena to do so. Funny thing is no one has ever seen a fight between Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's?

"So how do you guys think Naruto is doing?" Goten asked.

"I'm wondering that myself actually?" Trunks said as he picked himself back up from the dirt.

"Man you three would go around pulling pranks on the other warriors for fun," Bulla said recalling events of Naruto's week of training with the Z Warriors. Naruto during that week of training of course got a break and would pull off pranks on the other warriors of Other World with Goten and Trunks, they were all funny to.

"He's doing fine you guys don't worry," Gohan assured "Dad's told me of his progress and so far he got to become a ninja,"

"That's great!" Trunks said.

"I wonder what ninja's do." Bulla said getting an are you serious look from her older brother.

"You don't know what a ninja does sis?"

"I know they are supposed to be sneaky and all using the shadows and stuff while fighting for good?"

"Well you forgot assassinations, guard duty, reconnaissance, information gathering, lie, cheat and steal." Trunks said bringing one finger up at a time.

"Well sorry if I never played you and Goten's stupid video games!" Bulla said.

"Ultimate Ninja Generations was awesome! It was not stupid!" Both Goten and Trunks defended and said to Bulla.

"Whatever," Bulla said rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be a ninja!" Goten said as he let his imagination run wild. Trunks would not admit out loud as to keep his reputation of being cool but he imagined it too.

"Naruto's life as a ninja is not going to be an easy one," Gohan said grabbing all of their attention.

"Why do you say that?" Bulla asked.

"Well dad and Vegeta first learned of Naruto on the day he was born, King Kai having felt a strong power coming from a planet called Ninjato and have been watching over him ever since. Naruto had this demon fox sealed inside of him and everyone in his village has wanted him dead since the day he was born, seeing him as the monster. They tried many things such as assassination attempts and have even chased him with mobs on his tail, even trying to cut off his tail. Anyway now that Naruto is a ninja you can bet that the village is going to try something to have him removed from the force," Gohan said.

"I'm surprised he never snapped," Goten said.

"They are all stupid and ignorant," Trunks said "They should be praising and respecting him for being the jailor of a beast keeping it at bay, he is a hero."

"That's just disgusting," Bulla said referring to the village's behavior toward one child.

"Hey Bulla did you know that everyone on Ninjato, Naruto's home planet, thinks that anyone can become a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked with a smile, at first Bulla wore a blank face and then she laughed followed by the other three fellow Saiyan/Human Hybrids.

"You can't be serious?" Bulla asked still laughing a little.

"No joke Bulla! They honestly think that anyone can become a Super Saiyan," Goten said.

"That's just stupid; don't they take the word Saiyan within Super Saiyan into account?"

"Apparently not and you know Naruto is the only Saiyan on his planet," Gohan said.

Bulla already knows what Gohan was implying "Just imagine everyone's reaction when they see him become a Super Saiyan," Bull said.

"It wouldn't be good for Naruto," North Kai or King Kai said as he walked up to the group.

"Why do you say that King Kai?" Trunks asked.

"Because," Goku's voice said as both Goku and Vegeta land on the ground joining them "Whenever Naruto does one day become a Super Saiyan he will have painted a massive target on his back."

"Dad why?" Gohan asked.

"Well as I watched over Naruto son the village Naruto lives in have clans that possess a certain special trait or ability, when there is a shortage of one clan say if one were on the thread of extinction then they are to rebuild their clan if they wish." Goku said.

"Yes and with multiple wives," King Kai said.

"When everyone sees Naruto become a Super Saiyan and when they all realize they can never become Super Saiyan's themselves I have a strong feeling that the council of Naruto's village will try to force him into creating a clan, like a saiyan clan?" Goku said "Now imagine what would happen if everyone heard of Naruto becoming a Super Saiyan and was the only one on his world?" Goku asked.

"I see," Gohan said "There would be a lot of trouble no doubt…"

"That's right Gohan, ninja villages of that world would even risk going to war over a bloodline." King Kai added. "No doubt anyone will try to get their hands on Naruto when he becomes a Super Saiyan."

A brand new day within the world of Ninjato and a brand new day within the Land of Waves as Naruto and Sakura were at the bridge keeping guard over Tazuna and the workers in case anyone of Gato's forces tries to attack, Kakashi was within the forest with Sasuke watching over his training. Sakura was looking around keeping a look out while Naruto himself was sitting atop one of the crates that were one the bridge concentrating, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs in Indian style. Sakura had to use her eyes and ears while Naruto used Ki Sense feeling over the entire area around the bridge. At first Sakura assumed that he was never paying attention dozing off but was proven wrong as she threw a rock at him and he caught it!

Him opening his eyes and asking "What was that for?"

"I thought you weren't paying attention," Sakura said, she was obviously wrong as Naruto tossed the rock over his shoulder that went over the bridge railing down into the water below.

"Don't worry Sakura I assure you that I am well aware of my surroundings," Naruto assured as he went back into Ki Sense.

"_He's so different? I still don't see how Naruto did it? The dead last of the Academy with the most horrible of grades to becoming stronger than Sasuke…I mean he isn't stronger than Sasuke," _She is still a fan girl over Sasuke still believing that Sasuke was the strongest even though most of the academy witnessed Sasuke's defeat by the hands of Naruto _"Then he defeats Mizuki saving the village from future danger if any of our enemies got their hands on the Sacred Scroll and became a Zenshin Genin? Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year within the Academy; shouldn't he be the Zenshin Genin?" _She then remembered all of the things they have been through so fat on this mission, Naruto having held off the Demon Brothers to holding off Zabuza one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist mostly by himself! Naruto had become so strong from with just a mere week! She still wondered to this day who in the world made Naruto this strong? What kind of training was he put through? She even wondered how Naruto created such amazing deadly "jutsu" seeing as Naruto had the worst of grades within the Academy. _"Shouldn't a genius like Sasuke have come up with moves like those?" _

"Something wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked bringing her out of her thoughts as Naruto opened a single eye looking at her.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto, I was just thinking." She said _"Well I am sure everything will change once Sasuke becomes a Super Saiyan and when he does no one will be able to beat him," _She thought giggling as she was in fan girl mode.

"Sakura is something wrong? Your face is looking red? Are you sick?" Naruto asked.

"I was just thinking about when Sasuke become a Super Saiyan," Sakura said and Naruto chuckles getting an angry look from Sakura "Something funny Naruto? You of all people should know that Sasuke has great chances of becoming a Super Saiyan,"

"What a load of crock," Naruto said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura do you honestly believe that story?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? Of course it's true,"

"So you believe that ANYONE can become a Super Saiyan? Just anyone just like that?"

"Well yeah?"

"Then how come not one has turned up so far? Plus how would one know when they become a Super Saiyan?"

"There was the fable Sage of Six Paths!"

"That's FABLE but his existence is said to be only myth and not proven," Naruto pointed out. Of course Naruto knew that no one on the planet can become a Super Saiyan but himself.

"Listen here Naruto I am one hundred percent sure that Sasuke will become a Super Saiyan," Sakura said believing that Naruto was attacking Sasuke in some way as she was in fan girl mode.

"Ok then what about me?" Naruto asked with a kind smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, what about me becoming a Super Saiyan?" Naruto asked.

"No way," Sakura immediately said making Naruto feel somewhat hurt having said no to him so quickly, something like that was uncalled for.

"Why…?"

"Naruto I don't see or anyone else sees you becoming a Super Saiyan, you're not super material for it."

"Super material?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes "Oh and just because Sasuke is of noble blood that he is the ONLY ONE supposable capable to becoming a Super Saiyan." He was now upset. The way she immediately said that Sasuke can become a Super Saiyan when Naruto cannot was like saying that he could and would never become a legendary warrior or possibly Hokage.

"It's common sense Naruto, he's an Uchiha?"

"NO THAT'S JUST STUPID!" Naruto yelled making Sakura jump "I guess you of all people believe that you can become a Super Saiyan? Sorry Sakura but I don't ever see that happening," Naruto said as he pushed himself off from sitting atop the crate "Especially someone as WEAK as you!" Naruto added putting Sakura in silence as he walked off angry and upset to another part of the bridge to be away from Sakura.

"_What did I do?" _Sakura wondered.

Naruto was now sitting atop the railing of the bridge upset as the workers continued to work _"Super material? She just made that up? What makes Sasuke so great that everyone believes that he can become a Super Saiyan? What just because Sasuke has Uchiha blood, that is just stupid." _Although everyone, every ninja out there has been making themselves look stupid trying to become something that they never can't witch was pretty funny. Hours within the day passed and now within the evening at the time of dinner within Tazuna's house sitting around the table in the kitchen were all of Team 7 with Tazuna himself, his daughter serving food and Inari yet to come down stairs. As all were sat around the table the story of Kiaza was told and how the Land of Waves was taken over by Gato who executed Kiaza who had missing limbs that were his arms, he was greatly respected by Naruto seeing as he risked his life to save the Land of Waves. Naruto was eating his rice looking upset, well really angry and it didn't go unnoticed by his team…

"Naruto is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as his bowl was already empty from rice "You look upset, setback in your training?"

"It's nothing sensei," Naruto said as he took in another bite of rice.

"Naruto is just upset because Sasuke is the most capable of becoming a Super Saiyan," Sakura said and that's when the chopsticks of Naruto Uzumaki went SNAP!

"_Oh boy here we go," _Kakashi said within his thoughts.

"Well she has a point," Sasuke said having a smug smile as he ate rice, Naruto glares at him from the corner of his eye.

"Honestly you three the so called anyone becoming a Super Saiyan is highly unlikely," Kakashi said surprising his team as they looked at him.

"What?" Sakura said.

"I don't believe that anyone can become this Super Saiyan, we don't even know what one is or when or how one would know if they became one? Not to mention that the Super Saiyan is only just legend, it doesn't mean that it is true." Kakashi said.

"That's what I said!" Naruto said even though it was true that there was a Super Saiyan but only Naruto was capable of becoming one because he was a Saiyan unbeknownst to all.

"It has to be true!" Sasuke argued.

"I wouldn't count on it Sasuke, for why haven't we seen or heard of one yet? For all we know it could have been just some made up lie that was taken seriously," Kakashi said.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes I would like to know myself?" Tsunami said as well as she was now seated at the table eating.

"A Super Saiyan is supposed to be a warrior that is said to be the strongest on the planet, a legend with so much power that he or she could take the world by storm and is said to be attained when one surpasses the limits and peaks of his own power reaching a high level of power. But this is all speculation and one has never been seen or heard of before, that's why I believe the legendary Super Saiyan is being just that, a legend, a fable, a story told to children. This so called legend could have just been made up to inspire those within hidden villages to become ninja to become such a legend; it's their sort of inspiration or ones dream or ambition. There is not a shred of evidence to the existence of a Super Saiyan," Kakashi explained.

"So this Super Saiyan is supposed to be unstoppable?" Tsunami asked.

"That's what they say," Kakashi said.

"_I will become one! When I do that man won't stand a chance!" _Sasuke said within his thoughts of revenge.

"What of the Sage of Six Paths?" Sakura asked.

"He is nothing but myth Sakura, legend and fable like the Super Saiyan." Kakashi answered. "Yes those have speculated that if the Sage of Six Paths WAS real that he must have been a Super Saiyan but that is highly doubtful, there is no evidence to support such a claim and will be just that, a claim."

"_Sensei you have no idea," _Naruto thought as he knew he can become such a legend.

"There isn't a point to all of you being here you know," A voice familiar to both Tazuna and Tsunami, all turned to the source of the voice being Inari "It doesn't matter how many of you or how good you are, you still don't stand a chance against Gato and your all going to die! Can't you see that?"

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded.

"_Inari…" _Tazuna already knows why the boy acts like this.

"Hold on their kid, no need to go saying that or assuming such things." Naruto said.

"It's true! It doesn't matter how powerful you are! You are still going to die!"

Naruto was irritated "Why you little!"

"You think that you can all just walk in here like hero's and save us from someone like Gato! You're all idiots! There is no such thing as heroes and you will all end up the same like every hero! Six feet underground!" Suddenly he was lifted up in the air by his collar by none other than Naruto, a testament to his speed!

"You're a fool if you believe in such things! At least they went six feet under knowing what they did was right!" Naruto yelled and with that said he dropped the boy on the ground and made his way out the door once again.

"Naruto!" Sakura called but the door already slammed closed. Kakashi walked outside after Naruto and when looking around for his Zenshin Genin the boy was already gone, his speed was very impressive…no not impressive it was amazing. Little did Kakashi know if he looked back and up in the sky he would see Naruto gliding up into the night sky, his movement within the air being quiet and unnoticing.

"_Where did he go?" _Kakashi wondered as he used Chakra Sense and for some odd reason he felt Naruto's presence going up in the sky? He though his senses were wrong because after all it was yesterday having battled Zabuza and overused the Sharingan, he probably just needs to recover more.

Naruto himself was now flying over the sea floor away from Wave wanting to think to himself and be alone. As he was flying over the ocean water he saw what looked to be a ship that was the size of a tanker ship and stops now levitating over the ocean water, the ship he was seeing looked a mile away from him and on the side of it he saw it say Gato Shipping Industries, it was name Gato that caught his suspicious gaze wondering what they were doing all the way out here? "What's going on over there?" Naruto asked no one in particular, just wondering. _"Should I go tell Kakashi sensei?" _He wondered as he looked over his shoulder to the island that was the Land of Waves looking fifteen miles away from his current position. But telling Kakashi was a bad idea because he would ask how he would know if the ship was related to Gato, what did he fly over to check it out and that's the last thing Naruto wanted to happen. _"Maybe its best that I do this on my own," _He looked back toward the large ship and began gliding just over the surface of the water being as quiet as possible "Here goes." As he was nearing the ship in his flight he saw that some of the men on the ship were nothing but Gato's paid thugs, criminals, murders, paid mercenaries, maybe Missing Ninja on board. One of the crewmen was about to look over the railing out into the water toward Naruto's direction, the young Saiyan stopping himself in his flight and let himself drop into the water just in time to avoid being sighted. Naruto himself under water as his cheeks were puffed having breath within them and began swimming until he found the large chains for the anker of the ship, his head popping out of the water as he grabs the chain of the anker "That was close," He said and then began to climb up the chain of the anker being as quiet as possible to the ledge of the ship and peeks over being as stealthy as possible.

What he saw were only men patrolling the deck under this night sky, all armed as they were all on a patrol route through the maze of stacked metal crates. Whatever was in those crates Gato was obviously shipping, what was in the shipment? Naruto then had to quickly duck as he levitated himself having his back against the wall of the ship, a paid mercenary of Gato's passing by and when he did Naruto leaps himself over quietly landing on feet on deck and ran into the maze of metal stacked crates to investigate. As he ventured through he had to hide once again behind one of the stacked crates and peeked around its corner, there he saw exiting out from within the crates pushing its metal door open was another one of the crew. The man then closed the door behind him but he didn't close it all the way? Either he left it open intentionally meaning he was going to come back later or he didn't even notice at all that he didn't close it all the way? Naruto decided to check it out and crept toward the partly opened metal door and opens it enough for him to squeeze inside slipping in, inside it was dark and Naruto needed light. So concentrating on his Ki pushing it out through the palm of his right hand appearing floating over his palm was a blue ball of Ki giving off a light that illuminated the inside of the shipment. What he saw was more crates and walking over to one he tilted his head seeing letters on the side of it, what he saw was its original destination where it came from as he read it quietly to himself "The Land of Snow…?" Then he saw its destination where it went "To Gato of Gato Shipping Industries, the Land of Waves…" He then read its new destination where it was going and from who it was from "To the Hidden Sound Village from Gato Shipping Industries." Now he was really curious as to what was in these crates. So walking over to one he willed his ball of Ki to levitate on its own in the air as he brought both hands to probing open the lid of the crate as quietly as possible and looked inside.

Reaching inside he brushed aside what looked similar to hay and what he was looking at was what looked to be a land mine of some sort? It was advance looking to seeing the glass dome in its center and at its four corners looked to be nails that could be drilled in? What sort of land mine was this? Not that he had seen a land mine before but something told him this land mine was more dangerous and deadly! Cautiously he reached in and lifted it up observing the device and being a curious one he did wonder how it worked but be smart he didn't want to find out right now, so he placed it back inside. That's when he heard the door behind him creak open and looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes he willed the ball of Ki to launch and hit the thug in the face knocking him out! The young Saiyan dragging the unconscious body within exiting himself and closing the door of the shipment, this time he locked it and the unconscious thug inside. "That was a close one," Naruto said to himself as he cautiously made his way through the maze of shipments that were carrying the deadly mines. Whatever Gato had going here was not good and was surely illegal and who knows who these weapons might go to but Naruto was sure that it was someone not nice, this Hidden Sound Village even sounded suspicious to him, something was wrong here? Naruto wanted to prevent the shipment and he could most likely take care of it by blowing the ship up with a Kamehameha Wave but was right now currently investigating. The question was could he actually take a life? He has never killed before? Could he take the lives of others, especially dozens that were upon this ship?

Having so far not have been spotted sticking to the shadows like a ninja he was on the poop deck of the ship, the Saiyan boy was ducked behind some barrels as he listened in on the three thugs that were ahead of him. Apparently they were talking about the shipment of weapons.

"So what sort of mines are all of these? I mean I have seen my fair share of mines but none like these, their different?" Thug 1 said.

"Hell yeah they are different but more deadly than your average mine," Thug 2 said.

"Explain," Thug 3 said wanting to know.

"Well these are what are called Chakra Detection Explosive Mines or C.D.E Mines for short and can be placed underground like any normal mine but the trick with these babies is the Chakra one channels through it,"

"Huh?" Thug 1 said.

"Look dumbass here is how it works, one simply plants the mine anywhere they wish and channel their own Chakra within the center of the mine and it stores that persons Chakra. Say if you were to put it underground the Chakra stored within its core would send out a sort of pulse up to about 10 feet! If anyone steps within that radius then its BOOM!"

"Are you serious?" Thug 3 asked.

"Dead serious, they can even be placed on mountain side with its drills at it corners mounting to it as well as walls and works the same way it would underground except it is above ground. If a ninja ran up a wall stepping within the radius then he's toast, won't see it coming! There is also another feature which allows you to set a timer to how long they will go off, when the time is up the Chakra stored within the core will somehow amplify and boom!"

"That's crazy!" Thug 1 said "How much would these babies be on the market?"

"You'd have to be rich to get these things but as far as I know this is the only shipment out here and first, newly developed." Thug 2 finished.

"_Oh man! These C.D.E Mines are bad news! I should get out of here," _Naruto thought.

"Intruder!" Someone yelled from behind Naruto.

"Awe crap," Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder seeing more of Gato's thugs gather up adorning their weapons. Naruto himself jumping out into the open taking up a fighting stance turning to the gather thugs but more gathered behind him as now he looked surrounded.

"What the hell is a kid doing here? How did he get out here and on out ship?" One of the many thugs of Gato asked aloud. "Hey look at that headband! He's a Leaf ninja! A spy!"

"Let's kill him!" Another random thug said and all of them charged Naruto from both sides! One would wonder how he would get out of this situation and he could simply just fly but he wanted to try something new he had in his arsenal that he had yet to reveal. He spread his legs apart slightly crouching and bringing and crossing his arms over one another in an X close to his chest he gathered Ki into the palm of his hands and with a yell he shot them apart blasting an invisible powerful force of Ki from his palms! Enemies on both sides are suddenly blown away off their feet by an invisible powerful force of Ki that came from the Saiyan! Some were blown off the ship into the water; others taking nasty tumble on deck and hitting against large metal shipment crates!

"I love the Ki Blast Cannon," Naruto said to himself. It is supposed to be the same move Goku used against the Ginyu Force fightning Jeice and Burter blowing them away with only his Ki and is one of the moves in Goku's skillset in DBZ Burt Limit.

"How did he do that?" A thug asked as he picked himself up, a small amount of them as the others appeared to be knocked out.

"In all of my life never have I seen a ninja perform a technique like that?" Another thug said.

"I'm not like most ninja," Naruto said.

"You think that just because you used some fancy never before seen move that you can sound all confident and think you can win! Not a chance!" This thug ran toward Naruto with a spear that had his guard down letting his arms hang, when the thug reached striking distance swinging it Naruto using his advantage of speed seemed to at a high speed slide back away along the deck? The Zenshin Genin then vanishing and appearing above the thug flipping himself over delivering his foot down upon the man's head, the blow sending the thugs face slamming into the floor knocking him unconscious. The Saiyan landing back on his feet as the remaining of the standing thugs came charging at him, the Saiyan having only a smirk on his face as they all got closer. Pulling out his Eskrima Sticks he using his superior speed vanished from spot appearing before a shocked Gato thug striking his right stick into the man's gut, and with his superior strength behind the attack knocked air out of him making the man buck over! Naruto quickly channels his Chakra into his left Eskrima making it jolt with a blue lightning to smacking it across the right side of the man's face electrocuting his face at the same time! With one down and a dozen more to go he engaged the others in an all-out battle that was no problem for Naruto, Naruto himself did not even get hit, in fact it looked as if he were having fun. One of the thugs suddenly are hit in the gut by the fist of Naruto Uzumaki as he seemed to appear out of nowhere before his eyes, the power behind the punch sending him flying off and over the railing of the ship splashing down into the waters. Another received a punch across the face and one would notice the teeth that came out of the thugs mouth, about six of them flying out as the man was knocked out. With a few punches, kicks and smacks with his Eskrima Sticks soon all of them were on the deck floor knocked out and Naruto still standing tall, then Naruto heard two more step up to the plate to fight him from behind. He turned to the thugs, or rather large tall thugs having what looked to be saw edged swords and big one at that leaning atop their shoulders. They were Zenu and Jotoe having smirks on their faces, Naruto didn't know it but these two were the ones responsible for cutting off Kaiza's arms before he was executed.

"Look what we have here brother," Zenu addressed.

"Yeah Zenu, looks like we have another one wanting to play hero," Jotoe said.

"To think all of the idiots lost to a brat like this," Zenu said.

"Do you know what we do to wannabe hero's such as you brat?" Jotoe said "Well the last man that tried to be a hero lost his arms," He said and then he and his brother laughed.

"_Hero that lost his arms?" _Naruto wondered and then it hit him, the story Tazuna told them of Kaiza having had his arms cut off and then executed publicly used as an example. Naruto was now angry "So you're the bastards that cut off Kaiza's arms!"

"Kaiza?" Zenu said and then remembered "Oh yeah he was the fisherman Gato made an example of!" He said remembering.

"He screamed like a coward when we cut off his arms," Jotoe said "And since you're trying to be a hero opposing Gato's rule, we'll just have to cut off your arms as well! You will know the meaning of pain!" He was the first to charge the Saiyan who joined his Eskrima sticks going into Staff Mode and was on the defensive as he was blocking and dodging Jotoe's strikes from his sawed edged blade. Naruto parried ducked under and over the blade while backing away from the large man that kept on coming at him, the man was relentless as he kept on attacking in the offensive and Naruto on defensive. Naruto back flipped away evading the man's large sharp blade to landing on a wooden crate, Jotoe running toward him with his blade raided in the air above his head as he yelled "HOLD STILL!" What did he expect Naruto to do as told? The Saiyan vanished before the blade can even touch the top of his head as it slashed down breaking through the wooden crate; Naruto appeared behind him below swiping the man off his feet with a leg tripping him! The Zenshin Genin then batted the large man away with his staff having put power behind it sending Jotoe flying across the deck until hitting the railing of the ship denting it but Jotoe didn't fall over as he caught himself grabbing onto the railing.

"STUPID KID!" Zenu yelled as he attacked Naruto from his blind side swinging his blade in a horizontal slash intending on decapitating Naruto who turned, his eyes shadowed by his hair and to Zenu's shock Naruto drops his staff and brought up his hands and CAUGHT the blade clasping the palms of his hands on the blunt sides of the blade holding it back! _"What?! No way!" _Zenu yelled in his mind as he tried to overpower Naruto, not that he TRIED but Naruto seemed to be holding him back as if he had superior strength. That's when Zenu witnessed something odd up close as a wind seemed to pick up around Naruto blowing his hair up and his hair spiked and a blue aura outlining his body and hair and his Ki radiating off his body like a mist! It was Naruto's Aura Spark or should we now say his Complete Aura Spark! Naruto seemed set the man's blade free from his grasp and Zenu slowly backed away while Jotoe was frozen in spot, both having never seen this before and never felt the strange energy this boy was radiating before. "W-W-What the hell?" Zenu said as Naruto brought up his face looking at Zenu and one would now notice the intense glowing blue within Naruto's eye pupil replacing the black. No this in not False Super Saiyan, this is Naruto's completed Aura Spark power up but in this power up his hair is spiked up like that of a Super Saiyan but is no indication that he is even close to becoming a Super Saiyan.

Within Zabuza's hideout the recovering Zabuza opens his eyes feeling the strange foreign and powerful energy; it felt the same from that Zenshin Genin he fought, Naruto? Only this time if felt stronger! "That kid is just full of surprises huh?"

Within Tazuna's house Kakashi suddenly wakes up sitting himself up from his slumber feeling what felt like Naruto's strange and now stronger unknown energy! He looked around seeing his other students still in slumber in their sleeping bags…Naruto wasn't here yet. He looked out the window and said one name "Naruto…?"

Back to the battle on the ship "What the hell is this kid?" Jotoe asked.

"You bastards think it's fun to cut off one's arms, that of a hero and that of a loved one within a family…and you find pleasure from it?!" He said in a low angry tone "You people…make me SICK!" Now within his completed Aura Spark his Ki felt balanced as well as strength and speed as well as increased endurance, he wasn't feeling drained by the second, he felt in control. His anger seems to have played a factor helping him complete it. This power up may not be as strong as Goku's Kaio-Ken but with time and more training he would one day reach that level. "Now I will show YOU pain!"

"As if you can harm," Zenu didn't get to finish as next thing he knew Naruto's fist was in his stomach, his mouth open wide and his eyes wide as well as he let out a silent scream having his breath taken away! These guys that Naruto fought are just thugs and not ninja, so don't be surprised if he takes them down with a single punch. Naruto still in his position as his fist was implanted in the man's stomach having a the same angry face but perfectly calm, he removed his fist from the man's stomach as Zenu backed away dropping his weapon and holding the area where Naruto punched him, another three steps back and Zenu fell forward with his butt sticking in the air. The man taking in deep breaths as sweat came down his brow, the power from the Zenshin Genin's punch!

"ZENU!" Jotoe called to in worry. Naruto looking over his shoulder at Jotoe with narrowed eyes and it honestly made Jotoe scared of the ninja taking two steps back. However Zenu who muster up his strength and sucked up to the delivered punch as best he can took advantage of this, he quickly reached for grabbing his blade picking himself back up to his feet and swung his blade at Naruto who wasn't paying attention as he yelled aloud…

"DIE!" But unfortunately for Zenu he was no match for Naruto's speed as the Saiyan vanished and reappeared the next second in midair beside his to his left delivering a POWERFUL left kick into his left arm! A sound of breaking bones was heard as he screamed in pain and then sent slidding across the deck until coming to a stop and when he did his face stopped before the feet of Naruto! He looked up trembling with fear as well as anger at the glaring gaze casted down upon him by Naruto Uzumaki who picked up his right foot and stomps it upon Zenu's arm causing pain but not breaking, at least not yet.

"You ever heard of an eye for an eye?" Naruto asked in his angry low tone "Let's call these arms for arms!" That's when Naruto putting in more pressure punched down breaking through the other arm causing Zenu to scream aloud in pain!

"Get your hands off him!" Jotoe yelled as he came charging toward Naruto with his blade held high giving out a battle cry with Naruto slowly looking toward his direction unfazed and unafraid. Naruto suddenly appears to Jotoe's left now having his staff in hand and swung it into Jotoe's left arm shattering it! Jotoe's sent into the ground as Naruto landed on his feet and sheathing his staff on his back, Jotoe slowly picks himself back up and foolishly he runs at Naruto throwing a right punch with the only available arm he had left. However Naruto simply brought up his left hand catching the man's fist and holding it to bringing up his right elbow over where he man's elbow was located and slammed his own elbow down into it! The result was Jotoe's arm on the inside being broken apart separated from the elbow joint! A kick delivered to the man's stomach sending him away from Naruto slamming into the wall of one of the large containers carrying the shipment. "W-W-What are you?!" Naruto didn't respond as he then shocking both of them revealing them something that just didn't seem possible levitated within the air backing away from the ship and was now looking down upon it from a hundred yards up.

Naruto then made the familiar cupping of the hands of the Kamehameha Wave…aimed down toward the ship to bringing it to his lower right and the Kamehameha forming within the cups of his hands. He wasn't even saying the incantations of the attack as his Ki suddenly flared around his form.

"NO DON'T!" Zenu yelled up to him, he may not know what Naruto was doing but something told him that it was not good and that it would end their lives. The man begging to live only made Naruto angry and without sympathy Naruto blasted his Kamehameha down toward the ship, however the beam maneuvered itself blasting and blowing up the back of the ship and he stayed up there watching as the ship caught fire and sank. With those two having both of their arms broken it was unlikely that they would survive and most likely drown. He watched as it sink into the bottom of the ocean and then after that he powered down, his hair returning back to its normal style no longer spiked, the blue aura outline gone as well as the aura itself and his eye pupils back to their normal color. He then looked to his opened hands and stare into them…and he realized what he did, he killed. Normally one when they first killed within the life of a ninja would feel guilty or puke at what they have done but Naruto didn't. MAYBE he felt A LITTLE guilty but he also did fell ANGRY. Why should he feel guilty? Those people on that ship must have killed hundreds of others as well as innocents so why should he feel guilty at what he had just done? He did stop a shipment of Gato's after all and maybe they deserved it! After all…sooner or later within his life as a ninja he would have to kill so he shouldn't be surprised, ninja's are killers after all. Naruto turned to the direction of the Land of Waves and without sparing another glance where he just sunk a ship his Ki flared around his form and he flew toward back to Wave.

It was not long until he is seen walking through the forest of Wave and ending up back at Tazuna's house as he walked toward it, he looked to the front door and saw Kakashi sitting on the steps as if he were waiting for him.

"Evening Naruto," Kakashi greeted as Naruto stopped ten steps away from the Jonin.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"You've been gone for some time; may I ask where you've been?"

"I was walking, clearing my head." Naruto lied.

"Well you must have had a lot on your mind then, I mean besides Inari's outburst and Sakura's favoritism amongst Sasuke." Kakashi said. Naruto was quiet as he continued to just stare at his sensei.

"I'm going to get some sleep sensei…I'm tired," Naruto said as he advanced walking past Kakashi and entering back inside the house, he still had six more days of training left until their final encounter with Zabuza. As Naruto did Kakashi noticed the look in Naruto's eyes, he had seen that look before…the look of one's first kill.

"Naruto…"

The Saiyan perfected the Kamehameha, stopped a shipment of Gato's to perfecting the Aura Spark…to killing. Amazing at how much can happen in just a single day and night huh.

* * *

**The Advent91: **I've gotten questions from people and I will answer.

Question 1: Will Naruto become a Super Saiyan in the fight against Haku when he thinks Sasuke is dead at the bridge?

Answer: No. I am not going to turn Naruto into a Super Saiyan so early in the story nor will he become one anytime soon. He has to work for it to become such a powerful warrior.

Question 2: Naruto and Bulla pairing?

Answer: Sorry but no.

Question 3: A Naruto and Hinata FREINDSHIP?

Answer: Yes!

(This is a question on some people's minds) Question 4: Will Naruto be paired with anyone soon?

Answer: No. Not even within the Chunin Exam Ark.

Question 5: Following Naruto Canon?

Answer: Not all the time and things wont go exactly to canon all the time, I will let you all know now the battle at the bridge will go differently.

**UPDATED/**Question 6: How high is Naruto's power level? What is it?

Answer: Naruto's power level right now when he is in his normal state, this will shock you, is 1200! Yes its 1200, when he was born it was close to that of 10000 but that power is now dormant within him right now and he has yet to unlock that level of power again. However when he goes Aura Spark his power level increases to a level to that of 5500! So yeah his current max power level is 5500, please note that near power level of 10000 he was born with is DORMANT within him.

**The Advent91: **Also I am not going to have Naruto go to Water Nation to a war that is no longer present, even though this is Fan Fiction I will not have the bloodline war continuing in my story, it's already over and done with. Well I hope I answered all of your questions to the best of my ability and if anyone had any further questions please feel free to ask in either a review or a PM, either way is fine. Oh and one more thing, just because now Naruto had completed Aura Spark he NOT going to be god-like so dont worry because as I already said Naruto will have hardships with even human opponents, their are powerful jutsu out there you know. Please let me know of any mistakes I made so that I may go back and correct them, I really appreciate it. Until next time you guys in Chapter...what is it 5? YES! Chapter 5! See you then!


	6. Chapter 5: Battle for Wave Pt1

**The Advent91: **Hello to all and I am back! So sorry for the long wait as my Microsoft Word wasnt working not allowing me to type and lack of internet! So to all of you that have been patient thank you! Welcome to another chapter of Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy! Now I would like to address to a view things first now that you are here so please read this. If you haven't read in my Author Notice it informed you this entire story being split up into three saga's but I also updated it to the issue of author notes, through a fellow author I was informed that such things were not allowed. I honestly did not know that and so I must have missed reading that because of my excitement to signing up on this site, so I give you my greatest apologies to you who have saw these as annoying, once again I apologies. So from here on out there will be no such author notes and you will have noticed if you go back in previous chapters that they have been removed. To those wondering about previous battle in chapters such as Naruto fighting Zabuza people say that Naruto could have easily beaten Zabuza by such as grabbing him and flying high in the air and then dropping him to his death, yes he could have done this but the reason I didn't do this was because that would just have been too easy. Yes it's logical and I know this but I didn't wish for it to be so easy. I want to create a Naruto DBZ fan fic that was appealing and entertaining to both DBZ and Naruto fans. Plus you may have noticed reading throughout the story that Naruto was trying to keep all moves taught by Goku and others a secret, this is also another reason why he never fly's (in front of his team and others) because the last thing he wants is his team to see him fly and start nagging him how to fly, next thing you know Danzo figures this out or learns this and tries to have Naruto forced to teach it to all of their forces (that is if they learn how to unlock and use Ki witch they have no knowledge of) and Goku doesn't want that to happen. As for other things that just don't make sense to some out there I can't explain that, my imagination was on a roll and plus it has already been stated that in this fan fic that Naruto will have difficulty even against normal human opponents of his planet. Naruto could blow up the planet…I seriously doubt that he would do it intentionally but he can destroy a whole village if he wanted to but he doesn't do it, if he becomes a great ape then he'll go ape on the planet but a full moon has not yet come...that's my excuse. This is NOT a Naruto god like fic (unless he explodes in anger and rails on his opponent) but with plans that I have to come for the next saga then it would turn to that point against that of humans, I promise and hope that you will like that saga. On Naruto's power level for some believing it to be too high and those asking for his power level to be decreased all the way between 50 and 100, I am not going to do that I am sorry but that was Goku…this is Naruto but if he had his tail cut off then I would decrease his power level below the thousands into 100's but nowhere between 50 and 100. "Jutsu and technique, same thing different language"…yes I know and within this chapter you will read what will be two separate classifications of jutsu between Naruto's Ki based jutsu (technique in Japanese) and that of normal jutsu which I hope you find to your liking. When will I update? I kindly ask to not rush me, don't worry a chapter will come, just be patient. By all right Naruto IS the strongest one on his planet and just because his opponents are quick enough to react in time dodging his attacks from behind and all doesn't mean they are on his level, it may SEEM that way to some but they aren't and their use of jutsu will help fill the large gap of power they have to Naruto and this doesn't mean that their jutsu are as strong as Ki based attacks but at the level Naruto is at he will feel pain but will develop resistance the stronger he becomes. Also as a treat if you all would like to know what is to come in the next saga then the clue is within the story summary but I am sure most of you know what is to come, I am also working on chapters for it and yes I already have an ending planned for this saga. Now please enjoy the chapter and the story :)

* * *

It was near that time and day…time and day being tomorrow, having trained within the past five days with the next being the time and day with Team 7's final confrontation with Zabuza. Throughout the past five days from the night Naruto sunk Gato's shipment unbeknownst to anyone's knowledge Sasuke had finally managed to finish the Tree Climbing Exercise last night having reached the very top of the tree. Kakashi at Tazuna's residence had been going over many different of possible scenarios that could happen with their final battle with Zabuza and ways to respond to them appropriately and effectively. Sakura was at the bridge over watching the construction with Sasuke who was being to himself ignoring the world around him; Naruto right now was on the water throwing punches and kicks continuing his training on his own. He felt he was ready, he was ready to face Zabuza and whatever he had to throw at him, and he was ready to complete the mission freeing the people of Wave with the completion of their bridge. Today was one of those days of rest and relaxation or R&R for short so the Uzumaki decided to go for a little walk into the forest and came upon what looked to be a girl and she appeared to be gathering herbs putting them in her basket?

"_What would she need to be gathering herbs for?" _Naruto wondered, he may be strong but he wasn't the brightest. The Saiyan walked toward her direction grabbing her attention, unbeknownst to him the "girl" was actually a boy and was the so called Tracker Ninja that aided Zabuza called Haku but he didn't know this.

"Hello?" Haku greeted as "she" continued gathering herbs placing them in her basket.

"Hello," Naruto said as he eyed the basket seeing her place the herbs in the basket "I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"Oh this," Haku said as "she" looked to the herbs and then up to Naruto "All of this is to help a friend of my back in the village,"

"Plants? Help?"

"Yes, you see he is not doing well and with these kinds of herbs they could be used for medical purposes to help with his recovery." Haku said as "she" continued gathering herbs placing them within the basket.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

Haku then took notice of his head band seeing the symbol of the Leaf village upon it and Haku's eyes widen slightly but he was quick enough not to let Naruto take notice "Why do you fight?" Haku asked.

"What…?"

"Why do you fight? I mean why do you choose to be a ninja?"

"Oh that's easy," Naruto said with a smile as he brought up a fist "I became a ninja because it was one of my dreams, plus I plan to become the greatest warrior in the entire world and maybe I will become Hokage of my village! With that every one of my village will have no choice but to respect me!" He said.

"I see," Haku said.

"Also…it's also to make my grandfather proud as well as some other friends," Naruto said referring to Goku and the other Z Fighters in Other World.

"Oh and who are these individuals you speak of?"

"Their dead,"

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, my apologies."

"It's ok," The Leaf ninja said as he looked up into the sky.

"Do you wish to become strong?" Haku asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you wish to become strong?" Haku asked again repeating it.

"Of course,"

"Do you have someone precious to protect?"

"What?"

"If you have someone or something precious to protect then it will make you stronger, do have such a thing?"

Naruto thought about it…someone or something precious to him to protect? It was here that five individuals flashed in his head…the five were Iruka, the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Sakura and even Sasuke even though they were at some odds. "Yeah…I do have people important to me to protect," Haku gave Naruto a smile while standing back up to his feet…

"I am glad you do," Haku said as he began walking away with Naruto watching "her", Naruto unknowing that Haku was actually a boy stops and says "By the way, I'm a boy." That's when Naruto's eyes widen like dinner plates and he begins slapping back and forth on his face seeing him as a girl that looked pretty, he then began bonking his fists atop his head. As Haku was walking away Sasuke Uchiha was coming into the area and was about to pass the female that he didn't know was really a boy, as Sasuke was about to pass Haku he took notice that Haku was looking down a little as Haku passed him causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks and look back. Sasuke watching the retreating Haku as he continued to walk away with eyes of suspicion, he however decided to dismiss it and concentrated his attention back on Naruto who was now shaking his head left and right rapidly. Sasuke walked toward Naruto's direction who now noticed him…

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Looking for you," Sasuke said.

"Looking for me? For what?"

"It's about your jutsu," Sasuke said "How did you of all people develop such a thing?"

"My jutsu…?" Naruto said _"He must mean my Kamehameha Wave…" _Yes the Kamehameha Wave was a jutsu being a technique but he didn't just see it as any normal jutsu but another different type of jutsu all together, in fact he classified the Kamehameha Wave as a "Neo-Ki Jutsu" which is a jutsu that is new (Neo) and a jutsu that is created off of Ki. Jutsu being normal jutsu created from Chakra and Neo-Ki Jutsu being created from Ki which makes Naruto the only person on the planet having access to Neo-Ki Jutsu. "Well Sasuke it wasn't easy creating it," Naruto lied even though he didn't create the Neo-Ki Jutsu, it was taught to him "Don't bother asking to be taught because I am not lying to you here, you don't possess the same special energy that I do and my jutsu such as the Kamehameha is created from it, it's impossible for you to have." Naruto spoke honestly even though anyone can learn how to unlock and access their Ki but didn't know how to.

"That's bullshit! Don't lie to me!"

"This is no lie Sasuke, what reason would I have to lie to you?"

"For one I hate you and you hate me so it would be obvious that you would refuse to show me!"

"I am not going to bother anymore Sasuke; you're obviously not going to believe that there are just some things that even you can't have."

"When I awaken my Sharingan that won't matter," Sasuke said.

"Good luck with that Sasuke," Naruto said. Naruto was not worried when it came to Sasuke obtaining his Sharingan because like Kakashi said with the Sharingan he had he couldn't copy Naruto's unusual new jutsu. Naruto was going to walk away past Sasuke but the Uchiha blocks his path even when Naruto brought a foot forward "What are you doing?"

"You're not leaving until you tell me your secret,"

"I don't have to tell you anything…why do you think you should have everything Sasuke? Why do you believe that you can have anything you want? What do you see yourself as a prince or something?" Naruto asked getting no response from Sasuke "Can you at least tell me why you are like this? Why are you such…an ass?"

"You wouldn't possibly understand Naruto…you wouldn't understand my hatred," Sasuke said.

"Hatred…?" Naruto said "Dose this have something to do with your clan's massacre?" With the question asked Naruto witnessed as Sasuke's eyes widen "I understand hatred Sasuke…I now see why you are full with it, it's against the one that massacred you clan right? I have hatred for most of the people of my village…and against a certain man," Naruto said referring to the Fourth Hokage as the certain man because of him sealing the Nine Tails within him.

"Why would you hate the people of our village?"

"I can't tell you that,"

"Why not?"

"It's best that you don't know Sasuke…But for whatever reason you harbor so much hatred, you have my sympathies." Naruto said and began walking toward Sasuke but intended walking past him; he was hoping that Sasuke didn't stand in his way and start a fight with him. Surprisingly he was able to but right when he past Sasuke the Uchiha said…

"I don't need your sympathies…" Sasuke said and began walking off in his own direction.

Atop the roof of Tazuna's house Naruto laid as he looked up into the sky and looked into deep space, it was darkness now. Naruto may have hated Sasuke but also he felt sorry for him but the two were also alike, they both were orphans and they have been alone for some time with Naruto being alone the longest. Sasuke knew his parents and got to grow up with them, Naruto however didn't…never did he know them or who they were or ever knowing what it was like to have a family. Naruto did attempt to befriend Sasuke long ago but Sasuke blew him off and so began their rivalry…although there didn't seem to be much of a rivalry nor did there seem to be a point due to the large gap of power between the two with Naruto at the top. Now that Naruto thought about he WAS stronger than Sasuke now so why didn't he just go around boasting about it saying how much stronger he was than Sasuke? Because he wasn't like that…he wasn't one to go yapping off about his power or how superior he was to Sasuke, he was better than that. He sometimes wondered if there was anyone out there with strength like him. He wasn't thinking of anyone on his planet…but out there in space! The universe after all is a big place…

"_Grandpa Goku and the others told me so many stories of their adventures in deep space and their many battles on their planet of Earth as well in Other World…Frieza with Goku becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating him before Namek exploded, Cooler, Cell, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Janemba, Majin Buu, Baby and Omega Shenron. The levels of Super Saiyan going all the way up to four…I wonder if there is a five?" _Naruto wondered. Speaking of the mention of Super Saiyan never once did Goku or Vegeta or others showed him what a Super Saiyan looked or felt like, they just told him "Once you become one, you'll know for yourself." Like they wanted it to be a surprise for him, little did Naruto know it would…whenever that day came but he knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon, becoming a Super Saiyan was going to be long and hard. He just fantasized what it would be like when he became a Super Saiyan when everyone else could not…oh he could see it now! The shock on many faces as well as gaining the respect he deserves. When that day came of him becoming a Super Saiyan he would be known and seen as a legend, hell maybe he might as well become Hokage of his village on that day. Naruto sat himself up on the roof and kept his gaze to the stars "One day I will become a Super Saiyan…I will make the Saiyan race proud!" He said and now inspired to reach the level Naruto leaps off the roof of the house and dashes toward the forest off to train more but little did he know with having his attention within his fantasy and training he didn't take notice of sensing the presence of Kakashi who was leaning against the wall within a room next to an open window that was below where Naruto sat as Kakashi had questions within his thoughts.

"_Saiyan race…? Naruto what are you talking about? There is no such race or clan? There is only the so called Super Saiyan? Naruto you are a mystery…" _Kakashi thought as his memories went back to the days of Naruto when the boy was young and in the academy not being this strong before to how he was today. How much and fast within under a mere week before academy graduation he improved from being the lowest within his class and now he was the top, Naruto was clearly stronger than Sasuke as he doesn't have the classification of Zenshin Genin for no reason showing that he had superior skill within his group. Now that Naruto was off to train by himself he had no doubt that the boy was going to train until he wears himself out to laying unconscious on the ground, he would have to go pick the boy up later in the night. _"Just like his father and Obito," _

This was the final day in Wave and on this mourning this was when Naruto accidentally overslept, the Saiyan boy sits himself up from his bed stretching out his arms and giving out a yawn having a smile upon his face.

"Boy did I have one hell of a good sleep," Naruto said as he stood up now stretching his legs to walking over and grabbing his staff to spinning it within his sheath on his back. That's when he felt a presence from outside that was basically not good; it was that of two separate individuals and it were Gato's two bodyguards Waraji and Zori both walking toward Tazuna's house to kill Tsunami and Inari that were still in the house unknowing that Naruto was inside. The plan was Waraji and Zori would kill Inari and Tsunami and Gato even said they could have the girl for themselves, Zabuza and Haku meanwhile would kill the Leaf ninja and Tazuna himself at the bridge, after that Gato planned to betray them and kill both Zabuza and Haku off in the end and then Gato himself said that he would destroy the bridge.

"Mom two of Gato's men are outside coming this way!" Inari said from downstairs looking out from a window.

"What!"

"Leave it to me," Naruto's voice said as Inari and Tsunami both looked to the source seeing Naruto just exit from coming down the stairs.

"Are you sure? These are Gato's men!" Inari said as Naruto walked his way and placed a hand upon Inari's head wearing a smile.

"Don't worry Inari; these guys will be no problem for me. Protect your mother and stay inside ok?"

Inari smiled up at Naruto "Will do Naruto, go show those guys out there!"

"Will do. Where did the others go by the way?" Naruto asked.

"They went to the bridge with Tazuna," Tsunami said. Naruto gave her a nod and he opened the front door of the house walking out stopping both Waraji and Zori in their tracks.

"What's this…?" Zori said as he took notice of the approaching Naruto who had a Leaf headband upon his head. "I thought all of the Leaf ninja were going to the bridge?" Zori said.

"Looks like they missed one huh Zori," Waraji said as he drew his sword from its sheath.

"I guess so, no matter this little ninja won't be a problem to us." Zori said in an assuring tone as he too drew his sword from his sheath. "He dies!" But next thing he knew the fist of Naruto went across his face! Zori can feel the pain as well as his jaw breaking as he was sent flying through the air and into a tree causing it to collapse.

"Zori!" Waraji called out to and that's when he too but this time had a kick across his face and went flying into the ground going into a nasty tumble. Naruto landing on his feet on grass and looking to Zori and then Waraji seeing them both down for the count…

"Well that was easy," Naruto said "Now to find the others…" Naruto brought his fingers up to his forehead and began sensing for the energies of his team and felt Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna as well as Zabuza which felt everywhere in the area and one unknown other and were fighting but mainly Sasuke and he appeared to be in trouble! Naruto uses Instant Transmission vanishing from sight…

**(At the bridge, before Naruto's arrival on the scene)**

Their arrival on the bridge was peaceful at first for Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna but slowly a certain mist overtook the area putting shrouding the bridge and the Leaf ninja within it putting them on guard as they took positions around Tazuna to protect him. It was here that water clones of Zabuza appeared surrounding the group, Zabuza taunting Sasuke on his condition of shaking but it was not that of fear but excitement revealed by him. Sasuke had indeed improved as he took down the water clones saying that he can see them now, it was after this that Zabuza steps out of the thickness of the mist with one familiar so called Tracker Ninja by his side that was Haku.

"Look like you brats have improved," Zabuza said as he and Haku stood across from Team 7, however Zabuza took notice that Naruto wasn't among the group "Where's the other one? The monkey?" Zabuza asked curious seeing as he was the strongest among the group of Genin.

"He overdid training last night, so he couldn't make it. Besides we are enough to take you down Zabuza and your so called Tracker should have known it was a lie." Kakashi said.

"He's mine; I'm taking that guy out." Sasuke said referring to Haku.

"Your boy must have a death wish Kakashi," Zabuza said "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go easy on him, if there is anyone YOU should be worried about it's the other brat called Naruto." Zabuza said and this of course angers Sasuke "Finish him quickly, no toying around." If you thought that Haku was going to be matched to the speed Sasuke improved up to over the past week than think again, Haku was not one to sit around and do nothing.

Sasuke steps up readying himself and Haku walking up as well stopping in place across from Sasuke just standing there, there was just a silence between the two as they just stare at one another until finally one breaks the silence…

"Come," Haku said and this is when Sasuke attacks dashing toward his opponent throwing punches and kicks only for Haku to block them as well as dodge as the two circled one another. As the fight continued between the two in tiajutsu Haku was the one with the upper hand, yes Sasuke has improved in speed but that still doesn't mean that he was faster than Haku who keeps up in training himself. Haku sidesteps away as Sasuke's fist comes going past him along with the Uchiha, Haku reaches for Sasuke's ankle grabbing it as the boy was going past him through the air and threw the Uchiha over his shoulder toward a tractor that was on the bridge used for lifting heavy objects. Sasuke managed to air recover as he flipped himself within the air and landed on the roof of the tractor and as he did he looked to the spot Haku should have been in but was gone.

"What?"

"Here I am," Haku's voice said from behind and standing behind him was Haku who had his right foot reared back with Sasuke looking over his shoulder and Haku's foot hit across his face sending the Uchiha off the roof of the tractor through the air. Sasuke after he was kicked rotated himself within the air and threw multiple kunai and shuriken toward Haku who brought his hands up together making a hand seal and appearing before him forming from ice was an ice mirror, it was used as a shield as the thrown kunai and shuriken of Sasuke bounce off and away. Sasuke lands on his feet on the bridge and assess the situation at hand as Haku to lands on the bridge before him, he didn't understand? He should be stronger right?

"_This is not good; never did I expect Haku to be this strong. No doubt he is stronger than Zabuza and just what was that jutsu?" _Kakashi thought as he had never before seen a jutsu like in his life that formed from ice? What's worse was that even with Sasuke and Sakura's improvement over the week Sasuke still doesn't seem to have a chance with Haku but even though Haku may be stronger than Sasuke it doesn't mean that Sasuke is beaten. It doesn't matter how big or small ones opponent is as they all have a weakness and that weakness can work to one's advantage. The problem right now was Sasuke getting blinded by his own rage for not be strong enough to even take down his current opponent, right now Sasuke was thinking what all the training in the forest was for and if it did him no good then how would he be able to defeat his older brother? Sasuke wanted more power…

"You may have improved from your battle with Zabuza but even with your current strength you are still no match for me I'm afraid," Haku said as he brought his hands forming a hand seal and whispered "Ice Clone Jutsu," and forming from that of ice that was created from his Chakra were four clones of Haku but were made of ice.

"What the?" Sasuke said.

"_Ice Clone? I never heard of such a jutsu?" _Kakashi wondered. _"Something tells me that these aren't like your average everyday clone jutsu?" _

"Really, clones?" Sasuke said with a smirk "You're going to have to do better than that,"

"Apparently you are mistaking my Ice Clones to be nothing but a clone of a mere illusion, I am sorry to say but these are similar to the Shadow Clone Jutsu but can take more damage and not be destroyed with a single hit. I assure you that my Ice Clones are deadly and will make short work of you," Haku said making Sasuke growl in anger "Just give up, I honestly do not wish to kill you but if you continued you will have forced my hand."

"Screw you!" Sasuke yelled charging his opponents "Teach you to taunt the power of the UCHIHA CLAN!"

"_So he too is from a clan and from that of the Uchiha," _Haku thought and Zabuza was surprised hearing this as he continued to watch, the Demon of the Hidden Mist heard of the Uchiha Clan Massacre and heard that they were slaughtered by one of their own called Itachi Uchiha and the man leaving one surviving member so hearing the reveal from Sasuke this boy must be that survivor.

"_It doesn't matter even if he is of the Uchiha clan; he is still no match for Haku." _Zabuza thought.

Sasuke in the meanwhile engaged one of the four Haku Ice Clones as the clone was blocking all of his attacks with Uchiha not landing a single one but Sasuke did manage to jump back and over another Haku Ice Clone that tried attacking him with a kick from behind, Sasuke hoped with the kick that was meant for him would hit the other clone instead but it didn't work as Haku Ice Clone#1 caught Haku Ice Clone#2's leg stopping it! Meanwhile Sasuke cursed himself as he landed on the bridge safely on his feet with Haku Ice Clone's#3 and 4 dashing toward him with great speed and both had senbon needles between their fingers sticking out of them like wolverine from X-Men in both hands. Sasuke starts dodging and only that as both the current Ice Clones were attacking with their senbon trying to slash for Sasuke, they were both working together as Sasuke could only dodge while backing away and he was beginning to have a hard time keeping up as Haku's speed was leans his head back as one of the Haku Ice Clones swung his right hand, Sasuke didn't entirely dodge it as the three needles scrapped across the left side of his cheek. Sasuke leaps away and lands safely putting distance between him and the now joined group of four Haku Ice Clones with the real in the back standing there…watching, Sasuke feeling his blood seep down from his now whisker cuts with the top scrape being near the bottom of his left eye forcing him to have it closed half way with it twitching. "Damn you!" Sasuke cursed.

"_This isn't good," _Kakashi said within his thoughts and was about to leap into action to help Sasuke but then suddenly appearing before him blocking his path was Zabuza with crossed arms over his chest chuckling behind those bandages. The Copy Ninja stopping in his tracks and cursing under his breath.

"And where do you think you are going Kakashi?" Zabuza asked "Leaving the bridge builder unguarded not wise of someone like you at all, if you try to assist you will have to deal with me and worst of all leaving those two back their open for me to kill and even if you manage to kill me there is no way you would be a match for Haku and you know it. Let's sit back Kakashi, let them both go at one on one and watch as one of the last of the Uchiha falls to Haku's hands. A shame about the brat by the way," Zabuza said looking over his shoulder at Sasuke "So much for the mighty Uchiha clan," and looked back at Kakashi keeping his eyes on him.

"_Sasuke," _Sakura said her crushes name within her mind in worry for him _"The boy under the mask, Haku is said to be stronger than even Kakashi sensei! Is it possible that Haku is a Super Saiyan? I mean he is faster and stronger than Sasuke!"_

Sasuke meanwhile was getting himself pulverized by Haku's Ice Clones as they worked together attacking as a team, one attacking after the other with either a kick or a slash with their needles. Cuts appearing as they tore through Sasuke's clothing and sometimes within his skin but as the battle between Sasuke and the Haku Ice Clones went on Sasuke started to see them at a slower pace but were still fast, it looked like he can predict their movements? As the fight continued Sasuke started to dodge more effectively to Haku's curiosity and Zabuza's confusion, then Sasuke manages to avoid all of the Haku Ice Clones attacks by jumping in the air above them forming hand seals. That's when Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna took notice in the change of Sasuke eyes…he now had Sharingan now red and having a single comma marking around each of his center black eye pupils!

"_Sharingan!" _Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Sakura's minds all said alike within individually and watched as Sasuke blew down a fireball jutsu seeming to engulf all four of Haku's Ice Clones below bunched together as they looked up. However they managed to escape as one of them was now sliding back along the ground with its hand on the concrete to slow itself down, as soon as it stopped appearing low in front of it was a smirking Sharingan Sasuke who delivered an uppercut up the Ice Clones chin sending it within the air and a punch that was Chakra enhanced making his punch stronger. The Haku Ice Clone#4 was the one uppercut into the air as all witnessed the right half of the clones face cracks and then breaks apart, the body of the Ice Clone hitting the bridge cracking once more from impact and the right half of its face shattering into pieces. This didn't mean they could be taken down in one hit unless one put enough power behind their punches using up Chakra but this also proves that one without Chakra enhancing would take a multitude of attacks normally. Unfortunately for Sasuke he couldn't afford to do another Chakra enhance punch or kick of any sort or else he would be draining his Chakra faster, but that didn't mean that he couldn't smile as he managed to take down one of them, the remaining three Haku Ice Clones landing before him and in front of Haku.

"Yeah go Sasuke!" Sakura cheered on.

"_Nice one Sasuke but please don't get over confident now that you have unlocked your Sharingan, stay on your toes and act rationally." _Kakashi said within his thoughts, if Sasuke did these things then maybe he could defeat the remaining Haku Ice Clones.

"Now that I have unlocked my bloodline its over for you," Sasuke said to Haku with Kakashi cursing under his breath, he should have known that Sasuke would act like this when unlocking his Sharingan.

"Overconfidence will be your downfall," Haku said. "Just because you have a doujutsu does not mean that you are stronger and better ninja here, ninjas with bloodlines don't make the better ninjas." Haku said. Sasuke began using his Sharingan to put them to the test as he eyed Haku's Ice Clones so that he can be able to copy it but it seemed that he was unable to.

"I can't copy his Ice Clone?"

"You should know that one bloodline can't copy another," Haku said.

"_Of course! That explains it! The Ice Clone Jutsu and the Ice mirror he used as a shield!" _Kakashi said within his thoughts "It's a Kekkei Genkai!" Zabuza chuckles and congratulates Kakashi.

"Right you are Kakashi, right you are. Sorry to say but even though you and the brat have Sharingan there is no way that any of the two of you can copy the jutsu Haku has in his arsenal, doesn't matter if your student unlocked his Sharingan he is still fighting a losing battle."

"You're finished!" Haku said to his opponent as the three remaining Haku Ice Clones charge.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out to in worry.

Sasuke flared through hand seals and blew another but larger fireball jutsu toward the three charging Haku Ice Clones, but the real Haku seeing this made a hand seal and appearing before the three dashing Haku Ice Clones toward a fireball jutsu were three separate individual crystal ice mirrors. The three Haku Ice Clones jump into phasing within the ice mirrors and then seem to melt toward the ground as the fireball goes past them missing its targets and Haku himself jumping out of the way evading the jutsu. Sasuke finishes blowing his fireball and reappearing forming up from the ground behind him as well as to his left and right were the ice mirrors and jumping out of them toward the shocked Sasuke was the Haku Ice Clones, the others were shocked at this performance as well.

"_Amazing! He is able to use those ice mirrors as transport for his Ice Clones and no doubt for himself!" _Were Kakashi's thoughts.

Sasuke manages to dodge jumping up evading the strikes of the Haku Ice Clones that met in center with one of them quickly leaping back into their own ice mirror it came out of that quickly seemed to melt to the ground. Sasuke who was above failed to notice the trail of ice that shot up in the air behind him with an ice mirror forming and jumping down toward him was a Haku Ice Clone!

"Sasuke behind you!" Sakura yelled up to him.

"What?!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and just in time to have Haku's foot plant into the side of his face, Sasuke himself shooting down toward the bridge and colliding with the concrete going into a nasty bounce before going into a tumble and rolling to a stop.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke was picking himself up as his form was trembling from the beating he was taking, looking forward he saw all three of the Haku Ice Clones holding a single hand seal before them and all three of them made seals with just their one hands! Kakashi was shocked having never seen such an accomplishment before and watched as all three of Haku's Ice Clones stomp one foot each on the water wet ground with puddles left behind by Zabuza's water clones that Sasuke destroyed, then the water seemed to float up in the air and to Sasuke's shock they formed into ice needles.

"A Thousand Needles of Death!" The three Haku Ice Clones called out and the ice needles shot toward Sasuke who did nothing but roll away as needles of ice trailed behind hitting the concrete of the bridge. After about 20 seconds of rolling and dodging ice needles he leaps back up to his feet only to have one of the Ice Clones appear before him in midair swinging a kick from out of a Body Flicker and once again kick Sasuke who flew through the air and into the railing of the bridge as well as bending rails upon impact, Sasuke yelping in pain.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura addressed worried for Sasuke. Kakashi took a step forward only for Zabuza to grab the hilt of his blade over his shoulder.

"I don't think so Kakashi; remember if you leave to help your Genin then who will stop me from killing the bridge builder? Surely not the frightened little girl back there?"

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed as Haku Ice Clone#3 walked up to Sasuke to finish his off armed with an ice needle that it picked up along the way, the intention to kill the Uchiha quickly rather than painfully…a kindness from Haku.

"So witch is it Kakashi? Save your little Genin?" Zabuza asked, the ice clone stopping before the helpless Sasuke as he looked up toward the ice clone with an intense glare and gritted teeth "Or stay, protect the bridge builder?" The ice clone lifting up its right hand with an ice needle in hand aiming it down toward Sasuke "Your choice Kakashi…but know that you still lose!"

"Forgive me," The real Haku said as he watched.

"_No…it can't end for me, not like this!" _

Time seemed to go in slow motion as the ice clones attacks to end Sasuke's life, the others watching in horror but then appearing in midair out of nowhere was a familiar Saiyan swinging his leg into the neck of the ice clone! The power behind his kick was so strong that it practically decapitated the ice clone as pieces from the bottom of its head feel out and the ice body falling to the ground helplessly, the head hitting the ground breaking into multiple pieces and turning into the normal look of ice as well as the body that fell shattering into pieces, Sasuke's savior landing on his feet glares at Haku in the back behind his ice clones.

"What?" Zabuza said as he looked toward the new player on the field that saved Sasuke.

"_Thank goodness for that," _Kakashi said within his thoughts.

"You," Haku said.

"It's…" Tazuna was going to say but Sakura says with a smile happy that he had arrived…

"Naruto!"

Indeed it was Naruto Uzumaki, the Zenshin Genin of Team 7 who stood protectively before Sasuke "You will spill not one of my friends blood today," Naruto said. Sasuke picked himself up slowly back to his feet…

"And who might you be?" Haku asked even though he already knew.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, a future legend in the making!" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"_Is that his dream?" _Haku wondered.

"_His Chakra…it feels familiar? Where have I sensed it before?" _Naruto wondered as he continued his stare off with Haku. "Sasuke is no longer your concern; your fight is with me now."

"_He wishes to protect his comrades…let's see how strong he is," _Haku thought as he commanded his remaining two Haku Ice Clones to attack at the same time, both of them closing in on Naruto who met their charge. Both groups meet in center and collide and Naruto was dodging and blocking all of the ice clones punches and kicks as well as needles at once as the two attacked together, from what everyone was witnessing it looked like Naruto was having no problem what so ever keeping up with their speed. Haku was observing Naruto as he fought with his remaining two ice clones and from seeing his performance clearly says that he is faster than Sasuke, who knows to Haku maybe faster than him.

Naruto evades an attack from opposite sides by jumping up into the air and says aloud "Now it's my turn!" Naruto vanishes from within the air and reappears before Haku Ice Clone#2 and punches right through the left side of its body shattering it into many pieces!

"_He shattered Haku's ice clone with a single punch and there wasn't even any Chakra within it?" _Zabuza yelled within his mind.

Naruto vanished again with the remaining Haku ice clone that was number one looking around for Naruto until it froze within its tracks as it heard what sounded like two feet landing behind it "Good day…mate?" Naruto said with a smirk. The ice clone turned around only to have Naruto's fist punch right through its skull shattering into pieces of ice with the body falling down forward next to Naruto's feet, he then lifted his foot and stomps his foot through the body of the ice breaking to pieces. To say that his team was shocked at his strength and improvement since his last battle with Zabuza, he may have not gotten to defeat Zabuza last time due to him using the incomplete Aura Spark then draining all his Ki and falling unconscious. Regardless he may have not been the one to take care of Zabuza he did become stronger but not that much. "Now…it's your turn," Naruto said as he turned to Haku.

"_Naruto…!" _Kakashi was surprised, he could tell by looking at Naruto alone that he was stronger.

"_No way! Naruto just took those ice clones down like they were nothing! Naruto can't be stronger than Sasuke could he? Could Naruto be…?"_ Sakura thought.

"_No way! Not again! How is Naruto still stronger than me?! I have Sharingan; I should be greater than him! How Naruto, how are you so powerful?!" _Sasuke yelled within his mind in a rage.

"Well Zabuza it seems that the tables have turned," Kakashi said as he reached for the left side of his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Oh you sound overconfident Kakashi, don't think with the brats arrival that he still has a chance against Haku." Zabuza said reaching for and grabbing the hilt of his sword over his shoulder.

"This ends now Zabuza!" Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan.


	7. Chapter 6 Battle for Wave Pt2

**The Advent91: **Sorry for the long wait again, issues with internet BUT I have done for you a total of FOUR CHAPTERS! On top of that Saga 2 of Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy now has six chapters in completion; I swear I do, really! When the Uzumaki Saga finishes expect to see Saga 2 with many chapters posted VERY soon after the Uzumaki Saga's completion. Now to answer to some reviews…

**To EP: **That's French meaning nice isn't it? Thank you!

**To Lednacek: **I'm sorry if it feels emo to you, I never intended that. As for why two A rank ninja's standing about and not fighting that's because Kakashi was trying to figure a way around Zabuza but if he helped Sasuke he would leave the bridge builder wide open and I don't think he wants that. Same thing happened in the Naruto series if I remember correctly? Other than that I was roll!

**To travis: **Who knows, maybe? Give Naruto the same jumpsuit outfit as Goku? I am not going to do that because I see in other stories other authors give him the same outfit and that's cool and all but here I wanted to give Naruto a different look that I think fans will find appealing. And be patient travis, I am working hard on the chapters and you know what they say…"Good things come to those who wait!" but that wait no matter how long it is will be worth it…I hope.

**To uchiha isuke: **She is just in her Sasuke fan girl rave but don't worry to all Sakura fans she is NOT going to be that way forever, she is just being ignorant right now.

**To Dimension Distorter: **Don't worries, Kakashi isn't an idiot, he's just thinking it over.

**To jaku uzumaki: **Naruto will be with someone and meet that person but not in this saga, pairings right now are not important but HE WILL eventually meet someone and that someone I hope your guys find to your liking. Let me just remind everyone again just to be on the safe side…NO HAREM!

**To the question of Naruto becoming a Super Saiyan: **Like I said before, I will NOT turn Naruto into a Super Saiyan so early in the story. He has to work for it. This saga is a beginning, so don't expect him anywhere within this sage to become one (This may please some of you or make you really angry…I hope it doesn't make you angry.). But be patient, his time will come and it will be awesome!

**The Advent91: **I am sorry for once again making you all wait for so long. With all that aside, ENJOY! And I though I already submitted this chapter but my story says otherwise...

The Saiyan Human hybrid stood before Haku unafraid of the Ice user ninja, his mind on the ninja's familiar Chakra that he knows that he sensed before. The question was whose was it?

"_Where have I sensed this Chakra before?" _Naruto wondered within his mind.

"_This boy…how was he able to dispatch of my Ice Clones with such relative ease? What is he…?" _

"Sasuke what are you still doing here?" Naruto asked getting into a tiger stance, a stance that Vegeta used against Goku when they first fought on Earth, Naruto not taking his eyes off of Haku who armed himself with senbon needles. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare,

"Shut up Naruto I can take care of myself!"

"In the current condition you are in Sasuke I fear you can't," Naruto said wanting Sasuke to back down for his own safety but Sasuke was being stubborn at the moment.

"I said shut up Naruto, worry about yourself!" Sasuke said as he glares his Sharingan eyes upon Haku.

"You should listen to your partners words," Haku said only having Sasuke scoff at him "So be it." The Ice user made the same hand seal and forming with the use of his Chakra emerged not only five Ice Clones but this time there was triple that number! That's right rising from the ground forming with ice while at the same time taking up Haku's appearance from toe to head were now FIFTEEN Ice clones!

"Oh great, this again." Sasuke said knowing the difficulty…for him that is…it was to take down just one while Naruto took them down with relative ease.

"Sasuke please back down and leave this and this guy to me!" Naruto urged.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke argued "I can take care of myself!" All of the Haku Ice Clones with the real Haku standing in the back dash forward with the intent to kill!

"And you call me an idiot!" Naruto said as he jumps back and away as Haku Ice Clones attacked him with him of course evading but the Ice Clones were jumping after him, the same thing happened with Sasuke who had only five of the Ice clones chasing after him while Naruto had ten to deal with. The young Saiyan avoids one of the Ice clones that punches it right fist forward that had senbon needles sticking out from between his fingers by leap frogging over it and then when landing on the ground he cartwheels backwards as another attacked evading the attack, the Saiyan kept on dodging attack after attack from his multiple opponents that were attacking from all sides taking turn after another! One would say this was crazy and somewhat impossible to some but to a Saiyan nothing was impossible! Naruto using his advantage in speed vanishing from in front of an ice clone attacking him appears behind that same clone but the clone trusting its instincts and senses swings back its left arm only for Naruto to catch with his left hand, the Ice clone seeing this then swings back its right fist in an attempt to hit Naruto while turning itself around but Naruto being smarter and seeing it coming hops over it while saying "Upsy daisy!" to know landing behind the clone while grabbing its right arm with his and now held the clones arms back having it as his prisoner at his mercy, much like how Vegeta had Dadoria restrained on Namek before killing him. Naruto then brought up his right foot rearing it back and slammed the bottom of his right foot into the back of the ice clone, now his foot he didn't intend to go through but instead he kicked off the body of the ice clone forward through the air with such force that it tore away from its arms to the body crashing into the railing of the bridge breaking into ice pieces! The arms of that ice clone Naruto held in his hands still as he sensed another ice clone from behind jumping at him from behind intending to attack his blind side, but Naruto being the fighter he was simply turned to said attacking clone readying the arm within his right hand throwing it at another ice clone hitting it in the heart to aiming his right pointer and middle finger and fired a yellow beam out of them that went right through the ice clones head! The attacking ice clone feel from the air hitting the bridge floor shattering to pieces while the other ice clone that was attempting to pull the arm that was within its chest out only to look forward again to see Naruto coming toward him through the air with a kick, it wasn't surprising to what happened next as Naruto literally kicked through shattering the top half of the ice clones head! Naruto lands on the ground while at the same time two more Ice clones were coming down from above opposite sides of him so he quickly rises and bringing his arms before him in an X formation he spreads them a second later with a yell blasting a force of Ki around his from while making his hair flare up, the two Ice clones blown away and hitting opposite railing of the bridge shattered to pieces!

"_Amazing!" _Haku praised the ninja within his thought, he was going to be honest for what he just witnessed was stunning, and Naruto had just taken out five of his Ice clones out within less than a minute! That was incredible! "He is something else…"

The remaining five Haku Ice clones land around and surround Naruto who stood in the middle not worried with a complete calm mind "I just took out five of your friends…well really actually nine counting the remaining four I destroyed attacking Sasuke…but besides that your still going to fight me?" Naruto asked wearing his serious expression on his face. The Ice clones did not respond but just stare at him as they each ready their weapons lowering themselves into their stances with Naruto doing the same "All right then BRING IT ON!"

Sasuke in the meantime was not having a walk in the park like Naruto; he was not half Saiyan like Naruto but a human being so he has not been able to take not one of his own five Haku Ice Clone opponents yet that stood defiantly before him. He was almost out of Chakra and he still retained the damage he took from his previous ice opponents that Naruto finished off for him ultimately saving his life; he looked over his opponents shoulders seeing Naruto's fight with his now five remaining opponents. Sasuke was sure ten were sent after him but it was obvious what happened to them seeing shattered ice scattered here and there on the bridge, Naruto had obviously already destroyed them and it only made Sasuke more angry seeing how far away Naruto was in power. Naruto had already finished off half of his opponents and was sure that he did it with that of a single punch like he did the first time, Sasuke looked at his own knuckles and saw that they were red and bruised showing that the clone of ice had a hard exterior, from what Sasuke can see having managed getting a few punches on his opponents he only made cracks but as time passed the cracks would slowly fill regenerating itself which would make one frustrated and that's what it did to Sasuke. It was like saying fuck you to your face! "Damn it!" Sasuke cursed _"It doesn't matter even if I manage a hit on them they will just still regenerate healing themselves! It doesn't even matter with me having the Sharingan even though I can see and predict their movements they are still faster!" _Sasuke thought in a rage "Try this then!" Sasuke said as he jumped back and into the air making hand seals and said "Fireball Jutsu!" blowing a ball of flame down upon the five Haku Ice Clones engulfing them as they seemed to have just stood there? Sasuke landing down back on the bridge looking upon his work seeing the flames of his fire burn, at first he believed that he had finally won defeating them but was proven wrong upon seeing what happened next. All five of his Ice Clone opponents simply walked out from the hot scorching flames undamaged and unfazed, all five of them stopping within a line as the flames of Sasuke's jutsu burned within the background. Sasuke was three things right now…and they were angry, frustrated and most of all confused "What's going on? How did they manage to survive that! Fire melts ice…" He remembered the first of Ice clones that were summoned by Haku clearly witnessing them formed from ice and confirmed by Haku himself "so how are they still standing? Shouldn't they at least be melting?"

"You are correct; logically fire does melt ice…" Haku's voice said as Sasuke looked up to his left toward the direction it came from and Sasuke saw Haku standing at the top of a crane holding a hand seal controlling his Ice clones "but it is going to take more than just a little fireball to melt this ice, this ice is far stronger and durable, even though you have fire based jutsu you can never melt it. In simple terms you can't win Uchiha," Haku said.

"_Sharingan's not working! My attacks aren't working! Now my jutsu are totally useless and I am just about almost out of Chakra!" _Sasuke thought _"I can't fall here…not until I kill that man!" _

"Give up…you lose," Haku from above said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke demanded as he charged his opponents with a yell of rage and the five Ice clones doing the same except yelling.

Kunai and blade clash…and whose kunai and blade was it? Why it was none other than the kunai of Kakashi Hatake and the blade of Zabuza grinding against one another as the two pass one another having jumped through mid-air, the two ninja landing opposite sides of one another and quickly turn facing one another once again.

"To be honest Zabuza I am surprised that you are still amongst the living," Kakashi said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because no one has ever against me survived even one battle with the Sharingan, you're the first person to see my Sharingan a second time so consider yourself lucky…but unfortunately for you that luck is at an end because there won't be a third." Kakashi said claiming that Zabuza won't live after this.

"Careful Kakashi, you sound like you're on the verge of overconfidence…Perhaps you weren't paying attention before but that brat of yours was easily brushed aside by Haku even with the awakening of his Sharingan. What makes you think that you will win so easily this time around? Do you think that I don't learn from my battles Hatake?" Zabuza said.

"Technically no I don't think you do because you are foolishly fighting me once again, this is your last battle Zabuza and I guarantee you that you will fall and you will not rise again." Kakashi said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it will be you Kakashi Hatake that will fall," Zabuza said chuckling afterwards "I am pretty sure that you remember out last battle?"

"How could I forget it, I literally destroyed you and spoiler warning Zabuza…it's not getting old for you anytime soon." Kakashi said with confidence.

"Even if you manage to defeat me you stand no chance against Haku. Ever since he was a little boy I taught him all kinds of fighting techniques. Even facing the greatest adversity he still succeeded…Without a heart of the fear of death, a fighting machine known as a ninja! His jutsu surpass even mine, the terrifying ability of a Kekkei Genkai. I gained a high quality tool for myself," Kakashi pulls his hand out of his knife "unlike the scrap that follows you around."

"There is nothing as boring a man's bragging…" Kakashi pulls up his head band revealing his Sharingan "Let's get started!"

"I'll use your own words to brag about one more thing…the last time you said this to me. I've been waiting for the chance to use this line…What was it again? Oh yeah… "The same jutsu won't work on me twice!""

"!"

"I have seen through the system of that eye. In our previous bout I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot but little did you know I had Haku observe every aspect as he hide in the background, he is very bright you know. Buy seeing a technique once he can come up with a way to DEFEAT IT!" Zabuza performed the hidden mist jutsu and he literally before Kakashi's eyes vanished as Zabuza reached for his sword until he was gone, seen no more!

"Sakura protect Tazuna!" He ordered and observed the super thick mist…he couldn't see anything in front of him! His own hand was difficult to see _"Why would Zabuza use this for he wouldn't be able to see through it either?" _Shuriken were thrown in his direction and he managed to deflect them all away with his kunai he drew but then suddenly from behind him!

"Impressive you blocked all of those Kakashi of the Sharingan," Zabuza said and when Kakashi turned to him he noticed that his eyes…

"_HIS EYES ARE CLOSED!"_

"The next time you see me Kakashi will be the end," Zabuza said before vanishing within the mist "You overrated the Sharingan." He said followed by a chuckle as he was gone again. "You're nothing but a fraud Kakashi! You can't read my mind or see my future! It's all just a little trick that makes your opponent think you can! It's an eye technique that involves hypnotism and attention for detail, by using those two abilities together you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu! This is the dance to make it seem like you can see into the future! First the Keen Eye, with it you can copy my movements and shake my mind…once I am confused you can figure out what I am about to say and literally in a way become me. Then once my worry and confusion reaches its peak you attack with a very clever trick…Through hypnotic genjutsu you suggest what seal I should perform and you simply copy that! So the conclusion is simple…" Kakashi suddenly had to block to his left as he was hit by some invisible force that was Zabuza within the mist! It was difficult for Kakashi for not being able to see "First with this mist I make that Keen Eye of your useless!" Kakashi stopped himself sliding along the concrete using one of his hand "That way if I keep my eyes closed I remove the chance of being hypnotized by you!"

"Why?! You wouldn't be able to see anything either!"

"Have you forgotten Kakashi…?"

"What?"

"I am a MASTER at the Silent Kill, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist; I can kill you with sound alone!"

Wide eyed Kakashi…big trouble he was in _"It's been a long time since I battle an opponent like this…calm down Kakashi…relax…now where would he go first? Oh no!" _That's when he realized "The bridge builder!"

Sakura and Tazuna heard footsteps coming from behind and looking back appeared Zabuza drawing his sword! Kakashi suddenly appearing blocking Zabuza's path!

"TOO LATE!" The blade of Zabuza cut through what sounded like flesh followed by the scream of Sakura echoing through the mist!

Naruto gave out a battle cry as punches through another one of Haku's Ice clones shattering it into nothing but pieces followed with him kicking and breaking in half another followed by a third Ice clone having Naruto punch through it as well but this time breaking off the entire upper right side of the clones body! His last two Ice clone opponents dashed toward him with increased speed and Naruto dashed ran toward them and upon reaching striking distance with one of them he threw a punch but Naruto seemed to have gone through it? Like he phased through? However that was not the case as Naruto's fist implanted with his fist bursting out of the Ice clones back, he used the Afterimage! The Zenshin Genin pulls his fist out letting the Ice clone collapse into pieces leaving only one Ice clone remaining, Naruto turns facing that Ice clone with a smirk, the two stare one another with silence until Naruto vanishes from his spot reappearing behind the Ice clone and delivers a horizontal karate chop cutting through the clones torso! Naruto then sees the top half of the Ice clone does something unexpected as it forms a hand seal but something told Naruto to bring up his guard, the Ice clone suddenly burst into dozens of ice needles firing from all sides! It was like a Kamikaze attack and Naruto brought up his arms before him in an X formation as the needles started cutting through his skin and tearing his cloths. When the needles from the Ice clones ceased Naruto is seen landing back on his feet with his arms still held up in front of him but now he had multiple cuts with blood seeping from them "That bastard…" Naruto cursed as all the wounds caused by the bursting ice needles began to slowly heal with steam coming out from the process of the healing factor he possessed. Seconds later his cuts were healed and he turned his attention back on the real Haku that was standing atop the crane. "Now it's your turn!" That's when he heard the scream of Sakura and he grew worried for one of his friends but then there was seeing Sasuke having trouble with the Ice clones that Sasuke was fighting because they still stood tall and alive.

Thinking fast Naruto quickly made a shadow clone that appeared next to him and the two went into action to save Sasuke who was surrounded by the five Haku Ice clones. Both Naruto and his shadow clone vanish using their great speed with Naruto appearing above Sasuke in the air powering up a Kamehameha Wave and the shadow clone appeared before Sasuke grabbing him and vanishing out from within the area as Naruto from above blasted his Neo-Ki Jutsu down within the group! The result was the five Haku Ice Clones being engulfed by the attacks blast radius and destroyed as well as leaving behind a melted crater within the bridge, Naruto himself landing within its center as steam continued to rise from it. Naruto's shadow clone appearing having saved Sasuke but Sasuke being the way he was elbowed the shadow clone making it burst from existence.

"Damn it Naruto I don't need your help!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto who stood within the crater.

"You should be more grateful you know, to have a partner that is looking out for your well-being." Haku said as he landed on ground level looking to Sasuke seeing his condition and then looking to Naruto who stepped out from within the melted crater caused by his Kamehameha Wave.

"Sasuke leave this guy to me and go and help Sakura!" Naruto said having heard her scream. Who wouldn't have heard that scream? Naruto and Sasuke certainly did during their battle.

"She's with Kakashi idiot! The man has a Sharingan!"

"DAMN IT SASUKE WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME JUST ONCE!?"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled and throws at Haku another fireball jutsu! Haku just stood as the fireball was getting closer and closer until he brought up his hands making a single hand seal together and forming around his form in a dome were the ice mirrors before the fireball engulfed him. When the flames came to a cease Sasuke was only looking upon a perfectly unscratched Haku surrounded by his mirrors and with these mirrors they can see through them and at Haku.

"I thought I told you before that fire can't melt this ice," Haku said with Sasuke growling in anger.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled in worry.

There Kakashi stood hunched over with a gash from Zabuza's blade on his chest, blood seeping out and dripping "You were to slow Kakashi…Did your desire to save these maggots cloud your mind and make the mist thicker?" Zabuza asked taunting his opponent. "Even with that eye your ability to read my movements is dimming. Hehehehe…let me enjoy this more Kakashi…I want more fun as I return the favor and don't worry about those brats, Haku has probably killed them by now. As a big plus I am about to send you to the next world to join them where you can apologize for failing, lacking the strength to protect them!"

"They won't be beaten by someone like that! Not Sasuke or Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"That's right! I believe in their strength…Naruto's determination…and Sasuke being the offspring of the Leaf's most outstanding clan!"

"That tragic clan…that would be saying the same for Haku for no one has been able to beat his jutsu. And calling that Uchiha brat clan outstanding is much of an understatement seeing as they are all dead." Zabuza said as he vanished into the mist once again "The only talent that you seem to have on your little team is that monkey tailed brat, his talent goes beyond the so called almighty Sharingan." Zabuza's voice echoed followed by a laugh.

"Time to end this! Sakura stay here!" Kakashi dashed into the mist and called out to Zabuza "I know you can hear me Zabuza! You seem to think that I only survived in this world because of my Sharingan! I am a former member of the ANBU Black Ops…the kind of ninja I used to be…not just copying…I will show my own original jutsu!"

The fight between Haku against Naruto and Sasuke was not going how Naruto wanted it to go; Sasuke just wouldn't heed Naruto's word for once. Now the two were fighting Haku as he formed ice mirrors here and there using them for transportation and attacking with throwing senbon, both of them could see him moving at his speed and Naruto would go after him if he didn't have to keep saving Sasuke all the time, it was getting annoying and irritating! Sasuke was being uncooperative not wanting to leave the fight so as to prove to himself that he can win and if he can beat Haku than he can defeat "that man", it would even prove how powerful he had become.

"Sasuke get down!" Naruto yelled as he appeared behind Sasuke slapping into his back making the Uchiha fall forward to the ground as many senbon flew over his head.

"Stop helping me!" Sasuke yelled with his Sharingan eyes blazing.

"Listen to yourself! We are supposed to be a team Sasuke! Partners and I'm not sure if you understand the definition but partners WORK TOGEATHER!" Naruto argued. In all honesty Naruto can take Haku on his own; it's just that Sasuke was in the way and was not being wise and cooperative like a ninja should be. A wise ninja in this situation, Sasuke's situation, should retreat! Naruto jumped toward Haku with a reared back right fist but Haku with great speed formed an ice mirror behind himself and sunk within it and then Naruto's fist collides breaking it into pieces! Naruto then looked up just in time to see the top half of Haku's body looking down at him from within a mirror and formed the familiar seal of A Thousand Needles of Death that quickly formed and fired down upon all around Naruto! The Saiyan did the next obvious action and that was dodging as he vanished and reappeared high and above in the air above the current ice mirror that Haku was within! Naruto brought his hands together above his head putting one over the other in an X fashion and called out "Masenko-Ha!" and fired down at Haku from above a orange color like beam from the palm of his hands! This Neo-Ki Jutsu was not as powerful as his Kamehameha Wave, Haku seeing the attack over his shoulder quickly sunk back into his mirror teleporting to another that formed away from the attack and within the mist, Naruto's beam impacts the ice mirror and the result was an explosion that echoed aloud and the scattering of many pieces of ice! _"This is really getting annoying!" _Naruto yelled within his mind as he lands back on the bridge. Haku was using those ice mirrors to teleport and you know what the suckiest thing was besides Zabuza's mist jutsu up was? He couldn't detect Haku's position and he assumed it was because he was within his ice mirrors and Zabuza's mist that was formed from his Chakra was making it difficult to detect Haku as he was sensing Zabuza's Chakra, which was the mist, all around him "Where is he?" Naruto said to himself as he looked around with his eyes. It was quiet on the bridge and the mist allowed him only to barely see his hands that were before him, even Sasuke that was within the mist separated from Naruto was searching for Haku with his eyes while trying to feel for his Chakra. They were both in the same boat and they were both separated and alone…it was too quiet and the question now was…Who was Haku going to attack first?

"_Damn it where is he? I can't even detect his Chakra and this mist is not helping…" _ Sasuke thought as he continued looking around with his eyes. Sasuke had his senses on high alert…then he heard a footstep and quickly turning while pulling out a kunai with a sizzling explosive tag he threw it in said direction while yelling "Got you!" He can see the light of his explosive kunai bomb flash within the mist and at the same time the figure of Haku retreating away back within the mist. Naruto who was looking in said direction of Sasuke's kunai bomb going off had the wind forced from the explosive blowing his hair until it finally calmed down to an eerie quietness. "Did I get him?"

"_Sorry to say Sasuke but no you didn't…" _Naruto said within his thoughts _"This is going to be tough…Haku has the advantage over us here. It doesn't matter how powerful I am, if one of us lets our guard down just for one second and he gets the drop on us we're finished. He's using Zabuza's Chakra that is the mist to mask his own and not to mention that his mirrors make things much more difficult not knowing where he is going to appear. The key here is to stay calm…" _Naruto told himself in thought.

Sasuke kept searching with his Sharingan eyes not seeing Haku anywhere, however as he motioned his head looking left there Haku's head was revealing that the ninja was behind him! Haku slashed but Sasuke ducked and countered delivering the bottom of his right foot into Haku's stomach only for "Haku" to disperse into water "A Water clone!" Sasuke realized getting back into his stance and bringing his defenses up "I'll find you!" Sasuke seethed unaware that Haku himself walked past him in the background within the mist, Sasuke turning around looking in that direction just missing him.

"_Focus Naruto…" _Naruto told himself as he closed his eyes _"Focus…"_ He remained calm as he stood and was not using his Ki Sense to detect Haku but instead he was going to use and trust his ears. Quietly descending from above was Haku with a needle made of ice intending to assassinate from above and Naruto hearing the sound of a descending figure from above quickly sidesteps out of the way letting Haku stab his ice needle into the concrete! "Got you!" Naruto yelled and indeed he did as he delivered a right punch but only to the lower left of Haku's face mask breaking off said part and Haku himself flying over the concrete to taking a tumble! "Yeah!" Naruto cheered with a smile. Naruto watched as Haku picked himself back up from the ground slowly and was trembling at the same time "Got you,"

"Yes, you did." Haku said now standing tall once again looking upon Naruto _"His punch was powerful! If I had fully taken his attack I may have already been in trouble." _Haku thought "You are truly powerful," Haku said.

"Thanks for the compliment but there is no point to this battle. Why work for someone like Zabuza? All he is doing is using you for his own personal gains!" Naruto said.

"I fight to achieve his dream and his dream is my dream!"

"If you continue this fight with me than it will end with your life," Naruto pleaded.

"It shouldn't be my life that you should worry for…"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked and then realized "SASUKE!"

Sasuke did not realize that within the mist behind him standing ten feet away was a Haku ice clone and it said "Kill shot," Hearing the voice from behind Sasuke turned to a hail of ice needles but was not able to dodge in time and Sasuke's scream echoed, everyone on the bridge hearing it.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward Sasuke's direction, the real Haku simply following after by merely walking. As Naruto proceeded through the mist Sasuke's body came into view, his body lying on the ground with a small pool of blood around him, ice needles stabbed into his body. Naruto slid to Sasuke on the ground on his knees stopping next to Sasuke's body… "Sasuke…?" He didn't get a response. Naruto brought his right pointer and middle fingers up next to his neck under his chin feeling for a pulse… "No pulse," Naruto said with wide eyes of terror. Even though Sasuke was a total jerk and ass he did consider him one of his comrades and friends, from what Naruto could tell from the pulse it meant that Sasuke was dead "I let him die…I failed to protect my friends…"

"Is this the first time you had to bear witness seeing a friend die? Death is common as a ninja and is to be expected…for ninja are tools and are expendable; this is the way of a ninja." Haku said as Naruto slowly stood, his hands balled into fists.

"You bastard!" Naruto hissed. Then Haku witnessed noticing how wind started to pick up around Naruto's form making his hair flare up slowly, his teeth gritted and was growling in anger, his eye pupils turned into an intense bright red instead of blue, black whisker marks appearing on both his cheeks and then that is when his hair spiked up like a in his Complete Aura Spark power up in a Super Saiyan Goku look. The parts of his hair that were blond that turned into a blue color and glowed in his Complete Aura Spark but this time those streaks were a glowing red color? The same could be said for his Ki that outlined his body, instead of blue Ki that outlined his body when in Complete Aura Spark was now instead red! Also his shadow trim over his eyes and eye lids was black and looking at his tail that was out and free it was now a red orange color. At the same time Naruto's Ki erupted and was now flaring around his body in an orange red color having some black small flames emerging from it in small amounts, the black "flames" were actually the Nine Tails Chakra combined with his Ki. The mist that was even shrouding the bridge was blown away from the power of this new power; the mist literally was blown away revealing everyone on the bridge! Haku who had his arm up in front of him slowly brought it down witnessing the new Naruto. Everyone else on the bridge as well as Kakashi and Zabuza were looking at Naruto from their positions having a bead of sweat coming down from their brows, even Sakura and Tazuna were at awe.

"_What is this?!" _Zabuza wondered having never felt this kind of energy before, he did however detect fowl evil Chakra coming from Naruto that was the black like flames _"What kind of Genin is this?!"_

"_Naruto! The power radiating from him! It's intense! I can feel some of the Nine Tails Chakra within it...what is this?" _Kakashi thought and that is when Kakashi took notice of Sasuke "Oh no…" Sakura too also took notice and she was going to cry, she wanted to go to him but Kakashi ordered her to stay put, she even took notice of Naruto feeling his power, the pressure under it was intense!

"_What is he?!" _Haku wondered as the enraged Naruto glares at him.

Kakashi remembers to Naruto talking to himself on the roof of Tazuna's house last night having overheard him _"Saiyan race…Super Saiyan…The legend of the Super Saiyan…Naruto's power is unlike anything ever felt! Saiyan…? Is that what Naruto is? Is the legend true? Does this mean that Naruto…can become a Super Saiyan?!"_ Never has a Super Saiyan been seen or its power felt…Not for thousands of years TO THEIR KNOWLEDGE of course on their planet.

Naruto's new look…was more like a Berserk Mode, it was one being his Aura Spark but him going into a berserk state combined with the Nine Tails Chakra. This is NOT False Super Saiyan, this is Omega Spark! "I'm. NOT! Going to let! You! Get AWAY WITH THIS!" **Naruto's power level in Kitsune Spark: 8000!** The enraged screaming Naruto dashed toward Haku surrounded by the flaring Ki. Was he flying across the ground toward Haku?! Haku in the meantime brought up his fists going into his stance in a hurry and was on the edge, the next thing Haku knew was Naruto in front of him having his right fist implanted within his stomach, Haku spitting out and then was launched through the air away from across the bridge and before Haku even came to a stop through the air Naruto suddenly appeared delivering his right knee up Haku's back launching him up into the air! Surprised that Haku hasn't screamed in pain yet? That's because it was one of those moments that although he was feeling great pain he let out a silent scream with his mouth open. As Haku was launched into the air Naruto appeared from above coming down toward Haku flipping in front flips down toward the ascending target that was Haku, when he and his target came close enough Naruto delivered both his clasped hands that were together into Haku's chest launching the ice user down toward the bridge. Upon impact Haku went THROUGH the bridge and into the water below!

As Haku was sinking though the water doing his best not to lose his breath _"Where did this power of his come from?! This level of power shouldn't even be possible!" _Haku thought and didn't even take notice of Naruto that was under the water with him twenty feet away aiming his right hand toward him, Ki forming out of the palm of his hand, Haku taking notice looking over his shoulder just in time to see Naruto fire a yellow colored beam through the water toward him! Haku managed to recover himself and quickly swim out of the way and it was a close call as the beam went past him, the ice user having his arms in front of his face to block out the light being so close to the attack that just BARELY missed him. The beam Naruto fired having missed its target hit the ground level underneath the water and the result was an explosion, from above the surface Kakashi was fighting Zabuza with his ninja hound dogs by his side and the two stop fighting one another as they looked toward the direction of a explosion erupting from under the water, the force of Naruto's attack forcing the water to shoot upwards. It wasn't like that of a nuclear explosion but it was a big one at that as a rain of water fell down upon them and the entire bridge, Sakura was next to Sasuke having already cry herself out thinking the Uchiha was dead.

Haku in the meantime emerges out of the water to jumping up to and landing atop the bridge but as he did he went down to one knee in pain, however as he was resting breaking out from under the bridge emerging was an enraged Naruto who threw a punch at the turned Haku. Haku was lucky enough to be able to evade and turned facing Naruto managing to deliver a punch into Naruto's face, Haku's fist implanted against the left side of Naruto's cheek but to Haku's shock Naruto's eyes were still locked to his own and the punch didn't seem to have NO EFFECT on him! As shocked as Haku was Naruto reaches up grabbing his arm holding him and preventing him from escape and delivers his right foot into Haku's chest kicking him away until Haku took a tumble to the ground to slowly picking himself back up.

"This boy! I can't win against this!" Haku said now standing but slightly hunched over from all of the damage Naruto inflicted upon him. That is when Naruto formed a ball of Ki within his right hand and threw a powerful Ki Blast toward Haku who jumps to his left dodging the attack as the blast hits and blows the spot he was in into pieces. Naruto seeing as Haku dodge it threw another but this one coming from his left hand and Haku dodged that one so every single one Haku dodged he threw another and another and another. However it seemed that Naruto was increasing the speed of his throws of Ki Blasts, Haku's LUCK wasn't going to last much longer that's for sure and as predicted he was finally hit as he dodged the first Ki Blast but it shadowed another as the shadowed Ki Blast hit Haku dead center in the chest launching him through the air accompanied by smoke until hitting the ground. As Haku was on the ground picking himself up from the dirt his cloths had tears and burns within them and his mask had cracks, all the while he was trembling from the damage he had endured which is something to be impressed about. Before Haku can even think up any sort of strategy Naruto suddenly appeared before him floating in midair and delivered a right punch across his face breaking the entire left side of his mask and then spun around in the air delivering a left kick to the right side of his face breaking that side to pieces and sending Haku flying into and slamming into the side of a tractor that moved equipment for the bridge. Haku attempted to pick himself up having blood leak from the sides of his lips and from under his left eye, his hair now loose and shadowing his face and looking through it there Naruto was again before him looking down at him with murder in his eyes. The red aura radiating off his body, Haku with all honesty was scared as Naruto reached down grabbing the collar of his outfit.

Within Other World now on Snake Way North Kai stood with his hands behind his back having come to check on Naruto and was shocked to see the current state that Naruto was in going berserk on Haku, feeling Naruto's current power in the Kitsune Aura state near that level of power when Naruto was born twelve years ago! "Goku get over!" before the Kai can finish said individual appears next to him greeting him as well as making the North Kai jump…

"What's up King Kai, I was just having a spar with Vegeta!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT?!" North Kai yelled at Goku.

"Sorry King Kai!" Goku said in an apologetic tone "Is there something you needed?"

"It's about Naruto,"

Goku made a serious face "Is he in trouble?"

"No but he can be to others in his current state,"

"Current state?"

"Grab my shoulder Goku and watch," The North Kai said and Goku did as told grabbing the Kai's shoulder and he was now watching the events unfold as Goku was railing on Haku beating him left and right, the ice user wasn't even able to land a hit on the Kitsune Spark Naruto as when he would throw one Naruto would dodge and counter with his own, almost as if he were playing with his opponent but really wanting to make him suffer.

"What's going on with him King Kai?"

"After seeing his friend killed by the young man Naruto snapped awakening this dormant power, but Naruto in this state is out of control! There is some sort of evil influence within him making him do all of this and that can be only one thing,"

"The Nine Tails," Goku said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Goku you are correct," The Kai said as he and Goku continued to watch Naruto torture his opponent "The fox is having a hold on his mind, channeling his anger, if this keeps up even when he does finish off his opponent he will do the same to others around him friend or foe! The fox needs to be stopped…"

"Can't you dive into Naruto's mind King Kai and do something about it?"

"I've been trying but the fox is keeping me out somehow?" The Kai said as he was still trying to get inside Naruto's mind but was failing.

"But you're a Kai?"

"It depends on my mood!" It's not like he couldn't get in but he would eventually get inside "When I can gain access Goku I want you to dive in,"

"You can do that?"

"Think of it as sending your mind into his,"

"Okay then,"

Back on the bridge on the planet Ninjato within the country of Wave, Haku was now hiding from the Kitsune Spark Naruto. Zabuza had brought up the mist once again and Haku was hiding within it behind some equipment that was meant for the bridge to support its inside and right now Naruto was searching for him.

"_How is there someone with this much power in the world?" _Haku wondered as he took a soldier pill but upon hearing Naruto's footsteps he backed himself up against his hiding spot as if trying to sink himself within. His footsteps got louder and louder signaling that Naruto was getting closer and closer, Naruto was about to pass by Haku's hiding spot no longer having his Ki flaring around his form…then he suddenly stops RIGHT NEXT to where Haku is hiding behind, he was not even five feet away from Haku! Naruto searched with his eyes as they moved left and right, Haku behind his hiding spot to his left and another tractor to his right…slowly his eyes looked to his left at the equipment Haku was behind and they stayed stare at it as if he was looking right through it. Haku was feeling nervous wondering if Naruto knew where he was but then suddenly Naruto punched the tractor to his right sending it across the bridge breaking through the bridges railing and falling into the water! Even though Haku didn't witness it he could tell from the noise that Naruto literally punched that tractor across and over the bridge as the Saiyan had his left fist extended in said direction where the tractor went. There was silence as Naruto seems to stare off in the distance and then suddenly he turns punching the stacked equipment of metal pillars scattering them only to reveal that no one was there, this only made Naruto growl in anger as he knew he sensed Haku there. Haku in the meantime was hiding within the mist trying to gather his breath and come up with a strategy; surely this child can be beaten with a well thought out strategy right? He hoped that there was for his sake…

Meanwhile Zabuza and Kakashi were still fighting it out with Zabuza hiding out within his mist and finally Kakashi having a strategy to find Zabuza summoned his ninja dogs that popped out of the ground around Zabuza biting down on him, subduing the Missing Ninja. Kakashi had Zabuza trapped and revealed his one and only original jutsu being the Lightning Blade…

"The mist has cleared…Your future is death! Tazuna who you were trying to kill is this countries courage…The Bridge he seeks to build is this countries hope!" Kakashi walks to Zabuza as the mist slowly deteriorates "Your ambitions Zabuza…sacrifice many people and that is not what a ninja does!"

"I don't give a SHIT! I fight for my own ideals that shall continue!"

"I'll ask you once more Zabuza…surrender…" There was a silence between the two "Your future is death…"

Haku took notice of the deteriorating mist and that was not good for him as it meant two things, one that Zabuza was unable to keep the jutsu active for unknown reasons and two it was Haku's cover and when it was down he was going to be exposed. There was nothing he can do about it as the mist finally cleared revealing Haku out in the open and twenty feet away looking the other direction was Naruto, there was silence…none of them moved until finally Naruto was the one who made movement slowly turning his head to look over his right shoulder and glares at Haku. Sakura and Tazuna even took notice of Naruto and the shaking Haku who didn't move an inch…

"_Zabuza forgive me, but I can't beat this boy…" _Haku thought.

It happened so fast as Naruto was the next second running toward him roaring in rage to kill Haku intending to end his life, it was like a slow motion moment.

Within Other World the North Kai said "I'M IN GOKU! GO!"

"Here we go!" Goku said and thanks to North Kai the legendary hero was sent diving into Naruto's mind with his very own…

**Naruto's Mindscape…**

Goku opened his eyes finding himself in what reminded one of a sewer and there was water up to his knees but when he looked at the water he saw that it was flowing and not still "So this is Naruto's mind huh?" Goku said looking around and took notice of the acoustics reminding him of the time he was on the so called New Vegeta but right now was not the time to go down memory lane, the fox had control over Naruto at the moment meaning he had control over his mind meaning that he must have Naruto prisoner somewhere and was most likely with the fox. So he had to find where the fox was imprisoned and free Naruto from his grasp to let him have grasped over his mind once again and upon doing so Naruto should snap out of his Kitsune Spark state regaining his senses. Goku not wanting to waste time took flight going down the sewer like tunnel and took notice of many other directions "Oh man this is not going to be easy is it?" Goku said to himself as he sensed for energy and he was looking for one that felt well basically evil and that was the fox but here was the problem, in here it seemed that it was coming from all directions! Now this was a problem as he turned left going down a different tunnel following the evil energy only to seem that he wasn't getting anywhere, he took a couple of more turns and still wasn't getting anywhere. It seemed that no matter which direction Goku went he ended up in the same place as before so he stops in midair looking around "Damn this is getting me nowhere!" The fox was of course behind this trick meaning that the fox is aware of Goku's presence and did not want him finding him and Naruto. Goku then looked down at the water below him and took notice of the flow as it went down another direction, another tunnel and decided to follow the flow and as he did for the next five minutes making multiple turns he came flying out of the tunnel now entering what looked like a massive sized room of epic proportions, looking back at the tunnel he exited the water cascaded like a waterfall and looking around the huge place there were many other tunnels and many waterfalls!

How was Goku going to find out which tunnel to go through? The fox really wanted to make things hard for him. Rising through the air Goku looked around feeling for evil energy and it was not hard as he sighted a tunnel above him that looked to be at least a hundred floors up, he was sure however whenever he went in that tunnel that he was going to be in same situation he was in when he first arrived.

"Hold on Naruto I'm coming!" Goku said aloud as his voice echoed and flew toward the tunnel above. However as he was flying toward his destination a blast of Ki was heading to intercept him and he took notice stopping in his flight and deflecting the blast that fired off above hitting the ceiling followed by a echoing explosion. Goku looked toward the assailant wondering who it could be as he was sure that he was the only one here. That's when his opponent revealed himself and levitating down to Goku's level to being some fifty yards away from Goku was…another Goku? "Huh…?" Goku said as he was looking across to himself that had his eye closed wearing a smile across his face and seeing the black colored eyelids as well as the shadow trim, the other Goku opened his eyes revealing the red eyed slit eyes and seeing this Goku brought up his guard "Another me huh, more like an evil me?" Evil Goku uncurled his crossed arms that were over his chest wearing the same clothing as Goku "Seeing as you're here must mean that I am heading in the right direction, so what are you supposed to be? Another one of the tricks of the fox no doubt,"

"This is no trick," Evil Goku said.

"So it talks," Goku says.

"I am what you should have become from the very begging when you landed on Earth, the Saiyan that should have fulfilled his mission destroying the Earth in the name of the Saiyan's…Kakarot." Evil Goku said.

"_How is it that this evil me knows about that? How is he even here in fact?" _Goku wondered.

"_**Goku!"**_

"_King Kai…?"_

"_**You are right it is another one of the fox's tricks Goku, he dived into your mind and created another you!"**_

"_He can do that?"_

"_**Seeing as the fox is the one in control here we will have to assume so Goku, you must defeat your evil self Goku in order to get to Naruto." **_

"Let me know when you are done talking to that fat ass Kai so that I can get to killing you," Evil Goku said surprising Goku that he can hear his telepathic communication with North Kai.

"Listen I don't know who you think you are thinking you are me but to tell you the truth you are nothing but a cheap knock off at best," Goku said.

"A cheap knock off huh? You won't be thinking that once you are dead!" Evil Goku suddenly vanished from his spot and reappeared before Goku with his right fist implanted within Goku's stomach who had a speechless face feeling that Evil Goku had his level of strength. Evil Goku then proceeded to deliver a multitude of punches and kicks to Goku who was only taking Evil Goku's attacks, Evil Goku then brings both his fists together and bringing them over his head he slammed them down upon Goku head launching him down through the air making Goku spin as he descended. Goku tries to regain control but before he can Evil Goku appears below him delivering his right knee up Goku's back sending him up but didn't let him as he reached up quickly grabbing hold of Goku's tail and proceeded with a Dragon Throw spinning the Saiyan around and around a couple of time before letting him loose sending him off toward and crashing into the wall of the massive cavern, Goku's impact making debris fall as Evil Goku was just there in the air with his arms crossed adorning a smile upon his face "Not bad for a cheap knock off don't you think?" He said aloud making sure that Goku can hear him, he watched as Goku blasted out of the wall flying toward him to stopping ten feet away from him "Well look whose back?"

Goku spite out some blood "Not bad for a fake,"

"Come now if I was a fake then why am I the one that is winning?"

"Don't go assuming that you are winning, this battle has only begun."

"Well then you better hurry then "Goku" because if you don't Kurama will have full control over Naruto to do whatever he pleases,"

"So it has a name, Kurama huh, and that is his plan? To have full control on my grandson's body?"

"Well Kurama can never be free from his caged prison that is a fact that he will have to live with for the rest of his days here unless Naruto were to die."

"Then why not wait till then?"

"Well seeing as Naruto has Saiyan blood and amazing power Kurama has decided to keep Naruto's body for his own, Kurama will be more powerful than he ever was before, Naruto's anger allowed Kurama to swoop in and seize control and soon Naruto will be no more and Kurama will rise again to take the world by storm!"

"NO! I will NOT allow that!" Goku said as he proceeded to yell and not more than five seconds later he transforms into a Super Saiyan, his hair now spiked and golden as well as his muscles flexed and his eyes now blue and his golden Ki flaring around his form.

Evil Goku only smirked "There is no point," He said as he too transforms into a Super Saiyan "In here Kurama is God so there is no chance that you can defeat me!" Evil Goku said as he uncurled his arms from over his chest.

"We'll see about that,"

"Fool…once I defeat you here your mind will shatter and you will become nothing more than a vegetable,"

Within the depths of Naruto's mind Goku pursues to save his grandson from the clutches of Kurama only for an evil version of himself to block his path with the exact opposite of that goal. Can Goku defeat one that has all his strengths and abilities, himself?! He will have to if he wants to save Naruto and Ninjato from the future destruction of the evil fox who intends to take control of Naruto's body. (The two Super Saiyan Goku's glare at one another) Hurry Goku time is running out! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Naruto Z!

**The Advent91: **Feel free to review or proceed to the next chapter and enjoy yourselves.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle for Wave Pt3

**Naruto's Mindscape…**

Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Evil Goku glare across at one another and then with a yell it was Goku that flew toward his evil counterpart with a yell, his counterpart doing the same meeting him dead center as the two threw their fists colliding with one another making a thunderclap loud noise. Upon the contact of their fists both vanished and they clash, they were so fast that they couldn't be seen but all that one would see was the multiple force waves in the air from their clashing! They both reappear higher within the air with Evil Goku having the bottom of his right foot kicking down upon under Goku's chin sending him shooting down through the air, Evil Goku wearing a smile upon his face.

"What's wrong Kakarot?!" Evil Goku taunted as he vanished and reappeared below Goku to kick him off in a new direction but Goku recovers in time and the two engage in throwing fists and kicks at one another blocking or dodging, all the while Evil Goku was smiling "Is this all you got?" Evil Goku taunts as he dodges another punch to quickly vanishing to reappearing behind Goku delivering a 360 kick only for Goku to bring up his arm blocking said attack. The two then separate from one another and stare with Goku looking in confusion while the Evil Goku was enjoying it "You looked confused Kakarot, allow me to elaborate, we are both the same you and I and since we both have the same skills of combat we also share the same mind." Evil Goku said as he then brought up his right pointer finger and tapped the side of his head "I can read you like an open book, there is nothing you have in that brain of yours that I don't know of."

"I doubt that," Goku said.

"Really now, you were sent to Earth as a baby to destroy that planet but you hit your head as a child completely forgetting about your mission, you threw away your Saiyan pride. Our brother Raditz was a greater Saiyan than you Kakarot and yet you killed him…well actually more like had Piccolo kill him and us. We had our beautiful wife Chi-Chi and two sons Gohan and Goten as well as our son Gohan having his own daughter, our granddaughter Pan. Oh and lets not forget about the others such as Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and the list goes on to the others. And let us not forget our rival Vegeta…Did I miss anything?" Evil Goku then witnesses Goku prepare a Kamehameha "What are you doing?"

"Kamehame!" Before Goku can finish Evil Goku vanishes reappearing behind Goku grabbing his arms and directing his attack off in another direction at the same time Goku finished the last incantation. The blue beam blasting into the walls causing a great deal of damage as debris flew and fell…

"Like I said Kakarot, I know everything you know including all of your weaknesses. For instance the time it takes for your attack to charge," Goku breaks from his evil counterparts hold bashing the back of his head into his evil counterparts face making him curse, looks like he didn't see that coming. Goku then threw punches and kicks but his evil counterpart was dodging and blocking all of his attacks while wearing a smile on his face "When are you going to learn?" Evil Goku said and ducked under Goku's punch and delivered his own into Goku's stomach making Goku fly back but the Saiyan recovers looking at his evil self-look at him with a smirk, this was difficult for Goku fighting himself seeing as his evil self knew his every move.

"_Damn! I don't have time for this! I have to get to Naruto! Wait a minute I'll just use Instant Transmission!" _Goku thought and brought up his fingers to his forehead feeling for Naruto's energy but he couldn't find it? It must be the fox masking Naruto's energy with its own as all he sensed was the fox's evil presence, now he decided to lock onto the fox and just teleport to him because surely Naruto is there with the Nine Tails in its captivity. Goku getting a lock on the fox teleports but Evil Goku only smirked…

"_I don't think so,"_ Evil Goku said and he to vanished. As Goku was traveling with Instant Transmission with every intention to save Naruto he then felt a hand grasp around his ankle and looking down there his evil counterpart was "Where do you think you're going?" Both Goku and his evil counterpart reappear in the same area with Evil Goku throwing Goku down through the air and gave chase and upon reaching his target both fighters began throwing more punches and kicks "Don't think that you will be able to escape me! You use Instant Transmission and I will simply counter preventing you from leaving my sight!" He said as the two continued attacking one another "Soon Naruto's body and mind will belong to Kurama and this world will be his for the taking!"

"NO!" Goku yelled and he finally lands another hit on his evil counterpart punching him across the face, it was followed by a series of more kicks and punches and Goku then kneeing Evil Goku in the gut and then kicks him away up and threw the air, the Saiyan then powers up a powerful ball of Ki in his right hand and throws it up toward his target! His attack hit as it explodes and smoke appearing afterwards, Goku looking up toward where he hit his evil counterpart but then suddenly…

"Kamehame!" Goku looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen seeing Evil Goku with a charged Kamehameha Wave ready to be blasted at his turned back "HAAAA!" The beam engulfs Goku and it looked like a direct hit, as Evil Goku's blast was still firing he wore a smirk but then hears the yell of Goku and looking up to his upper right there he saw Goku coming down at him with a drop kick and it hit him in the side of the face sending him crashing down and hitting into a wall! Goku watched knowing that it wasn't over and no longer than five seconds later his evil counterpart yells aloud blowing a huge crater into the wall he was crashed into, his evil counterpart looking up at him with a glare _"That was nothing but a fluke, it WONT happen again!"_ Evil Goku vanishes reappearing before the good Goku and spits out blood.

"I thought you said you can read me like a book?" Goku taunted with a smile.

"Don't get all high and mighty about a mere simple stroke of luck Kakarot_. _You are still going to lose here because here I am GOD!"

"_This is a waste of time, he's just stalling!" _Goku thought.

Evil Goku was going to attack but then suddenly he is blasted from behind shouting in pain, Goku looks over and above his evil counterpart and he smiled…

"Hey, Shame!" The voice called out to Evil Goku who narrowed his eye in anger and turning to the source of voice.

"What are you doing here?!" Evil Goku asked.

"Alright!" Goku said as the other occupant within Naruto's mind was none other than Vegeta "Vegeta!"

"_How is he here?" _Evil Goku wondered as he looked to the Prince of all Saiyan's above.

"I was enjoying a day off from having to deal with the idiots amok in Hell when I hear that some stupid fox has threatened Naruto's very life!" Vegeta said "Kakarot, go! I'll deal with this freak,"

"Right! Thanks, Vegeta!" Goku said and using his speed he vanished to reappearing behind Vegeta flying up to the tunnel that would lead him to his destination.

"What an idiot," Evil Goku says as he watches Goku fly away _"He actually thinks he can escape, how laughable." _Evil Goku thought with a grin and uses Instant Transmission now running through a pocket dimension to the slow ascending Goku, but then something happened that he didn't expect to happen. Vegeta appears with him in the same pocket dimension flying down toward him with a grin on his face and delivers a solid right punch to the left side of Evil Goku's shocked face! Evil Goku reappears in real time as he is punched out of the pocket dimension as well as Vegeta as he watches with a smile as Kakarot's evil counterpart shoots down colliding into the wall of the large cavern, Vegeta looked over his shoulder seeing Goku enter said tunnel above that would lead him, if he traveled through it the right way, to Kurama's prison. Vegeta looks back down seeing his opponent burst out of the wall and was now looking up at Vegeta with anger present on his face "Impossible!" Evil Goku yells "How is it that YOU know the Instant Transmission?! When did Kakarot teach it to you?!"

"For a fake that claims to know everything about Kakarot and to be the real deal, you sure don't live up to it?" Vegeta said with a smirk as he closed his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't matter," Evil Goku said with a smile "I know all of your moves Vegeta; I can read you like a book just like Kakarot!"

"All I hear from you is bark but no bite," Vegeta taunted "What you are is nothing but an imitation created form the big bad little fox's mind, you or your master don't seem to know your place in here. But don't worry…you'll know soon enough, then again you won't since by the end of this your very existence will be nothing but a memory."

"That's it!" Evil Goku shouted as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 with a yell "YOU DIE PRINCESS!"

"Princess?" Vegeta repeated as he opened his eyes still adorning his smile but was not pleased with the comment "You are going to regret calling me that…" He said as his fists tighten "All the way to the" He transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 as his golden Ki flares around his form while yelling "GRAVE!"

"WHAT?!" Evil Goku says shocked as SS3 Vegeta appears behind him delivering a kick to Evil SS2 Goku, as he turned to SS3 Vegeta, in the stomach making the evil Goku counterpart spite out saliva from his wide opened mouth and his eyes in total shock not expecting Vegeta to be able to become a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta grabs the sides of Evil Goku's head while pulling his foot out of his opponents stomach and brings Evil Goku's head down and at the same time Vegeta delivers his left knee up into Evil Goku's face sending the evil counterpart up in the air, however SS3 Vegeta appears above intercepting Evil Goku and delivering another kick sending his opponent off in another direction and vanishes again to reappear ready to intercept Evil Goku again but the evil counterpart recovers himself managing to stop and looks at Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyan's having his arms crossed over his chest as his golden Ki flares with arching electricity around his form looking at him with a taunting smirk, Evil Goku brings up his right fist and wipes what felt like blood from the sides of his lips and looking at it indeed was "So you can become a Super Saiyan 3, took you long enough." He taunted but it didn't have any effect on Vegeta "If you want to play it that way!" Evil Goku gives a prolonged growl and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 as well.

"Please do your best to entertain me or to make this fight interesting for that matter," Vegeta said.

Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Evil Goku fly toward one another, one with a look of anger and the other with a smirk upon his face. They both rear back a punch and meeting in dead center their punches collide with one another and a blast of energy emerges!

Goku, the good one and now in his normal state, was flying through the tunnels in that same situation once again when he first arrived. He can feel the evil energy of the fox coming from every direction and he was lost, it was easy the first time because he was looking for a way out but here he was looking for the chamber that held the Nine Tail's imprisoned. Goku stops looking down the tunnel to his left then to his right and the one going forward…Which way should he go?

"Damn it!" Goku cursed "Which way do I go?" He looked around some more and then noticed something on the walls and ceiling above him, there looked to be veins within and saw them pulse a red color like that of the Nine Tail's Chakra, he watched in interest as it pulsed red three more times and then it changed color pulsing blue for just a second and following the direction the pulsing blue went it went down the tunnel to his left and not everywhere at once. Goku observed a second time watching as the pulse of red Chakra flashed three times and then once blue heading to his left and then he realized "The blue must be Naruto!" The fox must be stealing Naruto's Chakra pumping within its own so Goku had a trail and decided to follow it; he just had to follow the blue pulsing veins of Naruto's Chakra. Goku flew through the tunnels following Naruto's Chakra with all speed and not five minutes later he flew into the chambers where he can see the Nine Tails behind its gated prison and inside with it was Naruto in its grasp, Naruto looked between the verge of awake and unconsciousness as the Nine Tails was stealing his Chakra and his Ki as well, Naruto having one eye half way open and his head hanging down to his right. This would explain how Naruto who was fighting Haku hadn't killed Haku yet; Naruto was fighting the fox for control over his mind and body. Goku vanished and reappeared before the Nine Tails face delivering a single punch into the fox's forehead making it yelp in pain and setting Naruto free as he falls, Goku vanishing and reappearing below Naruto catching him as the Nine Tails attempted to grab them but Goku was faster as he flew out from within the fox's prison who's claws came out from between the bars and roared in anger. "Naruto wake up!" Goku said as he then finally took notice of Naruto's appearance seeing veins of red pulsing under his skin "What's going on?"

"**Foolish Kakarot," **The voice of the Nine Tails boomed as Goku looked to and narrowed his eyes to the fox that was grinning from behind its cage prison **"I already managed to sink as much of my Chakra into his while taking both his Ki and Chakra, soon his mind will break with me diving in to replace and when that happens his body and power of a Saiyan will be mine!" **The Nine Tails said as it laughed.

"We'll see about that, Kurama." Goku said "I am going to warn you now, give Naruto back control or else." He warned.

"**Or else what, Kakarot? What are you going to do? Kill me?" **The fox asked and chuckled afterwards **"I don't know if you don't know but when that damned Fourth Hokage sealed me within Naruto making him a Jinchuuriki connected us both. If Naruto were to die then I would die along with him…If I were to die, if you planned to threaten me with death, YOU would kill Naruto! In the end I win!"**

"I'm not threatening you with death…If you don't do as I say then prepare yourself for a world of pain." Goku said.

"**Don't make me laugh! You think that you would stand a chance against me?"**

"I should be the one saying that to you," Goku said as the Nine Tails laughs and Goku setting Naruto down gently as his eyes were shadowed by his hair and Kurama continued to laugh, Goku vanished and reappears within Kurama's prison and delivered a single punch to its face sending the colossus sized fox toppling over. The fox picked itself back up onto its feet and gave aloud a roar to Goku who dropped from the air and landed on the ground before the giant fox "Last chance Kurama!" He warned.

"**Saiyan insect, you will die here!"** Kurama claimed.

"We'll that wouldn't technically be possible seeing as I am already dead." Goku said with the halo floating above his head being proof of that. Wind started to pick up around Goku blowing his hair up and the next thing that happens is red electricity arches around him as a gold aura flares around his form, Goku giving a prolonged growl and then gives out a loud yells transforming. Kurama's eyes widen at this power…he didn't know what a Super Saiyan was but he wasn't looking upon a Super Saiyan or a 2 or 3 but instead he was looking upon a Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT Appearance) "You brought this upon yourself, Kurama."

"**You may be powerful but not enough to defeat me!" **Kurama yelled as he blew a torrent of fire at SS4 Goku who flew up avoiding the flames but they followed on his tail, using Instant Transmission the Saiyan vanishes and reappears dropping in from above Kurama intending on punching his fist down upon the top jaw of Kurama but before he can the fox bursts into orange water? Goku was confused for a second until the water flew over past and around him into the air above forming Kurama who was now dropping down upon him with its mouth wide open intending to eat him. Goku quickly blasts a Ki blast but before his attack could even fly into the fox's mouth once again it burst into water and it all flew off toward another direction on ground level reforming Kurama, his blast missing as it hits the ceiling high above. Kurama then blasts red energy out of its mouth toward Goku who was in the air but this wasn't Chakra for it was Ki?! How did the Nine Tails have Ki? There was only one explanation…

"_That's Naruto's Ki!" _Goku yelled within his thoughts remembering the fox stealing Naruto's special energy, the pure blooded Saiyan quickly blasts a Kamehameha meeting head one with the Nine Tails Ki Cannon blowing up creating an explosion and a cloud of smoke and then Goku sees one of the giant tails of the fox swing down through the smoke upon him. Goku reached up catching the tail and with a yell and using his strength he swings the fox off to his right throwing him but once again it burst into water but this time upon hitting the wall of his prison and reformed somewhere else, then the fox flares its stolen Ki from Naruto around its form.

"**You can't defeat me Saiyan, not in here you can't!" **

_Nothing is ever east is it?" _

Back to the fight between Evil Goku and Vegeta the Super Saiyan 3's were still going at it only Vegeta was winning as he dodges all of Evil Goku's punches without lifting a finger, all the while Vegeta wore a smile upon his face. SS3 Evil Goku throws one last punch only his attack phases through the Afterimage of Vegeta who delivers a knee to his stomach going through his own Afterimage, the Evil Goku hunched over Vegeta's knee as he spat out blood.

"What are you doing?! You don't fight like this?!"

"I'm just mixing it up," Vegeta said. Throughout their battle Vegeta was the one reading Evil Goku as a book as he was only fighting as the real Goku while Vegeta only changed up his fighting style confusing the Evil Goku and keeping him guessing. Vegeta then backhands Evil Goku across the face making him fly through the air and as he did Vegeta appeared behind Evil Goku who sensed his presence and turned around throwing a kick but Vegeta vanished reappearing behind delivering a kick into Evil Goku's back sending up into the sky. Vegeta appears above to intercept but Evil Goku stops himself and looks up at Vegeta with anger and frustration upon his face "This is not possible! How is he doing this? He's much FASTER?! He's just sitting up there daring me to attack!"

"I tire of you clown," Vegeta said and wind picked up around him "I am going to finish this." He said and transforms into a Super Saiyan 4.

"Don't you dare proclaim your victory over me punk!" Evil Goku yelled and he too transformed into a Super Saiyan 4.

"It doesn't matter if you become a Super Saiyan 4 like me like you did a 3, the outcome will be the same." Vegeta said.

"All I hear from you is bark but no bite!" Evil Goku said using Vegeta's words and flew up toward Vegeta but next thing that happened was Vegeta appeared via Instant Transmission with his fist planted in Evil Goku's stomach, the evil counterpart of Goku speechless as he was hunched over _"This can't be?!" _Vegeta then swiped Evil Goku's feet making him turn upside down and delivered a chop into Evil Goku's left ribcage breaking them and then aims his right palm in Evil Goku's face. All Evil Goku did was gasp and then Vegeta delivers a blast out of the palm of his hand, the blast engulfing Vegeta's opponent and reducing Evil Goku to dust killing him. When the blast dissipated small flares of red chakra can be seen having been what created Evil Goku that reduce to nothing in the wind and Vegeta give a humph as he brings down his right arm.

"If it's any conciliation to you, you better than average." SS4 Vegeta said as he looked over his shoulder looking up in the direction Goku went.

SS4 Goku and Kurama were still fighting it off; the victor would determine that fate of the world. One seeks to gain total control over Naruto's mind and body to take advantage of his Saiyan power and take the world by storm under his foot, the other sought to save Naruto from the Nine Tails schemes freeing him as well as putting the fox in its place as well as save the world that was Ninjato. Kurama gives out a mighty roar as Goku blasted a large ball of red Ki but the roar that Kurama was giving off seemed to be holding Goku's attack back as it continued to slowly inched its way toward its target. Goku was not attempting to kill Kurama but merely put him in his place and make the fox release its hold upon Naruto; he wasn't going to let this happen to his grandson, over his dead body! Goku continued to yell as he held his opened hands before him pushing his attack through the mighty roar of Kurama who kept up his prolonged roar, the fox abusing Naruto's Ki made it slightly difficult and not to mention annoying. So far neither landed a hit on one another, every time Goku landed an attack or almost came close to one the Nine Tails would disperse into water and form somewhere else reminding him of Hirudegarn while every time Kurama tied hitting Goku the Saiyan would counter with using either his Instant Transmission or merely "teleport" using his insane speed. As the battle continued on and more time was wasted Naruto's life was inching that much closer to becoming consumed by Kurama and ultimately death when the fox had his mind and body as its own, the red veins on his body were more in number meaning that Kurama's victory was near. As to the struggle at hand between Goku and Kurama there was no victor as Goku's attack explodes creating a bright light, light shining out through the bars of Kurama's prison. Goku had his eyes closed and when he opened them he didn't see Kurama before him but the fox did form behind him with its front paws wide apart and the unsuspecting SS4 Goku before him as he swung both his paws at the sides of Goku who caught on and extending his arms caught the large foxes paws keeping them apart.

"Sorry but you'll have to do better than that!" Goku taunted with a smile as he looked back over his shoulder at the large fox and so blasts Ki out the palms of his hands pushing Kurama's paws away that were up in smoke, the Saiyan flying away to put distance between him and rage screaming Kurama.

"**Persistent monkey!" **Kurama roared as the smoke upon his paws fade and begin to heal at a fast rate.

"Awe don't cry now Kurama, your beginning to remind me of Frieza." Goku taunted.

Kurama was going to attack again until a familiar SS4 Vegeta appears from above coming down at a rapid doesn't aiming his right foot at one of Kurama's tails he slams upon! Kurama feeling the pain of his tail stepped upon, his eyes widen and small tears inch out from beside his eyes (Imagine that same image but seeing it cracks like glass). Kurama howled in pain as he leaps away putting distance between the two Super Saiyan 4's landing upon his hind legs, grabbing the tail Vegeta stomped upon who had a smile on his face and was blowing air on it as his tail seemed to pulse a red color. Taking advantage of the distraction Goku fly's forward with a battle cry with the fox looking forward and his eyes widen like dinner plates while still holding his tail, he wasn't able to dodge as Goku punches him across the face sending him to the ground and into a tumble. Goku landing on the ground as Vegeta levitated from the air landing next to Goku with his arms over his chest once again.

"Glad you can drop in Vegeta," Goku said.

"You know me, Kakarot. I like to make an entrance," Vegeta said.

"Did you just see Naruto's condition?"

"Yes, we need to finish this now or else the boy will die, we don't have much time."

"Yeah, I know but the fox is stubborn." Goku said.

"Why not just kill him and be done with it?" Vegeta asked as they both watched the fox stand back up upon its legs and shakes its head out of a daze.

"If we kill the fox then Naruto would die with him," Goku informed.

"Well that's annoying," Vegeta said.

"**You as well? How are you here?!" **Kurama questioned.

"Yes, you assumed it was Kakarot that destroyed your little imitation back there. As you can see you are wrong and I'll tell you this, that cheap imitation of Kakarot was no match for me, he was hardly even a challenge." Vegeta said.

"Kurama, there is no way that you are a match against both of us." Goku said. He did have a point, it was the two most powerfulness warriors in the universe (when they were alive) against the mighty Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Powerful as the fox was in its own right due to the number of its tails the tables were turned as he was facing TWO Super Saiyan 4's!

"**SILENCE!" **Kurama roared as it jumped toward and upon the two standing Super Saiyan 4's that haven't moved yet as they both yelled aloud gathering power flaring their Ki so powerful that pushed Kurama away making it backflip in the air but land back on its legs. However at the same time as it did Goku and Vegeta vanished with speed appearing opposite sides of the fox's head who looked them both left and right, he didn't have time to dodge as Goku to his left reared back his left hand…

"NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Goku yelled as he backhanded Kurama across the face sending his head off to his right were Vegeta was waiting with his reared back right hand and back hands the right side of the fox's face sending it back to Goku, the two then continued backhanding Kurama's head back and forth, left and right, now imagine that in slow motion. Funny isn't it? Resume normal speed and the fox was backhanded back and forth a couple of time until they stop and Goku asks "Are you sorry yet?!"

"_**FUCK YOU BOTH!" **_Kurama yelled within his thoughts as his eyes were popped out in a comedic way and then Vegeta flips himself into a backflip bringing his right foot upon the top of Kurama's head while saying…

"Down boy!"

Kurama's head hitting the floor only to pop back up glaring at the two Super Saiyan 4's that had their arms crossed over their chests wearing a smile, Kurama continuing his glare as his right eye was twitching…One thing was for sure, he officially HATED these two!

"Uh oh, someone looks upset…" Goku said.

"**YOU TWO WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" **Kurama roared.

"What are you going to do?" Vegeta asked "Call KSPCA (**K**anoha **S**ociety for the **P**revention of **C**ruelties to **A**nimals) on us?"

"You know my son Goten used to play this game on this handheld console. What was it again…?" Goku wondered.

"A Gameboy, Kakarot."

"Yeah! And you know what, this game he was playing called Pokémon actually has one of them called Nine Tails. So does that mean we can catch you with a poke ball?" Goku asked as Kurama was shaking with anger "Cause Goten told me those are the things you used to catch them, gave it a try but wasn't any good at the battling…I prefer the real thing."

"**THAT'S IT!" **Kurama yelled as he leaped back putting distance between him and the Saiyan's and formed a Beast Ball above its head, the giant ball as black as the blackest void…

Switch scene to Mr. Popo on Earth of the Lookout…

"Huh?" Popo says.

Back to within Naruto's Mindscape, Goku and Vegeta were just looking up at the large Beast Ball and Goku whistled…

"That looks dangerous," Vegeta said as he continued to smile along with Goku. They watched as the Beast Ball shrinks down to a small size and Kurama eats it gaining a questionable look from Goku while Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Kurama gave them a tooth grin…

"**SUCK IT MONKEYS!" **Kurama then blasts the Beast Ball combining Ki with said attack making more dangerous than before at the two Saiyan's.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!"

"FINAL SHINE!"

Both Saiyan's yelled out their attacks in union and blasted their beams, one red while the other was greenwith both making a one way course for Demonic Ki Beast Ball, the attacks collide with Kurama roaring and the Saiyan's yelling aloud as they were side by side and then there attacks give out with the amount of power within them causing an explosion of light. When the light died down Kurama was on his stomach with Goku on the floor standing before the fox's head, even though Kurama was on the ground he was not beaten yet…Where was Vegeta?

"I told you this was not going to end well, Kurama." Goku said.

"**You talk as if you won, I am only getting star…" **Kurama didn't get to finish as he felt a grasp on one of his tails and who was it that had a grasp on one of his tails…It was Vegeta.

"Want to rethink your actions before I take you apart, starting with your tails, like a pink potato head!" Vegeta said with a grin as he was ready to pull off, he literally can, Kurama's tail and he demonstrated that he could giving a nice pull making Kurama cringe. Kurama was a proud tailed beast and would never surrender to anyone in battle…but when it came to his tails they showed how powerful and that he was the most powerful of the tailed beasts to be respected and feared. He did NOT want to lose his tails…

Kurama narrowed his eyes upon Goku who was looking up at him with his own glare; the fox looked away angry and said **"Fine, you win!"**

"Thank you!" Goku said with closed eyes and a smile.

"**I'll get you both back for this for ruining my plans and opportunity for escape! Somehow, someway!" **Kurama promised as he released his curse upon Naruto with Goku looking over to make sure as he witnessed the red pulsing veins fade and could feel Naruto's Ki and Chakra return to him and then saw the boy's body slowly fade away signaling that he was returning to consciousness.

Goku and Vegeta outside the bars of Kurama's prison as the fox was pouting over his loss…

"Don't go trying this again, Kurama." Goku said "Because if you do, we'll be back." He then reverts down to his normal state as well as Vegeta.

"**I pretty much got that!"**

"We know," Vegeta said as he closed his eyes "Were just…saying," Goku caught it and wanted to laugh while Kurama had a tick angry mark appear upon its forehead, Goku and Vegeta then faded away signaling that they were leaving Naruto's mind.

"**I…hate you…both!"**

Back in Other World Goku and Vegeta, who was joined with his arm upon the North Kai's shoulder, open their eyes…

"We've done it!" Goku said.

Back on Ninjato in Wave Country atop the bridge…

The mist finally cleared revealing Haku out in the open and twenty feet away looking the other direction was Naruto, there was silence…none of them moved until finally Naruto was the one who made movement slowly turning his head to look over his right shoulder and glares at Haku. Sakura and Tazuna even took notice of Naruto and the shaking Haku who didn't move an inch…

"_Zabuza forgive me, but I can't beat this boy…" _Haku thought and so he closed his eyes waiting for his inevitable doom as the raging Kitsune Spark Naruto flew over the ground dashing toward Haku with a reared back right fist, his Ki that was flaring around his body creating a long scar within the bridge's floor as he dashed toward the Ice user. As he was about to deliver the final blow Naruto's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks with his fist an inch away from Haku's face, at the same time his hair returning to normal and his Ki dissipating and having his head hang low before him. Naruto was now back in his normal state…Haku opened his eyes to see Naruto was no longer in that raging state of his and was normal again. Goku and Vegeta saved Naruto, stopped the fox and saved the world and Haku's life just in time _"What happened? That immense power of his, it's gone?" _

Naruto then took steps back backing away from Haku and looked to be losing his balance as he wobbled but he managed to keep himself up as he let his arms hang beside him and his head still low with his hair shadowing his eyes. He lifted his head with placing a hand upon it revealing his normal blue eyes and asked "What…What happened?"

"_He doesn't remember anything?" _Haku asked himself in his thoughts. It was like as if Naruto blacked out and an entirely new person but more like raging monster took over taking control, such a thing was terrifying.

Naruto looked to Haku taking notice of his condition "What happened to you?" He asked not remembering doing this to the Ice ninja and then he took notice of his opponents face; it was that boy from the woods "YOU! You're the one from the forest!" He yelled in total surprise _"Of course! I knew his Chakra felt familiar from somewhere!" _ He thought.

"Why did you stop…? I killed your friend yet you can't kill me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's body and was angry so he punched Haku while cursing aloud, his punches not as strong anymore and falling to one knee in exhaustion from the Kitsune Spark. Haku coughing up blood and standing himself up once again "What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with that…? There are people that make this sort of mistake not killing their enemy because of pity, letting them leave with their lives. Can you understand not having a dream…? Not being needed by anyone…? The pain of simply living…?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am of no use to Zabuza…You have taken away my reason for existing for he does not like a weak ninja," Haku said wearing a smile?

"WHY FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM?! ZABUZA IS EVIL WHO TAKES MONEY FROM CRIMINALS! WHAT MAKES THAT EYEBROWLESS FREAK SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Haku than began to tell Naruto about him having parents, his father killing his mother who then tried to kill him, the village of Mist having Civil Wars over bloodlines that whoever had one only had death awaiting. His father trying to kill him makes Haku himself kill his own father, Haku telling the Saiyan that the worst pain was being someone that was unwanted. Then Haku becoming so happy when Zabuza found him and took him in…but now he feels he failed to become the weapon Zabuza sought and asks Naruto…

"Naruto…please…Kill me."

Naruto looked to Sasuke's body and then back to Haku, Naruto didn't like Sasuke but he was still his comrade "If we had met under different circumstance we might've become friends…" Naruto pulls out a kunai and dashes toward Haku intending to finish him off.

"Thank you…" But as Naruto was charging and about to strike and kill him Haku sensed the danger Zabuza was in and stops Naruto's attack "Sorry Naruto but I can't die yet!" He said performing hand seals using the body flicker!

Zabuza was stare wide eyed waiting for his impending doom at the hands of Kakashi's Lightning Blade as he neared but however someone else took the blow as he appeared…protecting Zabuza…Kakashi's attack going through his body…and Haku giving out a yell of pain as blood sprayed on both Zabuza and Kakashi who was shocked…and the ninja dogs vanishing…there all can see the scene before them. Haku was giving Kakashi a glare and reached up taking and grasping Kakashi's arm holding him, preventing him from escape!

"My future is death huh? Looks like your wrong again Kakashi…" Zabuza said. Naruto running upon the scene and had pure shock on his face "Great job Haku…" Zabuza reached for his blade, even though Haku was dead with a smile on his face he intended to cut through them both to get at Kakashi! "I SURE PICKED UP SOMETHING USEFUL GIVING ME THIS FINAL CHANCE!" Zabuza yelled angering Naruto but Zabuza's attack missed as Kakashi grabs Haku and flips away with him. Kakashi removed his hand laying Haku down and Naruto was going to attack Zabuza, he wanted to kill the Missing Ninja but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto stay there…" Kakashi said taking notice of his presence and closed Haku's eyes "This is MY fight!"

Sakura was finally able to go to Sasuke refusing to believe what she was seeing; she thought maybe it was some horrible genjutsu that was in front of all of them as she ran past Naruto with Tazuna in hand. Sakura grows a horrified face as she sees Sasuke's body on the ground was completely real and that she was in reality now as she was kneeled next to his body. She screamed his name aloud as Naruto and Kakashi had their heads down…

"Don't take your eyes off me KAKASHI!" Zabuza said charging with his sword! However Kakashi ducks under the swing of Zabuza's sword and kicks him away. Sakura and Tazuna who said would go with Sakura running past Naruto to where Sasuke was, the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi continues and Zabuza can no longer keep up with Kakashi anymore…Kakashi was winning as he held his sword helplessly before him. Kakashi suddenly appearing behind Zabuza grabbing the back of his neck!

"You can't beat me in your current state!" Kakashi said as he spun out two Kunai and Zabuza swinging his blade back at Kakashi in an attempt to cut through him but Kakashi was faster as he stabbed the knives into the Missing Ninja's arm putting it out of use, Zabuza's blade being thrown helplessly aside toward Naruto sliding along the ground who brought his foot down upon the large blade stopping it in its place.

Then his voice was heard as his cain hit the concrete… "Oh it looks like you failed…how disappointing," All look to the mysterious voice and there he was standing there wearing his expensive cloths with henchmen behind him of what remained of his guard armed with spears, swords and knives.

"_So that's Gato," _Naruto thought.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gato?" Zabuza demanded "What's with all your men?"

"Stupid ninja," Gato said "Did you really think I would pay someone like you in the end? To be honest Zabuza I never did intend to, I planned killing you somehow when you were done with the Leaf ninja; your price range was too much. You failed once again, oh well; the ninja in their state now should be easy enough for my men to finish off for me." Gato then saw Haku's body and walked up to the dead ninja "This little punk broke my arm!" He kicked Haku and it only made Naruto angry.

"Leave. Him." Naruto hissed catching everyone's attention "ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" He yelled in anger with closed eyes and the ground around them, the bridge itself started to shake putting everyone in total shock as Naruto yelled in anger, Gato and some of his men even feel on their butts while everyone else was keeping themselves up on their feet. Small pieces of the bridge's floor and debris then started to literally levitate around Naruto's area into the air as he continued to yell in anger powering up as he slowly goes into his Aura Spark power up state.

"Kakashi?!" Zabuza addressed as Naruto continued to yell in anger and the area shaking like a miniature earthquake, the water kicking up waves "What is this kid?!"

"_Naruto's power! It's just! This is unbelievable! He's literally making the area shake!" _Kakashi thought as he continued to stare _"Saiyan race…him wanting to make said race proud…a Saiyan, is that what Naruto is?"_

"_This kid is just insane!" _Tazuna thought.

"_How is Naruto so powerful?" _Sakura wondered. It was clear to her that Naruto was far more powerful than Sasuke and that he didn't have the Zenshin rank for a reason, she even wondered if Naruto was more powerful than Kakashi.

Naruto stops yelling aloud in anger and the pebble and debris that was levitating in the air falls back down upon the bridge, he was powered back up "Gato! Your rule and mistreatment of the people of Wave has come to an end!" He yelled as he flared his Ki around his form and he grabs his staff from his back now going to use for the first time since he got here, he spun it around his form and then holds it at the ready held in a reverse grip within his right hand with his Ki no longer flaring. He growled in anger and that's when Zabuza came up to standing by his side…

"Hey kid…Naruto was it?" Zabuza asked as he continued to glare at Gato across the bridge "Do you have a kunai on you?"

"Why?" Naruto asked in anger.

"I have no reason to go after Tazuna anymore," Zabuza said "I want Gato dead; he will die by MY hand!" He said as he looked upon Haku who lay on the ground. Should Naruto trust Zabuza? How does he know that the Missing Ninja of Mist won't just turn on them and try to kill them? Not that it would work due to the ninja's current condition so he reached into his pouch with his left hand and tossed a Kunai to Zabuza who caught it between his teeth just as he managed to loosen the white cloth covering his face. Zabuza looked at Haku and he had tears come down his cheeks that wet the bridge, he then looked toward Gato who got scared _"Haku, this if for you!" _Zabuza then charged with the intention to kill Gato as he charges forward and Naruto intended to join but Zabuza yells aloud to him with the kunai still in his mouth "He's MINE!" What can be described next was Zabuza cutting his way through Gato's henchmen, said man running to the back, with his borrowed kunai, and without the use of his arms, while taking some spears stabbed into his back but that didn't stop the Demon of the Hidden Mist as he continued to plow through the large crowd of Gato's men. Gato himself reached the end of the incomplete bridge and had nowhere to go unless he jumps off from this tall height, too bad he couldn't fly like Naruto. He looked back seeing Gato bursting out of his crowd of criminals and mercenaries coming straight for him!

"_He's no demon! He's the DEVIL!" _Gato said in his terrified thoughts as Zabuza continued to get closer, NOWHERE for Gato to run, and when reaching said midget Zabuza slashed his kunai across Gato's arm and then his chest making blood gush out.

"Where you and I are going Gato won't be where Haku is going," Zabuza said with a tooth showing smile.

"What?!"

"We are both going to hell…TOGEATHER…and I will have a seat waiting for you right next to ME!" Gato only screamed as Zabuza delivered the final blow…CUTTING HIS HEAD OFF as it falls over the bridge into the water below staining it with blood and the body of Gato falling on the bridge floor with a pool of blood following afterwards. Zabuza collapsed soon after…

"Hey! He just killed out meal ticket!" One of Gato's henchmen said aloud "So how are we going to get paid?" The others started to agree "We'll just take from that village then!" Then an arrow fired from a crossbow lands nailing in front of the thugs, the Leaf ninja look back to see Inari along with all the villagers armed ready to fight.

"YOU THUGS ARE NOT TAKING ONE STEP INTO OUR VILLAGE!" A villager yelled and all cheered agreeing.

"_Nicely done, Inari." _Naruto thought as he looked on with a smile.

The thugs knew they were beat, especially with that kid with the monkey tail having seen his demonstration of anger and Kakashi creating multiple Shadow Clones didn't help along with Naruto joining in….They didn't want to die and with the warning from Kakashi asking…

"Still want to fight?"

"HELL NO!"

"NOT WORTH IT!"

"LATER!"

The next thing that can be seen was all of them jumping and stacking upon a very small boat that was making its way to leave with some of them falling off due to the boats small size and limit to how many people it can carry, they would have to swim. Cheers went aloud from the villagers now free of Gato and his thugs, the future for their country and their people and lives looking ever brighter. What's even better…

"What's going on?" A familiar voice groggily asked and it was below Sakura belonging to none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Haku having put Sasuke in a death like state…Naruto kind of felt dumb.

"_Should've have known," _Naruto thought, he should have at least sense for Sasuke's Chakra signature but his snapping anger got the best of him, never the less Naruto smiled as it began to snow. Naruto took in a steady breath and letting it out and his Aura Spark power up deactivates as he seen going back to his normal state and hairstyle. He watched as Kakashi went over to Zabuza who requested the Leaf ninja that he takes him to Haku, Kakashi complied pulling out the spears from Zabuza's back and carried the Missing Ninja laying him next to Haku. Zabuza spoke some words and he shed more tears as he wished that he was going to the same place that Haku was going, closed his eyes and then he passed away.

"Who knows, Zabuza? You may just go there as well…" Kakashi said.

The ninja of the Leaf gave them a proper burial with their graves overlooking Wave Country and the village in the distance, Zabuza's blade stabbed between their graves, the offered final words to them and left them to rest in peace. They had to stay within Wave for the meantime until Tazuna and the workers on the bridge finished its completion, especially the damage Naruto caused when he went bat shit crazy all over Haku and the boy didn't recall any of it? You must be wondering why Naruto wouldn't just use Instant Transmission to teleport him and his team back to the Leaf? Naruto is trying to keep this all secret as possible; the last thing he wants is a barrage of questions and ongoing demands from Sasuke to tell him how to do it.

The team later is then within the Tazuna residence, Kakashi sitting on the pier kicking his feet over the water as he continued to giggle and blush from the perverted book he was reading. Sasuke and Sakura were on a different part of the pier with Sasuke looking out in the distance over the water to the Land of Fire across or more like the world, his target out there still alive and waiting for him. Sakura was sitting on the pier next to him trying to exchange small talk with the Uchiha but said ninja was not paying attention, his thoughts were on the fight against Haku and how he was easily brushed aside even with his Sharingan awakened the ice ninja literally DESTROYED him. Naruto was on the roof of the Tazuna residence sitting with his knees bent before him, his elbows resting atop his knees as he looked up to the sky with the wind blowing now and then, he was just above the window of Inari's room too. Something then caught his attention as the red flare shot in the sky away from the residence and pop aloud above the sky of the village…fireworks, it caught everyone's attention. Kakashi watching from over his shoulder while Sasuke turned watching the firework show along with Sakura who stood up watching with a smile, Inari looking out his window and his mother and grandpa exiting the front door of the house and watched with a smile upon their faces, the village was celebrating! Naruto stood tall and watched as the wind blew his hair, his orange sash, and his long headband with the tied ends stretching all the way down to his mid back; he too looked on with a smile.

Sasuke caught Naruto's presence and couldn't help but feel angry and jealous at Naruto's surpassing strength and power, he was admitting it mentally but he would never say it out loud. Then the question of who defeated the Ice user ninja came to mind…he thought it was Kakashi since the Jonin defeated Zabuza but he couldn't help but ask…

"Sakura…?" Sasuke addressed.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Who was it…?"

"Who was who?"

"Who was the one who defeated Haku? Was it Kakashi…?"

Sakura took notice of Sasuke's gaze and what direction and who it was looking upon "No…it was…Naruto."

Hearing this Sasuke's hands turn to fists and his eyes narrow and his teeth grit, his fears were confirmed. Naruto was far stronger than he was, Naruto defeating Haku who was supposedly stronger than Zabuza and Kakashi was proof of that "Naruto…What's your secret?" He asked no one in particular and it wasn't Sakura who had a worried look _"He can't be, can he?" _He thought. Kakashi also took notice of this and he can clearly see what was going on.

"_**Naruto?"**_Goku's voice addressed and Naruto hearing it telepathically within his thoughts as he closed his eyes.

"_Gramps?"_

"_**We need to talk,"**_

"_About?"_

"_**That incident on the bridge and its really important,"**_

"_What about it?"_

"_**You remember all the destruction you saw upon the bridge?"**_

"_Yes?"_

"_**That was all caused by you,"**_

"_What?!" _Naruto's eyes open wide _"I assumed it was all Kakashi sensei!"_

"_**No Naruto, it was you…well partially you in a sense as well as the fox within you. He tried to take over your body and mind to have them as his own as well as take advantage of your Saiyan power,"**_

"_So the condition Haku was in, that was me?"_

"_**You need to be careful with your anger, Naruto." **_North Kai's voice said _**"Even with Goku and Vegeta's warning the fox may try again, if the fox had succeeded were it not for Goku and Vegeta interfering then you would be dead, the fox with your body and bringing death and destruction upon your planet."**_

"_Hold on, grandpa Goku and Princess saved me?"_

"_**I heard that brat!" **_Vegeta said making his presence known.

"Oh, you're here to huh?"

"_**Little smartass,"**_

"_**Listen Naruto," **_Goku said _**"You should focus on improving your meditation skills to a higher degree, don't forget what Piccolo taught you, you need to create yourself a strong mental barrier that way if the fox try's something like that again you will at least have resistance."**_

"_Got it. By the way you two defeated the Nine Tails?"_

"_**We smacked him around a bit but he gets the message," **_Vegeta said and Naruto just knew that the Saiyan was smirking right about now.

"_Thanks for the help you guys, for saving my life as well as everyone else's." _He grew a smile upon his face.

"_**No problem, Naruto. We take care of our own, your family after all." **_Goku said.

"_Yeah, and it's great to be part of it." _Naruto said as he opened his eyes and the link between him, North Kai, Goku and Vegeta cuts off.

Two more days pass within the Land of Waves and Tazuna and the workers finished repairing the bridge, Team 7 standing before Tazuna and his family with the villagers in the background.

"Thank you for all your help," Tazuna said.

"No problem old man." Naruto said.

"It was thanks to you that the village remember its courage and that hero's still exist to this day, and we thank you Naruto." Tazuna said "All of you."

"No prob," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry about the remaining money the village owe you, we will have it sent back to your village once the village is up and running again." Tazuna informed.

"I will inform the Hokage," Kakashi says "Now that this is all over and Wave is free I believe it is time for us to make our way home."

"Naruto…?" Inari addressed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for setting me straight, you were right, there are such things as hero's…because your one of them!"

"I'm honored you see me as such," Naruto said with a smile as he ruffled Inari's hair.

"Time for us to go Naruto," Kakashi informed with Naruto giving them a nod and Naruto bumping fist with Inari before he joins his team walking to them as they were ahead, the villagers waving them goodbye as they watched Naruto's back.

"We still need to name the bridge?" A villager said.

"I have a name for it," Tazuna said "A name that means the very symbol of bravery and courage! How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

"Are you sure that name Tazuna?"

"It's perfect!"

And so our hero's walk forward to the future, the Land of Waves free from tyranny and a bridge named after a hero. What new exciting adventures await Naruto and his friends? In the sky of above the images of Naruto and his teammates are seen, his teammates off to the right with Kakashi above them with a Lightning Blade in hand, Naruto standing in center with a Goku like smile. To the left Haku and Zabuza stood with the Demon of the Hidden Mist having his blade over his shoulder and Haku holding his seal for his crystal ice mirrors, Inari and his family joined with the villagers in the background and back to back behind Naruto were the faces of Goku and Vegeta (Goku on right and Vegeta on left looking out in opposite directions with smiles on their faces) in their Super Saiyan 4 appearances.

**Within Naruto's Mindscape…**

Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox looked out the bars of his prison with a pouting look and says…** "I. Hate! All of you!"**

**The Advent91: **We are finished with the Wave arc but the fun is not yet over! Off to the Chunin arc YOU GO! Also animal abuse is WRONG! The image in the sky above Wave is not visible to them, just wanted to clear you all with that just to make sure no one gets confused.


	9. Chapter 8 Approaching the Chunin Exams!

It took them a day to return back to the Leaf as they approached the opened gates of the village; it was now mid-day due to the position of the sun above from what Naruto knew. We can thank Gohan for that when he was in Other World as the Saiyan taught Naruto how to tell time and what part of the day it was with the position of the sun without the need of looking upon a clock. He also learned much more than that thanks to a certain someone…that certain someone being Gohan's mother!

"_She was kind of scary," _Naruto thought remembering how she made him study when he had free time during his week of training with the Z Warriors.

The team crossed the gates into the village, Kakashi stops in his tracks turning to his team "Alright team you all earned some rest and free time to yourselves, I will go report to the Hokage and report on our completed A rank mission. A land has been freed from an evil tyrant and what's more you can all expect A rank pay which you will receive later," Kakashi said "Farewell," He said and using the body flicker he was gone and Naruto walked away from the group heading toward and into the village as the ANBU Angels noticing his return were already watching over him from the shadows, Sasuke to left going off his own merry way with Sakura missing her chance to ask him out again and she went off in the direction of home to get some rest.

As Naruto was walking his way through the village he of course felt the glares on him from villagers, he shrugged it off as he purposely let his tail wag just to piss them off and he did it wearing his smile upon his face. As he was walking he felt a presence watching him and it was a familiar Huyga heiress being that of Hinata watching him from around a corner, yeah she was stalking him, and he can sense her. Looking over his left shoulder she ducks back behind cover, he knew she was there and smiles with closed eyes along with a chuckle following afterwards. He walks off down the road to his left as Hinata looks back around her cover from an alley of fences just in time to see Naruto vanish around the corner of the building up ahead.

"Hello Hinata!" Naruto greeted making her jump as he was standing behind her, Hinata turning to him.

"N-Naruto!"

"That's me!" He said with a smile.

"That was so fast! How did you do that?"

"You know me, the Leaf's Number One Unpredictable Ninja!" Naruto said proudly as cafeti pops in the background and trumpets sound aloud although they were really not there.

"Yes you are and you certainly live up to the name." She said with a smile of her own.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"So you just got back in the village?"

"Yeah!"

"How was it? You're not hurt are you?"

"No need to worry, Hinata, long story but to put it short…We were to guard this bridge builder only expecting an escort to his home and attack from bandits and such but instead he was hunted by Missing Ninja by this Drug Tycoon called Gato, anyway we defeated the Missing Ninja who happened to be the Demon Brothers and found out the client was lying to us turning the mission into an A rank mission from a simple C rank. We decided to continue on with the mission anyway refusing to leave him to die but it was mostly due to vote, so we arrive within Wave and fought another Missing Ninja being Zabuza Mamochi who is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist and Kakashi sensei finished him off after I had my bout with him but was saved by a so called Hunter Ninja called Haku who we thought was a good guy but turned out to be on Zabuza's side. We rested and prepared for a week training knowing that Zabuza was still alive thanks to Haku who we fought on the bridge a week later, I defeated him and Kakashi sensei defeated Zabuza who was betrayed in the end by Gato and Zabuza was now on our side who killed Gato for Haku cutting his head off clean from his shoulders and then we scared off the rest of Gato's goons with the help of the villagers and afterwards gave Zabuza and Haku a proper burial. We waited for the bridge to be finished and repaired and afterwards we left and here we are back in Wave," Naruto finished his…so called short explained story "Other than that I'm fine," Hinata was speechless from Naruto's story, all the things they went through and them having completed an A rank mission!

"That's good Naruto, congratulations on your teams fist A rank success!" She said.

"Thank you," He said bringing his hands behind his head.

"Your team must be strong since you were able to complete a C turned A rank mission," Hinata said.

Speaking of strong, after Naruto's battles in Wave and his battle against the fox he resisted again even though he didn't remember he felt stronger. Vegeta did say that Saiyan's get stronger every time they almost die which did sound totally unfair.

"So how about you and your team, Hinata?"

"Well we have completed mostly D's and so far only one C; we still yet to get our fist A." She said.

"By the way, I have a question for you?"

"And that is?"

"Are there any Zenshin Genin on your team? I'm the only one on my team so I was wondering if there were others."

"Well no one on my team is a Zenshin like you Naruto, but I do know of one."

"And that is?"

"Might Guy sensei's team have a Zenshin like you," She said.

"Really! What's his name or her name?" He asked excited knowing there was another?

"Neji, my cousin."

"You have a cousin?"

"Yes…but he's,"

"He's what?"

"He's very cold and only believes in things such as destiny and not believing in the fact that everybody determines their destiny with their own hands," She said.

"I sense some hostility here though," Naruto said.

"He doesn't exactly like me, he despises me in fact." Hinata revealed.

"Have you done anything to wrong him?" He asked and she shakes her head in no as she leans her back against the fence of the alley of fences "Then what right does he have to hate you?" He asked not pleased, how can you hate someone for no reason when that person has done nothing wrong?

"It's complicated," Hinata said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well I can't, I have to meet up with the others anyway." Hinata said.

"Ok, if you ever need anyone to talk to Hinata you know where to find me!"

"Thank you,"

Naruto watched her leave and as soon she was out of sight he turned to make his own merry way until his stomach growled in hunger making him blush in embarrassment "Time for some ramen!" And so he raced off to his destination being Ichiraku Ramen leaving a smoke trail behind in his wake.

Within the Hokage Tower and inside the Hokage's Office, Kakashi sat in a chair before the Third's desk having finished his report on Naruto's power, him having reported their success of their C rank mission turning A at the mission's building. Right now the Third was shocked at what Kakashi described of Naruto's power, the boy causing the ground and bridge to shake with a yell of rage while gathering up this energy called Ki only available to him as a bloodline and Kakashi's belief of Naruto being a Saiyan from the Saiyan Race which no village of Ninjato had information about.

"The Saiyan's?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he smoked his pipe puffing smoke "Like a clan you believe?"

"Yes," Kakashi said as he puffed out smoke from his pipe smoking tobacco with the Third Fire Shadow with his mask down, one could imagine that with Kakashi wearing a monocle and it would be hilarious "But not like a clan numbering in hundreds, we're talking about an entire people in the thousands! Maybe even millions!"

"And you believe these people are alive somewhere?"

"Not sure…?"

"And the legend of the Super Saiyan, you don't believe anyone can become one. But Naruto! You believe he can?" The Third asked as Kakashi stood and walked up to the window looking down upon the village with Third joining him by his side, both sighting Naruto walking in the streets in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

"If Naruto is indeed a Saiyan then I would have to assume that the power of a Super Saiyan would only be attainable to him, in fact I think Naruto is the only one who can?" Kakashi said "Of course this is only a hypothesis, we are not certain."

"I too never believed that Super Saiyan legend nor did our previous leaders," The Third said.

"Tell that to Madara, if he were still among us that is."

"Everyone believes that they can become a Super Saiyan with enough hard work through training and devotion, it is the inspiration to some to become such a legend." The Third said as he looked upon the village.

"Could it be a lie Lord Third?" Kakashi asked.

"We can't go saying that it is unless we have proof disproving this otherwise there would be outrage and would give the Leaf village bad face," The Third said as he sat back down within his chair "If Naruto is indeed a Saiyan as you suspect Kakashi, I hope you are wrong."

"Lord Third?" Kakashi said as he looked to his leader.

"The council would abuse such opportunity of power; they would do all it takes to use him as a weapon." The Third said solemnly "Not to mention if the Fire Daimyo found out the council would rally for their support to have Naruto turned into and used as a tool of war, most likely even force the Clan Restoration Act upon Naruto to build the Saiyan's as a clan, I do not wish for such things to be forced upon Naruto. They tried pushing once when Naruto became the jailor for the fox," He looked to Kakashi turning his head to the man "If Naruto is a Saiyan being the only one capable of becoming a legend that is a Super Saiyan; the council will strike with all its power. That is why I hope Naruto isn't a Saiyan,"

"Lord Third, why not have the council replaced or fire them or something?"

"Koharu and Homaru only look out for what's best for the village, not for power and are only my trusted advisors. It's Danzo that would push for the opportunity to have Naruto as a weapon and used for the benefits of war, not to mention that I can't just throw him out since he is considered a valued member of council and then there is the civilian side of it all but I refer to them as the annoying side."

"What of the clan side?"

"It is not certain if I would have all of them rallied to my side."

"You were right my Lord, Naruto is an interesting one." Kakashi said.

"Indeed he is," Hiruzen said "Kakashi, for reasons this conversation is to only remain between us."

"Of course Lord Hokage,"

"Now give me back my pipe and tobacco" Kakashi whimpers.

Naruto has had more than twenty bowls of ramen already and felt as if he had his full and was back on the street again, but then his stomach grumbles signaling he was dead wrong "I'm still hungry? Oh that's right!" Naruto said _"Saiyan's have a much larger appetite,"_ He thought, thank Vegeta for such information "Now where can I go eat where no one would kick me out simply because I have a tail or have a certain fuzz ball within me or see me as a demon?" He asked himself while turning his head looking around. Naruto then lets his head hang and he sighs "I can't go anywhere," He said sadly, this was not fair. He looked up to the faces of the previous Hokage's and narrowed his eyes upon the Fourth's _"Damn you to hell Fourth Hokage!" _Then he had a though knowing where he can go and it only made him smile, hopefully it wasn't a problem "I know a place!" Naruto quickly ran into an alley and performed Instant Transmission vanishing from sight.

In Other World on the Grand Kai's Planet…

Goku and all the other Z Warriors along with friends from all different quadrants and galaxies were hung around the nicely made large cafeteria either conversing or eating with their friends while doing so, Goku was at the table eating his heart out along with Vegeta across from him at the same table as the other Z Warriors telling his and Vegeta's story saving Naruto and Ninjato from the Nine Tails.

"And that's about it," Goku said as he took a bite of beef ripping it off from the bone, his wife Chi-Chi beside him and Bulma beside Vegeta.

"Wow Goku! It's a good thing you and Vegeta were there to save the day," Krillin said.

"Those are our husbands," Bulma said.

"Man, remember all of the adventures we had when we were all alive guys?" Yamcha of the group asked "I mean I still remember when I first met Goku and Bulma, helping out hunting the Dragon Balls and such,"

"That was thousands of years ago," Bulma recalled "Hey Goku?"

"Hmm?" He managed to say as he had a large piece of beef within his mouth.

"What was one of the memories you recall the most?"

"Well I pretty much remember all of it but I would have to say my battle with Vegeta when he first came to Earth," Goku said with Vegeta making a grin, oh Vegeta thought that battle was glorious.

"Father considers that battle between you two legendary Goku," Trunks said.

"Really Vegeta? You think so?" Goku asked.

"It was where all of it began Kakarot," Vegeta said, where their rivalry began and still went on to this day even beyond the realm of the living and into the realm of the dead.

"Goku?" Pikkons voice addressed and everyone on Goku's side of the table looked over their shoulder while everyone of Vegeta's side looked forward at Pikkon seeing him standing at the exit of the large cafeteria that led outside upon the Grand Kai's planet, then they saw Naruto peek around the corner beside Pikkon.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything but I am really hungry," Naruto said as he stepped out from the corner he was hiding behind with his head lowered and his arms beside him.

"What's wrong with the food of your planet or your village for that matter?" Vegeta asked suspicious, wondering what's going on and why he didn't eat anything on his home planet within his home village.

"Well you see, everyone knows that I have an evil demon fox sealed within me…and I am not welcomed into any of their stores but Ichiraku Ramen alone but even eating there it still didn't fill me up." Naruto explained.

"Well I never!" Bulma said aloud upset as she stood "How dare they!"

"Bulma?" Yamcha addressed.

"The people of his village even deprive him of food, it's as if they are trying to kill him any way they can!"

"They have been, ever since the day I was born in fact." Naruto said.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted as the Saiyan dropped his leg of chicken.

"What woman?"

"DON'T YOU WHAT WOMAN ME!" She yelled in his face and Vegeta had a terrified look "GET DOWN THERE AND KICK SOME ASS!"

"Bulma you know we can't do that," Goku said.

"YOU TOO GOKU!" Chi-Chi said she too stood up freaking Goku out like Vegeta now terrified.

"Bulma, Chi-Chi calm down, you both like the rest of us that we can't return to the living." Goten said "Our time is up, over."

"Well in that case of course you can eat with us Naruto," Chi-Chi said.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto said and then all heard the familiar tune of a radio going off and seeing a familiar Ki dressed almost like Z.Z Top coming Naruto's way dancing on his feet going to the beat of his music, Naruto smiled upon seeing him for he knew it was the Grand Kai and he liked the old guy who came to a stop in front of Naruto placing his radio down and pressing the button to stop the music from blaring "Grand Kai, good to see you again!"

"Hey there little man, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation so I thought that I could run this your way."

"Yes?"

"If you ever need to does something as eat then feel free to drop by anytime you want,"

"Really? You mean it!" Naruto asked excited and happy.

"Yeah, it's no prob." The Grand Kai said as Naruto jumped in the air happy and the Z Warriors and friends started to laugh, all except Vegeta of course "Besides the pranks you pull around here are a delight of entertainment to watch," He then laughed aloud with the others joining and Naruto was sat down with the rest of the warriors, many warriors from many different planets from different galaxies.

Back on Ninjato within the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village residing within Fire Country, in a disclosed location many ninja's were gathered before the Hokage being Chunin rank ninja and Jonin as well as the ANBU Black Ops within their cloaks lined up behind the Third.

"It is time for the Chunin Exams to begin," The Third said.

The Chunin Exams would begin two weeks from then and the Jonin Instructors of the Leaf's current generation of genin teams submitted their students as well as Kakashi, of course it did not go unnoticed by Iruka who was worried for all those Genin being that of Kakashi's because he didn't think they were ready for such an exam for they could die in them. Iruka did have every right to be worried for his once students and Kakashi could see that, but with the Jonin stating that they were no longer Iruka's students and his was basically saying that Iruka had no say in the decision at hand. However Kakashi did agree to a test that Iruka called for…

After such all of the Jonin were gathered at a bar within the village and within this group was Kurenai, Guy and Asuma and if you looked in the background you would see Anko in one of the stools at the counter spinning on it in a circle eating a stick of dango. The three Jonin sitting at their table in the back next to an open window viewing the street outside as villagers walked up and down the street, they were talking about their little Genin entering the Chunin Exams and their progress.

"So how goes your team, Guy? Still circulating from last year's so I will have to assume they have improved," Asuma said as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Yes they have, their flames of youth grow ever brighter but Lee's has most of all!" Guy announced proudly.

"Their sure to do well in the exams then," Kurenai said.

"What about your team, Kurenai?" Asuma asked.

"Well Shino and Kiba are able but Hinata is still a shy one, she still needs some work. And yours, Asuma?"

"Ino is stubborn, Shikamaru is lazy and Choji just eats but other than that I believe they are ready. Speaking of teams did you hear of what Kakashi and his team went through?"

"Yes, I heard that it turned from a C rank to an A rank mission and they still went through with it, in the end they were successful." Kurenai said.

"Yeah and they all had their run in with Zabuza Mamochi and some kid that had a rare bloodline able to manipulate and create ice and he was said to be stronger than Zabuza,"

"Truly Kakashi's team is strong," Guy said.

"Or rather Sasuke," Kurenai said "He must be really strong if he was able to hold his own against Zabuza and defeat the ice user?"

"What makes you so sure that it was Sasuke, Kurenai?" Kakashi asked as he was revealed to be sitting on the window cline.

"Well I heard of course?" Kurenai said "Not to be rude or anything Kakashi but Sasuke would be the only one on your team with any talent, Sakura is not a fighter but a girl with book smarts and chasing after boys and Naruto may be a fighter but with his grades in the Academy shows otherwise."

"Even though he is the only Zenshin Genin on my team?" Kakashi asked.

"I am going to be honest; I haven't seen anything that proves that he has earned the rank Kakashi. He may have beaten Mizuki with assistance from his tenant,"

"You are wrong Kurenai, Sasuke wasn't the one that held off Zabuza and defeated Haku. It was all Naruto."

"What?" She asked surprised, she assumed that it was Sasuke.

"Kakashi there is no need to defend him," Asuma said as he looked at Kakashi who was looking at him "Your serious!"

"He didn't earn his rank for no reason, yes, it was all Naruto." Kakashi confirmed "I observed the battle and with a front row seat as he fought Zabuza at an even like level, I also witnessed how he fought Haku and the explosion of unbelievable power that was unleashed upon Sasuke's supposed death. It was all Naruto, Sasuke even with his Sharingan that he awakened during his fight with Haku was still beat against the Ice user but Naruto arrived he made it look easy even though there was still difficulty. He was calm and smart in his battle with Haku before he exploded in rage, you should have seen the damage he left on the bridge and the energy he was emitting and it was powerful, unlike anything I have ever felt before. He even made the bridge shake that it felt like we were in a miniature earthquake…"

"Ok now that's just ridiculous," Kurenai said.

"I have to agree with Kurenai on the earthquake part as well as taking on someone like Zabuza," Asuma said.

"Actually I believe every word Kakashi says," Guy said "Have any of you seen young Naruto's speed? I witnessed it a few weeks back and I will go as far as saying that he is faster than anyone his age that I have ever seen in all my years."

"Until I see it I won't believe it, sorry Kakashi." Kurenai said.

"Oh don't worry, I have a strong feeling that you all will in the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said giving them eye smiles "Now if you guys don't mind I have to go and inform my team of the exams, chow!" The ninja then body flickered and called upon a meeting with his team, luckily Naruto had returned back to his planet and the world of the living from that of the afterlife with a full belly. Team 7 had converged on a bridge that went over a river that flowed through the village, their meeting spot…but not before Naruto's confrontation with the team from Sand.

When Naruto had returned back on his planet within his home village he began to notice different ninja baring different headbands hailing from different villages, he honestly didn't know what the hell was going on as he saw them in pairs of three with a Jonin with them. He saw one team of Rain and a lot of them, another of Grass, there was that one team from Rock he saw and he didn't understand what was going on? That's when he heard a yell and recognized it as Konahamaru's, yes that annoying little brat he was friendly with and met him on a couple of occasions throughout the village especially on that one where he tried to 'assassinate' the Third. He ran to the source of the yell turning around into an alley of fences seeing a Sand ninja holding Konahamaru up by his collar with one arm, this was Kankuro and the girl behind him in the background he saw had a fan upon her back was Temari. He even saw Sakura was present as she wanted answers as to why there were Sand ninja in the Leaf…

"Kankuro put him down, it was an accident." Temari said.

"This little punk ran into me, I am only going to teach him some manners." Konkuro said.

"Don't you know who that is your threatening?" Sakura said "That is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage and if you hurt him you're going to get in a lot of trouble!" Naruto noticed how Konahamaru smirked seeing that Konkuro wouldn't lay a hand on him, Naruto didn't care and it seemed that neither did Kankuro as he reared back his right fist.

"I don't even care if he's his grandmother!" Konkuro said.

"When Sakura said that you were going to be in a lot of trouble," Naruto said as he walked up with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed he gained everyone's attention as he stops three steps ahead of Sakura "She was talking about me," He opened his eyes looking upon Kankuro "because I'm the trouble."

"What do we have here," Kankuro said as he glared past Konahamaru at Naruto "A little Leaf ninja trying to act tough,"

"You'd be surprised how tough I am," Naruto said.

"Oh go get a haircut!"

"Go and play with your makeup kit and leave kids alone," Naruto countered.

"What did you say?" Kankuro asked angrily and drops Konahamaru to grabbing a hold of Crow on his back.

"Look, seeing as how I don't like resorting to violence like this I will give you a chance to walk away."

"Oh and what happens if I don't?" Kankuro asked and then all saw as Naruto brought up his left hand holding out all five fingers.

"I'll beat you in five seconds,"

"_Naruto?" _Sakura thought _"There is no way he can beat someone in five seconds, is there?"_

"Yeah right," Kankuro said as he slammed down his puppet readying it next to him signaling the battle's beginning.

"Five," Naruto said as he began counting down while bringing down a finger, Kankuro grabbing the cloth of his clothed puppet "Four," Kankuro pulls off the cloth revealing his puppet "Three," Kankuro begins concentrating his Chakra to connect with his puppet "Two," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and then this time gave an intimidating smirk that would make Turles proud, Kankuro was connected to his puppet and before he can even lift a finger to attack in the blink of an eye like that Naruto was behind him delivering a chop to the back of his neck! Kankuro with his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he fell forward on the ground and his puppet sprawled all over him, the same can be said for Konahamaru, Sakura and Temari…Kankuro was not dead but knocked out. Guess who just witnessed this sitting upon the branches of a tree…Sasuke as he was speechless. One second Naruto is there and then he is there! Naruto however was keeping track of his countdown and you know what, it wasn't even a full last second that went by but more like half of it? So really he beat Kankuro in FOUR AND A HALF SECONDS! He looked down upon Konkuro over his shoulder still wearing that smile of his and said "Whoops, looks like I miscounted…" He then looked to Temari "I must be having an off day, don't you think?"

"_His speed!" _Was all Temari thought _"From there to behind Kankuro just like that?!"_

"_Naruto's so fast!" _Sakura thought.

Konahamaru was still speechless as well as Sasuke…

"Don't worry about your friend," Naruto said "He's just sleeping. As for you, I don't have to worry about you too do I?" He received no answer just a stare but she didn't have her jaw agape anymore and her eyes were no longer wide in shock "I'll take that as a no, good answer." Then Naruto sensed his presence as well as the presence of a Tailed Beast within that presence as he crossed his arms over his chest and a frown replacing his Turles smirk "You can come out now, I felt from a mile away." He said aloud and Ki Sense must be an awesome ability to have.

"I hope my idiotic partner didn't cause you trouble," A voice said from behind Sasuke who was sitting in the tree as upside down from under a branch was Gaara of the Sand who observed the entire ordeal. Sasuke was surprised because he didn't sense his presence.

"Oh he wasn't trouble at all," Naruto said as he looked up to his left to Gaara in the tree Sasuke was within "Doesn't listen much though." Gaara then body flicked leaving behind a swirl of sand to reappearing before Naruto with Temari watching as she was intimidated by Gaara's very presence that Naruto took note of, both containers of tailed beasts stare at one another until Naruto says "Problem?"

"What is your name?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto revealed "And yours?"

"Subaku no Gaara of the Sand," Gaara revealed "I look forward to proving my existence against you in the Chunin Exams,"

"Hmm, is that right?" Naruto said "These Chunin Exams, you here to participate for and you are authorized to be within our village walls?"

"We have passes," Temari said as she was going to show hers but Naruto stops her saying that he believes her.

"Temari?" Gaara addressed.

"Y-Yes Gaara?"

"Pick him up,"

She did as told as she was carrying him with an arm over her shoulder and began walking away along with Gaara following after but the Sand ninja stopped again looking back at Naruto "Until we meet again…" He then follows after Temari leaving Naruto and the others to themselves. Sasuke was still speechless seeing Naruto's performance and angry at the same time. The way Naruto acted was…well like a badass.

"_Guess I got a little Vegeta in me after all," _Naruto thought.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura said as Naruto turned to looking at her with his normal face and attitude no longer in Vegeta mode "That was…well amazing!"

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"_I can't believe that I am going to admit it but…Naruto IS stronger than Sasuke." _She thought.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED BOSS!" Konahamaru yelled aloud happy and glad to have seen such a thing.

"Thanks, did you like my Vegeta?" Naruto asked.

"You're what…?"

"Never mind," Naruto said not wanting to explain.

"_Naruto, how? How are you this powerful?" _Sasuke wondered and then took off in a rage heading toward their meeting spot, Kakashi had called them for some reason and it had to do with these Chunin Exams the Sand ninja were talking about. Naruto in the meanwhile took note of his increase in speed, ever since Wave…he was a little stronger and faster! It is no wonder why the Saiyan's were so feared many thousands of years ago.

"Hey Boss?" Konahamaru addressed gaining Naruto's attention "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Naruto looked to Sakura seeing her still stare at him and saw why Konahamaru assumed such.

"No she isn't, she is just my friend."

Sakura and Naruto had to get one their way to the meeting spot and when they arrived…

"Chunin Exams?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, these exams will determine whether you are worthy of the rank of Chunin. I have recommended all three of you for the exams, note that I said recommended I didn't throw you guys in. It's your decision whether you want to enter or not," Kakashi said as he pulled out three registration papers for said exam and each took one "Sign these papers with your name along the line and report to Academy room 201 tomorrow and be warned for the Chunin Exams are dangerous,"

"How dangerous?" Sakura asked nervous.

"You could die," Kakashi bluntly said.

Nothing needs to be said for Sasuke, he was in and so was Naruto. Sakura however was the nervous one among the group and if she didn't sign the papers or showed up for the Chunin Exams then Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to partake, a team of three was required. No team of three, no participation.

"Now with that said I will be off, later!" Kakashi said and he goes poof, smoke clears and he's gone.

Naruto, minutes later, is seen walking down the alley of fences and that's when he stops in his tracks feeling incoming of five individuals, looking up was when he saw five Rain ninja with them having to be Shadow clones and one the original. He quickly brought pulls over his Eskirama staff and they attack as they land surrounding him and attack with kunai in both hands attempting to cut him up but the Uzumaki was blocking them with his staff, ducking under or jumping over, or parrying away their attempts to cut him from the surrounding enemies. He spins his staff around his form while spinning his form making the Rain ninja and his shadow clones back off but it doesn't stop one from behind taking advantage of his blind spot attacking from behind as it thrusts its blade at Naruto's back, the Saiyan already knew it was coming as he leap frogs backwards into the air with the clone going under and he uses his feet kicking the shadow clone forward, Naruto back flipping now, into another making the clone stab its kunai into that clone making it poof in smoke. Naruto lands on his feet from his flip and two more shadow clones charge him, he quickly twists his staff pulling it apart now in Eskirama sticks and throws his right stick charged with his Chakra as the stick was sparkling with electric shock into the mouth of one of the charging shadow clones, at the same time Naruto dashed forward to the other shadow clone charging him while the other was still being shocked from the inside as it shakes violently. The shadow clone and Naruto charge one another and before they met one another close enough to strike Naruto surprises the clone with his speed as he vanishes and reappears stabbing his Eskirama stick into its stomach shocking it. Naruto removes his stick from the clone making it poof, two down, he dashes toward and around the clone with his second stick still in its mouth being shocked but he pulls it out as he went around letting it poof, three down, and charges forward to the fourth clone that charged him as well. The clone and Naruto both jump in the air toward one another as Naruto connected his Eskirama sticks back together making the Eskirama staff once again as he twisted them together securing them together, the Rain shadow clone rears back its right kunai while Naruto rears back his staff as if he were holding a baseball bat. When reaching close to one another at reachable striking distance it was Naruto that was faster as he swung his staff hitting the clone across the face sending it hitting the side of a building over the fence and it two like the three clones before goes poof. Naruto landing back on ground on a single knee with his staff held out to his right as he gave a glare to the Rain ninja standing just ahead of him, the original and summoner of the Shadow Clones.

"Impressive," The Rain Ninja said "It is true what they say about your talents, Monkey Ninja…"

"Monkey Ninja…?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood up _"Is he trying to insult me?"_ Naruto thought as he gave the Rain ninja a glare.

"That's what the people of Wave call you is it not? They say you took on and lived to tell the tale against Zabuza Mamochi as well as defeating the ninja Haku of the Ice Release who was the last of the Yuki clan, back then beating a member of the Yuki clan was not east to accomplish, especially for a child such as you." The Rain Ninja said.

"So the best name they come up for me is the Monkey Ninja?" Naruto said _"What was the entire population of Wave drunk or something?" _

"Your labeled as a C to B Class in the Bingo Book," The Rain Ninja said as he swished out a kunai from under his sleeve "Let's see if you live up to it!"

"This isn't going to end well," Naruto said.

"Of course it won't,"

"For you, Iruka sensei." Naruto finished growing a smile.

"….How?" The Rain Ninja asked and poof, smoke cleared revealing Iruka that was in a Transformation jutsu.

"I was able to tell by your Chakra,"

"You can do that?" Naruto gave him a nod _"That's incredible!"_

"Why did you attack me Iruka sensei?"

"Oh don't get the wrong idea Naruto; I was just curious of your ability." Iruka said.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, you are progressing along beautifully, I couldn't be more proud."

"Thanks it's all going to come in handy for the Chunin Exams!" He said as he spun his Eskirama staff into its sheath on his back.

"_Naruto's ability is just amazing! He was never like this before the week of the Graduation exam? Did someone train him? If so, who?" _Iruka wondered "I am sure you will do great Naruto, now I must leave for have other business to attend to." He said _"I have yet to test Sakura and Sasuke,"_

"Got it! Bye Iruka sensei!" Naruto said as he watched Iruka take to the roofs heading off in another direction of the village. Naruto, minutes later, is now seen hanging from a tree upside eating a rice ball as his eyes were closed and he was swinging left and right enjoying the snack and before him was a field where one would play soccer _"Other than ramen, I love rice balls!" _He thought as he continued to eat and swing enjoying. As for the Monkey Ninja situation…After the events of the Land of Waves is where Naruto's fame began, Tazuna having told his part of the story to other residents of Wave having saw Naruto take on Zabuza and clearly seeing the damage upon Haku before Kakashi accidentally kills him said he was defeated by Naruto who didn't have a scratch. Not to mention his curious abilities being mentioned amongst the populace of Wave and the event of his causing a SMALL earthquake as well as the witnessing of his strange energy he emitted (Ki). It spread rather quickly so far as going to Lightning Country and even the newly risen Sound and was ranked within the Bingo Book as a C to B rank, if they only knew what he could do when he was really serious then the rank wouldn't be anything below A. In the Bingo Book he had a 500,000 Ryo price bounty and he was one of the youngest ninja's to be put in the Bingo Book besides Haku who if anyone looked in a book right now was crossed out along with Zabuza, below within Naruto's page of the Bingo Book it had the mention of him having defeated Haku of the Ice Release and fighting and surviving against Zabuza. As Naruto threw the last piece of the rice ball he was eating he took notice of a bowl haired headed bushy eyebrow wearing green spandex outfit kid below him looking up at him with a look of determination and eyes full of fire, who the heck was this? Naruto stops himself from swinging left and right and stares back down at the newcomer below that he has never seen before "Can I help you?"

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki, the Monkey Ninja?" The Leaf Genin asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as a anime sweat drop goes down the back of his head _"Again with the Monkey Ninja, I swear when I find out whoever it was that started this Monkey Ninja business I am going to kick his ass!" _Naruto thought and in Wave country, Tazuna was sitting at the kitchen table and sneezed getting a bless you from his daughter. Back with Naruto in the Leaf "Yes I am Naruto," He said "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am the Leaf's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee! Student of the Sublime Green Beast of Prey of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Lee introduces.

"Ok…?"

Lee pointed up at Naruto "I challenge you Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf village's Monkey Ninja to a match!"

"_He wants to fight me?" _Naruto uncurled his tail from around the branch above him letting himself fall toward and land safe on the ground "I'm up for a round, Lee." He said as he stretched his legs.

"Excellent!" Lee said as he went into his usual fighting pose "Whenever you are ready to begin Naruto!"

"I'm ready right now," Naruto said.

Lee vanished reappearing behind Naruto in midair, Naruto blinks his eyes looking over his shoulder at the green spandex Leaf Ninja, and he was surprised at his speed. Before Lee's kick however could even connect Naruto vanished demonstrating his speed to reappearing in midair going into a backflip and landing on the ground now across from Lee.

"_Whoa he's fast," _Naruto thought, of course he was not as fast as Naruto when he was serious.

"_It wasn't like last time," _Lee thought remembering that fight that broke out between Naruto and Sasuke in the Academy Training Field _"Naruto was much faster than when he fought Sasuke, right now he is moving as fast as I am, I bet he is not even using half of it, incredible." _Lee thought with a smile, it didn't matter if Naruto was faster than him but now he has another worthy rival. It should be noted that Naruto is not moving as fast as he did like he did against Kankuro "Here I come!" Lee announced as Naruto narrowed his eyes, Lee dashed toward him with great speed for a Genin and Naruto did the same at the same pace. When they both met in center they both entered into a battle of tiajutsu, hand to hand, no weapons or jutsu, just bare fists but both hadn't landed a blow on one another. Both were blocking and dodging one another's attacks and Naruto was fighting on a level to Lee as he moved his head aside and Lee's fist going past him to dodging more punches thrown his way moving his head out of the way as he backed up and then brought up his left arm blocking a right kick from the fellow Leaf ninja, as he did block that kick it also made his feet slide atop the grass an inch which was something that Lee should be proud of. Lee quickly brought his foot away and made another spinning jump kick only for Naruto to cartwheel backwards avoiding the attack, when Naruto was back on his feet from his cartwheel he saw Lee flipping over him and swinging down a kick that Naruto caught within his hands and spun Lee around in a complete 360 and throws him toward a tree who manages to recover himself in the air landing on the side of said tree and making the tree creak. It wasn't over as Naruto witnessed Lee vanishes again and Naruto only directed his head up seeing the ninja appear from above and say aloud "DYNAMIC KICK!" and somehow Lee's shot down toward Naruto with his right foot out and pointed upon Naruto below. Naruto brought his arms above him crossing them over in an X and felt Lee's kick collide with his arms making his feet skid back along the grass with his foot still upon his arms and wind lightly blows grass _"He blocked my Dynamic Kick!"_

"_Not bad," _Naruto thought _"But!" _Naruto pushed Lee off his arms by breaking his arms apart from their X formation making Lee flip backwards in the air, this is when Naruto vanishes in speed and when Lee lands on his feet Naruto immediately appears in the air before him delivering a right kick across Lee's face while saying "Kaaataaaw!" like Bruce Lee in our movies. The result of the impact of the kick going across Lee's face sends him off to Naruto's left over the soccer field, as he was flying over the field of grass he suddenly feels a hand grasp his hand grasp his ankle pulling him back, in a slow motion moment Lee looks to see Naruto with a fist reared over him and was going to introduce it to his face. What WOULD'VE happened was Naruto punching his fist down upon Lee's face crashing his head first into the ground, sort of like how Nero in Devil May Cry 4 introduced his Devil Bringer fist for the first time to Dante's face. But that is what WOULD'VE happened if a kunai wasn't thrown stopping Naruto from delivering the knockout punch, Naruto backing away and Lee recovering from hitting the ground bursting back into backwards cartwheels in a total of four before coming to a stop upon the grass on a knee. Both Lee and Naruto look to the source of the one who threw the kunai and it was a girl that Naruto didn't know but she had her brown hair in buns "Who the hell…?" Naruto began to ask but Lee beats him to it.

"Ten-Ten, what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"Looking for you," Ten-Ten said "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I and Naruto were having a match!"

"_Yeah and I was winning," _Naruto thought but that is what he thinks as the match was never finished so if one were to think then he wouldn't know if he was going to win as it was interrupted by Ten-Ten.

"You and who…?" Ten-Ten said and looked to Lee's opponent seeing Naruto _"Him again, he's the one that beat Sasuke on the training field outside the Academy." _She looked to Lee seeing that he had damage upon his left cheek from Naruto's kick and looked back at Naruto seeing not a sign of having taken a blow from Lee _"Was Lee losing?"_

"Ten-Ten, if you please do not mind this battle between the Leaf's Beautiful Green Wild Beast and its Monkey Ninja!" Lee said as Naruto grumbled from the Monkey Ninja reference.

"Monkey Ninja?" Ten-Ten repeated.

"He is the one that defeated Haku of the Ice Release and survived a bout with Zabuza!"

"_One of the Ninja Swordsman of the Mist!" _Ten-Ten thought as she looked at Naruto once again in disbelief, the Monkey Ninja part she never heard of but someone on Kakashi's team surviving against Zabuza in a bout and defeating Haku of the Ice Release she heard "I assumed it was Sasuke?" She said in a low tone so as for no one to hear. Unfortunately those who didn't hear or listen to the story accurately assume it was Sasuke but eventually the news would surface of it really being Naruto, The Monkey Ninja…applause to Tazuna to giving him the name, everyone clap now. No matter she got to the matter that was important, Might Guy calling them in for a team meeting "Lee, we have to go and meet up with Neji and Guy sensei, he has something important to tell us."

Lee nodes understanding and stands tall once again walking up to Naruto stopping before him "Forgive me Naruto but it seems we will have to finish out match another day,"

"Fine with me Lee." Naruto said and brought up his right fist placing it against his left hands palm and gives a bow and Lee did the same.

"Farewell!" Lee said and ran in Ten-Ten's direction; said person's direction was still looking at him even when Lee ran past her and she soon looks away and follows after Lee.

"_Neji is Hinata's cousin and the other Zenshin Genin like me, so this is his team then…" _Naruto thought as he continued to watch them until they were out of his sight.

Within the Hidden Leaf Village at a Bar-Ba-Q restaurant…

"No way, you had to have heard wrong!" Ino voice almost yelled.

"Jeez Ino can you scream any louder?" Shikamaru said in an irritated tone as he was picking his ear with his pinkie.

"It couldn't have been Naruto! It had to have been Sasuke!" Ino argued.

"Don't take it up with me, Asuma sensei is the one that read Kakashi's report." Shikamaru said as the said Jonin was sitting next to him across from Ino and Choji.

"Asuma sensei?"

"Kakashi's report states such, Naruto fought Zabuza, Sakura and Sasuke protected Tazuna and with some teamwork of Naruto and Sasuke they set Kakashi free of one of Zabuza's jutsu's. As for Haku of the Ice Release that was all Naruto," Asuma confirmed. Ino couldn't believe it, Choji was really surprised not expecting this and Shikamaru didn't seem to care…he's lazy.

"Wow! Naruto defeating Haku of the Ice Release!" Choji said.

"Yeah, I was surprised as much as you guys when Kakashi told me but he says it was all Naruto, I thought he was just messing around with us but his submitted report says he wasn't joking and I know that Kakashi wouldn't submit a fake report." Asuma said.

"But how!" Ino asked.

"Huh?"

"He was the Class Clown, he loser, the Monkey! The one with the lowest grades in the entire Academy!"

"Speaking of monkeys," Shikamaru interrupted "He is also in the Bingo Book known as the Leaf's Monkey Ninja…"

"He's in the Bingo Book too," Choji said as he munched on his food "Naruto must be strong to get himself in there."

"Asuma sensei is that true?" Ino asked as she already sees the man skimming through pages of a Bingo Book that was on almost every ninja's person.

"Let's see here," Asuma said and then came to a stop "Yup, he's in here." Next thing he knew the Bingo Book in his hands was gone as Ino snatched it from across the table.

"Let me see!" She said and there Naruto's picture was in a big rectangular box wearing a Goku like smile upon his face and below said picture was information of his current age, date of birth, his name of course with his alias next to it saying The Monkey Ninja and The Leaf's Monkey Ninja, current rank, parents unknown, his seen beam like techniques and his class rating in the book saying C-B but in parentheses it said "Class Ranking Pending" "This is wrong!" She said as she closed it "It should be Sasuke here not Naruto!"

"Jeez Ino, if it's not Sasuke doing something great it like the end of the world for you." Shikamaru said.

"What did you say?" Ino asked in a threatening tone.

"You heard me," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone "You're just mad because Sasuke is obviously surpassed by someone who we all thought that would turn out to be nothing but that of a clown. Listen Ino, just because Sasuke was born from a clan that wields a bloodline does not make him the Hokage,"

"I never said he was Hokage?"

"You treat him as such,"

"That's enough you two," Asuma said putting this argument to a stop in tone that was final "Let's just eat and discuss what you three were called here for,"

"What is it about Asuma sensei?" Choji asked.

"The Chunin Exams,"

Meanwhile in the Leaf Forest…

"No way!" Kiba said "Naruto defeated Haku of the Ice Release?!"

"He has become very strong to have accomplished such a feat," Shino said as he was looking upon one of his bugs upon his finger.

"Yes," Hinata said nodding her head.

"There is no way Naruto of all people can be that strong!" Kiba said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Because he's a loser!"

"Kiba?"

"What Shino?"

"We should not look down upon Naruto but congratulate him," Shino said and Kiba growls.

"I'll show you guys who the real ninja is here!" Kiba said as he punched his fist within his left hand "Once I beat Naruto then you guys will see who the superior ninja is! Right Akamaru?" His dog atop his head barks.

Kakashi had been waiting upon this roof throughout the day within this quiet part of the village, now night, waiting for Iruka to finish testing his team and when said ninja arrived in a Transformation jutsu as a Rain ninja he asked "So how'd it go?"

Iruka drops the transformation "You were right Kakashi, they appear ready."

"Don't worry about them Iruka, have some faith, I believe they will do just fine." Kakashi said as he looked upon the moon in the night sky, not a full moon.

As everyone knows of the Chunin Exams, Genin ninja's from multiple villages from all over the countries participate traveling to the Hidden Leaf Village. One team mysterious team of Star village was left out as its team of three approached the gates this still young night as villagers still bustled around going about their business. One mysterious team from the Hidden Star Village approached the opened gates of the village with its trusted gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu stopping them of course in their tracks, the three young ninja's having brown hoods obscuring their faces and capes attached to them. Two of them were taller than the one that stood in center who was Naruto's height (which is this fic is as tall as Sasuke), however they could tell they each had light skin and that was all as their hoods shadowed the top halves of their faces. However under the short one wore long sleeved black shirt under a dark blue tunic, wore a black belt long with yellow pants, a pair of dark brown boots and bracers with fingerless black gloves and the Star headband around his forehead and a red ascot around his neck and on his back in a brown sheath was a sword sheathed as well as a sort of flute tied to his belt.

"Forgive us for arriving so late at this time but we of the Star village are here to participate in the Chunin Exams," The Short Star ninja said. Who were these mysterious Star ninja…?


	10. Chapter 9: The Chunin Exams Begin!

If one were to look closely on the top of Naruto's apartment building on this early morning as the sun rose up in the background you would see Naruto himself doing a series of one handed pushups as he pushed himself up with his three right fingers, his thumb, his pointer and his middle finger. All the while he had one arm behind his back as small beads of sweat drip down from his face, this was one of his mourning exercises before he went out on mission.

"_Today's the day," _Naruto thought as he continued his push-ups _"The Chunin Exams!"_ He then balanced himself up upon a single hand pointing his feet in the air and flips himself forward landing on his feet looking in the direction of the Academy where 201 room awaits him and his teammates arrival. Later within that day all of Team 7 had gathered at the bridge, their meeting spot, with Sakura arriving last on the scene. Seeing as how everyone was present they began their walk to the Academy together as a team and as the team arrived at the Academy, Naruto took notice of the Short Star Ninja that leaned against the tree outside the academy with his sheathed sword placed against the tree by his side, he was leaned against the same tree that had the swing Naruto would be at in the Academy days. Sasuke and Sakura paid no heed to him but Naruto did and as he looked to the Short Star Ninja's direction, said ninja picked up his head looking at him and gave a small smile _"Who's that?" _Naruto wondered and as they were nearing the Academy doors he suddenly stops in his tracks feeling the familiar energy felt from the mysterious Short Star Ninja, Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise as the ninja was still in the background against the tree looking Naruto's direction _"That's not Chakra I'm feeling from him, that's KI!" _Naruto thought and looked back only to see that the mysterious Short Star Ninja was gone _"Where'd he go?" _The Saiyan wondered as he looked around while using Ki Sense but the Star ninja had his Ki suppressed to such a degree that Naruto couldn't sense him at all _"I thought I was supposed to be the one on the planet to possess Ki?" _

"Idiot move your ass!" Sasuke called out to snapping Naruto out of his search and thoughts.

Naruto followed after his team as they walked inside the building and as they did they missed noticing the mysterious Short Star Ninja leaning atop a second story window seal of the building above them, the ninja then dashing back inside.

When the team walked inside going up to the first floor above and arriving on said floor they immediately took notice of all the Genin's surrounding a door with two other Leaf ninja's blocking the room door 201?

"_Wait a second, this doesn't seem right? What is room 201 doing on the first floor?" _Naruto thought as he patted his foot down upon the floor lightly, he was sure that with all his days he spent at the Academy that 201 was not on this floor because he had been here before and that room number on the sign above he was sure was wrong? They continued to watch as Naruto took notice of a familiar someone get kicked back by the two Leaf ninja that were Izumo and Kotetsu in disguise in a transformation of kid versions of themselves "Hey its Lee," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's attention.

"You know him?"

"Met him yesterday on the soccer field but its strange why he's letting himself get beat up like that, he's faster than that?" Naruto said.

"How would you know?"

"I fought him,"

"Please just let us pass," Ten-Ten tried to reason as she picked Lee back up to his feet.

"No way, none of you losers has what it takes to become a Chunin!" Kotetsu said.

"Yeah, all of you better just go home and give up!" Izumo said.

"Lee…?" The familiar voice addressed to Lee and turning around he saw it to be Naruto from yesterday.

"Naruto my friend, it is good to see you! Are you partaking in the exams as well?"

"Yes, I along with my team," Naruto said as he pointed his right thumb over his shoulder to Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." He introduced "Lee, why are you letting them kick you around? You and I both know that you can toss those jerks aside?"

"Ah but Naruto, you should always hide what you can in these exams for others may see and take note, best to keep it a surprise I always say." Lee said and Naruto then thought about that and what Lee said was really wise, he would take note of Lee's words. If you were to look through the crowd of Genin you would notice Neji in the back watching Lee as he was conversing with Naruto as Ten-Ten was still trying to get through the Leaf ninja blocking their path. However that is when Lee saw Sakura and since he liked her he wanted to impress her as he knows that every female graduate fresh out of the Academy liked Sasuke, while this was happening Sasuke walked past the two to stopping in front of the disguised Kotetsu and Izumo.

"You looking to get through this door, Uchiha? Good luck with that," Kotetsu said.

"Alright that genjutsu you have up isn't fooling anyone, especially us." Sasuke said confusing everyone "We saw that coming from a mile away, right Naruto?"

"….Yeah," Naruto said.

"_Sasuke is so cool!" _Sakura thought.

"So you guys saw through it," Izumo said as they took down the illusion upon the sign above revealing it to be room 101 and not 201.

"What?" Lee said.

"This is the first floor Lee," Naruto said and once again patted his foot on the floor they were on.

Then a scuffle was about to break out between Sasuke and Kotetsu as they both swung their feet at one another and that's when Naruto caught on to Lee vanishing and next thing you know everyone sees the guy that was getting beat up now holding their feet apart and in center breaking up the situation saying "There is no need for this!"

Naruto who was looking upon this had this look on his face -_- and a large anime bead of sweat going down the back of his head as he thought _"Lee…" _Naruto just had a feeling that Lee did that on purpose to show off but more like impress someone, that being Sakura but Naruto didn't know that _"Well so much for keeping a lid on things…"_ Sasuke was in surprise seeing this Lee with such speed alone, he thought if this guy was so fast than why was he letting himself get push around? Sakura was in the same boat as well "Told you he was fast," Naruto said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said and proceeded walking down the hall heading for the stairs to move up to the second floor with Naruto and Sakura following and then Neji steps in the picture demanding Sasuke's name, Naruto was ignoring the whole thing as he was looking at a very familiar mysterious Short Star Ninja at the bottom of the stairs ahead having one foot atop the first step looking his direction.

"_Him again," _Naruto thought as he and the mysterious Star Ninja stare at one another, both can feel the Ki from one another _"Who are you?" _Naruto really wanted to remove that hood and see the boy's face that was about his age, Naruto was so preoccupied with wanting to know the mysterious Star Ninja's identity that he didn't hear Neji repeating his question for Naruto's name and every time Naruto didn't answer made him upset as well as missing out on Lee asking Sakura to be his girlfriend only to be refused.

"Monkey!" Neji said and that triggered Naruto's attention upon him as he was no longer paying attention to the mysterious Star Ninja that went up the steps of the stairs to the next floor "I ask for your name!" Naruto didn't give him the pleasure as he just puts his hands in his pockets, smiles and makes his way for the stairs _"How dare he!"_

Team 7 found themselves arriving within a big spaced room and ahead of them was a hallway that leads to their exam room but then the familiar Rock Lee who lands on the floor before them blocking their path…

"Lee…?" Naruto said again.

"I challenge you to a match!"

"Lee, I thought we agreed that we would finish that fight up later and now is not the greatest time," Naruto said.

"Yes, I know Naruto but I was challenging Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, last of the Uchiha clan and the one I must beat to prove my everlasting love to Sakura!" Lee said freaking Sakura out as he blew eye kisses at her.

"Oh please, you not worth my time, get out of the way." Sasuke said.

"Are you denying my challenge?"

"When I said get out of the way it is pretty an obvious no but in this case a saying that you wouldn't stand a chance against me," Sasuke said.

"I see," Lee said as he closed his eyes for a second, Sasuke assumed that he got his way until Lee says "so you are all talk and no action."

"What!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Now do you accept my challenge Sasuke Uchiha?"

"If you want to end up black and blue so bad then fine!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Sakura said intending to stop him.

"Stay out of this," Sasuke said as he walked up.

"This is a waste of time Sasuke, you know that!" Naruto said.

"Of course I do, I just need to put this fool in his place!" Sasuke said as he stood before Lee readying himself for battle.

"Sasuke I don't think you should," Naruto was going to say something but Sasuke demanded his silence and the fight went underway aaaaannnnnnnd it wasn't going Sasuke's way, Sasuke was basically getting destroyed by Lee with his supreme use in taijutsu "I tried to warn him," Naruto said as he looked on with crossed arms over his chest, even with Sasuke using his Sharingan he was getting nowhere against Lee and unlike Naruto the Uchiha was not able to block Lee's Leaf Whirlwind. The battle went on as far as witnessing Lee about to perform the Primary Lotus but is cut off as pinwheel nails one of Lee's cloths to the wall cancelling out his use of the forbidden jutsu, then appearing out of a cloud of smoke was Might Guy standing atop a turtle asking if life was treating you good? _"I have seen a lot of strange things but this takes the cake," _Naruto thought as he watched Lee being punished by Guy with a punch to the face for trying to use such a technique, then there was hugging between the two with a sunset behind them _"A genjutsu?" _Naruto wondered whatever it was he wanted it to stop.

"_So that's Kakashi's team huh?" _Guy thought as he eyed them but was looking at Naruto having read Kakashi's submitted report on the events of Wave _"Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf's Monkey Ninja. So young and already he had made a name for himself," _He then eyed Sasuke _"And that is Sasuke Uchiha, HIS little brother, last of the Uchiha bloodline huh?" _He then speaks "Please forgive my student students of Kakashi, Lee here is an eager one to prove himself against strong opponents."

"You know Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Guy said aloud "He and I are ETERNAL RIVALS!" He said aloud proudly flashing his teeth with one twinkling.

"_He's just a weird as Lee," _Sakura thought.

"You three should get to your exam, you don't want to be late." Guy said.

"Right, thanks Super Bushy Brow sensei," Naruto said as he along with Sakura and Sasuke walk past Guy who was berating Lee punishing him by making him perform 200 pushups, Sasuke as he walked by gave Lee a glare.

They walked down the hall seeing double doors ahead and the familiar Kakashi was standing in their path…

"So, all of you came." Kakashi said.

"Of course sensei, we are not going to pass up a chance like this!" Naruto said.

"Are you three ready for this, once you go in…there is no turning back."

"We can do this sensei, together as a team." Sakura said.

"Alright then," Kakashi said and Team 7 was going to walk around him "But there is one thing you three forgot,"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You three forgot to turn in your registration papers," Kakashi said with an eye smile and Team 7's faces were red in embarrassment having forgot such a simple thing "Don't you worry you three I will take those and turn them in for you." Kakashi said as he took their papers.

"Sorry sensei," Naruto said "With all the excitement for these exams…"

"Don't sweat it, now get in there and make you'll sensei proud." Kakashi said as he walked around them and away.

"Are we ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

"Ready," Sakura said and so she and Sasuke open the double doors walking inside and what they saw next within the room was A LOT of other Genin! The numbers are… (Following Information below is according to Kabuto)

Fire-87 participants (among which are the Rookie 9 and Team Guy)

Sand-30 participants (among are the Sand Siblings)

Rain-21 participants

Grass-6 participants

Waterfall-6 participants

Sound-3 participants

Star-3 participants (Mysterious Star Team)

TOTAL-156 participants

Of course they didn't know the exact numbers of how many Genin ninja from these different villages were, all of them stare at them as they wait for the exams to begin…

"That's a lot of people," Sakura said.

Naruto was looking upon the headbands of the ninja's taking note "Sand, Rain, Grass, and Waterfall…" He took notice of the three wearing the headbands with a musical note upon it, then Naruto saw that mysterious Short Star Ninja with two others taller than him wearing those hoods but because of the hoods he couldn't see the headbands upon their foreheads _"Damn hoods," _Naruto thought.

"Well look who's arrived," Kiba's voice said as he along with Shino and Hinata walked up "We were starting to think that you guys chickened out," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Oh well if it isn't the dog and his Puppy?" Naruto said.

"What was that Naruto? Who are you calling a dog?" Kiba asked.

"Actually I was referring to Akamaru up there as the dog, you Kiba are the Puppy." Naruto said.

"Why you litte!" Kiba snarled.

"I don't think fighting is allowed at the moment, Kiba." Shikamaru's voice said as he walked up toward the group with Choji by his side "At least not yet I think,"

"_Where's Ino?" _Naruto wondered.

"SASUKE!" The familiar voice of Ino squealed as she jumped onto Sasuke's back asking him if he missed her, Sasuke was only annoyed as he was trying to get her off him.

"_Speak of the devil," _Naruto thought.

"Hey hands off Ino Pig!" Sakura said and the glare contest between the two love sick puppies over Sasuke began.

"Hey Naruto, I heard how you were able to take on Zabuza and defeated Haku of the Ice Release," Choji said.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"The whole village by now probably knows," Shikamaru said "News around the Leaf spreads fast Naruto, especially news of Leaf ninja's accomplishments."

"Great, that's just what I need." Naruto said annoyed going Sasuke for a moment, he was seeking fame or anything but he knew that this was going to cause some problems for him "Now when I'm on mission I have to watch over my back for bounty hunters at the same time,"

"So why Monkey Ninja?" Shino asked.

"I didn't choose that title, the people of Wave gave it to me." Naruto said.

"What was Zabuza like for you guys?" Shino asked.

"Scary," Sakura said.

"Tough," Sasuke said.

"Fun!" Naruto said with a smile shocking the group thinking he was crazy "The fight was awesome,"

"Fun?" Shikamaru asked "Are you mental?"

"I just enjoy fighting powerful opponents," Naruto said.

"Riiiiight," Shikamaru said.

"Well I don't believe one word I heard of you defeating someone like Haku of the Ice Release," Kiba said a bit TOO LOUDLY.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked "Is it because that you didn't expect the Class Clown to get so far? Besides I wasn't the only one that fought against Zabuza, Sasuke deserves credit as well." Sasuke gave Naruto a raised eyebrow at this and he will admit it was nice of him "With our teamwork we managed to free Kakashi sensei who took care of Zabuza from their first time we fought him."

"Yeah right, you guys are bull; I bet it was all Kakashi." Kiba said.

"Kakashi sensei was fighting Zabuza," Sakura said stepping up defending Naruto which kind of surprised him "I saw the whole thing; Sasuke and Naruto did fight Zabuza freeing Kakashi sensei and on the bridge Kakashi was fighting Zabuza the whole time while Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Haku. Sasuke was wounded and Naruto beat Haku in battle, Kakashi sensei accidentally killed Haku who defended Zabuza from taking a fatal blow."

"Since when did you start defending him?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah Forehead what's gotten into you?" Ino asked.

"Naruto there is something that I have been meaning to ask you," Shino said having Naruto's attention "I heard that you can fire a beam from the palm of your hands?" The Aburame said with Kiba giving a big huh "What is this jutsu?"

"I heard the same thing;" Shikamaru said "Could you tell us about it?"

"I call it the Kamehameha Wave," Naruto said, he wasn't going to tell them everything like what it required and how to do it.

"How much Chakra does this require?" Shino asked.

"None," Naruto said honestly.

"That's bull!" Kiba said "All jutsu require Chakra!"

"Not this one," Naruto said "It requires a special kind of energy other than Chakra that is only available to me." Naruto said even though he knew of that Star Ninja possessed Ki like him.

"Like a bloodline?" Choji asked "I didn't know you were from a clan Naruto?"

"Umm…me neither," Naruto lied again even though he was unaware of the Uzumaki clan.

"How do you do it then?" Kiba asked.

"What?"

"This Kamehameha of yours of course idiot,"

"Not telling,"

"Why not!"

"Silly Kiba, ninja are not supposed to reveal their secrets for its part of said life, silly Kiba." Naruto said with a smile with his eyes closed.

"You guys should keep it down," A voice said to them and looking to the source it was Kabuto and they saw the Leaf headband upon his forehead.

"Who are you, never seen you around her before?" Kiba said.

"Well I'm from the far side of the village," Kabuto said "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kabuto Yakushi of the Hidden Leaf Village and I was looking to provide you fresh Genin some information if you so wish."

"Aren't you a bit old for these exams?" Sakura asked.

"Well yes that is true, you see this is my seventh time partaking."

"Then these exams must not be easy then,"

"Or you just plain suck," Kiba said.

"Kiba!" Hinata said.

"What?"

"Well you are free to think such but over the many times I have also gathered information on those who participated in these exams before as well as other ninja's of other countries, like I said I can provide you with the necessary information." Kabuto said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"With these," Kabuto said as he brought up a stack of cards, Naruto tilting his head "my Ninja Info Cards."

"On any ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"That's correct," Kabuto said with a smile.

"I have two I want you to look up,"

"And they are?"

"Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee of the Leaf,"

"That's no fun you know their names," Kabuto looked into his deck of info cards and soon found them "Alright, here they are."

"Show me,"

Kabuto leaned his arm forward showing the first card being that of Rock Lee, everyone gathered around the card looking down upon it, the information of Rock Lee showed what ranks of missions he and his team have completed with their faces on his card as well and how many of different mission ranks they completed as well as showing his poor ability in ninjutsu and genjutsu but his amazing level taijutsu. Naruto can see why Sasuke wanted to know about the guy and it was obvious, because Sasuke had gotten beaten by Lee and he wants to be ready for him next time. Next Kabuto showed them Gaara of the Sand showing his completion of missions from D to A's and it showed that he has never even been touched on mission! Naruto was curious as to why?

"Alright then Kabuto, I got one for you!" Kiba said.

"Oh, then ask and I'll see if I have that person in here." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba said.

"Just what exactly do you intend to get out of this Kiba?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, Kiba was annoying him but none the less Kabuto looked up current information he had on Naruto.

"Here it is," Kabuto said as he leans the card forward for the whole Rookie 9 to see. Naruto in the meantime noticed out from the corner of his eye the mysterious Short Star Ninja standing next to a window and was gesturing him over.

"_He wants to talk to me, good, maybe I'll find out who this guy is." _Naruto thought as he walked to meet said person without the Rookie 9 taking notice of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kabuto began "Current rank is Advanced Genin, has completed 20 D ranks, no C's, one B and a mission that turned from a C rank to an A rank along with the rest of Team 7! His use jutsu is at an advanced level with some that were developed by him himself with one of them being able to fire a beam out of the palm of his hands. His taijutsu levels seem to be on par with that of Rock Lee's, no genjutsu has seemed to be seen from him but his Chakra levels are off the charts, there is also note of him having another source of energy that is not Chakra at all but something else never before seen questioning if he has a bloodline and his speed is said to be ridiculously high. He has been called the Monkey Ninja, a title given to him by the people of Wave Country due to his monkey tail along with the title Hero of Wave. He has thus been known for the following accomplishments that had earned him a place in the Bingo Book as C to B class ninja with a 500,000 bounty on his head making him one of the youngest ninja's of the Leaf to earn himself a place in the Bingo Book. His most well-known accomplishment is defeating Haku of the Ice Release and fighting against Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist and living to tell about it as well as the development of new jutsu that could be evolutionary to the ninja world, oddly he refuses to share this knowledge but it can be hypothesized that these new jutsu of his require the use of his special energy. There is also rumor that he has been able to accomplish a technique that allows him to move at the speed of light!"

"WHAT?!" The Rookie's said at the same time.

"The technique is said to be instantaneous and rival that of the Fourth Hokage's infamous jutsu that earned him his name as Kanoha's Yellow Flash, this testimony came from the Demon Brother's, this witnessed technique so far has no name." Kabuto finished not knowing that the technique was the Instant Transmission. This is when both Sakura and Sasuke remembered that day they were attacked by the Demon Brother's and witnessing Naruto countering against said brother's with his instantaneous technique.

"That's can't be true!" Kiba said "Your info must be off!"

"With all due respect I gather my information VERY accurately," Kabuto said.

"How could Naruto get that strong?" Kiba asked.

"I wonder the same thing myself as well as Sakura," Sasuke said gaining their attention.

"It's true, we ask him and he doesn't tell us?" Sakura said.

"When did he then?" Kiba asked.

"Well on my card here," Kabuto said grabbing attention once again from the group of Rookie's "his Academy grades were horrible and didn't seem to have any hope of passing the upcoming Graduation Exam that was coming in a weeks' time, but he seems to vanish from all sight within and around the Leaf during the course of said week, when he returns he takes the exams passing with flying colors and showing off his new strength at levels he never had before?"

"What do you mean vanish?" Shino asked.

"Yeah to where?" Kiba asked.

"I don't have any information of that on here; it's as if he vanished off the face of the earth?" Kabuto said "Then within a weeks' time a day before the Graduation Exams, poof he's back but from where no one knows." Kabuto said as he flips the card looking at additional information on the back of Naruto's Info Card.

"If he was not seen within or outside the village and trained by no one within the village then someone else must have trained him?" Shikamaru said.

"I suspect the same thing?" Kabuto said "Whoever trained him must really be something,"

"Maybe he reached this level on his own through sheer determination?" Hinata said.

"That I don't believe," Kiba said.

"Seems kind of unfair that Naruto refuses to share his knowledge in these new jutsu and who trained him," Ino said.

"Then let's ask him," Kiba said and they looked to where Naruto was standing only to see that he was gone, he was standing next to Sasuke wasn't he? Then they noticed Kabuto pointing in the direction of a window and they saw Naruto making his way to the mysterious Short Star Ninja who seemed to be waiting for him to come over?

"What's going on?" Choji asked.

"Who's that he going over to?" Ino asked.

"Got any information on the hooded guy over there?" Sasuke asked Kabuto who looked through his cards and then said.

"No I don't," Kabuto said. He had never seen that ninja or his other two tall mysterious teammates before?

Naruto had stopped in front of the mysterious Short Star Ninja who was Naruto's exact height "Need something?" Naruto said.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"Yes, and you are?" Naruto asked.

"Link, of Star village." Link introduced holding out his right hand but Naruto only looked at it and then to Link's concealed face "Oh, my apologies…" Link said as he reached up pulling his hood off from over his head finally revealing his face to Naruto, Link had spiky red hair along with eyebrows and blue eyes, the Star headband and the one thing that grabbed Naruto attention, pointy ears? Link still then brought up his hand again and this time Naruto shakes it "I have traveled far to meet you,"

"You have?" Naruto asked "Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"For one I am sure you want some answers as to why like you I can harness Ki," Link said.

"Care to talk about it?" Naruto said wanting Link to explain why and how Link has Ki since NO ONE on Ninjato could know how to unlock Ki.

"Not here," Link said "It's a bit crowded…" Naruto looked and indeed it was and also felt the eyes upon the other Rookie's upon him.

"Yeah, you got a point." Naruto said "So when can we talk?"

"Somewhere where no one is around to eavesdrop on us," Link said.

"And where is that?"

"In time one will present itself," Link said "But traveling here to meet you I didn't just do, I also came to give you an item."

"An item?" Link nodded his head and reached within his pouch behind his cape and pulled out flute instrument a replica of the one Link had tied to his side on his belt "What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's an Ocarina," Link said "A very special Ocarina."

"Special?"

"You will see," Link said as he held it out to Naruto for him to take, this being noticed upon by the Rookie's "Play it when you most need it," He said as Naruto took the instrument from Link's hands.

"How do I play something that I don't how to play?"

"Like I said, it's special." Link said.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked but Link left it at that as he walked away and back to his two other hooded teammates without a word. Naruto looked upon the Ocarina with wonder _"Special huh?" _Done with looking at the Ocarina he tied it to his orange sash securing it tightly and walked back to the group of Rookie's, his thoughts on Link.

"What did he want Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Just to give me this?" Naruto said as he patted the Ocarina.

"A flute?" Ino said.

"It's an Ocarina," Naruto corrected "Link didn't just come for the exams but to give me this Ocarina…and to meet me?"

"Meet you?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…?" Naruto said as he eyed Link who was sitting atop a table with his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, one leg over the other and was meditating.

"Why would anyone want meet you?" Ino asked.

"I don't know Ino maybe he's fan?" Naruto said "Ino, if you think bad talking me is going to get Sasuke's attention you are not impressing him but making him annoyed of you more."

"_You have no idea," _Sasuke thought.

"I'll kick your ass for that Naruto!"

"All talk but no bite," Naruto said making Ino more angry and blush in embarrassment.

"Anyway, before this gets out of hand who are those three guys over there and what village do they come from?" Shikamaru asked Kabuto who looked over his shoulder at them.

"I never seen them before but where they hail from is the Hidden Sound Village," Kabuto said.

"I never heard of that village?"

"Well its newly risen and small," Kabuto answered with Shikamaru giving an hmm in wonder.

"Anyway back to the week of absence," Kiba said as he looked back at Naruto "Where were you that entire week before the Graduation Exam, Naruto?"

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"We would like to know to Naruto;" Shikamaru said "We are curious to how you got so strong,"

"Yeah," Ino said crossing her arms "And why you refuse to give any knowledge of your new jutsu to anyone? Doesn't seem fair,"

"Fair?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow with an angry look upon his face "I don't know if you don't know this Ino but ninja don't have to be fair, also I have to share the knowledge of my created jutsu with anyone because it's my decision. Where I was all week, I'm not trying to be a jerk to any of you guys, but that is my business and I don't have share that with you." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Spill Naruto! How did you get this strong?" Kiba said.

"Fine," Naruto said as Kiba smirked but Naruto gave him his own "I did plenty of pushups and sit-ups and drank plenty of orange juice." Kiba growled at Naruto's smartass reply.

Meanwhile while Kiba was barking at Naruto the Sound team known as Team Dosu compromised by Dosu Kinuta who led the team, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi all heard Kabuto's comment on their village…

"Did you hear what that guy called out village?" Zaku asked.

"Yeah, he called us small." Dosu said.

"I think we should teach him a lesson," Kin said.

"He'll regret using those words," Dosu said as they were about to attack. Kabuto however felt it coming so he adjusted his glasses and turned just in time to see Zaku in the air coming down at him with a punch so he dodged to right and then Kin was next she attacks charging at him with a kick and so Kabuto evades the same way he did with Zaku, and then it was finally Dosu's turn and appeared out of nowhere attacking Kabuto who barely dodged the punch but then the strange contraption on Dosu's arm did something to Kabuto's ear and he fell to his knees in pain "Who's the small one now?"

"Stand down," A voice from behind Dosu, his eye widens as standing behind him was LINK with his sword drawn and to Dosu's neck!

"_When did he get there?!" _Dosu wondered.

"_His speed!" _Naruto thought as it was like Naruto's! He moved as fast as Naruto normally would but not as fast as Naruto did against Kankuro.

"_His speed was like Naruto's!" _Sasuke thought.

"You should know better than to attack another, the Chunin Exams has not even begun yet or are you looking to gain the anger of the Leaf village for such behavior?" Link said. Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke in the front of the room and when clearing revealed Ibiki and a bunch of Chunin behind him. Ibiki noticing the behavior pointed at Dosu and Link…

"You, put away the sword!" Ibiki yelled to Link and Link did so as he spun his sword away to spinning it back into its sheath and walking back to his group "And as for the ninja of Sound, you pull a stunt like that again and you WILL be disqualified from these exams and sent home! Do I make myself clear?!" Team Dosu grumbled and had no choice but to listen even if they wanted to hurt Kabuto some more who recovered back to his feet "Now, I am Ibiki Morino and I will be your proctor for the first part of the exam! And that part is a written test…" He said with a smile making some mummer.

"Written test?" Naruto said.

"That's right so you all better pray that you studied hard or else you're going to fail!"

"_Depends what's on the test," _Naruto thought, he did after all get some tutoring from Chi-Chi in the afterlife who insisted on teaching him some knowledge like she did Gohan, free time to Naruto during that week of training was none existent. At least in this he was armed with some knowledge…

"Now if you think that you are going to be sitting anywhere near your teammates you're wrong, everyone will be assigned a seat separately from one another."

So it began as everyone was assigned a number and where to sit and Naruto just happened to be seated next to Hinata, Ibiki explained the rules. You have ten points but if you were caught cheating by any of the Chunin sitting around the room then they would deduct 2 points from your 10 so if you got caught five times and are out you fail along with the rest of your team even if they didn't lose all of their points or get caught, nine questions was all you needed to answer while Ibiki would present the tenth at the end of the given hour to complete the test. Naruto hoped that that entire math she pounded into his head would help out, when Ibiki called out for them to begin the sounds of pencils can be heard scribbling on paper and all the Genin reading their questions carefully but there was a problem.

"_What's with these questions? These are too difficult for anyone of our graduation year," _Sakura would have no problem as she was a smart girl but she was worried for Sasuke and Naruto, however she did take notice of Naruto scribbling on his paper. Naruto had his head atop the palm of his right hand as he read the questions carefully while he wrote down an answer to questions he could answer, questions that involved math were no problem to him.

"_Grandma pounded all that math into me better than I thought," _Naruto thought.

Sasuke in the meanwhile did not know any of the answers to the questions and assessed the situation, the way it was all set up. The hard questions that they knew no one would be able to answer unless you were smart and studied, it's as if they want you to cheat…just not with your eyes as he saw a Chunin write someone down deducting points. He continued to observe and then as time passed a Chunin that was stationed in the room with bandages over his eyes threw a kunai toward Naruto's direction! Naruto didn't flinch in the slightest as he tilted his head to his left keeping his eyes on his paper calm and relaxed, the kunai lodged into a Genin's paper and into the table behind Naruto! Those who saw this were shocked and intimidated, well those who let this intimidation get to them, as well as the Genin who stood up…

"What was that for?" The Genin asked terrified.

"That's five strikes, you fail."

"What?"

"You are your team get out!'

Numbers were called and that was the first batch of Genin to go, Sasuke reached a conclusion and his theory right. They do want you to cheat just don't use your eyes and as more Genin's fail with their teams being thrown out as the hour progressed Sasuke used his Sharingan copying a ninja's hand movements as the ninja was writing down answers and Sasuke was writing down the same. The other's among the Rookie 9 started doing the same as well as the Sand Siblings using their own ways of gathering information and then came Ino and she noticed how Naruto had finished his test and was surprised. Ino didn't think Naruto one that studied which didn't make sense to her knowing his grades in the Academy, she decided to see what Naruto knew and made the appropriate seal using her clans signature technique which was the Mind Transfer. As she launched the jutsu sending her mind toward Naruto to switch to an unconscious state with Ino's body she was unaware that Naruto felt something try to intrude his mind, over last night he took to meditation taking Goku and King Kai's advice to strengthening a mental barrier. He closed his eyes and focused and pushed the intruder out sending Ino back into her own body who was confused, did she misuse a seal or something or did she really just feel Naruto knock her out of his mind before she can even take over? Naruto in the meantime who had his chin rested upon his right hand only smiled…

"_Look at that one," _Ibiki thought _"Calm like the wind," _He remembered how Naruto dodged that kunai without so much effort and that of flinching as well as calm like he was now. Ino was able to dig into Sakura's mind and grab the answers that she would pass along to the others of her team, when the hour was finally over Ibiki yelled "Times up! Pencils down!" There was silence and less Genin in the room but more than he saw previous year "Now it is time for the final and tenth question," Everyone was on edge "But before I give you all the tenth question, however with this question if you fail to answer it correctly YOU and your team will fail and you can NEVER take the Chunin Exams again!" Genin's yelled their displeasure and didn't see it as fair "I am not done talking yet so shut your mouths!" He got his wish or more like demand "If you chose to leave now you and your team will fail BUT your numbers along with your names will be recorded and you will have the chance to come back and try again next year. The chose is yours," To those who wanted to fail and not risk never taking the exams again they raised their hands and numbers were called out and recorded, many more left and those who were will to take the risk of never becoming Chunin through the exams stayed "Now are you all ready?" There were gulps going around the room and then "You all pass the first phase of the Chunin Exams!" Ibiki said with a smile. He began to explain why they all passed because they were willing to take the risk as well as wanting them all to cheat and revealed Chunin placed ninja within the crowd of Genin for them to cheat off of, the purpose of this phase was information gathering which Naruto took note of needing to work on his information gathering skills. He didn't know a jutsu that allowed him to cheat in this exam, all he knew was the Transformation jutsu, Shadow Clone and Clone jutsu, he would have to better improve his arsenal when this was all over and not just focus on Neo-Ki Jutsu. Naruto looked to his left seeing Link was still here along with his team, which was good because Naruto really needed to talk to Link, he wanted some answers. Naruto then sensed incoming and looking to one of the window in the room as well as Link and then bursting through the window and erupting in front of Ibiki was a banner and Anko Mitarashi…

"I am Anko Mitarash, your proctor for the second phase of the exam, LETS GOOOOOOO!" However everyone in the room just stared at her and it was nothing but silence, Naruto could swear he heard the sound of a cricket? Anko in the meantime had a blush of embarrassment as Ibiki looked around the banner and said…

"You're early…again." He said and Anko's face went redder.

"_She reminds me of Naruto," _Sakura thought.

"Well what happened here Ibiki, I thought you would do better than this?" Anko said as he looked upon all the Genin left in the room "You must be losing your touch."

"You just might be surprised as I was, they are better than last years." Ibiki said.

"Ha! By the time I am through with them there won't even be half of them left," Anko said with a smirk "Now!" She said aloud for everyone to hear "If you don't want to fail…DON'T GET LEFT BEHIND! FOLLOW ME!" She said aloud and next thing everyone knew she was out the window she came in and everyone that was left followed after her. As Team 7 emerged jumping through the window, along with all the other remaining Genin, and now through air falling down toward the buildings of the Leaf below landing atop them the entire group of remaining Genin ninja followed after Anko as she was heading for the forest. They began jumping from building to building and as they jumped over to the next Naruto looked ahead through everyone to Link who looked over his shoulder looking eye contact with him for only a second to looking forward again as they landed upon the next building. Whenever they came to a stop to wherever they were going, Naruto would get answers…

Minutes later the remaining Genin came to arriving to a place called the Forest of Death that was within the Leaf's forest, the trees behind those gates were TALL and it was dark inside, it was intimidating.

"This is the Forest of Death but I like to call it home," Anko up front said aloud.

"How is this home?" Sakura asked as she looked upon the scary looking forest.

"Oh come on now pinky it's not that bad," Anko said "Anyway this is the Forest of Death and where your second phase of the Chunin Exams takes place.

"Forest of Death," Sakura said looking at the trees, it was creeping her out, hell it would creep anyone out…ok so maybe not EVERYONE but it would.

"Now allow me to explain the rules to this part of the Exams, the main objective is for you and your team to make it to the tower within the center of this forest and you pass." Anko said.

"That easy?" Ino asked.

"It's never easy," Shikamaru said.

"Pineapple is right Blondie, each of you will receive a scroll being an Earth or Heaven Scroll and your objective is to get the opposite of the scroll you do not have in your teams' possession. You CAN'T proceed through the exams unless you have BOTH scrolls otherwise you FAIL! Another thing is that we ask you to NOT open the scrolls during this portion of the exam otherwise you'll live to regret it. Also the time limit for you to complete your objective is four days, if you don't gather up your scrolls by the sunrise of the fifth then you fail!"

"Which means we will have to fight another team and take theirs," Naruto said amongst him and his team.

"So if we get an Earth Scroll we have to find a Heaven," Sasuke said.

"That's right," Naruto said.

"We have to fight another team," Sakura said a little sacred.

"Don't worry Sakura; if we all work together we can pull through." Naruto assured.

"Anybody have any questions?" Anko asked and Sakura raised her hand "Yes?"

"What will we do about supplies and food; you said that we would have four days in this forest so what if we run out of supplies and food?"

Anko made a snake like smile that would make Orochimaru proud, someone in the group of Genin sneezes being thought about, and she replies "Well there are plenty of corpses from previous participants that took these exams so your need for supplies you can snatch of them if they have any, as for food there are plenty of animals feed off of and be careful of all the poisonous plants." Sakura gulped as well as Ino and some others within the group of Genin "With that said we would like you all to sign these forms stating that we are not responsible for your deaths." Papers were passed around from one to the other for them to sign and Naruto and his team getting theirs after reading signed them and when Anko came around picking them up they gave them to her until she stops to looking at Naruto.

"So you're the little Monkey Ninja that I have been hearing so much about?" Anko said.

"I am not a monkey," Naruto grumbled.

"Awe you're so cute," Anko said ruffling Naruto's hair who moved her hands off of him.

"And you're crazy!"

"See you around squirt," Anko said walking away to the next group, Naruto giving her narrowed eyes.

Then Naruto took notice of Link with his other two silent hooded companions that hadn't said a single word? What were they drones or something? Link eyed Naruto for a second before looking away, Naruto knew that it still wasn't the right time to talk to Link as much as he wanted to right now but he would wait…be patient to the best of his ability. Naruto even realized that it was within the Forest of Death they would have their conversation…Soon after all the papers were handed back to Anko teams were called into a tent for them to either get an Earth of Heaven Scroll, Neji who tried looking through the tent with his Byakugan to see which team had which scroll but the tent seemed to have a material within preventing him from seeing through. When Team 7 was called inside they got the Heaven Scroll and it was decided that Sasuke would hold the scroll, they exited the tent and were soon placed before a gate that when opened on Anko's call of go the Second Phase of the Chunin Exams would begin. Naruto couldn't see Link and his team nearby so of course they were at a different one.

"So what's the plan?" Hinata asked her teammates.

"Isn't it obvious," Kiba said as he smirked slamming his right fist into his left "We go after the weakest team and take their scroll, Naruto's!"

"You would do better not to underestimate Naruto and his team Kiba, both Sasuke and Naruto are strong and my insects tell me that Naruto is a force to be reckoned with. Kabuto's information was true to Naruto having two sources of energy; my insect's detected two sources being Chakra and another more powerful source of unknown energy." Shino said. Naruto has two Chakra sources being normal and demon from Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox whenever he supplied it, the reason Shino's insects can't detect the demons Chakra is because it is dormant while Naruto's normal Chakra and Ki are not as it flows through his body.

"Oh then what do you suggest?" Kiba said.

"We go after another team EXCEPT Naruto's." Shino said.

Anko was looking upon her watch counting down the sixty seconds left and when it finally reached the last second she yelled aloud "GO!" as the gates before each team opens and all dash inside into the Forest of Death "This should be interesting…"


End file.
